The Birds of Prey
by Moonlightdeer
Summary: Wishing on stars is overrated, wishing on a cosmic event which is likely never seen again? Works, Wren, Ira and Kia learnt that the hard way when they wake up in their favourite film Universe, the only snag being their giant Cybertronian Harpy's. Now, eight years in the past they have to find a way of protecting the allspark, sparkling's and keep nosey humans out of their movies.
1. Wishing on a cosmic event

**This story is co-written by myself and my two friends, Dragonriderwarrior and Devyn1234, we own nothing but our Oc's and we hope you enjoy this, this was inspired at first by the eclipse England had a few weeks ago and I made us think, me mostly, about what where the chances of a 100% eclipse, and then, with the scatter brain I had and the compiling of my two friends, this was created, once again we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a late afternoon at the prestigious University of San Francisco, the sounds of the bustling city clear to hear, but in one dorm, it was like a mere whisper on the breeze.

"For the love of Primus! I love it with all my heart but we're not watching it again!" The oldest of the group of three yelled as she made a grab for the TV remote the youngest of the group had lifted high above her head.

"But I missed a bit when I went to the bath room! So we gotta watch it again!" The youngest retorted, the middle aged girl just sighed and rolled her eyes at the two from where she sat on the sofa, the ending credits for Transformers 2007 still on the screen, love these girls she did like sisters, but like all sisters they had a habit of driving her completely batty.

"You could've just re-winded it Ira! Me and Wren would've happily done that!" The older girl yelled at the youngest, gesturing to the blue and black haired girl sitting on the sofa wildly with her hand.

Wren had unfortunately been on the receiving end of her friends prank a few weeks ago. Ira was a born pranker through and through, and so after looking up a picture of a Wren, the small bird being what the British eighteen year old was named after, had decided to give the girl a similar hair colour.

Wren had been born whilst her family had been on holiday in Australia, just as they were going to name her Amy, a small Fairy Wren had landed on the open window, her father had asked what species it was and after the nurse told him, her name was changed to Wren.

Now, having looked up a picture of a male, Ira had talked Kia, the oldest of their small group to help her prank the calmest of their group.

Hence why the crown and fringe of the eighteen year olds head was blue and the rest of it dyed pitch black. Wren may not off been a pranker so to say but the vomit tasting cheese that had somehow made it onto the over girls parts of the pizza that night left no room for judgement as they'd both been fooled and taken bites, she may not of been one to react normally, her endurance like that of granite, but if there was one thing she took pride in it was the fact she _didn't_ do anything to make herself look pretty, and dying her hair was an absolute no go. It was something her family despised and now she wore it, she was a failure.

Unfortunately, Ira had somehow mistaken industrial strength dye for normal hair dye.

Wren was effectively stuck with this hairdo for the next four years at the least. Perfect. Her family might as well of disowned her there and then, something she had made very clear to the two, who'd instantly realised there mistake and tried to remedy it to no avail.

Finally the squabbling of her friends got too much and before the two could start getting physical, Wren stood, her emerald green eyes narrowed as she looked at both. "Ira, we will continue the marathon later, you still have your mechanics assignment, Kia you have your robotics research into the development of titanium reinforced carbon fibre, both of which are incomplete and due in four days, we will continue the marathon once those are complete." Wren's word was law in their dorm, and that law was not to be disobeyed.

Both girls nodded, Ira gently placing the remote in the middle aged girls outward hand, Wren had completed her assignments at her usual pace, which meant it was done about two hours after it had been set. But that was what happened when you had a Rocket scientist for a father with the attitude of Ratchet after being pranked, you behave, follow the rules, and always do as told by your elders.

That didn't mean the eighteen year old wanted to be a rock, her life with her family had whipped the once creative, caring and determined girl into an emotionless rock against that of her own will, constant school work without break or any release would do that to a girl.

However, with the help of her two closest friends, the only ones she had left, she'd slowly been able to shed a few layers of that rock, she could at least smile now. But not much else.

It was about an hour later that Ira suddenly exclaimed. "Guys! We forgot about the Eclipse! We got to get our afts outside!" All three were dedicated Transformers fans, well Kia and Ira where, Wren had been cut off from it by her family and it had been the straw which broke her back, the other two girls had ever since been trying to get the old Wren back, by effectively showing the eighteen year old in transformers and freedom.

But there was one thing which always held all three back, Wren's parents.

They would come for surprise inspections every chance they got, and every morning they would send an email warning Wren not to screw up and fail.

That was the one thing the girl seemed to openly fear, failure.

Failure to live up to her parents astronomical expectations, failure to complete homework to a good enough standard, failure to read those sixty pages of Biology her mother sent her that morning.

It had left the girl in a state of near constant OCD, it was why nothing was out of place, why Wren would smooth every surface she walked or sat on, and doing the same with Ira and Kia.

Kia bolted for the door to their dorm, dragging Wren by the wrist as Ira ran around the room and collected their three back packs, stuffing all their transformers movies, transformer series DVD's and the stuffed G1 Optimus that Kia couldn't seem to sleep without.

Why?

Because Ira believed that Transformers was real, and that whenever she got the chance she prepared herself and her two friends for the jump between their worlds, hopefully being able to bring the stuff to prove that they were from a different world. Wren would of course object about the fact she now had to once again fix everything, but deep down she couldn't help but wish for it too, not only to meet the ones who'd kept her sane for a good portion of her life, but also to get away from her family, to be free of the shackles they had binding her. And to finally be able to show emotion again.

* * *

Ira practically ripped her back pack apart in her frantic process of trying to find the eclipse sunglasses she'd bought the day before. Wren rolled her eyes and reached into her own bag, pulling out the aforementioned sunglasses and handing them to the other two girls.

Ira raised an eyebrow, since when had Wren had them?

"You left them on the table last night." It was a simple statement but it had Ira feeling guilty, Wren was actually afraid of messes, afraid her parents would open the door, see the tiny imperfection and begin screaming at her about how she was a failure.

Leaving those glasses out probably really spooked the girl, at least, it seemed, it wasn't as bad as when they'd dyed her hair.

They'd never heard such horrific things from her parents before.

And a large portion of their hard work had been destroyed then.

Ira shook her head, Wren had actually broken down after that, people from all over campus had come to find out what the screaming wails had been about.

Kia took the her glasses, popping them on as the other two girls did the same, the half Mexican nineteen year old looked to Wren, all she wanted was to have her old online friend back, sure Wren had been a workaholic even then, but the machine she'd become, it hurt her to see one of her closest friends a shell of her former self.

They looked up once they were all ready. This was something which wouldn't happen again in their live time, a full 100% coverage of the sun by the moon, sending their part of the world into pitch darkness.

As the moon began to blot out the sun, Ira spoke up. "When the sun first emerges, make the wish."

Kia was first to nod, Wren soon following by example. They would wish for freedom, they would wish for happiness and they would wish to see those who kept them sane in a world that called them freaks behind their backs.

Finally, the world around them was plunged into temporary darkness, only the solar flares flickering out from behind the moon.

"Get ready." Kia almost hummed, excitement was radiating off the two friends, Wren tried to put out the excitement she felt. She looked to her two friends.

Ira was from Virginia, her once wild orange hair had long since been dyed black and straightened, her fringe was made up of two clumps of hair, both styled so they looked like points, and dyed a light grey. It was because she wanted to look like her favourite type of bird. The Peregrine Falcon, Wren had actually introduced the girl to the species before she broke, and the girl had fallen in love with the speedy bird, thus prompting the other two to divulge in their favourite birds. For Kia it was the Golden Eagle, and for Wren, it was the infamous Harpagornis, also known as the Haast's Eagle, one of the largest flying predatory bird to ever live, the bird had since become extinct, but the born Palaeontologist within the girl never wanted to drop her love for the powerful bird.

Kia's own hair had once been pitch black, however, during the dying frenzy the two seemed to go into, the girl had purposefully dyed her own hair golden brown with industrial dye, soon followed by Ira, now all three of them were stuck with the hair colour, not the brightest of moves in some aspects as Wren still looked like an male Fairy Wren, but it was the thought that counted.

Finally the moon began to move away from its position, and as they intended they each made the wish.

All three had closed their eyes during their wish, wanting to feel the light on their body's before once again seeing the bright light which was the burning ball of gas which gave their planet life.

That is until a sound similar to a falling WW2 bomb was heard.

Wren's eyes were the first to snap open, and in truth she wasn't sure what to believe, her mind went blank as the beam of white light shot towards them, at least until she heard Ira scream.

Wren acted fast, pulling both into her embrace and turning to face away from the beam, if she took it, they may just survive, it was too large to push them out of the way, they would still get hit.

Besides they had a chance to live happily, she'd always be chained, she knew a wish like the one she made couldn't come true.

And then, when it seemed like the world had turned white, they felt no more.

The beam struck the ground, the force of it carving a massive crater into the small mound of grass the girls had been standing on, thankfully everyone else had gone elsewhere to see the eclipse.

Meaning no one saw the three girls disintegrate, the pieces of them being pulled upwards, up the beam of light, and never to be seen again.

* * *

**No one's ever wished on an eclipse before so why not?! Once again we hope you all enjoyed. Not sure when the next chapter will be up so until then, bye!**

**Moon+Dragon+Dev**


	2. What hit me? Optimus?

**And here's chapter 2, this is basically a collaboration between myself Devyn1234 and Dragonriderwarrior, Wren is mine, Kia is Dragon's and Ira is Dev's anything else belongs to Hasbro and unfortunately Bay, anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 2

The wind blew harshly across the landscape, the chilling late night air biting like rabid animals at the three forms lying upon the dusty ground.

"Primus, what hit me? Optimus?" Kia groaned when she came too, a splitting head ache making her wince and grip the ground she was lying on, whatever she'd drunk the night before, she'd never go near again.

"Optimus?! Try a Tank!" Ira exclaimed from somewhere on Kia's left, the younger girl suffering from a similar pain in her head.

"TBM" Wren stated simply, she was lying just off to the right of the girls. Her statement however confused the other two.

"A what?" Kia asked.

"Come again?" Ira followed.

"I feel like I was hit by a TBM." Wren deadpanned. Kia and Ira where left in the dark.

"A what now?" Ira asked

"You're not making any sense." Kia stated, shaking her head only to wince as more of the head ache hit her, it seemed to be fading quickly though.

"TBM, short for Tunnel Boring Machine. They are often using in tunnel making projects and are very powerful and have diamond tipped cutting heads." Wren deadpanned, her own head was killing her, but she was able to prevent herself from wincing when a wave of pain felt like it had just crashed into her brain like a tidal wave.

"Ooohhhh." Ira and Kia chorused, one of those hitting you felt about right. After all, who wanted giant diamond tipped blades which could cut through granite hitting you in the cranium?

"Hey guys, I don't think we're in San Francisco anymore." Ira stated as she closed her fist around the ground beneath her, only picking up small clumps of dirt, for some reason it seemed to pass right between her fingers, and yet she'd closed them into a fist…

"Ira, did you just quote the wizard of… OH MY PRIMUS! IRA! YOU'RE A BOT!" Kia almost screamed.

Ira bolted upright and looked straight down, right at her now white with black spotted belly, that wasn't right, she poked the fluffy down, only to notice that what she'd poked herself with, wasn't a finger, but a long, slender metal feather.

She turned to where Wren now sat on her haunches, tightening the five long finger like feathers until they slowly formed a fist, before relaxing back into an open palm.

"This, is new." Wren muttered confusedly, Ira and Kia had to give her it, Wren's mind had been forcibly shut down by her parents, all the creativity and imagination which the teen had once offered to the world was no longer visible, no twinkle in her eyes whenever her once scattered brain got to work, they missed the old Wren, the one who resisted tooth and nail to stay sane under her family's constant pressure, Kia had actually been talking to Wren over skype when it had happened, the girl had noticed the look of exhaustion in her friends eyes as they spoke, how the girl had slowly been losing the fight, Kia had promised the moment she could, she would pay for a plane ticket for Wren, to get her out of the country so she could escape, Wren had always expressed a desire to move to the USA after all.

But that had been when it all collapsed, her parents had burst in, screaming at her, shoving the paper in her face, one mark of an A*, it wasn't good enough.

Her mother and father had been quick to tell her she was banned from writing, reading fan fiction and communicating with Kia and Ira. Kia had gone to retort, but the screen went blank, any attempt after to contact the girl led to no response.

It wasn't until by chance that, two whole years later, Wren walked onto campus.

Kia had barely recognised her, soulless empty eyes without a single spark or flicker of light in the emerald green orbs of one of her closest friends, but the moment she realised who it was, she had Wren in a bone crushing hug, telling her it was okay and how relieved she was to see her, Wren had barley responded, muttering how she needed to get the grades, then work. That was all that was left, work.

They'd kept quiet simply so Wren could stay, Kia had set to work almost instantly, working her hardest to get the old Wren back, but the way the girl had moved and spoke, it was like she was talking to a rag doll missing most of its stuffing.

"Yeah. Guys, do you know what this means?!" Ira chirped, the high pitch noise leaving her and making her squeak, that had sounded like a Peregrine…

It was then that the girl's optics finally began to work properly. What once was blurry was now crisp and clear.

Wren was covered in long, sweeping black and blue feathers, her crown decorated with a crest of vibrant neon and royal blue laced with black strands at the top before turning pitch black as they progressed down both sides of her helm, creating an impressive crown which could make a Peacock go green with envy. Her arms and hands had been replaced with long, wide and powerful looking black and blue wings, the largest five feathers on each tip looking and acting like her fingers, finally, trailing out behind her were seven long and straight tail feathers, those like the rest of the feathers on her body where extremely well kept and travelled some distance along the dusty ground, the tail feathers alternated in colour, royal blue to black in the shape of the arrows you would see on the round about turning signs.

"Whoa, Wren, you look, wow." Ira muttered as the aforementioned femme rose to slightly shaky pedes. Revealing the massive talons that looked like they could easily hold a rabid Megatron down. The talons where a dark grey, the blue only appearing in the cervices between the plates and the small tuft of feathers at the back joint of her avian like pedes, above that her pedes where much wider, large black feathers hiding her upper pedes from view, most likely to help in keeping the femme level whilst in flight.

Wren looked at the two, her optics covered by a pitch black visor, no light seemed to be passing through and the girls where left to guess what the middle aged girl was thinking.

"I'm, a femme." Wren stated, looking once again at the feathery down which lined her form.

Kia nodded dumbly and looked to Ira, who now that they were all standing, was the smallest of the three. Wren was the largest, Ira who looked about the same size as Bumblebee, only reaching halfway up Wren if she stretched, Kia was somewhere in the middle, just below the largest femme's rather largely endowed chassis, in fact all of them looked like someone had moulded them into the shape of mannequins.

Ira's own feathers where much shorter that those on Wren's frame, instead hugging the femme's armour instead of flaring out, for some reason the two femme's felt intimidated by the much larger femme, even if they knew Wren would never intentionally harm them, but, the sheer amount of plumage seemed to act almost as a warning, this femme wasn't to be messed with, but they already knew that, even now in her broken state she was not a force to be messed with, enough times the two had seen Wren come home with a new trophy from some kind of tournament, it was why after arriving on campus the eighteen year old had taught them how to fight, she was a surprisingly good teacher. Wren was an all-round terrifying person who you didn't want angry.

That and the fact her talons looked like they could easily rip someone in half also left a slight bit of fear in them.

Both femme's shook it off, focusing now on the aerodynamically curved helm each had, all three had similar helm design. Kia's faceplates where a dark silver whilst Wren's where white and Ira's where a mix of the two, leaving her with a much lighter tone of silver than that of Kia, the rest of their helms consisted of that of a predatory bird, Ira's was a Peregrine, Kia's a Golden Eagle, and Wren, judging from her size, it wasn't that hard to realise she was a Harpagornis.

"We're birds?" Kia finally summarised, looking at her own talons and wings, they were long and sweeping like Wren's, just not as big, her own tail feathers had a similar pattern, but instead of forming a bladed tips like the largest femmes end, hers seemed to cut off more into a fan shape, Ira's wings where pointed and narrow, perfect for speed, her own tail was slightly larger in scale to Kia's only with a large wedge cut out of the end, making her own tail look a bit like a swift.

The sound of transforming drew the two femme's attention to the largest of the group, Wren stood before them, about two thirds her size in Bipedal form, now in the form of a Harpagornis, making her the same height as Kia.

Wren brought her black with royal blue laced wings in front of her, the finger like feathers once again forming fists before relaxing back into an open position. "I have the same range of motion." The large predatory bird summarised as she took a step forward, the massive three claws on the front gouging large grooves into the ground while the similarly large single claw which hung at the back gripped the ground to keep her stable, her underbelly and back feathers where royal blue like the rest of her larger feathers while the vast majority was pitch black down, making her perfect for moving around in the dark.

"How? How did you do that?" Ira asked in shock and quite a fair dealing or awe, Wren raised an optic ridge at them, this actually shocking the two slightly, she'd barely showed any facial movement for just over a year and here she was raising an optic ridge at them!

"Use your HUD, it's the first option, the one that looks like a bird." Wren deadpanned, Ira and Kia nodded, focusing on the small read out which had popped up on their own pitch black visors, the first picture held a bird, so they picked it.

The two felt their own frames shifting and twisting until finally it was complete. Ira shook her head, feeling a little dizzy, she shook her helm and looked at her self, practically squealing when it all came together, she was a bot, and one that could turn into a bird! Call her crazy but this was what she'd always dreamed and prayed for!

Kia, having been standing right next to Ira, had to rub where she felt her helm was ringing from, it was interesting as their audios where built into their helms and so weren't visible under all the feathers. "Okay, oww, Ira keep the volume down before you wake up Unicron." She muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, now then, now we've officially gathered we're now Cybertronians, where the frag are we?" Ira asked, using a wing to gesture to the very much waste land of a desert they'd woken up in.

Kia turned to Ira. "Don't you normally pack a GPS or something? Seeing as what plants I can see are from Earth I'll take it we're still on our home turf."

"And by the toxicity levels of the air around us we are still in the correct time period, minus eight years, Ira, Kia, we are now in 2007." Wren stated, having taken in a large vent of air and analysed the sample when they weren't looking, Ira and Kia just gave the larger bird femme a put out look. Kia was the first to verbally react though.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really were born a human." The medium sized bird huffed, ruffling her wings slightly. It was then that Ira spoke up.

"I can't find Bumblebee!" Bumblebee was her yellow and black striped back pack that she had always used for her 'emergency teleported to Transformers world' bag.

"Try your subspace." Wren stated, Ira's optics widened, revealing the large grey, blue and green rings of light which spun there, Ira's eyes had always baffled doctors, the girls eyes being able to shift to the three different colours on a daily basis, those three colours now making up the three rings which made up her optics.

A moment later, the small yellow bag was being held in the Peregrine's wing, and instantly a problem was realised.

"We're too big to open it." Ira stated, scowling down at the bag, like a simple glare could get it to open on its own.

Even Wren seemed stumped by this, the normally stoic femme released a small sigh, the femme looked to the internet option on her HUD, and moments later she had their location, and honestly couldn't believe it, even if she didn't show it.

"It is two days since school broke up for summer, a Sam Witwicky just got a A- in his history on his great grandfather's trip to the artic and his discovery of the 'Ice man', Sector Seven captured an NBE last night and are in transport of it and a Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes as its allies to Hoover Dam. And we are currently 28 miles from Hoover Dam, the location of the 'crown jewel'." Wren stated.

Ira and Kia looked at the largest member of the group, beaks dropped to the ground. "How?" Kia whispered.

"Internet." Wren stated.

Ira snorted before shaking her helm and muttering something about 'workaholic's', she looked at her pointed wings, currently held tight to her chassis, her helm split into a wry smirk. "Well, then, why don't we go and give them a helping servo?" She suggested, spreading her wings and giving them a few test flaps.

Wren raised an optic ridge. "You do not know how to fly." She stated, ruffling her own wings.

Ira snorted. "You don't know unless you try." She stated. Wren had to give her that one.

With a resigned sigh, the Harpagornis spread her own wings, the massive span blotting the rising sun from view and covering both smaller birds easily.

If compared to something, it would be similar to a 50 metre swimming pool in wingspan.

"Oh I got wingspan envy." Kia huffed as she spread her own wings, her own span only making half of the larger birds, Ira's where the shortest, only reaching the length of around the length of a semi-trailer.

Ira smirked as she looked between the two other girls. "Well? Are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to… fly" She muttered the last bit, looking up at the other two, who were already airborne, Wren's large wing beats causing dust to lift up and spraying the Peregrine with a fine dusting of the dry particles, clogging her vents slightly and making her choke for a moment before she too began beating her wings in an upward direction.

Only for her to not be able to leave the ground.

Kia smirked, she knew that Ira was struggling, so she decided to give her friend a little 'push'.

Before Ira could even squawk in protest, Kia had her in her talons, making sure not to hurt the smaller bird.

"What the slag?! Kia! You better not drop…!" She didn't finish, as right when she said drop, Kia let go.

Ira gave an undignified shriek as she fell a few feet before spreading her own wings and beating them furiously.

Thankfully it stopped her decent as she was able to gain altitude up to her friends, Wren had watched the whole thing with a critical eye, not commenting on the Eagles unethical and yet suitable method of getting their friend airborne.

Ira was quick to slap the larger bird over the head with the tip of her metal wing. "Afthole." Ira muttered, Kia just smirked at the smaller bird.

Wren cleared her throat, she'd already analysed the landscape, using a nearby rock formation to triangulate their position via the worldwide web. "If we move now we will not be spotted and we should be able to get into the dam with minimum chance of being spotted by any humans." Wren stated, Ira and Kia looked at her funny.

"Err, Wren, not to rain on your parade but… OH MY PRIMUS!" Kia yelled as the largest of their group erupted into a ball bright light, streaks of light flying of every crevice and feather on the femmes body, the light was quick to fade and the two left behind could only gasp at what they saw.

Wren was still there, but organic and very much, smaller. She'd become an actual organic Hapagornis.

"No way." Ira muttered as she fell that bit closer before hovering again, Wren just looked at her.

"We are less likely to be spotted in our organic form, look at you HUD. It is the option with the two rings, one inside of the other.

Ira and Kia nodded in unison, Wren had always been good at multitasking. They soon found the correct option and selected it, their own forms becoming engulfed before flickering out to reveal the now much smaller predatory birds, hovering together high above the Nevada desert.

Ira looked to Wren. "Where to oh living GPS?" Ira joked, a miniscule rumble came from within the Harpagornis, she did not like being called a navigation device well known for its faults.

"Due north, north east." Wren deadpanned before turning and flying in that direction, they were in no hurry, they had four hours until the arrival of 'NBE2'.

This of course allowed it all to sink in for Ira and Kia.

"I can believe it! Wishing on an eclipse works!" Ira chirped happily, her Bumblebee backpack now being held between her wings with the straps around her chest, Kia's bag was also held in this fashion, however, seeing as Wren's no longer fit, the bag was now being held within a closed talon, the Harpagornis carrying the bag like as if it were a dead animal.

Kia nodded. "Yeah! Imagine all the cool stuff we can do! We could save everybody if we tried hard enough!" The eagle chirped. "Like warning them about what's going to happen to Optimus!"

"No." Wren stated from just behind the faster two, her larger size making her slower in the air slightly.

Ira turned her head slightly to look at the Harpagornis. "Why not?"

"You've read the ones where, human females, in a slightly similar situation to us, blab about what will happen, they may save them, but something else always happens which throws them off and their left not knowing what will happen next, the films must go as they have, but we can save bots before they perish. Which is why, Ira, you're going into Hoover to save the little bot." Wren stated, Ira raised an eyebrow, then she looked at Wren more closely, had it not been for the fact the sun was starting to rise behind her, Wren would've been invisible, blending with the night seamlessly. But now, even in organic form, it didn't take a genius to know the Harpagornis would be spotted before they could even land, she on the other hand, was much smaller and much more likely to be able to sneak in through an access hatch.

If her near constant watching of the movies had taught Ira anything, other than pretty much everything else, it was that there was an access hatch, just by the switch Simmons threw to bring the phone to life. Oh her mind was already cooking up plans on how just to scare the living crap out of those lot, hopefully getting a swipe or two in on Simmons, maybe Wren might even smile then!

"Ooohhhh, I get it, so we prove we're from another dimension or whatever, but we keep the three future movies under lock and key until those events occur, right?" Kia summarised, Wren just nodded before the three fell into a comfortable silence as they flew towards their destination.

"So? Who wants to play 'hit that old truck down there with bird slag'?" Ira suddenly asked.

Wren actually almost groaned, really? Ira really had a warped mind when she wanted it to be. Kia and Wren still remembered the time she bragged about almost getting suspended for filling a guy's locker with whipped cream and balloons.

Neither verbally responded, Wren taking the initiative to hit Ira upside the helm with the tip of her wing. "Focus on flight." She commanded.

Ira grumbled for a few seconds before relenting to the silence. It would continue like this until they reached their destination, and the fun truly began for the three.

* * *

**One of the two reviews asked for more interaction, so we have more interaction, by Primus I am addicted to this story, I'm already working on the sixth chapter! Well I hope you like the girls and I'll be posting some pictures of Wren on my Deviantart account so you can see what she looks like, I've also done one of Ira and Kia but I've mainly focused on Wren, anyway, the link is in my profile so if you want to see what the three femmes look like check it out. Well I hope you like the chapter and I better keep writing so that Ira or Dev don't try and prank me and Wren, bye!**


	3. That sinking feeling

**Well, this seems popular, thanks for reading the last two chaps, and so, here's the next one! Wren belongs to me, Ira belongs to Devyn1234 and Kia belongs to Dragonriderwarrior. The three friends are about to truly begin their interaction, and trust me, it's only going to get better from here when it comes to action. Well anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Time to move?" Ira asked as she looked at the access hatch before her, Kia would get stuck, and Wren was as likely to fit as a watermelon trying to be shoved into a water bottle, not going to happen.

Wren gave a single nod whilst Kia gave the smallest of the group a reassuring smile. "You go save that little baby, oh and scare the ever living slag out of Simmons kay?"

Ira grinned like as if the keys to the world had just been given to her. "Trust me girls, by the time I'm done, well, you'll see for yourselves." With that said and done, Ira hoped into the access hatch, her small body allowing her to get inside easily.

It only took her a few minutes to locate the mini cube room, the humans came in only moments after she'd finished unscrewing the bolts, something she was thankful for seeing as it meant nobody had noticed the tiny screws which had fallen to the ground with tiny clatters, meaning no one knew she was up there.

She had to repress a giggle multiple times, she was watching part of the movie! But she was actually there! She'd almost given herself away at the Nokia being from Finland part though.

"And we take the energy from the Cube, and funnel it into that box right there." Simmons explained as he threw the switch, Ira instantly being glad that her black feathers made her harder to spot.

In seconds she'd have to get in there and save the little thing, as Wren had stated only a little while before she had been broken, that the little bot wasn't evil, but instead scared, it had just been born surrounded by strange creatures which were just gawking at it, it was allowed to be terrified.

It was the moment that the mini bot pulled out his little gun that Ira acted, letting go of the access hatches grate and letting it crash to the ground, during the flight Wren had checked what kind of weapons each had, for Ira, it was tens of throwing blades and stars built into her wings, and the fact her wings, when going fast enough, could easily cut through steel if that was her desire.

The humans turned to the crashing sound just as she flew out, squawking and shrieking at those already inside.

It was safe to say the shock on all of their faces was enough for the Peregrine to happily snap multiple pictures, Wren had done a massive trawl of what they could do during their flight, femme had probably read all seven Harry Potter books at the same time knowing the mind set the Harpagornis had, probably threw in the Hobbit trilogy as well.

She landed on top of the glass box, flaring her wings and shrieked again. She smirked internally when she heard the trademark 'Sam scream' which was tied happily to the franchise, oh she loved this form, even if she kind of wished to have a human form as well, being a Cybertronian was awesome and all, but she didn't want to abandon all the cool things, like watching movies and going to the theme park though.

Seeing as everyone was in temporary shock, including the mini bot, Ira acted fast, lifting a bladed wing she smashed it back down, even in her organic form she had her weapons, just disguised as organic feathers.

The glass shattered on impact and the wing stopped just above the mini bot, where the five long finger like feathers slowly uncurled so not to spook the little one.

"Come on you cutie." She muttered as she held her feathers flat for the little bot. Of course making everyone else real back in shock again, Ira let a part of her beak lift up in a victorious smirk. "Come on little one, let's get you to safety, Wren and Kia want to meet you." The little bot seemed to accept, once wide and scared red optics turned blue and sweet as they scurried up onto their wing, which Ira quickly closed around the bot as she brought it to her soft white with black speckled underbelly. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!" She hissed, purposefully putting all the venom possible into her voice, which was surprisingly quite a lot, but no one could beat Wren when it came to how much venom one could put into her voice, that femme could melt concrete with her words if she wanted to. "He's just a sparkling! Be glad I'm not Wren, rock she may be, but she would've ripped you into tiny itty bitty pieces if you hurt this little guy, now then…" She trailed off, focusing on the device which channelled the Allspark energy.

With one swift swipe of her unoccupied wing, the device was sliced in half, the lower part falling into the broken glass covered box. Ira's smirk grew again at the undignified exclamation from the S7 agents.

It was at that moment she noticed the soldiers reaching for their weapons. A simple 'too late' passed through her before she was gone, a single screech and flap of her wings and she was back out through the access hatch, the mini bot held tightly in her claw,

She glided for a few meters before landing with a quiet thud onto the metal casing of the shoot, the mini bot still held tightly, Ira let out a small sigh of relief, she hadn't noticed it at the time but her spark was ponding, her spark, she still couldn't believe it really, all of this had happened in the course of a few hours. She was still trying to come to terms that wishing on a 100% Eclipse worked!

And now, she had a baby Cybertronian in her grasp, one which would've so easily lost its own life had she not saved it.

Damn! She'd forgotten to scare the crap out of Simmons! Oh well, time for that later, what mattered was the little one was safe.

She looked down at the little bot, it looked like a little boy now she got an even closer look at it, yes a little mech. The poor thing was shaking heavily, chirping and whirring, this was when Ira began to struggle, kids weren't her thing, they were Wren's, that femme had always been able to stop kids younger than her from crying, it was a trade mark piece of the femme before she broke.

Knowing the little mech having a breakdown in the shaft would give her position away, she slowly unwrapped her talons from around the little one, instead opting to pick the little thing up in her wings, her small size made him maybe a quarter of her own size, she felt like a big sister almost holding the little guy like this.

The little bot stopped shaking, choosing to instead nuzzle down into the downy feathers on her front, purring like a little kitten after being given some warm cream.

Once the mini bot was settled, Ira began her brisk walk back towards her friends, her feathers where coated with cobwebs and dust already, those in the room had probably mistaken her for some sort of flying rat she was so filthy! She knew that Wren was would likely drop her in the nearest fountain the moment the Harpagornis saw her filthy state.

But, the little mech was safe, not fried to a crisp like the girls phone that Ira had shoved into the school cafeteria microwave when she was in high school, that taught the ditzy blonde to call her a Trans freak!

By the time she finally reached daylight, her frame was completely coated in the material which had built up over the decades, in other words she looked like the broom of a chimney sweep from the Victorian era, Wren had talked her into watching Merry Poppins before she'd broke.

"You got um!" Kia chirped happily as she quickly rushed over to Ira.

Only there was one _massive_ difference.

"Kia! You're human! Kind of." Ira gasped as Kia's wings wrapped tightly around the much smaller bird, lifting the Peregrine and bot far off the ground and into the excitable girl's now clothed chest.

It was true, somehow Kia and Wren had transformed into strange half human, half bird creatures. They still had their wings and talons, and for the most part feathers if the large plumage which made up Wren's hair and Kia's small tufts poking out from within the mass of long golden brown hair.

Wren was wearing a simple black and royal blue spaghetti strap top and black baggy jeans, while Kia had a plain golden brown top which fell off one shoulder and only went down to the middle of her midriff, the golden eagle/ human also wore tight jeans which covered most of her bird feet and legs which went up to the join in the girls legs, which hugged to her legs like they were glued to her.

Ira had been put back down at some point whilst she was looking over her friends, Wren still had her massive black and blue wings and her bright yellow talons. And Kia still had her, now slightly shorter than Wren's, wings hanging loose at her sides, meaning the finger like tips where just brushing the ground, whilst Wren's where held close to her chest, at least until one reached out towards the smallest of the group, who only stood around a foot high and was finding herself quite heavily intimidated.

"How?" Ira asked as she carefully handed the now recharging mini bot to the outstretched wing of the groups living rock.

Wren didn't respond, instead turning towards the rest of the dam. Which was hidden from view by a large rock mound, the sounds of explosions and screams could be heard picking up.

"Err no time, come on Ira! Oh and if yah wanted to know? I'm calling those our Harpy forms!" Kia yelled as herself and Wren transformed, their organic bird forms taking the place of the two's 'harpy' forms.

Ira nodded and quickly joined the two on the ledge that the access hatch had been built on, it had been perfect for the three, hidden from view and large enough to hold all three of them.

Ira and Kia looked to Wren, just as the Harpagornis carefully placed the small bot within her black and white backpack. Which Ira had dubbed 'Prowl' long ago.

Wren turned to them, one swift nod and her wings where spread wide, soon followed by the other two, then one my one, they jumped.

Falling only a few of the hundreds of metres of open air below them, before all three pulled up and began their journey towards Mission City. The next bot on their list to save? Jazz.

And Bumblebee's legs if they were quick enough.

They were quick to get out of the area before being spotted by any Decpeticons; no need to blow the surprise now was there?

They flew for some time, following the small road, or more importantly, the procession of human and Cybertronian vehicles below, Wren had to hit both Ira and Kia multiple times to stop the two from blowing their cover in some way.

What was important was the fact they had to keep up with the bots. That way, they could help as much as possible.

"We gonna help Optimus? We could carry him there!" Ira chirped, practically shaking in excitement, they were right there, driving below them.

Wren seemed to think over the options for a moment before nodding. "It will help him arrive quicker, we will be able to keep up if we deal with Bonecrusher quick enough." Kia and Ira gave quiet cheers of happiness! Their first battle, and if the data files of battle combat Wren had had them download and learn during both flights, as well as all the information on how to attack from above, and they were ready for it all.

Something however, told the two smaller birds that for now, their heavy hitter was Wren, seeing as the femme already seemed to of memorised everything, as she always did.

* * *

Autobot convoy

Sam and Mikaela sat there, both of them caught in their own thoughts, That mini bot, it had acted so violently, only to act like a scared child when that mass of black and filth had offered a limb to it, call him crazy but Sam thought it was a bird a talking bird that S7 had made, something he'd asked Simmons about before the cons had started attacking the Dam and thawing Megatron.

Simmons had of course stated that they had not once experimented on live animals before, and the creature was completely unexpected.

_"__Samuel, is something wrong?"_ Optimus' voice came over the Com-link making the two teens jump, they looked to the radio and turned a slight red around the edges at being caught lost in thought,

"Uh yeah, those guys did a demonstration and used some of the Cube's energy to bring a phone to life, next thing we knew, a black mass had appeared on top of the box, shrieking and screeching at us, next thing we knew it had smashed through the glass the little rabid bot was in and pulled it out. Then it spoke, it sounded human, yet bird like as well, a girls voice, a bit like Mikaela's, I was too shocked to get what it said but…"

"She said 'Come on you cutie.'. 'Come on little one, let's get you to safety, Wren and Kia want to meet you.', 'You should be ashamed of yourselves!', 'He's just a sparkling! Be glad I'm not Wren, rock she may be, but she would've ripped you into tiny itty bitty pieces if you hurt this little guy, now then…' And then she trailed off as she sliced through the device that brought the bot to life, Ratchet? What's a sparkling?" Mikaela quoted, having heard all of what the mass of black which closely resembled a bird had said.

Silence befell the com-link and worry began creeping up into the two humans.

"Ratchet?" Mikaela asked cautiously.

_"A sparkling is a Cybertronian new-spark. They are regarded as the most precious of things to our kind, gifts from Primus and the Allspark. AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THOSE HUMANS WHERE MAKING AND OFFLINING THEM!" _Ratchet all but roared over the com-link, forcing the two humans to wince and cover their ears, the medic was certainly loud when he wanted to be.

"Err, yes?" Sam responded, not sure if he wished to incur the medic's wrath upon himself.

_"__And a mass of black then appeared acting like a rabid bird, took the new spark and vanished?"_ Optimus asked over the com-link, sounding somewhat relieved but still worried

At least it sounded like the sparkling was going to be protected, but by what was still unknown.

"I saw one of its eyes, it was a greyish blue, but also with a bit of green, I've never seen eyes like that on an animal before." Mikaela muttered to herself, looking down at her hand, she knew it was a bird, one of its feathers had fallen from the animal during its grand and terrifying entrance into the room.

"Hey, what yah got there?" Sam asked, having noticed the still slightly dirty feather in her hand, she'd been rubbing the dirt off it since she saw it on the floor. The feather was black and white in colour.

"It fell of the creature, I've been cleaning it but there was only so much I can do you know?" She said holding it out by the quill tip so the other teen could see it better.

It didn't take long for a tingle to run through both, startling the teens.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam asked, his voice pitching up a few decibels.

_"__A scan, by the Allspark, femme, that feather contains human DNA, a bird you call a Peregrine falcon DNA, and Optimus you are likely not to believe it, but there is a high percentage of Cybertronian CNA in this!"_ Ratchet exclaimed over the radio.

The two teens exchanged worried looks. "So, you're telling me that thing was part human?!" Sam exclaimed.

"And part Cybertronian." Mikaela pointed out.

_"__Ratchet, once the Allspark is secure, we must find this creature."_ Optimus stated.

_"__That's the thing, there is also traces of two other species of bird in the sample, likely due to close proximity of others, one a Golden Eagle along with Human and Cybertronian coding, and something else, one moment Prime, I'm trying to decipher what this one would look… Oh frag it, if this is right, our biggest problem may not be the Decepticons."_

That instantly seemed to put them all on edge.

_"__Why d'yah say that Ratch?" _Jazz spoke up.

_"__If this scan of all three coding strands are correct, we have three femmes on our servos, which can switch between organic and Cybertronian forms of the same bird species, this is a problem for one in particular."_ Ratchet began.

_"__Ratchet cut to the fragging point!"_ Ironhide growled.

_"__It's a Harpagornis."_ Ratchet stated hurriedly.

"A what?" Sam and Mikaela asked at once not knowing what that meant.

_"__I will put it this way. This Harpagornis femme, when in Cybertronian form, from what I can gather has a wing span of over fifty metres, weighs three metric tonnes, could lift Optimus if it wanted to and from what I can gather, has talons powerful enough to rip one of us in half."_ Ratchet listed, those in the convoy of Autobots fell silent.

"So you're saying we have a bird the size of a medium sized plane and a wingspan of an even bigger plane to deal with after this?" Sam asked cautiously.

_"__And two smaller _faster _and _equally _intelligent Cybertronian birds, which knew about what was going on within the Dam if the rescue of the sparkling means anything. And from what I can gather, the golden eagle one has enough wingspan to possibly lift one such as myself, Bumblebee or Jazz"_ Ratchet pointed out

"So in other words, we're fucked if we try and go against these things?" Sam asked.

_"__That would be an appropriate summary human."_ Ratchet stated, still going over the data, these creatures also had multiple other forms, at least from what he could gather from the few strands of coding of the other two creatures, but seeing as he had a relatively complete piece from the Peregrine, he was able to make a good estimate. But the Harpagornis worried him greatly. Something like that, if proven to be hostile, would be near impossible to take down with their small group, even if they had an entire human army helping them.

_"__For now Ratchet, we can only hope for the best."_ Optimus stated as they continued their journey on towards mission cit.

_"__Err, Ratchet? Did that Harpy thing have an organic form with say… seven metre wing span?"_ Ironhide suddenly asked.

_"__Yes, how did you know?"_ The medic responded worry creeping into the medic's voice.

_"__Two words mech, look, up."_ Ironhide responded.

Confused by this the two humans looked out the side windows, they couldn't see anything.

_"__They're right above us aren't they?"_ Ratchet asked rhetorically.

_"__Welp we're officially slagged, which means, it was nice knowing yah mechs."_ Jazz stated.

_"__At ease Autobots, we are yet to discover who they are aligned with, they may prove to be allies."_ Optimus stated.

The conversation would've continued.

Had the sound of police sirens not just reaching them.

* * *

**And there we go! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter like I did writing it! It was a treat writing the bit where Ironhide told them to look up! Anyway, thanks for reading and a new chapter should be up in about 6 days. That's all for now, bye!**

**Moon+Dragon+Dev**


	4. Misson city from a birds POV

**And here's chapter 4! I was itching to get this thing out! The longest chapter so far and for a good reason! Wren belongs to me, Ira to Devyn1234 and Kia to Dragonriderwarrior. We hope you enjoy and if you have any questions don't e afraid to ask. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ira." Wren stated as she saw Bonecrusher Transform, he was too big for even her to lift, so if they were going to help. It would have to be done with speed.

"On it." Ira responded as she dived, her once again Cybertronian wings held tightly to her frame as she rocketed downwards towards the tanned con, Wren and Kia watched as the Peregrine descended at over two hundred kilometres an hour, the gaps between the plates causing her to create a high pitched whistling sound as she accelerated.

Wren and Kia watched with their pin point accurate visions as Ira made impact, the Falcon having shifted into her Cybertronian bird form before the plummet so she wouldn't splatter on impact.

Giving the falcon the perfect opportunity to, with the aid of her bladed tipped wings, slice through a large portion of the mechs left pede.

Bonecrusher gave an almighty roar as Ira's wing sliced through him, moments later his momentum led him into tackling the Prime right off the freeway, not realising Optimus had been given the perfect view of watching the two bright white lights in the sky, reform into the colossal Cybertronian birds Ratchet had warned them about, one thing was certain, that Harpagornis was one big bird.

He lost sight of them however when he had to punch Bonecrusher in the faceplates, sending the mech over the edge of the freeway they had landed on.

He was quickly on his pedes, He'd seen the black and white one, a mere blur, slice through his opponents left pede, he gave himself only a moment to look up, all three where now circling directly above him, the attack showed they at least did not like the company of the Decepticons, it was yet to be deciphered if they shared the same ill will to his own team though.

Only a moment passed before he leapt down to continue his fight with Bonecrusher.

* * *

Up above

Wren looked at her two closest friends, she then looked back down, just in time to see Optimus take the cons helm off.

"Ira, Kia. Follow the rest of the Autobots, save Jazz and try and prevent Bumblebee from losing his pedes. Also, find me a drop zone for the Prime." Wren commanded, Ira and Kia gave nods, they knew Wren was going down there, the femme could handle herself fine.

Without another word they speed on, quickly catching up with the rest of the Autobots as Wren dived down.

Optimus looked to be about to transform when he heard her screech, purposefully to gain his attention.

She landed with a colossal thud, her talons gripping the ground and ripping up the pavement with the force of her grip.

"Optimus Prime." She stated, the Prime, startled, looked to her, bright emerald optics looked at him, causing the mech to feel a slight twinge of doubt fill him, Cybertronians didn't have green optics.

"Who are you?" He had to ask, she didn't respond, instead choosing to, with a single flap of her powerful wings, became airborne, she would need a serious run up for what she needed to do to work.

Once at a height her calculations proved suitable, she dived, much like Ira did, folding her wings tight to her frame, she dived in a slow arc, mere meters from the surface of the free way the Prime stood upon, frozen in place by the shock of the large bird speeding towards him, she spread her wings wide, a single flap levelling her out as the finger like feathers brushed the torn up road.

Then as she neared the bridge which the Prime stood beneath, the supporting structures too close together for her wings to not take out, she folded in again and spun, knowing this way she would throw the Prime off slightly so he didn't possibly attack.

Then, just as she was above him, her talons snapped out, latching on tight to the Primes shoulder plates and carrying the mech high into the air. Like any bird of prey would after catching their meal.

The Prime had no time to voice his shock before Wren spoke, her voice level and calculating as always. "I will not drop you, I am merely getting you to your destination faster, and most likely saving countless lives."

There was silence for a few moments as the Prime processed the fact the femme had actually spoke, it was cold and calculating, and eerily familiar to that of his own SIC, Prowl.

"My name is Wren and if you must know, I am a member of a group of three, this including the Peregrine, Ira and Golden eagle, Kia. I know you have no reason too, but you must trust us, we have knowledge which will likely prevent the lives of those you know and don't from being lost, Ira and Kia have gone on along with the rest of your team to begin, I as you most likely have noticed, am carrying you towards the same destination, meaning we will arrive in only a few minutes, I know you have many questions to ask me, but I must concentrate and you are quite, I mean to make no offense, but you do weigh the same as me, and I am still new at this." As if to testify her statement a strained creak came from her left wing, not enjoying the force she was having to put in to keep both of them airborne.

Optimus could only nod his helm, giving a weary look up to the femme bird's wings, they looked about ready to give up, but 'Wren' seemed determined to keep going, no matter what.

But at least he knew one thing, they were on his and his team's side.

* * *

Mission City

It was only moments after Sam stepped out of Bumblebee, that he felt a tap on the shoulder, spinning, he found his brown eyes locking with the much richer brown of a Hispanic woman, she looked about two years older than him, her golden brown hair flowed behind her, matching seamlessly with her lose brown top and skinny jeans and short, shorts, but looking down further, he found she was barefoot, or really, claw footed. Ratchet's statement came back to him and he, along with Mikaela took a step back in fright.

"You're one of those birds!" Mikaela gasped, keeping her voice low, now that they looked closer, the girl's hair was riddled with small downy feathers.

"You mean two of those birds." Another teen, looking the same age as the two stepped into view, this one was wearing a simple black jacket with a white and black spotted strap top underneath as well as baggy knee length shorts, her hair was pitch black with her fringe, consisting of two grey streaks.

The two humans where frozen in place, seeing this Kia turned to Ira. "Ira, scout out the area and try to find some place big enough for Wren to drop Optimus, she's too big to land whilst carrying him." Ira just gave an over exaggerated salute before shifting down into her Peregrine form, making Sam and Mikaela jolt back in surprise as the small predatory bird rocketed upwards towards the sky.

"Carrying him?" Ratchet's radio perked up, Kia grinned.

"Yep, she calculated that by air lifting the big guy here, he'll get here quicker than via driving, they'll be here in about two minutes. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and clip a certain Dorito of Doom's wings." With that she was gone, her own eagle form rocketing upwards but in a different direction to that of Ira.

"Err okay." Jazz muttered from where he pulled up beside the rest of them.

"Dorito of Doom? What's that?" Mikaela asked.

No one had an answer for her.

* * *

Up above

Ira squawked quietly as she dodged a small bird, which had had the fright of its life when she came barrelling towards it.

So far she'd found only one spot which Wren could drop 'Big Buda', she had to hold in a guffaw of laughter, humans certainly where good at making hilarious nicknames for things.

It was a medium stretch of park land just outside the city centre, question was, and would the Prime survive the drop?

Deciding it was their only option, she sped back towards the Freeway, Wren was minutes from reaching the outskirts of the city with her heavy load, Ira's speed would get her there in time.

Shifting into her Cybertronian bird form after leaving the heavily built up area, she sped up, rocketing towards the large silhouette in the distance.

Less than a minute later she was flying parallel with the much larger member of their group of three, however when she saw the Prime looking at her curiously, she chirped and warbled happily, flapping her shorter wings so she stayed just a little in front of Wren's massive wingspan, which was creating more air currents than an Airbus A380.

"I still can't believe this Wren! I'm living every TransFans dream! We all are! I mean. I have _Optimus Prime_ looking at me!" Optimus raised an optic ridge at the smaller Cybertronain bird.

"I didn't realise you were a 'Transfan'. Whatever that is." He muttered but Ira heard him, she quickly darted in front of them whilst Wren's wings where in the process of flapping upwards, she was quick to shift into her organic bird form and clutch onto the armour in front of his faceplates, looking up at him unblinking.

"Ira, report." Wren commanded before the now even smaller bird could say anything to freak out the Prime even more, seeing as he hadn't expected her to transform and be so close.

Ira snapped out of it and looked up at the Harpagornis femme. "There's a medium sized park you can drop him in, but be careful, there's high rises surrounding it on all sides, you're going to have to drop Big Buda from a serious height, thankfully, the parks closed off for reconstruction so he won't squish anyone, I hope." She reported, looking up at Wren, who was looking forward, unable to look away from her destination, her processer analysing the data, Ira was correct, she would have to gain altitude.

"Ira, fly ahead and regroup with Kia, no Autobot is to lose their lives in this, understood?" Wren pressed, earning a startled look from the Prime.

Ira just nodded, letting go of the Prime so she could plummet a metres before shifting back into her Cybertronian form and shooting ahead like as if there was no forces along the lines of the laws of physics acting upon her.

"Transfan?" Optimus muttered.

"A fan of anything which is the Transformers Franchise, which I and my two friends are, we will explain in full once this battle is over." Wren answered, not looking away from the city she was now flying over, causing quite the stir below her.

Finally she reached the park, the battle had yet to begin so she still had time. "Ready?" She asked, showing a rare sliver of tenderness, seeing as she was just about to drop him a good two hundred metres.

"In all honesty, not really…" He didn't finish, seeing as he was too busy recovering from the fact that, just before he responded, she let go.

He gave a cry of shock as he hit the ground, the smaller one had been right, there hadn't been any humans to get under pede thankfully.

A large thud came from behind him, the Prime spun round, coming optic to visor with one of the largest femmes he'd ever seen.

Once again, she was first to the punch.

"The battle will begin due north, north west of our current location, move briskly." She commanded, before her form was absorbed in light and faded to reveal the organic bird form of the femme, once again she took flight, heading in the direction he had stated, the seven separate tail feathers each shifting in different directions to control her direction as she turned a hard left at the first junction.

The Prime could only follow, too shell shocked to properly understand what was going on.

* * *

Main Street

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide bellowed once his transformation was complete, the two femme's had disappeared and the Prime had yet to show up.

Humans screamed and run for their very lives as the weapons specialist called the scout over to Furby Truck so they could use it as a possible shield.

Starscream fired his missile, all the while Kia dived from above, she only had medium length swords as her physical weapons, but Wren had found something interesting, unlike the other two members of the group, she could produce a powerful sonic blast. It was Ira's job to stop the missile, her job to deal with the one who fired it.

The only warning she'd had was the high pitched whistling the smallest of their group made when diving, the black and white blur shot past her, Ira transformed into her Cybertronian form, just in time for her claws to snap out and rip the warhead off its course, then with a skilled flap, giving the aura she'd done it all her life, Ira flipped the projectile so it shot upwards, then with a simple swipe of her left wing, a small bladed feather shot upwards, far faster than the missile.

The explosion which followed, high above the city made Kia smirk victoriously as she too jumped from her new high perch upon one of the adjacent buildings, spinning as she transformed, having to fly with one wing facing the ground so she wouldn't damage the buildings.

She ascended and righted herself so she was flying directly towards the seeker perched high above the city.

Starscream only had moments to react before her powerful claws where ripping into him, his wings taking the worst of the damage from the Eagles powerful kicks, however, the most devastating injury came from when she bit into his shoulder and screamed, the sonic blast produced forcing the parts within the seekers shoulder to shift and break, causing the same amount of pain as if the entire limb where to be ripped completely off.

The seeker screamed, clasping at the injured limb as he glared at Kia, who was flapping just out of reach.

The Autobots where not just standing around either, with Starscream occupied with Kia, and soon Ira, seeing as the femme Peregrine was darting towards the seeker from behind, ready to slice through one of the mechs pedes with her wings. The four bots where dealing with Devastator, the large Tank Con which was slowly taking more and more damage.

At least until a deafening screech came from behind them. "MAKE A PATH!" Wren yelled as she transformed into her bipedal form, skidding along the ground as she landed before breaking into a brisk sprint, the talons on her pedes burning white hot with the energy she was feeding through them.

The Autobots did just as she said, pinning them to the sides along with the human soldiers as the femme, just bigger than the Prime himself charged past them, wings flared out behind her as she ran, her aerodynamic form meaning she was on top of the Con only a moment later. Her talons melting large holes into the armour as she slashed at him with her wings, severing the main barrel with a single swipe of her right wing,

Devastator tried to transform, only for Wren to grab the half formed helm of the mech and rip it clean from his shoulders, the mech fell backwards halfway through transformation, his frame twitching heavily. Wren frowned, raising a wing up until it just tapped the sun high above before slamming it down into the mechs chassis, the force crushing the armour like a hammer through paper.

Finally the body lay still, its spark crushed by its own protective armour.

Wren stepped back, not even showing any sign of exhaustion as she ruffled her feathers for a moment, dislodging any debris which had gotten caught during her brief and lethal scuffle.

She turned sharply back towards where Bot and Human stood, shell shocked by what they saw. "Where is the Allspark?" She asked in an ice cold tone.

Eyes and optics darted to one another before Ratchet stepped forward, there was little doubt which one of the birds this one was, the colouration of black and blue. This was the Harpagornis. "Who are you?" The medic.

"An ally Ratchet. This is Wren, A Transfan. Whatever that is." Optimus explained as he finally caught up with the rest of his team, Wren nodded.

"I assume you have already met my friends Ira and Kia. Ira being the one to break into the dam to save the sparkling, seeing as we knew it would be created some hours before. No that is not correct, we have known of the young bots creation for the past eight years, as well as did we know that had Ira not detonated that Missile, Bumblebee would've lost his pedes." Bee gave a startled whine at that, along with shocked looks from the rest of the group.

"But that didn't happen!" Ira exclaimed as she landed next to Wren in her own bipedal form, coming up to the same height as the scout.

"This is Ira, the speed of the group. As well as the youngest of the group, I am the middle of the group, age wise." Wren introduced, she would've likely continued but Kia landed upon her other side, coming up to around the same height as the Autobot medic.

"Megatron is a minute out and gaining, Wren, you might want to get to the point." She pressed, Wren gave a curt nod.

"To end this for now, I must have the Allspark for a few moments." She outstretched a wing towards the scout, seeing as he was the one still holding it within his subspace.

Ironhide's leviathan cannons whirred into action as they were pointed directly at the largest femme's helm. "Not gonna happen, we only know you offed a con. Nothing else."

By this point the city streets around them where all but deserted. Ira and Kia cast worried looks, Wren wasn't going to back down, when she set her mind on something, it was like telling a mountain to move, Wren wasn't budging from her goal any time soon.

"The Cube. If not given to me, is to be given to Sam, seeing as I would've given it to him anyway after making sure of something vital." She explained.

Ironhide's cannons only lowered slightly as Bumblebee pulled out the cube, Wren didn't even take it, leaning down so her pitch black visor was level with it, her body looking like a right angle without a single curve.

Wren just looked at it a moment before speaking. "Why did you bring us here and give us these forms?" She asked in a soft tone, something which had Ira and Kia reeling back that was the softest they'd heard Wren speak since she broke, not surprising as she hadn't had to deal with any crying children, the Autobots just looked confused.

"Err, Wren, Bucket helms getting closer." Kia muttered, having spotted the con on the close horizon.

**"****To prevent so many lives from being lost and to store me until a new vessel could be discovered."** A quiet child's voice said, everyone except Wren reeled back even further, the Harpagornis femme showed a faint smile, a smile, the last few moments where really shaking Kia and Ira.

Wren turned to the two. "Do you accept?" She asked, Ira and Kia didn't even hesitate to nod.

Wren carefully picked up the cube and gave it to Sam. "Get it into the hands of the army, Lennox, find a suitable building for the drop off, we still have Blackout, Barricade and Megatron to deal with. Girls, take flight and soar high!" Wren commanded as she spread her wings, having to go parallel to the street so there was enough room for her to take flight.

Ira and Kia followed soon after Wren had cleared the top of the skyscrapers, having been bracing the humans so they didn't get blown away by the powerful winds the largest of their group made when flapping her largely enhanced arms.

When all three where back in the air, the smaller two looked to Wren. Ira spoke first. "What was that about?" she asked dubiously, Wren just looked at her, the light shinning off her black visor, then, the tint disappeared, revealing emerald green optics with bright blue rings making up the lines between the different segments.

"My parents aren't in this world." She stated. "I'm finally free." She explained, before she rolled into a wide barrel roll, her visor turning back to the inky black which hid her stunning optics from view, Ira and Kia looked to one another before looking up her parents' names.

Nothing, Wren's family didn't exist. No family, no chains, Wren was free, and she was already starting to shed some of her layers.

Kia felt the Cybertronian equivalent to tears welling up in her optics, they were finally getting the old Wren back, it wouldn't be instantaneous, but one day, they'd have their Wren back.

It was then that they saw where Wren had flown, she was following Starscream, the Con somehow still being able to fly and was attacking the military jets which had moved in to help.

Something which came to an abrupt stop when Wren's talons latched onto his damaged shoulders, the force knocking the seeker of balance so he was unable to right himself when the larger femme flipped forwards at low altitude, letting go at just the right moment to send the seeker crashing into the ground, flat onto his already torn up wings.

Kia winced and looked away whilst Ira threw her wings up into the air cheering at the slam dunk Wren had effectively done on the seeker.

"That's three for the Harpy Trine! Nil for the Cons!" Ira cheered acting like the announcer for some sort of apparent blood sport, Kia turned to look at her confused.

"Harpy Trine?" She asked.

Ira nodded happily as Wren caught up with them, having left Starscream half buried in the crater she'd made using his frame. "Yeah! You said it yourself we have those half human half bird forms, in Greek mythology, yes Wren I remember that, they're called harpy's, and seeing as we have part bird, part Cybertronian forms, that means we're Cybertronian harpy's as well, there's three of us and we fly, we're a Trine! The Harpy Trine!" Ira explained happily, Wren nodded but Kia had stopped listening, watching with pin point vision as Megatron picked up Jazz and flew towards one of the skyscrapers.

"Not happening." Kia growled as she folded her wings and dived, Ira was about to join but Wren flew a little in front of her, preventing the smallest of the group from doing so, she looked at Wren curiously.

"Guard Sam, Blackout and Barricade are yet to be dealt with, I will deal with Megatron." Ira nodded at the femme's logic, there was no way she herself could stand up against Megatron like Wren could.

Without anything else to say Ira dived towards the crush of Autobots all running with Sam and Mikaela, folding in her wings slightly as she flew between the skyscrapers so not to cause any serious damage to the surrounding area.

She was quick to land next to Bumblebee, giving the mech a warm smile which the scout tried to return. "Names Ira, like pranks, art, mechanics and I love how cute you are, my old man taught me street fighting from a young age seeing as I didn't grow up in the best of neighbourhoods. Now that's out of the way. DUCK!" She yelled the last part, Bumblebee ducking just in time so her throwing blade missed his helm and struck Blackout's main rotor support, the Con having previously been aiming at them whilst in his vehicle mode.

"Nice shot." Ironhide praised as he fired both of his Leviathan cannons straight at the shoulder cannons on Blackout, destroying them in single shots. Forcing Ira to repress a fangirl squeal, this was too good to be true.

* * *

A few moments earlier, up above

Kia dived towards where Megatron was flying towards the skyscraper Jazz held tightly in one servo by his pede.

Before she could give the giant con a chance to react, she pulled backwards, spread her wings wide to slow herself, and talons snapped out like bullets from a gun, latching tight onto the smaller mechs shoulders, by this point her back was to the ground and wings flared upwards to continue producing enough drag so she wouldn't injure the mech, hopefully.

With a single tug she pulled him free of the larger cons grip, much to the tyrants anger at losing his conquest, Kia was quick to evacuate the area, flying high into the air as her own wingspan made it harder for her to be flying between the skyscrapers like Ira.

Kia rose back up towards Wren, the larger femme now holding a large sabre, the point glinting in the sun, Megatron was occupied with Optimus now, seeing as the Prime and Tyrant had begun their own brawl.

Kia spoke first. "I got him, online and only a little banged up. What next?" She asked, Wren nodded before pointing towards where Ira and the rest of the bots where, Sam had just fallen, the Allspark slamming into the ground and the energy bringing the surrounding technology to life.

"Round up the sparkling's, keep them safe and hide them in the subway system underneath the city, scans show it has taken only cosmetic damage and will be safe for them." Kia nodded, Jazz still hanging from her talons looked up at Wren.

"Not that I don't appreciate the save, but, what are you?" He asked, Kia smirked.

"We're the Harpy Trine, as Ira has decided to name us, now come on shorty, we got some sparkling's to save, no matter how many there are." And with that she turned sharply and dove back down towards the ground, the saboteur whooping at the speed they were going at.

Wren gave a small smile, those two were going to get along just fine.

With that thought out of the way she focused back in on the white building, Megatron standing on the roof with Sam clinging to the white statue, the Cube held between the teen and the cold stone.

**"****Are you sure?"** The Allspark's voice rung through her helm, in truth, the Allspark had first made contact to Wren when she was outside the dam, waiting with Kia for Ira to return with the small bot.

"It was why you brought us here, isn't it?" Wren answered.

**"****For the most part, but I also wanted to help you, your experiencing a kind of pain no other human I know of has ever had to go through, I wanted to help you in return for helping me."** Wren nodded.

"When we combine, you will be safe, I, Kia and Ira will protect you.

The Allspark didn't respond, Megatron in that same moment using his flail to destroy the part Sam was standing on and send the teen plummeting into the Prime's waiting servos.

"All right, time to end this." Wren muttered as she folded in her wings and dived, the two were on the ground now, getting up to start the fight.

She was moments away from landing. "PRIME! OUT OF MY WAY!" She yelled, flaring her wings out so she wouldn't impact the concrete too hard, whilst also having to keep it within the gap between the sky scrapers.

The Prime did as screamed at, pinning himself against the wall as Wren landed, once again going straight into a full on sprint as she clutched the now glowing white sabre in her feathery grasp.

With one swift flick of the wrist, Megatron's arm fell to the ground as the tyrant roared in pain at the sudden and effective attack, her sabre cutting through the mech like hot butter, Wren didn't stop there, spinning on her right pede so that her tail feathers made impact, the seven blades cutting deep into the mech in seven different places up and down the grey mechs frame.

That was when she fell back, allowing Optimus to deliver multiple swift kicks and punches while the tyrant tried to recover.

Wren's optics darted to Sam behind her pitch black visor, information flying across the inside telling her everything about her surroundings, right down the iron rebar and concrete ratio of the structural supports of each building around her, Wren saw it all, processed it and stored the data in her vast memory files for later reference as she looked at the teen.

"Sam." She whispered, leaning down so only the teen could hear him.

Sam's head snapped towards her. "Huh?" He muttered.

She gave him the faintest smile, it was hard but she did it. "What Optimus told you to do, don't do it, the world needs him too much to allow himself to take such a sacrifice, instead, put the Cube in Megatron's chassis when he crawls towards you after the air attack, the energy will offline him and the battle will be won. There is no way to save the Cube, if it were to continue to exist, all that will be brought from it is more conflict."

Sam nodded in slight understanding, she returned the nod just as Megatron was hit by the air forces barrage.

"Mine! Allspark!" Megatron growled as he pulled himself towards the teen after Optimus tripped him up, Wren moved fast, jumping on top of the mechs pedes so he couldn't pull himself any further, causing the mech to snarl and try to pull her off, something she responded to by allowing her left pede to rip deep into the mechs back strut, causing another growl of pain.

"Sam! Now!" Wren yelled, the human nodded as the Prime tried to stop the teen.

"Sam! No!"

But Sam was following the orders and advice of the giant bird hybrid who could eat him in one go, plus he didn't want to sacrifice Optimus when there was a clearly better albeit more terrifying option.

Before anything else could happen Sam pushed the Cube directly into Megatrons chassis, the massive energy flowing right through his spark, and directly into Wren.

The largest of the three Harpy's released a strangled cry as the energy flowed into her, her visor flickering to reveal glimpses of emerald green with blue ringed optics.

She lifted her wings, and like as if channelling the flow of a lightning strike like in the cartoon series Avatar, the energy arched out from the five finger like tips, straight towards Ira and Kia, Kia having quickly placed the small X-box bot she'd been carrying before she and the smallest of the group where struck as well.

Then, as the cube finally disintegrated, Megatron reared back with enough force to knock Wren off so he could clasp at his fading spark with the single servo he had left, moments later he fell to the side, Wren falling against a large slab of concrete in exhaustion, Kia and Ira's pedes also gave out, the larger of the two being caught by Ironhide and Ratchet whilst Jazz and Bumblebee caught Ira as she fell forwards.

No body moved for a second, all three femmes knocked into stasis by the surge of energy.

"Permission to speak sir?" Bumblebee asked as he looked towards the equally shocked Prime as he rose with the largest of the femmes in his arms, looking at her with no short amount of awe. At least, until two bright blue optics peaked out from within the impressive crown of metallic feathers upon the top of her helm.

A moment later a helm emerged, a covering of small white downy feathers covering it, and a small, sharp grey beak between the two bright blue optics, framed by identical black markings, soon enough the rest of the form became visible, tiny underdeveloped wings attached to a round body and a small tuft of tail feathers.

The small chick looked down at Wren, the femme having yet to wake back up. "Sister!" It chirped in a high pitched voice which made it impossible to tell if it was a mech or a femme. The little chick then promptly flopped forward and fell onto the femme's visor, still Wren didn't online.

Ratchet stepped forward at this point, running a scan over the small form, the tiny thing had a small sliver of Allspark energy, but, it was not from moments ago, it dawned on him who this was.

"Primus! It's the sparkling!" He exclaimed, the chick chirped worriedly as it pulled its neck into the rest of its frame, trying to get away from the giant helm which didn't look like one of his sisters.

"But it looked like a crab man! How is it a baby bird now?" Epps exclaimed, looking up at the little thing as it seemed to realise it liked the attention, waving a single stubby wing at the man.

"You look like grub!" He chirped happily and the rest of the soldiers erupted into a bout of light to raucous laughter.

"What species Ratchet?" Optimus asked, looking at the small chick as it moved down to the femmes downy chest plates, making a small nest in the area directly above the femmes spark.

"Osprey if what the CNA scan is correct." Ratchet stated now scanning the large femme. "And it seems the Allspark has switched vessels and split into three equal pieces, one third in each of the femmes before you." He explained.

"Oz." Wren muttered in her recharge, all the bots looked at her, including the chick.

"Os! Os!" The chick chirped, seemingly happy with the word. "Me Os!" He chirped stubbornly, looking up at the two awake bots as he beat his downy chassis with a tiny wing.

No one could really go against him, in fact no one really knew what the frag had happened, all they did know was there was likely a serious story behind this they didn't yet know.

* * *

**Yep, Crab sparkling got turned into a hatchling, and he ain't going to be the only one rust me, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ira:: why didn't you give me more time with sweet little Bee?**

**Moon:: because the plot didn't call for it.**

**Wren:: there was also the possibility you would've said something you shouldn't around the bots, we must wait until the time is right. **

**Ira:: no fair.**

**Kia:: all fair in love and war. I call dibs on the cute little X - box! **

**Ira:: hey! I wanted that one!**

**Kia:: snooze you loose.**

**Moon:: you lot are impossible**

**Wren:: welcome to my life**

**Kia+Ira:: we are the Mrs Impossible 's!**

**Wren+Moon:: we need a vacation. **


	5. Do you trust me?

**And here's the next chapter! Not much to say other than Wren belongs to me, Kia belongs to Dragonriderwarrior and Ira belongs to Devyn1234, everything else belongs to Hasbro. Welp, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Clean up had begun only an hour prior, the bots had stayed to help with the larger problems, during this hour Ratchet worked furiously to bring the three femmes back online so they could explain themselves, none of them had never even thought such frames could exist, being able to shift into a complete replica of a beast. It was boggling all their minds, and the sparkling's where growing restless, ten of them being the most stubborn in their refusal to leave the femmes frames.

Oz, the Osprey chick, had refused point blank to leave Wren's chassis, going as far as to coax her sparkling hold open and jump inside, quickly being joined by a small femme who's come from an Apple laptop, the two where now hiding within the femmes endowed chassis, Ratchet didn't try to get the out after the first attempt, he'd forgotten how _loud_ a sparkling could be if they wanted to, so he left them there, checking over the femme, she was surprisingly undamaged, the only abnormality over than the blatant fact that they could turn into birds, was their sparks.

The size of the three sparks in scale ratio to another bots was in a medical opinion, impossible.

Four times, their sparks where four times the believed safe size, yet their bodies where completely used to it.

The middle sized femme had been almost impossible to check over, the femme seemed to of gained the attention of three of the sparkling's, the x-box femme, the vending machine, and the slightly disconcerting SUV sparkling the size of _Ironhide_, a sparkling, bigger than himself! And when the cannons on the sparkling's _four_ arms had begun whirring, the medic decided best to leave them be.

The x-box femme was curled up in the eagle's throat cables, the vending machine draped over her middle and the SUV sparkling standing protectively over her.

Something told the medic later check-ups would be just as impossible.

Finally, the smallest of the group was, thankfully, as easy to check over as the largest, seeing as the sparkling's to take root around the smallest femme did not include a honking great big sparkling the size of Ironhide!

Instead, she had the most, three tiny smartphones had snuggled down on her abdomen whilst a flat screen TV and go kart (he could only guess where it had come from) took rest on both of her shoulders.

"Yo Ratch?" Jazz asked as he walked over to the medic, he'd checked over the saboteur first, wanting to make sure the silver mech hadn't been too badly injured by Megatron when the con had the much smaller mech in his servos.

"Yes Jazz?" The medic asked as he performed another scan on the small cluster of phones, making all three chirp and giggle in their recharge.

"That Kia femme, she's an ok btot yah know? That big guy was scared out of his fragging life, she just sat the mech down and talked to 'im, next thing I knew he was hugging her and calling her 'sitter' whatever that meant, if anything he was sitting on her! Then the little game console called her 'momma', any clue Ratch?" He asked, remembering his time down in the sub way system with the femme, it was spark warming to see her sitting there, sparkling's all around her listening to her, she'd talked about the over two femmes in that time as well.

It seemed Ira was the wild card of the group, in no way willing to let someone mock her without serious retribution, femme sounded perfect for the terror twins, may Primus have mercy on them where the three to ever meet.

Then there was the largest, Wren, what Kia had said about that femme, it actually scared him. She never explained what she meant about the femme being 'broken' only that she used to be a completely different femme, free spirited and strong willed, never just giving up, always there to lend an ear, why she'd said ear he didn't know, and always, always the one to have your back in a fight, as well as being genius level smart, but, it sounded like they'd been trying to get the old Wren back for some time without success. One thing the femme said did shake him heavily though.

'Now her parents are gone, Wren can be free, but, she's likely still going to be afraid of them for the rest of her life. What they did to her, it was worse than torture.'

How, a femme that size, that could stand willingly that close to Megatron, have no fear about taking on a Con and leaving them helmless in less than a kilk, could be afraid of their own creators? And worse, why would any self-respecting creator _torture_ their own youngling!

Ratchet froze in his movements, optics darting back to the medium sized femme, but more importantly the little white femme sparkling lying there, he didn't get time to say anything however, seeing as the largest of the femmes bolted upright with no sign of her coming online previously.

The large crown of plumage which made up the back of her helm twitched, the metallic feathers moving in different directions whilst the single fibres splayed outwards, he was quick to scan the mass, causing the array to close up and pin to the back of her helm, the femmes faceplates showing the faintest sign of a grimace, hypersensitive and even more so than a Praxian's doorwings.

A moment later she was upright, her chassis moving apart so she could pull out the two sparkling's, the osprey chick clicked happily as it bounced on unstable talons upon the feathery mass.

"Sissy!" He chirped whilst the larger laptop femme blinked up at the femme, the tiny thing looked to be a Praxian youngling, somehow, the glass pane of the screen having formed two small winglets which flicked around whenever the wind changed, all the while the rest of her black frame clung tightly to the feathery digits which held them, seeming to be afraid of the possible fall, something told the medic though, that was a very unlikely scenario.

"Hello younglings, it is nice to meet you my name is Wren Oracala, what are yours?" She asked, Oracala, he was quick to research the name, nothing, not a single byte of data, why did he even bother with the human internet again?

The osprey chick clicked happily. "Me Oz!" He chirped proudly whilst beating his chassis once again with a stubby wing.

The laptop shook her tiny helm as she looked up into the pitch black visor of the femme holding her, she seemed much shyer.

"She no' have name!" Oz chirped loudly, making the laptop wince back, suddenly the small keys on her back started to move on their own, and soon enough two words appeared on the glass panes on her back.

'No name' Wren's lip plates lowered only slightly, the light glinting of the royal blue plates as they caught the faintest bit of sun.

She only waited a moment before speaking again. "Feedback." The laptop's optics darted back up to the visor.

'Feedback?' The word appeared on the glass screen, Wren nodded.

"Your name will be feedback, it is a pleasure of meet both of you. Now." She turned to the still comatose femmes. "Ira, Kia. On your talons." Wren commanded her voice as cold as ice, Jazz actually shivered, the way Kia had described the femme was really nothing like this, it was like she was a solid wall of lead, unmoveable and cold.

The command seemed to be all needed, Ira and Kia where both on their own talons, staring up at the largest of the group a spark beat later, the sparkling's for the most part clinging to their armour whilst the SUV sparkling moved behind the medium sized femme.

"Yeah Wren?" Ira asked, not even looking at the femme as she stared in awe down at the five pairs of blue optics looking up at her, damn they were cute.

The largest femme showed no sign of being annoyed at the smallest's aversion to look at her, the two sparkling's she herself held where happily moving around on their own on the large surface her wings provided.

"Put the sparkling's in your holds, we must aid the humans in cleaning up." Wren commanded, Ira groaned but obliged along with Kia, the latter placing all but the SUV in her sparkling hold, there was no illusion to the fact he would not fit.

It was then that the two mechs snapped out of their stupors. Ratchet moving quickly in front of the largest and barring her way from the main battlefield. "You are not going anywhere until I can be certain you are in no way hurt." He stated firmly, Wren said nothing, only lifting a wing and brushing him gently out of the way before continuing on her path.

"I have already run self-diagnostic scans on all of us including the sparkling's, the only damage is cosmetic and will grow back, you need not worry about our health, we are going to help you.

Ratchet and Jazz just stood there, watching as the three walked towards a large pile of rubble which had fallen, rescue teams and soldiers were trying their hardest to get to the car buried underneath, Wren's crown twitched.

Three life signals, switching to infrared on her visor she was able to pick them out, one male adult, one female teen and a three year old Labrador, fur colour, beige.

"Move." She commanded towards the humans, who quickly scattered as she bent down and slipped a single wing under a large slab of concrete larger than the Ford Mondeo itself. Ira and Kia soon joining her.

"Ira take that slab, you'll lift first, Kia you take that one and lift after I've moved the main obstruction, and only after they have evacuated the trapped humans will you drop it." Kia and Ira nodded, taking the slabs the largest of their Trine had pointed to with her free wing.

Ira was able to quickly move hers out of the way, Wren turned to Kia. "That slab will hold all the weight after I remove this one, if the humans move quickly enough you will only have to hold it for a few moments." The Eagle nodded, grunting slightly as Wren removed the largest slab, revealing the partially crushed green car, the rescue teams moved quickly, using a set of 'Jaws of life' to quickly cut away the door and pull both humans out, the male having to be put on a stretcher and placed on breathing seeing as he was unconscious and had a slight head wound, the teen looked on with a distraught look as she was given the Labrador by one of the soldiers, the dog quickly licking the soot away from the girls face whilst a paramedic began examining the gash which ran down the front of her leg.

The humans had only just gotten out of the way when Kia was forced to let go, the slab crushing the car even further.

Wren looked to the teen, having scanned the two to find they were father and daughter. "Your father will be alright, just a minor head wound, he will be out of the hospital within the week." The girl looked up at her in awe while nodding in confirmation.

For the next three hours the femmes continued to aid the rest of the Autobots in clean up, there was often a sombre moment when one of the eight Cybertronians found one that they came too late for, the death toll was a high one, but thankfully there was also a large amount of people they were able to save, and finally, they decided it was time to return to the Dam, seeing as it was the closest place which could hold them.

Something the femmes where all too happy to do, it was now late in the afternoon and seeing as none of them had slept for over twenty four hours, they were royally exhausted.

"I ain't gonna make the flight." Ira complained only a moment before her frame went limp and she face planted onto the concrete.

Kia let out a groan as she looked down at the smallest femme in their Trine. "I'm not carrying her." She stated when Wren's helm turned to her, the black and royal blue femme nodded, bending down herself and in a single quick movement had Ira clinging to her back strut in her recharge.

Wren turned to Kia. "I will not carry you as well." Kia let out an exhausted yawn before shifting down into her Cybertronian beast form,

Kia turned to the bots who'd all been standing there. "We'll see you there, if we don't show up, well I've probably fallen asleep and Wren's guarding us." She turned to the SUV sparkling who was looking at her pleadingly. "Sorry little bro but you're gonna have to drive with the bots okay? Wren can only lift so much." She said this all the while extending her wings around the large black sparkling's frame and giving him a quick hug. With it all said and done the two femmes looked at one another and the bots, with single nods the two took flight again, whilst in Wren's case, having to try her hardest not to hit or blow someone away.

It was only when they disappeared behind a cluster of skyscrapers did the bots speak again.

"Err. Permission to speak sir?" Bumblebee asked, looking towards his Prime.

"Granted, old friend." Optimus responded, not looking away from where the three had gone, the SUV sparkling had been the only one not to go with the femmes, seeing as he was now happily sulking on the floor with all four of his arms crossed.

Sam looked to Bumblebee with a look of surprise. "You speak now?" He asked, Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Nope. Still using. Tha Radio!" He stated in multiple sound-bites. He then turned back to Optimus. "I wish. To stay. With the boy."

"If that is what he wishes." Optimus answered, looking down at the teen in questions.

"Yes." Sam said breathlessly before he turned to Mikaela and pulled her into a hug, the teen was quick to return it, both still reeling at the fact that all of this had happened.

"Prime, the soldiers can only hold off the media for so long, we must leave to avoid discovery." Ironhide stated, Optimus nodded before looking at the giant sparkling.

"Will you be coming with us?" He asked, the sparkling looked up at him from where he sat cautiously, incredibly large blue optics surrounded by white plates spun for a moment before the sparkling nodded and transformed back into the heavily armed SUV.

Ironhide looked at the boxy metal with a look of slight jealousy. "Lucky pick." He muttered before shifting down into his own alt mode with the rest of their group, some of the soldiers clambering inside but all avoiding Optimus, something told them it was best not to ask for a ride within the leader of the group. It would probably be like asking the giant bird Wren for a lift, that's something they'd jump through fire to avoid, something about that femme just screamed danger.

The teens clambered inside the scout who followed after Jazz in their procession back towards Hoover Dam. Hopefully, they could get some answers.

* * *

Hoover Dam

Wren's helm turned to the Autobots as they drove in, she knew they'd be there, she'd heard the echoes of the underground tunnel walls.

Kia and Ira ay at her talons, all of the sparkling's curled up in a large clicking and chirping mass in the middle of the two femmes whilst the largest stood guard, yes she was exhausted but until ones she trusted could keep her friends safe she would not rest.

Optimus was first to transform, and was soon followed by the rest of the group. once all the humans and shot out of them like bullets from an automatic machine gun that is. Ironhide growled. "My driving ain't that fragging bad!" He yelled, Wren hissed, the sound echoing of the walls of the large chamber which once held the Allspark, said life force was currently trying to coax the femme into recharge, but Wren would not budge.

"The sparkling's!" She growled out, Ironhide instantly felt guilty as the femme larger than himself pointed to the mound in front of her. The SUV sparkling transformed, chirping happily as he walked over on slightly shaky pedes, he'd just made it when he tripped, the giant sparkling gave a panicked cry, only a moment later coming to a stop, Wren having caught him under the lower set of arms as she knelt down partially. "I have you. Don't worry, Kia's recharging, I take it you're tired?" The sparkling nodded, Wren's blue lip plates shifted only slightly as she tried to smile, but it was still a near impossible chore, she hated this, she wanted to be her old self, but she just couldn't, it wasn't going to be that easy.

Soon enough the sparkling had joined the crush of recharging masses, leaving the largest of the Harpy Trine to look at the mechs standing there.

Ratchet spoke first. "Aren't you tired?" He asked. Wren gave the slightest nod.

"Yes, I have not rested for thirty six hours twenty four minutes and seventeen seconds. But I will not rest until one I trust can take over my position of guarding the sparkling's. I take my tasks seriously." She stated, only looking down at the crush at one point before turning back to the mechs. "Explanations will come later, but as an idea, place this in a DVD player and watch it, it should give you an idea of what we are, or not, depending on whether or not your willing to accept the concept of parallel dimensions and travel between them." She pulled her small black and white bag from her subspace, she saw the humans and mechs squint to see it, she opened the bag only slightly, the zip proving to be quite the challenge, then, after tipping the bag out slightly, she found the tiny DVD of the first season of Transformers G1 in her feathery grip.

Bending down slightly she gave it to Mikaela. "Do not look at it, Ira would want it to be a surprise for when you first watch it." Mikaela nodded, wrapping it to her chest with her arms.

"I won't look." The brunette stated, Wren nodded and rose back into her statue like state guarding over the mass which was her friends and the sparkling's.

It was clear they weren't going to get any more from the femme and the bots and humans moved over to a large projector screen they had quickly set up to watch.

The first thing they heard was Bumblebee exclaim. "That's me!?" Through his radio in disbelief.

Optimus then spoke his voice riddled with confusion. "I do not remember Wheeljack's audio thins ever working like that."

It was a few minutes later when Ironhide exclaimed. "Prime! Why the slag do you look like a stack of cubes?!"

The Ratchet spoke soon after. "I believe it is more the question as to why we share the same designations as these characters, all of them with the same roles as us and yet look completely different." The medic stated. "Although I do not disagree with the white and red."

"Is that guy, bigger than me?" Jazz asked.

Ira chuckled in her recharge. "Jazzy teeny, me put in Chihuahua purse with Gateau." She mumbled in her recharge.

Jazz turned to the slumbering femme, an optic had it not been for the visor the surprise would've been clearly visible. Wren turned to him. "She's having the dream where you shrunk in the wash and she got to carry you around in a purse with her pet cat. She dreams about the strangest of things when it comes to you. Like the time she told me about the dream she once had where Ironhide accidentally picked a lawnmower for an alt mode and she used him to cut the grass."

Ratchet snorted from where he sat next to the weapons specialist.

Wren didn't speak after that, the bots and humans effectively getting stumped every five seconds as they watched the first three shows on the DVD.

However, when they first saw Megatron turn into a hand held gun, _three_ minibots turn into _one_ camera and Soundwave eject a multitude of different casseticons. It was safe to say Ironhide's optic was twitching heavily.

Lennox seemed to notice and decided to eject the DVD before the giant weapons specialist destroyed something the giant bird clearly owned, they did not want to find out what triggered her possible anger.

The human captain walked up to the femme with the disk safely back in its box, the Harpagornis femme bent down slightly and picked up the box, quickly placing it back inside her subspace.

She then pulled something small out of her subspace and placed into the open servo of the recharging eagle, who'd become restless, and once the feathery fingers made contact, the golden brown femme relaxed entirely, curling her digits around the object and hiding it from view.

"My Optimus." She muttered before falling completely still.

Wren spoke before they could even ask. "G1 Optimus Prime stuffed toy, she can't sleep without it and has had it since she was three years old."

They nodded in slight understanding as Optimus rose and walked over.

"Do you trust me" He asked, he'd learnt long ago to read the slightest signs of a closed off bot, Wren was probably the most closed off he'd ever met, but he could hear the tiredness in her voice, just.

Her lip plate twitched in the minutest of smiles before nodding. "I trust you to keep us safe and not harm us in our recharge." As if a switch had been flipped her frame went limp and her form began to sway slightly.

"Prime! Catch her!" Ratchet yelled, the femme was likely to hurt herself or someone else if she just fell, she was far too large not to crush _something_. Optimus was quick to pull the femme into a bridal style hold, then, he carefully set her down on the hard concrete, making sure not to jostle the femme.

What shocked him though, was when her visor began to flicker, the black pigment seeming to drain from the visor, revealing dimly lit emerald and blue optics to him, the femme gave him a slight and strained smile.

"Thank you." The voice which hit him didn't belong to the intimidating femme they'd come to recognise as Wren, it was soft, scared and yet caring, a whole different person. "Please." She spoke again. "Don't hate me, I can't stop, I can't stop being so cold. Please. Grant us sanctuary, we want to help you, we know how to help, please, I don't want to go back, I want to be _free_." Her voice was but a whisper that only his close proximity could hear, he looked at her as her optics finally faded and the murky black grew over the glass like a thick and ominous fog.

He slowly rose and looked at her frame in a new light. It was like there were two different personalities sharing one frame, one cold and intimidating, the other scared and afraid, timid and uncertain.

And it was with the terrified optics which she had looked up to him with, that made him decide, he would grant them sanctuary, and if they could not stay upon this planet, they would take them with them.

"Prime?" Ironhide asked, noticing the mechs still form as he looked at the recharging black and royal blue femme.

Optimus looked over his shoulder at his weapons specialist. "These femmes are under Autobot protection, no harm is to come to them whilst we are here, it is clear to me now there is a great deal to this they know which we do not." He stated before turning back fully to the slumbering mass, something about the three made him want to protect them, they were clearly young, Bumblebee's age and slightly more, and the voice she'd spoke with, it was even younger than her frame perceived her, like, part of her had been frozen in time, trapped within a frozen block of ice which still lived.

He would protect them, with his very spark he would protect every single one of them, almost adult and sparkling alike.

* * *

**And there we have it! Yup, there's more to Wren than meets the optic. Prime's getting protective and everyone has been exposed to their first dose of G1! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be out once I complete it, it's already really long. Sigh. Oh well, thanks for reading! **

**Moon+Dragon+Dev**


	6. Watching the movie

**Not much to say other than this took a damned lot longer than i originally planed, three Primus damned weeks, hopefully the next won't take as long. **

**Wren belongs to me, Ira to 1234Devyn and Kia to Dragonriderwarrior, everything else belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ira was the first to wake up, by this point Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide had all had to leave to speak with the American Government, leaving only Bumblebee and Jazz in the chamber with the recharging frames and the humans, by this point the human's minds had gone into overdrive after watching more of the episodes, so far though, none of them could come up with a conclusive theory as to what it was they'd all seen.

With a loud yawn and stretch the black and white femme sat up, the sparkling's all still clinging to her.

"Oh Primus, Kia, what did I drink last night? Vodka? I fell like I was hit by a speeding train! Mrs Garcia is going to be royally pissed if I don't make it to class on time." She mumbled loud enough for the others in the room to look at her as the femme walked over to the wall in a hazy state, her talons in no way stable, Jazz and Bumblebee where quickly at her sides.

"Thanks Kia, wow Wren, what'd you do to your hand? Put it in a bucket of molten metal? Eh where's that stuff you use for hangovers Kia?" Ira mumbled, having felt the scout's servo before turning to Jazz.

And promptly falling on him.

"Err, femme, you okay?" Jazz asked from where he was pinned underneath the larger femme.

Ira's visor flickered before draining of colour to reveal wide silver green and blue optics, starring right into his on black visor.

"Kia, Wren, don't wake me I'm dreaming I'm in the Bayverse Universe again! YAHOO! Take that bitches! Wait, I'm just dreaming, in that case, don't pinch… me…" Her energy all but drained when the last day and a half came back to her after seeing her winged arms.

"Oh shit, it really happened." She looked over to where Kia and Wren still lay, the rest of the sparkling's practically swarming the two for warmth.

She looked to the two bots and then to the humans in shocked stupor. "Megan Fox and Shia Laboeuf… No, Mikaela Banes and Sam Witwicky, oh god, it really happened, we're really a part of it, we really wished on that Eclipse, we, we, we all wished to come here, the sun, that light, Wren grabbing us, it all happened." Ira cast a look around her and then back to Wren, looking at the femme in a seemingly new light. "Wren, you wanted to sacrifice yourself for us, you wanted to give us a chance, you really did want us to live on and leave you behind, and you gave yourself up for us. Oh God, oh Primus, we, we knew it was bad but, oh Wren." Her talons shook for only a moment before she fell forward, her wings spreading out to support herself as she looked wide opticed at the hard concrete ground, slowly she looked back towards the femme, the recharging femme hadn't moved once, laying in a completely ramrod straight position.

"Ira? You're name's Ira right?" Sam asked as he stepped forward, Mikaela scowled at him before elbowing him in the ribs. "Ow! What? Ira's a human name! I wasn't sure if I'd heard it right!" He hissed.

The black and white femme turned to him, her optics returning back to normal as she shifted into a cross legged position, which seriously weirded out the humans, but they didn't express it.

"You're right, Ira is a human name, because we've only had the ability to turn into Cybertronians for less than two days, we were born human. This." She gestured to herself. "Happened when we wished on a fragging 100% Solar Eclipse which happened over our University in San Francisco." She stated, by this point all of the humans and the two Autobots had sat down around her to listen, hoping they could finally find out where the three where from, the fact they'd been human however, wasn't expected.

"How the frag did that happen then?" Jazz asked, everyone but Ira nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure, we were just three roommates at the University we all went to, we'd been watching a transformers marathon, me and Kia got into a little argument about re watching the first movie again when Wren told us to get to work, and you know, what Wren says goes, anyway, I remembered about an hour later that there was this solar eclipse about to happen, so we kind of all rushed outside to see it, Kia having to drag Wren that is." She was going to continue when Jazz held his servo up to stop her. "Yes?" She asked.

"There ain't been no eclipse that would fit yah description over no San Francisco femme, yah sure, no offense, yah got your processor in order?" He asked.

Ira didn't look put off at all. "That's because it happened eight years from now, we've not only jumped universes somehow, but also gone back in time." They all looked at her like she'd grown a second head which spoke some dead ancient language. "If you don't believe me, I'll show you. Now how did Wren show us how to do this?" She muttered for a moment before lifting her wings to her helm and with one feathery digit each, pressed the edges of her visor where it met her helm, the glass lit up a bright blue a moment before a beam of light hit the ground, soon enough turning it into the grounds of the University, with three human girls standing in the middle of the group starring up at the blotted out sun which had since found residence on the wall.

The world had seemed to turn almost black as the humans and bots looked closer at the three, they were certainly human, the only thing's which had stayed the same was the hair, eye and skin colour, everything else was different,

"When the sun first emerges, make the wish." The human Ira said as she looked at it, each girl had a medium sized rucksack on their back. Yellow and black, black and white, white red and blue.

All three had closed their eyes, however, the sound of a shrill high pitched whine soon hit them, the volume causing many to cover their ears, those that didn't looked towards the sun just as Wren's human eyes snapped open and looked on with unhidden fear as the blistering white hot beam of light shot towards them at a speed previously unknown to the human eyes.

Ira's scream was the last thing the heard before they watched Wren grab the two and use her whole body to try and shield them, like Ira had said, give them the slight chance of life.

Then it made impact, or more precisely impacted straight into the part between the eighteen year olds shoulder blades, the beam having narrowed down to the size of a tennis ball just before impact, they were forced to watch is shocked silence as her head snapped up, jaw dropped and the most unholy, decibel breaking gargling screech hit their ears, the two bots jolting back in shock as time seemed to slow down, watching in mortification as the girls shoulder blades visibly cracked, the skin splitting and ribbing apart as two massive black wings sprung from inside and flared out, blocking the beam for just a single moment.

Then they caught, the black feathers burning away revealing bone like protrusions from within the girls bird like wings, and then, they to burned away, the tiny black embers floating upwards as the beam began to burn the girl alive, they all watched in horror as all three girls where slowly overcome, each one releasing their own shrieks as their own wings sprouted from within and where also burned away.

Finally it sped up again and they watched as the charred remains of the three girls where pulled up into the beam and almost rocketed towards the sun, now mostly visible as the moon had for the most part passed out of the way.

And then, the world dissolved back into the chamber and all they could do was look up at the Cybertronian harpy in shock.

Ira herself was looking at where the hologram had shown her and her two friends.

"We had wings… before this…" She muttered.

"It seems so." They all jolted when Optimus walked up, kneeling down to place a comforting servo on the femme's black shoulder. "You've been through a lot in the last few cycles and yet you still helped us, I could never thank you enough." He stated reassuringly, Ira looked at him, her grey, blue and green optics still visible behind her glass visor, then the visor retracted and she looked up at him, this time taking in every detail.

Then, a slow, sad smile appeared on her face. "Wren's been through worse." She muttered, casting a look which was soon followed by the rest of the group to the recharging form of the largest Cybertronian harpy.

Lennox, who'd been watching the video with the rest of his soldiers spoke up. "I don't think there can be anything worse than being burned alive." He spoke up, they could only guess the amount of pain something like that had caused them.

Ira cast him a knowing look. "Do you want to see what I mean?" She asked, they all nodded and she pressed her visor again, the world shifting into that of the pick-up section of an airport only the femme recognised. "Gatwick airport, England."

They watched as a blonde with red streaked haired, fourteen year old girl run towards a brunette girl who looked that bit older than the first, on both sides of her stood men in black suits, and behind her stood a man and woman, the woman having similar brown hair as the girl and the man having short black hair, neither looked pleased to be there and it only turned living when the blonde glomped the girl, sending the two sprawling to the ground.

"Wren!" The blonde cried happily, her wheelie suitcase being picked up by one of the men as the two girls hugged one another on the floor.

Epps looked at the femme. "That's Wren? What the fuck happened to her?!" He asked, pointing to the smiling and laughing girl who wore a black cap with the Autobot insignia and a white top with another insignia on the front in red glitter and framed with small fake diamonds, at least, they looked fake from the distance they stood at.

Ira just pointed at the woman who walked forward and ripped the two apart, looking at the blonde who winced back under the scathing death glare.

"Dare touch Wren again and you will be back in that useless country of yours faster than you can think one of your vulgar curses! You are our… guest… you will not speak to Wren, you will not look at her again, you will not even speak to her in school, Wren has work to do, lots of work." She hissed in a voice which was clearly magnified so the humans and bots could hear.

They saw the younger Wren cast the girl an apologetic look to the girl. "Sorry Ira." She muttered, but that only turned the woman's rage upon her, the young brunette instantly took a step back, only to bump into the chest of the imposing man behind her, he didn't even look down at her.

"You!" The woman hissed, by this point the humans and bots could only watch on in shock. "If you so much as look at this girl once, she will be gone! I will not have American filth tainting our project! Understood? Remember, you are still being punished, and you still have not completed that summary of Hippocrates life work I set you two hours ago! You are pathetic! A worthless piece of waste by-product which we should've let get flushed down the drain the moment you were born! You are a disgrace to the Orcala name!" The woman all but shrieked at the girl, the blonde was staring on in horror along with a large portion of other people who had heard her, she turned to them, her brown eyes looking almost black. "Say a word and I will have you all fired before you can so much as breathe you worthless insects!" She yelled, all the humans scattered whilst the faintest signs of tears formed in the brunette's emerald green eyes.

The woman looked at the girl from the end of her nose. "Until you can act like the perfect being you were meant to be, you are not to speak, not to communicate with anyone, you are to return to isolation, double the previous amount, eight months isolation, bread and water as your only sustenance, now get back in the Limo before I have to hit you." She hissed, the girl didn't look at her when she nodded. "Look at me!" The woman commanded. The younger version of Wren obliged, looking up at the woman with tear stained eyes, the woman's features darkened before a resounding cracking sound hit them, a moment later the young Wren was walking towards a black with black tinted windowed limo, four gashes slowly letting crimson blood trickle down her face.

The woman turned to the blonde. "Tell anyone and they'll find your body in a rat infested sewer with all to identify you being you're gnawed on bones." With that the woman strode away, high, thin black heels clacking against the ground, the three men soon followed her, the one with the black hair walking the closest, a gold ring identical to the one on the woman's wedding finger glinting slightly in the light.

Then the world dissolved again, lubricant was slowly dripping down her face from behind her visor as she looked to the largest harpy femme, soon enough the rest of those present looked over at the femme as well.

Mikaela spoke first. "Ira, please tell me that woman wasn't what I think she was." She asked shocked, Ira only nodded.

"That was Wren's mother and father, but, I found out about two months later that I found out what that project she was talking about was, it was Wren, she isn't what she thinks she is, she's a clone." She stated mournfully, all optics and eyes shot to her and looked at the femme who was staring at the ground solemnly.

Ironhide spoke up. "You have to be fragging kidding me." He muttered in disbelief, he and Ratchet had joined the group at the same time as the Prime, no one wanted to believe it.

Ira shook her helm, stroking the three slumbering smartphone sparkling's which still clung to the downy feathers on her chassis. "Clone is a bit vague, but it's hard not to believe it when you stumble upon the pickled bodies of exact replicas of her, floating in massive cylinders, not one of them having a heartbeat, Wren is the clone of a friend of Wren's mother, she'd been the perfect friend, when she died in a bank robbery, her friend had thrown herself in the way of a bullet aimed for a little boy, Wren's mother fell into a controlled insanity, taking a sample of her friend, she used the power of her company to bypass everything, protestors, civil rights activists, and she'd altered her friend's gene, making it 'perfect'. And that's how Wren was born, yes she was put into her mother, but she'd first been grown in a tube, she was meant to be named Amy, to pay tribute to her friend, they changed it to Wren, having moved to Australia in secret so Wren could be born without drawing attention to anyone. That's how Wren came to be." Ira looked away from them. "Wren doesn't know, please, don't tell her the truth, it would destroy her and we'd lose any chance of getting our Wren back, please, I beg of you, don't let her find out, we can't lose her again. Not again." Her shoulder plates shook heavily a chocked sob hitting her as she curled in on herself, turning her frame from the group so she could wrap herself within her wings, clutching to the five slumbering sparkling's like lifelines holding her own sanity together.

Optimus was quick to act, pulling the small femme into the slightly awkward but somehow right hug, the femme turned into him and began to cry heavily, shrieking at times into the mechs chassis as she beat at it slightly, in no way doing any damage to the mechs chassis.

The humans and other bots could only watch on in mortified horror as the femme cried her vents out, none of them noticing Kia and the SUV sparkling walk over, the vending machine and x-box sparkling's held close to her chassis before she joined the hug, the SUV joining her whilst the two smaller sparkling's migrated to her shoulders to watch on solemnly as their aunty cried.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Ira, it'll be okay, we'll get our Wren back, I don't care if it takes the rest of this planets existence and more, we'll get our friend back." Kia continued to repeat this until the femme finally had no more to let out, collapsing mentally and physically exhausted into the Prime's embrace as Kia and the SUV let go, the SUV having been following the example of his carrier.

Kia looked to the rest of them. "I take it you know it isn't Wren's fault now, she'd fought so hard to stay free, it wasn't until she finally cut Wren off from us that she broke, we'd been her only support back then, and once she couldn't reach us anymore, she crumbled. We lost our closest friend to those monsters, and we didn't even get time to say goodbye."

Epps shook his head. "That's fucked up man, who'd do that to their own kid, why didn't anyone do anything to stop her at that airport?" He asked, the rest of the humans nodded.

Ira spoke up. "Because everyone knew they'd lose, her mother and father had more power in England than the government and queen put together! Besides any legal battle would've been lost before it even began. They had over seven hundred and fifty layers all willing to completely rip apart the opposition. No one could've stopped them, even if they tried, it would've failed miserably." She slowly stood up from the comforting embrace of the Prime, she pulled out the small yellow and black bag from her subspace and gave it to Mikaela. "That sun beam brought us here from our dimension, where you guys, all of this, was in a movie, the movies in there, but don't look at any of the others, it's the first one you'll see." The teen nodded and drew the DVD, the bag being ripped out of her hand and stuffed back in the femmes subspace before the other three movies could be seen.

Kia looked at all those assembled. "Wren would have our helms if we let you know what was going to happen next." They nodded in slight understanding whilst the movie was put on.

They'd only just made it to the chapter select, where images of different parts of the movie flashed by whilst the Autobot soundtrack played, when Simmons, Banachek and Keller walked in.

"What's going on here!?" Simmons yelled, the volume jolting the largest femme finally out of recharge.

Wren was on her talons so quickly it looked like a flash had occurred and she was in the upright position, looking down at the three humans who all took steps back at the sudden appearance of the femmes.

Oz and Feedback poked their helms from within the largest femmes crown, the two finding it was the perfect nest to recharging, they too had been startled awake by the loud human.

Ira looked at the man, then back at Bumblebee, a deep scowl forming on her face. "Finally, payback." She growled as her form became engulfed in light, her form reappearing as that of a human, no wings, no talons, she stood there like she had upon the hill wishing upon the eclipse, she was human.

Ira strode purposefully towards the man, cracking her knuckles threateningly as she stood before them, she pulled back her right fist, and smashed it as hard as she could into the man's nose.

Simmons cried out in pain as he clutched at his bloody and broken nose. "What the fuck was that for?!" He exclaimed shrilly whilst the soldiers cheered congratulations to the girl.

"That's for shooting Bumblebee with harpoons, freezing him, and torturing him! The cutest damn bot except for the sparkling's in the whole fragging universe!" She all but screamed, getting up in the man's face as she jabbed a talon like nail into his chest at every single syllable. "I swear to Primus from this day on I am going to make your life a living hell, sleep in fear Simmons, one day soon you'll wake up naked hanging from the ceiling of an abandoned aeroplane hangar with nothing to hide your decency except for a nice covering of tar, feathers and industrial grade puke green dye, like I said Simmons, sleep in fear." With that she transformed back in her Cybertronian harpy form, she then walked over to the yellow and black scout and pulled him into a quick hug, the scout only being able to give the Cybertronian equivalent of a blush before the femme pulled back and sashayed over to the two over femmes and the rest of the sparkling's, her wedge shaped tail feathers swaying from side to side slightly.

Epps whistled low. "Damn girl, wasn't expecting that." He muttered.

Ira chuckled, waving the soldier off with the wave of her wing. "You ain't seen nothing yet, I assure you." She then looked at the other two humans. "Whatcha' need sir?" She asked the Sec Def.

Keller cleared his throat. "Optimus Prime, I am here to tell you that the American government will grant you sanctuary on our land, as a thank you for saving our people, however, you have yet to tell us anything about these three." He gestured to the three femmes. "I hate to say it but until the men in the Whitehouse know who they are and where there from, no sanctuary will be granted to them, it is not my decision, after hearing what you have already said about them I would grant it to them in a heartbeat." The man explained.

Kia spoke up. "We're honoured by that, my name is Kia, and these are my two closest friends Wren, and Ira, it's a bit complicated but we are from a parallel dimension where this." She pointed to the chamber around them. "Is all a movie series, which we were about to watch the first of them to prove our claim, if you would like to watch and see for yourselves you are completely welcome to. It should also clear up a few things for the mechs here." She gestured to the area in front of the large screen, the two men nodded and walked over, leaving Simmons on the floor nursing his injury and bruised pride.

As the first moments of the film played, the voice of Optimus Prime blared through the speakers, making all of the bots and humans jolt in fright, Kia and Ira looked at one another, matching grins on their faces as they watched the human's reactions.

'Before time began, there was, the Cube.' The humans and bots all cast glances to one another.

"That, sounds like Optimus." Sam muttered as he looked at the screen wide eyed, Ira couldn't supress her chuckle.

"That's because it is, technically, what your hearing is the voice of Peter Cullen, the man who's voiced over half the Optimus Prime's to ever exist, he's a living legend for his voice." The femme stated proudly, puffing out her chassis for a moment before a glance at Wren's slight frown got her to deflate.

It then shifted to Sam dong his history report, the bots and humans giving the teen annoyed looks, Sam having the decency to blush and look ashamed. "If I'd known I would never off put those glasses on e-bay." He mumbled, the bots all gave their own nods of agreement.

"But." Kia spoke up, they all turned to her. "If yah hadn't yah wouldn't off met us!" She declared, thrusting her left wing into air with a massive grin on her faceplates.

A slight vent escaped the largest of the group before the largest femmes wing collided with the oldest of the group with a resounding clang. "You are impossible." Wren muttered dryly, Kia just grinned, rubbing the back of her help with her wing to try and relive the slight sting forming there.

"But you love us anyway! Were just three sisters, me and Ira are the crazies and you're the sanity of the group!" She cheered as she lunged at the larger femme, wrapping her wings around the black and royal blue Harpy with a crushing grip, Wren groaned quietly.

"Kia, if there were not sparkling's present, I would rip you to shreds." She growled, Kia just giggled.

"Well I'm just going to have to keep you here in clear view of every single sparkling until we get the old you back!" She giggled.

Wren hissed, her left talons suddenly lashing out and grabbing the older femme by the pede and using her powerful pedes to flip the femme into the air, then with an outstretched wing, she grabbed the femme by the other pede, dangling her high of the ground so she could look at the femme right in the visor. "I do not need to be constantly hounded by you, Kia you are a true friend, I tolerate your attempts to help me, but you must respect my BOUNDARIES!" Wren yelled the last part before dropping the femme into a pile and turning back to the film, the humans having paused the movie so they could watch the femmes in shock.

Ira glanced at Wren and then Kia, who was back on her pedes and was still grinning. The smallest of the group then looked to the humans, with a small gesture of her wing she told them to start to movie again, Wren was practically radiating annoyance. She was always one for personal boundaries, having had very little physical contact in her life.

The rest of the movie went off without a hitch, the humans or bots making comments every so often, many bursting out into laughter at the showing of Bumblebee relieving himself on Simmons, causing the S7 agent to groan and multiple people to scooted away from the man.

It wasn't until the part where the sparkling was fried that things started to grow tense, all of the bots where looking at the S7 agents with high levels of distaste.

"You." Ratchet began, his control on his anger clearly straining. "Offlined sparkling's. For the fun of it!?" He demanded, making the agents jolt back in fright.

"What's a sparkling?!" Simmons yelled over the sound of roaring engines.

Ira stepped closer then, kneeling down so that she could look at the agent easier, who instantly stepped back to avoid getting another painful injury from the femme. "A sparkling, is a Cybertronian new born, they are precious to all Cybertronians and are treated with greater respect than the creators, parents in human terms, own lives. The countless sparkling's you've murdered here, you might just want to list it as child homicide, Wren, how many sparkling's exactly?" She asked the larger femme who nodded and began looking up the necessary information.

"Ha! How would shee…" Simmons began.

"Seven thousand six hundred and thirty nine. Not counting Oz that is." Wren stated, slowly turning her helm to look at the agent. "Nothing gets past me Simmons, not one micron of data, no secret can be kept from me now, I know everything your company has ever done, every, little, piece. And very, very little of it is good." She stated, saying it slowly in a tone used to discriminate.

The Autobots engines sounded like they each had a dozen fighting lions inside, all of them livid as they looked down at the agents.

"Whoa! Okay!" Kia exclaimed as she stepped between the two different species, wings held outwards in a placating manner. "They didn't know! They, did, not, know, what they were doing, let's all just calm down and take some deep vents and breaths so we can regain the level heads which seemed to of just bolted out the door!" The golden brown femme exclaimed, her helm shifting between the two sides.

Slowly, the engines simmered down, but the humans looked no less like they wanted to run for their very lives, Kia let out a sigh of relief before turning back to the screen. "On, with the movie, please." She asked tiredly, Epps nodded and pressed the play button.

They watched as Bonecrusher crashed through the bus, they watched as Optimus offlined the tanned con, they watched it all, Bumblebee giving a startled whine as they watched that he did in fact lose his legs, the only worse reaction being when they watched Megatron rip Jazz in half.

The gulp which came from the silver mech was actually audible, he turned to Kia with a look of upmost respect. "Femme, I am forever indebted to your life for saving mine." He pointed to the screen. "I just offlined there!" He exclaimed, pointing a claw randomly in the direction of the screen, Kia nodded, placing a comforting wing on the saboteurs shoulder.

"Just doing what any other Transfan turned into a kick ass Cybertronian harpy would do." She stated with a shrug like it was nothing.

"You, have my respect." Jazz stated, Kia couldn't stop the grin even if she tried.

Optimus then turned to the three. "You have prevented the loss of one of my closest friends, and prevented the terrible injury of another, thank you, you honour us with your bravery and willingness to come into battle to aid us."

Ira let out a strangled chirp before a single spark flew from her helm, a moment later she was falling limply back into the arms of the Autobots medic.

Ratchet gave the other two femmes a startled look. "What just happened?"

Kia chuckled. "Ira passed out from getting praised by Optimus, normal Transfan stuff, if it had ever happened before that is." She stated, ruffling her feathers around the base of her neck cables for a moment having finally grown tired of the feel of debris lodged inside.

Wren nodded. "It is any Autobot supporting Transfans dream to be in the position we are now. It is only natural." She stated.

Ironhide gave her a confused look. "Autobot supporting?" He asked wearily, before the largest of the group could even respond Ira was back on her talons, bouncing up and down with a new found energy, a stark contrast to when she had first woken up earlier that morning.

"Yup! There are a lot of people back in our universe which support the Decepticons, but most mainly because they like the look of them, I myself can't help but appreciate the view of Knockout." Ironhide's cannons began to turn. "But! I'm an Autobot follower the whole way! I especially like fanfictions where he switches sides and joins the Autobots!" She recovered quickly, waving her wings in front of herself in a placating gesture, trying to placate the much larger mech, even though if she reach up her wings would pass high above the black mechs own helm.

Ironhide snorted and deactivated his cannons, the humans who had at the time been looking for cover, quickly released sighs of relief, seeing as there likely wasn't going to be another giant death match. They'd had enough of that for quite some time.

"Fanfictions?" Optimus asked, looking at the three femmes with a raised optic, Ira and Kia jolted straight as they released they may of just said a little too much.

"DON'T LOOK IT UP!" Both femmes screamed, causing all of the others in the massive chamber except for Wren to jump out of either their armour or skin.

"Pit! We won't! Slag it femme calm down!" Ironhide hissed quietly.

"Momma?"

Everything stopped as the X-box femme made herself known to the others.

Kia looked to the little one on her shoulder, holding tightly to the downy feathers there. "Momma?" She asked curiously, the X-box trilled happily as it bounced on its four separate spindly legs, waving her two arms up at the golden brown femmes feathered helm.

"Momma!" She chirped again.

Ira frowned slightly before turning to Wren, Feedback and Oz had both nestled back down on the neon blue collar which curled around the back of the femmes necks, all three of them had them, her own being white with black spots, and Kia's being a slightly darker brown then the rest of her frame.

"Wren's the only one to name them." She muttered, looking down at all five which rested on her, she barely noticed all of them, seeing as three of them where absolutely tiny,

Kia nodded at that, she in turn looking to the three which seemed to of attached themselves to the three femmes, there were other sparkling's, but they had more moved over towards Bumblebee and Jazz, most being around the same size as the three clinging to Ira's chassis.

Ira released a small sigh before slumping to the ground in a cross-legged position, carefully plucking the five sparkling's from her frame, jostling them awake in the process. "Sorry little ones. Now, what to name you?" She mumbled, looking to the go-kart first.

The go-kart sparkling had a blue and white colour scheme, two sets of red audio spikes sitting on each side of the little ones helms, framing the sparkling's pale red faceplates.

Ira smirked as she quickly recognised the similarities to one of her favourite Autobots. "I'm gonna call you, Trackster, after Tracks!" She chirped, the noise making her blush slightly. "Still not used to that." She mumbled.

The sparkling, now designated Trackster warbled happily, jumping up and down on the falcon's wings with all the energy imaginable.

Kia chuckled as she shook her feathered helm. "Great, like that mech needed anymore of an ego boost." She grumbled, looking down at the three sparkling's (up slightly at the SUV though), "Now, whilst Ira's naming her lot, what should we call you?" She looked towards the Autobots, they all looked to be waiting patiently, wanting to find out what they intended to call the little ones.

* * *

Half an hour later they were all named, the X-box sparkling was named Xabia, the drinks machine sparkling was named Sprite, seeing as that was the brand of drinks machine he was made out of, and the SUV sparkling was named Roadblock. Ira's other four sparkling's where Bia, Terra and Nano for the smartphone triplets, which Ratchet informed them of, much to Ira's excitement, and finally, the flat screen sparkling was named Sonic, after the sparkling's alt mode's brand.

Finally the S7 agents allowed them to walk around a bit to stretch their limbs.

Wren chose to stay in the main chamber with the sparkling's, keeping an ever vigilant optic on them whilst the other two members of her trine went for a short walk to familiarise their surroundings a bit more.

"It's weird." Ira muttered, looking at her feathery fingers, forming a fist with them before letting them fall open again as she let her wings drop to her sides, instead choosing to admire her reflection in a small window into an office.

Kia nodded, not used to the height perspective they now had, she could only imagine the vertigo Wren was going through, ironically Wren was before this actually deathly terrified of heights.

The irony of their current situation was obvious.

"Ira, Kia." They jolted out of their separate thoughts as Optimus walked up to them, he knelt down slightly and placed a reassuring servo on each of their shoulders. "We will help you keep Wren's origin from herself, no matter how much I wish for her to know the truth and for you to tell us more, Ratchet has also requested for, once he has a suitable med bay set up, for you to visit him for a more through check up so we can understand what we are dealing with and what we should know about your anatomy, but I should also ask, do you or do you not wish to return to your old world?" He asked, knowing the three had been stripped from their home without goodbye, Wren seemed to be as happy with the situation as he could, but in truth they didn't even know about the other two femmes of the trine.

Kia shook his helm. "There's a few friends I'll miss, but other than that, anything is better than that world." She stated solemnly, Optimus frowned slightly at what she was implying, surely she would miss her family?

Ira spoke up before he could ponder anymore. "The only one I'm going to really miss is my cat, Gateau, other than that, nope, and thank you Optimus." Before he could say anything, they'd turned around and walked back down the corridor towards the main chamber, their tail feathers swishing from side to side with each step.

The Prime released a small sigh, one problem solved, and a million questions now to be solved.

* * *

**All done! By Primus spark, yep, Wren's got a screwed up family and neither of the other two femmes seems to care much about their own families either, welp that's all from me, girls?**

**Ira: I still want to beat the scrap out of Wren's mother.**

**Kia: Same here, but at least we're far, far away from that Glitch, seriously, Ira when you told me about it I thought I was going to have a heart attack!**

**Wren: What are you two talking about?**

**Ira: Err, just how much of a spark attack we gave one another when we found out we were femmes?**

**Kia: Yeah, just reminiscing I guess.**

**Wren: Very well, if you'll excuse me, I need to go help Optimus deal with the Politicians.**

**Ira: Good luck with that one.**

**Wren: You're coming with me Ira.**

**Ira: What! No fair! Why can't Kia go?!**

**Wren: Because I don't trust you alone in the same building as Simmons and so I am going to keep an optic on you, come.**

**Ira: Fine! 'stomps after the larger femme and out of the main chamber'.**

**Kia: 'chuckles' Primus I'd better find a way to evacuate the idiot out of here before Ira gets lose. 'Walks off'.**

**Jazz: 'Look's at the now deserted area, shrugs before kicking back to watch the fireworks when they happen.'**


	7. Talks, butterfiles and a crush?

**Sorry this took so long, my free time is heavily limited at the moment, and if any of you read Feline by Nature, I am currently rewriting that chapter whenever I could, I wasn't happy with how I first wrote the next chapter so I'm rewriting it, an update will hopefully be out within the next two weeks. Anyway ,Wren belongs to me, Kia to Dragonriderwarrior and Ira is 1234Devyn's property. Hope you all enjoy! **

**"Allspark"**

_"Monitor talk"_

"Com-link"

* * *

Chapter 7

Ira let out a small groan, her helm connecting with the wall in front of her in dull clangs as the politicians continued to yammer on with Optimus and Wren, the two having decided to work together on convincing the human government that the Harpy's were safe, and of course dragging the smallest of the Harpy's with them just to keep her from mutilating Simmons, said agent was rightly now avoiding the femme like as if she where the plague reincarnated. "Make. It. Stop!" She groaned as she continued with her own attempt to drown out the humans never ending demands.

Wren's only sign of annoyance was the slight frown of her lip plates, the politicians however, where much more vocal in their annoyance.

_"__Well I'm sorry! If you're so disinterested then leave!"_ One of the women on the American council fumed, showing an apparent short fuse to the entire situation.

"Ira, behave." Wren stated, looking over at the black and white femme, who in turn released a loud groan before dropping back into a cross legged position in a pout, wings crossed and lower lip plate stuck out, her back strut to the mass of TV screens which had been rigged up to allow the conference to begin with.

Wren let out a soft sigh as she looked fully over to the femme. "If you promise not to prank, mutilate, torment or torture Agent Simmons, you may leave."

Ira was out the door before anyone could even blink.

Optimus turned to Wren then, an optic ridge raised in questioning. "Are all human pre adults prone to such a reversion to politics?" He asked.

The faintest hint of a smile could be heard as Wren responded. "Most yes, but Ira seems to be an extreme case." She stated, a small chuckle built up within the Prime but he prevented it from being heard by the human, choosing to just nod instead, but by the way Wren suddenly gained a knowing smirk, he knew, somehow, she'd heard him. No matter how creepy that was

_"__Yes, that subject, your alleged claim of being human previous to the 'incident' at Mission city, we still aren't sure whether or not we should believe your claim."_ A man with a potent Texan accent stated, the black silhouette which hid all the politicians from view, this of course had not deterred the Harpagornis femme, having quickly hacked into the video feed cameras which the politicians were using, then sending the feed to the mech beside her so they could actually see the politicians, all of this within the course of only five seconds, she was good and she knew it.

Optimus spoke up at that point. "I believe the Harpy Trine has at no point shown any ill will to the human race, add that to the overwhelming evidence of their claim that there, we are but a fictional franchise, but also from around eight years in the future, given the multitude of newspapers that Kia apparently had stored in her processor." 'No matter how strange it is' he didn't say the last part, remembering when the femme had literally pulled a newspaper out from the crown of feathers on her helm and given it to Lennox, the date having read April 9th 2015, something one would not normally expect, and yet, both of the other femmes treated it like it was a natural every day event.

They really where a strange bunch.

One of the men hummed in thought, turning to look at Wren with an analysing look, taking in the large femme before turning back to the Prime. _"I'm still unnerved by the fact that these three 'Harpy's' can take the forms of our species, they could be anywhere and we would not realise it. Well, the big one we won't have to worry as much about."_ He muttered the last part, but the two bots heard him well enough.

"Rest assured, none of the femmes from what I have gathered, harbour any ill will to their old kind." He stated.

The man seemed stated for now, but another woman soon spoke up. _"But there is also the problem of Sector Seven, they broke the law, multiple times it seems from the documents we were able to find after Mrs Orcala's insistence."_ The woman stated, Wren flinched.

"Please, just call me Wren, I hate that name." Wren muttered, shifting slightly so that she could relive an apparent tension in her spinal column.

_"__Apologies, but with only your first name to go by, it's quite hard to address you formally. Either way, Sector Seven will be evaluated, it seems we gave them too slack a leash, and now, Mission city and many have faced the consequences of our failures." _This woman actually seemed to be the most down to earth of all of them, rich chocolate brown hair and honey gold eyes glinting behind tortoiseshell glasses placed upon her nose and crisp well-kept uniform finishing the uniform, the two Cybertronians watched as another man walked up next to her, giving her a piece of paper and whispering in her ear, the woman's face lights up with shock, turning to the sheet of paper to read it herself. When done she turns back to the two Cybertronians. _"It seems there is no need to worry, the Whitehouse has decided to shut down Sector Seven. Due to illegal acts of forged documents, and of course, the sparkling genocide, I myself must express my upmost apology for what has happened, had we known, we wouldn't off let it happen. I believe this meeting is, for now, adjourned."_ The cameras shut off and the two Cybertronians allowed their frames to relax.

Optimus turned to Wren. "That was an eventful eight hours." He muttered.

The faintest of smiles appeared as she nodded respectfully. "Indeed, but I believe the government should inform the agents of their termination, they may not take it well if it were to come from us ourselves, after all, they have no reason to currently trust us." The pitch black and royal blue femme stated, turning to leave the room to re-join the rest of her trine and the sparkling's, at least until Optimus stopped her, placing his servo onto her shoulder, she turned to him in questioning.

"I would like to ask, Ira and Kia have both expressed a weariness for returning to your own world, your reason is known to us, but I am confused as to why they too are adamant about not returning, do you know why?" He asked, worried for the two smaller members of the Harpy Trine.

Wren regarded him for a moment, her pitch black visor began to shift, something he'd quickly learnt she only did when it was either them alone or when alone with Ira and Kia.

Soon enough her shining emerald green optics where visible, the three blue rings which split apart the mass of green growing and shrinking in size to adjust to the increase in brightness, when done she looked at the Prime solemnly.

"I was not the only one to suffer, mine is just more prominent, it is their right to decide when they will tell you, but I will say this, it was our suffering, not just our love of Transformers, which brought us together, made it easier for us to relate and grow close. All three of us will have better lives here than there, we don't ever want to go back." With that, she walked out of the large door, still having to duck as it wasn't quite large enough for her.

Optimus stood there for a few moments, running what she had said through his processor, deciding that he would wait, it was, as Wren had stated, their right to decide when they divulged their reasons for staying.

* * *

Main chamber

Lennox stared, Epps stared, Jazz starred, Ironhide and Ratchet exchanged extremely fearful looks before looking up at the wriggling mass which was agent Simmons, Ira had been left alone with the man for three minutes. Just three minutes! How in the name of any self-righteous deity had she been able to do this?!

Epps was the first to crack, the barely contained snort setting everyone else off as they crashed to the floor in hysterics, Bumblebee, who'd been standing at the side, slumped against a crate as he clutched his middle, his radio buzzing with different audio clips of laughter, all the while the scout was rocking backwards and forwards, trying to stop the uproarious laughter which he was producing along with everyone else.

All the while the mortified agent was screaming at them, but he couldn't really do much from where he hung, a bungee cord wrapped around his tar covered middle, that tar was covered in pink carpet shavings, glitter and feathers, and to add insult to injury, a set of pink sparkly butterfly wings and antenna bounced happily around as the bungee cord continued to bounce the agent up and down.

Ira smirked, leaning against the wall as she nodded her helm in satisfaction, although she wished she still had that pile of confetti she had stored in the cupboard of her and the rest of her Trines University dorm room.

But, she'd succeeded in removing her boredom for the time being, And given Simmons a reason to forever fear her in the process.

**"****Was that really necessary?"** Allspark asked the black and white femme through their new physic link, something all three of the Harpy's had yet to tell anyone else about.

**"****Of course! He was totally acting like a prick earlier!"** Ira responded.

**"****Fair enough."** If she had limbs Ira knew Allspark would've shrugged it off, the two then focused back to the squirming man, Ira had at least allowed some of his dignity to be kept, just coating the man in the tar, she did not in truth need to find out if he was wearing one of those, she didn't even want to think about it.

It was then that Kia walked, in Wren following not that far behind with Optimus taking up the rear.

Kia saw the agent first, but something told the Peregrine that it was Wren who knew about him first, seeing as the crown of feathers on her helm where flared to as far as they could go, meaning the femme was well aware of the agent hanging from the ceiling.

Proven by the fact the pitch black and royal blue femme didn't even look up before regarding the much smaller black with white and black spotted femme. "Ira, what did I tell you not an hour ago?" She asked sternly, her body radiating annoyance.

Ira flinched; she may or may not have forgotten about Wren's warning.

But what shocked her, was when she picked up the sound of a chuckle, faint, sweet and timid.

Her helm snapped up to the Harpagornis, her visor was beginning to flicker, soon enough the colour began to drain from within the glass, revealing optics which seemed to shine with barely contained laughter, even though the rest of her body showed no such signs, but the optics of the old Wren were all that was needed to know.

**"****She's switching between them more than I had been expecting by now." **Allspark stated to Ira and Kia.

Kia gave a mental shrug. **"Not really surprising if you think about how much of a fan the old Wren was, add that to what Ira just did to Simmons up there and she's allowed to show her old colours a bit."**

The three beings seemed to agree there, but as soon as it had occurred, Wren's optics where once again hidden by the pitch black visor they all wore.

Ira gave a mental sigh. **"It was fine when it lasted."** She muttered over the physic link.

Allspark and Kia sent their own mental agreements.

**"****So, who's getting him down?"**

**"****Don't think of me! I don't exactly have a physical frame!"**

**"****Ira, you were the one to get him stuck up there, you get him down,"**

**"****Frag. Why not Wren."**

* * *

Three hours later

In the end Wren was the one to get the man down, seeing as the other two femmes didn't want to and not even Optimus had the reach to get the agent down.

Thus leaving everyone to have to deal with a royally pissed Agent Simmons, he spared Wren as harsh a lashing though, seeing as the femme was the one to get him down, and covered her own right wing in tar and all the pink material in the process, as such, Wren was in no way in the mood to put up with very much of anything.

And that was when the news was broken to the agents of Sector Seven of their imminent dissolvent.

Ira looked over at Wren. "You know about this?" She asked, the five sparkling's which she'd in a way taken under her wing, all nodding their much smaller helms in agreement at their big sisters question.

Wren just gave a simple curt nod. "Affirmative, the decision was made not long after you ran out of their like a 'bat out of hell'." Wren quoted, still trying to pry the sticky substance from between her feathery digits, Ira winced, she was going to have to design Harpy safe pranks from now on, just in case.

By this point multiple agents were going on their own tirades of ranting and complaining, stating that it hadn't been their fault.

Kia huffed. "Then whose fault was it for storing a giant evil alien warlord from Cybertron in the American Government's basement, or caused the deaths of far too many sparkling's to be counted, wrongfully arrested the Witwicky's for their…" She was inturupted before she could finish by a certain panicky teen.

"HOLY CRAP! MOM AND DAD!" He yelled, pacing backwards and forwards muttering all kinds of inconceivable mutterings to himself as he almost worked himself into a panic attack.

Ira perked up then. "I always wondered where they got carted off too." She glanced down at the spazzing teen a slightly cruel idea forming in her helm. "Maybe they got interrogated and probed to see if they knew anything, or maybe they were dissected like these guys tried to do to Bee, or maybe MMMPPH!" Ira exclaimed, Wren having smacked the smaller femme with her wing, entombing the femmes entire helm and so preventing the Peregrine from continuing to mentally torture the human teen, who had actually passed out at the dissection part of the femmes taunting.

Ratchet moved at once, scanning the teen for any kind of injury he may off gained from falling face first onto concrete.

Wren tilted her helm, a frown adorning her lower faceplates as she shook her helm, showing her displeasure on the matter, Ira flinched back, an awkward chuckle leaving her vocaliser. "I was only poking fun, I didn't think he was going to faint!" She responded back, trying to soothe the femme slightly.

Wren just looked away, Ira took that as she was off the hook, but the tingling of where Wren's wing had made such sudden contact reminded her not to push it again, Wren was much bigger and stronger than her now, in fact she was weaker than both of her friends now, the price for her speed she guessed whilst Wren had paid speed for power and strength, which meant their group had the best of both worlds, with Kia happily in the middle to deal with the middle ground.

Banachek then spoke up for the first time since he came in. "They are unharmed and safe at a safe house back in Tranquility. No harm has come to them I assure you." He stated firmly.

Kia shock her helm. "Probably should off said that when the kid was conscious you know." She deadpanned, wafting her left wing in the direction of the still unconscious teen.

Banacheck stood there for a moment before nodding his head and walking away from the giant sentient beings who at the time were simply sitting around, Ratchet was fiddling with his scanner, Ironhide doing the same with his cannons, Bumblebee was trying to help Mikaela revive his fainted charge, seeing as Ratchet had deemed it non-life threatening, that and he had no idea how to revive a human, Jazz was lying on his back strut starring up at the ceiling, but every so often he cast his gaze to the golden brown femme Harpy, something about the femme intrigued him, she was cool under pressure, obviously the level helmed of the three femmes, at least he guessed, seeing as he considered Wren a major enigma, that and apparently she'd been a stubborn and imaginative being before, who had a temper to rival the mighty Hatchet.

Jazz looked over to the pitch black and royal blue femme, he was shocked in truth, that she wasn't in truth completely 'human' in her creation, a science experiment by a mad woman, he couldn't help but feel empathy for the femme, she seemed not to even know the truth, something that made his spark flicker, he'd caught sight of her optics a few times, but not many, only twice in truth.

And he'd seen that lost being, he'd seen the stubborn nature, the imaginative mind whirring for those few moments of freedom, on what he didn't know, but it was fast, but all of that was hidden under an immeasurable amount of fear, then came to the solid granite wall of her 'broken' state.

His optics then flickered to Ira, the femme had a serious pranking streak, honestly, when he'd seen that agent up there he swore to Primus he felt like he was going to glitch! They were probably going to have to devise a plan of keeping her far away from the Terror twins were they to ever show up!

The black with white and black spotted femme was currently occupied with the sparkling's even the unnamed ones who had flocked around the femme at her insistence, there were certainly a lot of them.

Even Roadblock was there, towering over the smaller yet far older femme, the sparkling was still pretty off putting, he could only imagine how big he would grow.

There were only two missing, Oz and Feedback, the two sparkling's who it seemed, had taken up permanent residence within the femmes crown of feathers, they would have to come down for Energon at some point but Feedback especially didn't seem like one to willingly come out of hiding within the giant femme who was only a helm shorter than the Prime.

Thoughts of his Prime sent his optics over towards the giant mech, well giant to him, sometimes being as short as he was really wasn't fun. Optimus had a far off look as he stared at the three femmes.

"Penny for your thought'?" He sent, Optimus jolting as he received the Private com.

"I do not understand Jazz." Was the Primes response.

"Human sayin' I looked up. It means, what's on yah Processor?" He explained, he didn't judge the Prime for not knowing, they had not had much time to look up much of this planets culture since they're arrival.

"The Harpy Trine. What Kia and Ira told me a few joors ago has me worried." Optimus responded, concern now evident over the com-link.

"Ahh, they' be a good reason to worry, what'd they say?" Jazz asked.

"I asked them if they would like to return to their own world, I didn't want us to be in a way keeping them here, I asked them if there was anyone they wished to return to. Kia said she would miss some of her friends, and Ira said she would miss her pet cat, 'Gateau'. Wren is out of the equation, I do not believe even in her current state would she wish to return to their old world. But it is what Ira and Kia said which has me worried." The Prime explained.

Jazz frowned at the revelation. "I think it's more than just Wren who's been to the Pit and back, but, we should give um space Prime, let them tell us willingly, yah saw what kind a state the little femme was in after tellin' us 'bout Wren, for all we know, she's been through worse." He said, giving his own input.

Optimus released a small vent, similar to a humans sigh. "I want to help them Jazz, but I don't know how, I can comfort mechs and femmes recovering from traumatic experiences on the battlefield, but Wren alone is something far out of my range, I want to give them the freedom to be who they want to be, and now, I doubt even Ira and Kia are completely who they were sparked as." He tried to explain.

Jazz nodded his helm. "Gotta agree with yah there mech, Kia saved my spark not three human cycles ago, I owe my spark to her Prime, but I don't know how to repay it." He mumbled over the com-link.

Optimus nodded. "Wren was the one to tell Sam to place the cube into Megatron's chassis, I heard her, just, I know it did not happen in their movie, but now I wonder what would've happened if Sm had pushed the cube into my chassis. I don't the positives would've outweighed the negatives. And so, I too in a way owe my own spark to Wren." Optimus stated.

Jazz tilted his helm in the direction of their scout, Sam having finally woken back up and been old that his folks were healthy and uninjured. The teen was still spazzing out though, but no one could really blame him. "Don't forget Bee's pedes, he owes those to Ira. Only mechs who don't owe um anything is Ironhide and Ratchet. But I don't think that'll last too long."

Optimus raised an optic ridge at him. "Oh? How so?" He asked curiously.

"Just a feeling in mah spark, that's all, they're brough' here ta help us Prime, it seems we got three more movies ta get through, chances are we'll be owing them a lot by then." He explained.

Optimus nodded, understanding his saboteur's train of thought. "Until then, we can only hope we will be able to help them. Something tells me old friend, they need us, as much as we will need them." He stated, turning back to the three femmes, Wren was still standing there, watching over the two over members of her Trine, her pitch black visor giving away nothing, A flash of two blue orbs appeared for only a moment in her crown, before disappearing deeper into the mass again.

Ira was still playing with the sparkling's, allowing the smaller ones to clamber all over her, all the while she herself was playing some sort of game with Roadblock which involved slapping their servos together in a pattern whilst the Peregrine femme chanted a song about a 'pata cake' or something along those lines, Roadblock just giggled, having not developed a working vocaliser yet.

Kia was lounging against the opposite wall, but by the sound of low steady venting, it was easy to tell she'd dozed off into a light recharge.

The humans seemed content with yelling at each other in the chamber over about the fate of the agency, not that there was much to say seeing as the final decision had already been made, and there was no way of weaselling out of it.

Jazz rolled his helm back so he was staring at the ceiling high above again, his minds optic giving him the image of the golden brown femme already recharging as he slipped away as well, it wasn't anything major, but he guessed he could say he had a slight, as the humans called it, 'crush' on the femme twice his size, if it went any further, it would certainly be interesting!

With that thought in mind, the silver mech succumbed to the black void of recharge, peppered with images of the three femmes and over more random nonsense, but the thing that even in his recharging state couldn't deny, there was certainly more of Kia shown.

* * *

**And there we go! I should also alert that Jazz will not be the only one struck by cupid, I just couldn't find a way to show in the description who Wren and Ira get involved with without causing confusion, anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	8. How not to have an argument

**And here we go! I had a ton of free time waiting for my Geography exam yesterday, so I was able to get a large portion of this done, hope you all enjoy! Wren belongs to me, Ira belongs to 1234Devyn and Kia belongs to Dragonriderwarrior.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I'M BORED!" Ira cried as she swung from one of the supporting beams of the chamber by her talons, hanging upside down with her wings just brushing Optimus' helm as he stood just below, causing him to twitch slightly when his sensitive audio fins were brushed by the youngest femme's feathery digits.

Ironhide grunted, he too was getting frustrated. They'd been stuck in the same room for around three weeks, yes the femme's videos they allowed them to watch were entertaining, but most were made for children, not for full grown adults.

And of course all three Harpy's had refused to allow them to watch the next three movies they kept.

Something most of them understood the reason for, knowledge of the future was a dangerous thing.

The government officials however, where not so understanding, hence the constant demands for access of the three unseen DVD's, something Wren especially refused outright, at one point threatening to destroy the disks, seeing as she had already downloaded the information into her helm.

But for a reason only known to the largest of the Harpy's, she did not destroy the disks.

Which left those around her completely confused.

Kia was in her beast form at the time, nestled between two jeeps, previously she'd been napping, along with the three sparkling's which seemed to be attached to her, hence why Xabia and Sprite where nestled underneath her, Epps had made the comment of her being a 'momma bird' a few hours prior, he had yet to be reached by the crew of workers, seeing as the beam the oldest of the femmes had unceremoniously dropped him on was a good twenty metres away from the closest access hatch.

Ira had been in her point of view, merciful, seeing as she was hanging from the very same beam the soldier was stuck on, happily taunting him as he continued to try and make her let of the beam so she'd shut up.

Now however the Eagle focused in on her younger friend. "Why not play with the sparkling's?" She asked, Roadblock let out an enquiring chirp from next to his 'big sister' he too stared up at the black and white femme.

Ira simply pointed to the slumbering pile of sparkling's which also included a multitude of the less clingy sparkling's, it had been decided that they would, until a suitable facility was developed to protect them, for the time being, be looked after by both bots and humans alike, hence why Mikaela was currently playing with the single awake sparkling of the group, she was able to turn into a small pink and purple chrome coloured apple smartphone, and for the most part, used emoticons to show her emotions to the brunette.

Kia looked over at the pile. "Ahh."

"It took me two hours to get them all like that!" She exclaimed quietly. "You know I don't do kids." She muttered.

It was true, Ira was hopeless when it came to children.

Kia nodded, casting a glance over to Wren, who had somehow coaxed Feedback and Oz out of her massive crown, the two where clambering around her frame happily, well Oz was, Feedback was pushing herself so far into Wren's neck cables one would think the terrified of everything sparkling was trying to become a part of the femmes anatomy. "Why is it that we cannot leave?" Wren suddenly asked, and if you listened close enough, like all of the bots and harpy's tried to, faint irritation could be heard in the Harpagornis' voice.

Ratchet snorted. "The humans are yet to trust us to go out." He grumbled, once again fiddling with the limited tools he had with him.

Ira gave a quiet aggravated sigh as she let go of the beam and in one quick motion, flipping just in time to land in a crouch, all the while Epps was forced to hang on for dear life as the beam he was clinging to with a death grip which could kill a man shook at the sudden loss of the femmes weight.

"Well." Ira stated, folding her wings over her downy chassis. "I for one, want out." She then cast her visor covered optics over the area, turning on the sensory array on, something she and Kia normally had turned off, preferring not to know the number of Ace's in the one of the soldier's hands as they played poker.

"There is a ventilation shaft twenty six metres to your north, north east." Wren stated, pointing at the aforementioned vent with the tip of her wing, something which remind the two femmes eerily of Soundwave during Season 1 episode 13 of Transformers when he pointed out Megatron's brainwave activity.

Ira however made no comment, instead opting to rip the ventilation covering off, shift into her organic Peregrine form, and bolt inside the tight space, seeing as much to the dismay of everyone else, Ira was the only one small enough to fit within.

"Well that ain't fair." One of the soldier's grumbled, shuffling the deck of cards in his hands.

Wren tilted her helm towards the soldier. "Do not fold, your cards are not sufficient to win your next round."

* * *

Ira's POV

FREEDOM! Oh Primus! I do not do waiting! Or small spaces! Sure the hanger was big enough not to start my thing, but, here, now, the wind was amazing!

I was in my organic bird form, flying between the skyscrapers of Mission city, albeit at a slow pace, I really wanted to see what had happened after we left.

Some of the streets where still being cleared, it had been what? Almost a week? But, there was a lot of damage done, and lives lost.

I could feel the small crown of feathers on my helm fall back, so many people lost loved ones in this, we knew we weren't going to be able to save everyone… but, I still felt like I should've done more.

Sure, I saved the cutest of the Autobots pedes, but that didn't stop the Decepticons from taking lives all across the city.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I collided with something, landing harshly onto what felt like a flat roof, something smaller than me landing on top of me.

My vision swam a moment from the helm on collision. "Ugh, what hit me?" I muttered, slowly rolling onto my front, finding that the thing which had landed on top of me was already gone.

I shook my helm one more time for good measure, finally I realised on what building I'd landed on, the massive gouge mark and missing statues telling me instantly this was the building which Sam was told to hand the cube over for safe keeping.

A shuffling sound came from behind me, I spun on an instant, two of my dagger like feathers coming out and held tight in my grasp as I assumed a fighting pose Wren had taught me a long time ago. "Who's there?" I demanded, my optics focusing on a dark corner next to the exit hatch, how was that still there? Megatrons exit had left most of the roof destroyed.

Something shifted in the darkness before a green parrot stepped out, okay… wasn't expecting a parrot.

A quick scan of the internet told me it was a Rose-Winged Parakeet, native homeland… what's she doing in America?

Yes she, her head wasn't a pinkish white so that meant she was a she, unless she was actually a he and I was getting confused, oh well.

"Didn't that hurt?" She asked, her accent actually sounded like she was from India, okee dokey, got an Indian Parakeet here.

I dropped my fighting position as I tried to figure out what she meant. "Excuse me?" I asked, tilting my helm to the side, she wasn't a threat to me, she looked more afraid of my talons and beak.

"You, you just pulled your own flight feathers out, didn't that hurt?" She asked again, I looked at the blade like feathers, my ten digits wrapped around the tips.

"Err no?" Was it meant to hurt?

"How are you doing that with your wings anyway? I've never seen a bird with such control over her feathers that they might as well act like a humans!" She exclaimed. Oops, forgot about that.

"Oh, I'm actually only part bird." I tried to explain, she just looked at me confused.

"I do not understand what you are implying." She stated slowly, this was a bird I was talking to, it wasn't like she was going to tell the humans so they could go all world war three on my aft.

I shrugged. "Let's just say that just over three weeks ago, I was another ordinary human from a different dimension that is eight years in the future. You might want to sit down for this." I stated.

Before she could though I felt my tanks rumble, soon followed by hers. "Hungry?" I asked jokingly.

If a parakeet could blush I think she just did as she nodded at me. "I have a hard time finding suitable sustenance." She stated sadly, I hopped over to her, yeah, I'm still getting used to walking, and yet I can happily hop around. Really?

**"****Don't look at me!"** Allspark suddenly said.

**"****I don't have anything of you to look at!"** I exclaimed back. Instead choosing to wrap a wing over the smaller bird, leading her to the ledge.

I settled next to her, my impressive eyesight quickly spotting a shop selling bird seed.

Scan of the internet later and yep! She can eat them.

"Wait here, I'll be back in less than a breem." I stated as I jumped off the edge, not giving her time to answer, three flaps later and I was swooping over the stand, snatching a bag in my talons and rocketing back upwards, the shop owner giving my distancing form a few choice words.

A moment later I landed back on the ledge, back of seeds beside me, which she was staring at like it was the holy grail of all things edible, which to her it probably was.

Now that I had her attention, using my right talon I dragged to back onto the lower main part of the roof, the female Parakeet quickly followed, almost hypnotised by the bag.

I smirked internally as I leant forwards and quickly tore the bag down the middle with my sharp beak, the see through plastic not standing a chance in hell against me.

I gestured to the now over flowing back. "Dig in."

And dig in she did! I didn't know a bird could eat that much!

It was only a few minutes later that she'd had her fill and plopped down next to me, seeing as I'd pretty quickly shown I wasn't a threat. She looked over at me then. "So, what's a dimension?"

* * *

Kia's POV

Well, I was officially bored at of my mind, the soldiers had started a game of asking Wren questions which would normally be impossible to see if she could answer them, which so far, she has, every time, it got to one point where Graham took the newspaper I'd given them, gone into the bathroom and asked her when he came out what page he'd read.

I'd been about to ask him why the holy pit he'd asked that. And then…

"You read no pages, you put it on the water storage behind you as you sat on the toilet seat lid pulling six different faces at the door."

What, the, fuck?

Graham actually fell onto his arse as the rest of the soldiers broke into a fit of laughter, I even heard Jazz and Bee start snickering whilst the older bots where starring at Wren with mixes of horror and disturbed. Yeah, being able to see through walls to the finest detail would do that… Idea!

"Hey Wren! What's the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback!?" I called.

"A what?!" Jazz exclaimed.

"The Hideous Zippleback, a two headed dragon with a total shot limit of six, one head, the right head, breathes highly flammable gas, and the left head creates a spark which ignites the gas, creating an explosion able to rip through armour." Wren stated, not even flinching at my question, damn she's good.

All of the bots jolted, Bumblebee even leaping behind a bunch of crates, in the process grabbing his charges and hiding behind the wooden storage containers, his doorwings visible as they shook, the other four all took defensive positions, Ironhide's cannons even whirring into action as his optics darted around the room, what the frag?

Ratchet turned to Lennox his optics wide and fearful. "There are Ignatrals on your planet?!" He yelled, his voice actually sounded a bit higher than normal, looking absolutely terrified.

I blinked a few times, trying to understand what was going on until it hit me, a moment later I was rolling on the floor, exposing Xabia and Sprite, who had been recharging underneath me, Roadblock gave a confused whir as the bots looked at me like I'd just spat the devil in the face and asked him to kill me in the most brutal way possible.

* * *

3rd POV

Wren watched as Kia continued to roll on the floor, clutching her now bipedal sides as she kicked her talons in the air, she turned to the Autobots and sent a data burst showing off the Movie, How to train your Dragon.

A few minutes later they relaxed and settled back, Bumblebee peeking out from where he'd been hiding.

Ratchet visibly relaxed as the truth dawned on his. "Just a coincidence." He muttered.

The humans however where looking at all of the Cybertronian's with confused looks.

Wren turned to them. "The Hideous Zippleback is a dragon from the film How to train your Dragon which comes out in 2010, it is an instant sensation and spawns a two season TV series, a second movie and a third was in the development stage from the time we were from, it has some of the best art direction of modern animated films, the Hideous Zippleback is one of the first Dragons you are introduced to, these including the Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror, Hideous Zippleback, Night Fury, the main dragon of focus, and the mountain sized Red Death which acted like a queen bee, controlling the dragons so they would attack the local Viking Village of Berk to satiate her hunger. The main character being the Runt, and son of the Chief Stoic the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Wren explained.

The humans gave slow nods, not really sure of what to make of what they'd been told.

Kia had by that point recovered from her laughing fit, looking directly over at the bots. "Be thankful Ira wasn't here to see that." She smirked.

Ironhide and Ratchet actually shuddered.

Kia just continued to smirk, at least until Wren's wing collided with her helm. "You're distressing them." She stated, turned and walking over to where Oz was, Feedback now wrapped round her neck cables in an iron death grip, looked like the little one was never going to let go of Wren.

Kia rolled her optics behind her visor before transforming back into her beast form and nestling back down over the two smaller of the sparkling's she was in charge of, Roadblock quickly curling up next to her and the four quickly fell into recharge together.

Optimus looked over at Wren, the femme looked to be starring out into the distance, at what he wasn't sure of.

* * *

Ira's POV

Turns out Rose was one smart bird!

Yes I named her Rose, she was a Rose-Winged Parakeet, it was kind of a given that I'd call her Rose, she was happy with it though.

But it turns out she's not exactly had the best of times recently, poor thing was bird napped from her home in a tree in the middle of India and sold to a tourist on the black market, she'd escaped, but only after arriving in America, she was lost, not sure what was safe and what wasn't and to make it worse, she'd been attacked multiple times by local birds.

Something I was made aware of when a stupid Pigeon tried to steal the seeds I'd gotten for her!

That Pigeon certainly knew not to try and steal from me and Rose next time!

"So, you think I can stay with you and your friends?" She asked, she'd actually been a witness to the battle so she knew what I and the rest of us where, she'd almost had a heart attack when I told her; thankfully I was able to calm her down before she did actually have a heart attack, gonna have to remember that birds don't take stress well. Well, normal birds.

"Yup! Kia will try and crush you in a hug though, and Wren will probably creep the ever living slag out of you, but, when you get to know her, she's actually really caring, when she's not acting like a drone that is." I reassured Rose.

The parakeet seemed to of made up her mind. "Then I'll come with you, any where's better than this hell hole. You sure the humans wouldn't mind?" She asked cautiously.

I actually fell backwards laughing. "Pit no! They're terrified of me! Especially Simmons!" I exclaimed, to prove my point I pulled up a video feed of the prank I'd done on him which involved turning him into a pink sparkly butterfly.

Rose actually fell backwards herself in laughter. "Good lord! My friend! You are a god send!"

I grinned, lowering my wing to her to help her up. "Well then, no point staying on the roof that old Megzy decided to rip up, besides, the little ones will love you!" I chirped happily, still going to have to get used to that.

She nodded. Walking up to the edge, I was the first to jump though, soon followed by my new friend, huh, store owner was still yelling profanities at me, kind of like Ratchet if you ever took his wrench from him!

"Well someone dosen't let go of a grudge." Rose stated as she too looked to the man before we flew out of sight.

I just chuckled. "Then allow me to welcome you to America! Land of the free, giant aft kicking transforming aliens and of course, store owners who just don't know when to quit!" I exclaimed as I did a loop around the smaller bird.

"Really? Well then, lead on my friend to the land where the giant aft kicking transforming aliens roam please." Rose taunted.

I died, right there and then, where in the name of Primus did she get that?!

Rose just smirked at me, damn, her and Kia are gonna get along just fine.

* * *

Hoover Dam main chamber half an hour later

I gave a shrill scream as I rocketed into the main chamber, transforming mid-air into bipedal form, so I could land in a slightly showing off pose.

Ratchet rolled his optics at my display. "Ah yes, the femme terror of the skies returns." Ooohh! Where'd he get that!?

I just smirked at the green and red medic I idolised, just don't tell any bot that. "Oh you missed me?" I taunted, swishing my hips from side to side so my wedge tail could do the same.

The medic snorted. "Like rust in my under carriage." Oh Primus.

A moment later I felt my back strut hit the ground as I rolled around laughing my aft off.

"What?!" Ratchet yelled.

Kia chuckled from somewhere I didn't notice. "You just quoted Bulkhead from Transformers Prime season 1 episode title Deux Ex Machima, impressive yah old mech, we'll make a transfan of you yet." Kia taunted, I think I just heard Ironhide and Optimus chuckle at Ratchet's spluttering.

Oh Primus! I just died again! Someone go fetch Wren! She knows CPR! Wait, why would I want… I am not gay!

Wait, why am I even thinking like this when there's no one there… Well if there is a hidden entity that is watching me and my friends and reading all of our thoughts… get out of my Primus damned helm!

3rd POV **(I apologise but for now we cannot continue in Ira's POV, she got too close to the truth then. Maybe later when she's forgotten about decimating the fourth wall, we kind of need that to support all of reality. Sigh. Why me?)**

Lennox was the second to notice the new arrival, they'd pretty much realised by this point that Wren was able to see things happening on the other side of 'forty football fields worth of concrete' like as if they were happening right there in front of her.

"Err Ira? You've got a bird on your shoulder." He stated, pointing at the green parakeet on her shoulder who was looking at the bots in what he could only guess as awe.

Ira nodded her helm. "Yup! Everyone! I would like you to meet my new friend Rose, she'll be bunking with me." She stated, pointing to herself with her wing before gesturing to the Rose- Winger Parakeet on her shoulder.

Wren gave a curt nod. "Welcome Rose, I hope Ira did not fly too fast for you?" She asked.

Rose shook her head. "No ma'am, and I thank you for your hospitality."

"I am glad to hear it." Wren responded, bowing to the small bird. "I hope you are able to settle well here."

Jazz raised an optic ridge at the three Harpy's. "Wait, you can understand her? All ah can hear is chirpin'." The silver mech stated.

Kia looked over to the mech confused. "You can't? Well all you're info's from the internet so I guess you wouldn't, but seeing as us three are part bird so I guess it's a given that we could understand birds whilst they can understand us." Kia pondered, shrugging at the end of it.

Epps just shook his helm at the golden brown femme. "You lot are just too much." He stated.

Ira shrugged. "Hey, we're still learning what these new bodies can do ourselves, what did you expect us to be reincarnations of? Optimus Primal from Beast Wars?"

Optimus tilted his helm at her. "I don't understand… Since when did my second designation turn to Primal?" He asked.

Ira waved him off. "Primal not Prime, he's apparently one of your decendants from G1 who just so happened to have the same first name and slightly altered second name, plus, I don't see you turning into a giant Gorilla anytime soon… unless the fifth movie decided to have you do that. Hopefully not, 'cause that would be weird." She stated.

Kia snorted. "Really? Miko from season two episode five of Prime?" She pointed out.

"What?! That girl's got style!" Ira chirped happily.

"Something that you sometimes lose." Wren stated.

Ira and Kia both looked to her in shock, did Wren just?

Ira gave a happy cry as she leaped at the larger femme, actually surprising the pitch black and royal blue femme so much she actually fell back onto her aft as she tried to keep the smaller femme from hurting herself.

Rose flapped just above the two. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be more entertaining than watching two elephants fight over a batch of fruit?

Kia smiled warmly up at the parakeet. "Honey, we're a whole lot more exciting than elephants."

Sam sighed as he sat down next to Bumblebee's pede, the scout in turn having adopted a similar position. "I give up." He muttered as he watched Wren try to wrestle Ira off her front, this proving actually difficult seeing as the smaller femme had an apparent death grip on her and didn't look like she was going to let go any time in the near future.

Rose flew over to the teen, landing on his shoulder, she gave a single chirp before patting the teen on the head with her wing. "There, there young fledgling, by the way you seriously need some more meet on your bones. You're a stick!" She stated, which to the humans and normal Cybertronians just sounded like chirping.

"Err, thanks?" Sam stated cautiously.

Kia just shook her helm. "You have no idea what you just responded to." She taunted.

Sam bolted upright, looking directly at the Golden Eagle femme. "I better not of agreed to allow her to feed me worms!"

Rose looked affronted. "Good lord! I would never feed one of my chicks such an unhealthy meal!" She retaliated. "If I were to try and feed you, I'd stuff as much fruit as I could down your throat!"

"What'd he say this time?!" Sam exclaimed.

"I am a FEMALE!" Rose screamed.

Mikaela patted Sam's other shoulder. "Err Sam, Rose is a girl's name, Rose is a girl." Rose nodded in confirmation as Sam blushed red.

"Well sorry I don't speak god damnit bird!" He exclaimed, Bumblebee was by this point struggling to contain his laughter. "Oh don't you start too!" The human teen warned.

Kia couldn't take it anymore, Wren and Ira where still too busy tussling to focus and the rest of the bots and humans where having too much fun with the show, they'd needed a bit of entertainment.

Roadblock nudged her and pointed towards the scene with a confused whirr. "Don't worry little bro, Sam's just being an idiot."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"What'd she say this time?!"

"This is too much fun, why would I tell you?"

"Kia!"

* * *

**Sam having an argument with Rose was a joy to write! There will be a bit of a time skip between this chapter and the next, not much and we are not moving onto the next movie yet, well that's all for now! See yah next time!**

**Moon + Dev + Dragon**


	9. Vacation

**And here's the new chapter! Sorry about the delay, hope you all enjoy! Wren belongs to me, Ira to 1234Devyn and Kia to Dragonriderwarrior, now then, one with the story! Oh and I should thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews, they help a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 9

"You sent the message Boss bot?" Ira asked from where she sat next to the Prime, who was looking out towards the town of Tranquillity, it was official now, the last movie was over, the wait for the second movie had begun. "Just like you did in the movie?" She just had to be sure though.

Optimus nodded his helm, a small smile forming on his lipplates. "Yes Ira, hopefully others will pick up the signal and make their way here." He answered solemnly.

Ira patted his pede with her left wing. "They will big guy, I know they will." She stated, they'd finaly been allowed to leave the base, and Optimus had been quick to come here and send out the message, all of them where trying their hardest to not accidentally spot Sam and Mikaela on top of Bumblebee, the poor scout was happily expressing his distress of the com-link.

"Sam, Mikaela, if I may be so bold to say this, but if you wish to continue making out, please get a room." Wren strained out, the teens looked over to the Harpy, currently in her organic Harpy form along with Ira and Kia, the three taking these forms so they could all go together to get to the cliff side as shown just before the ending credits of the movie.

"I have to agree with her there Wren." Kia agreed, Rose was happily perched on her shoulder.

"Even my parents where more discrete when they made me and my siblings." Rose huffed, averting her eyes from where the two teens where still sprawled out on Bumblebee's roof. "How Bee can tolerate that I will never know." She then grumbled.

Kia chuckled. "Simple my good friend, he isn't."

Sam was quickly becoming flustered. "When are you actually going to tell us what that damn bird is saying?!" He exclaimed, very much exasperated.

"The day Wren's mother wears a Hooters uniform." Kia responded shot back, Wren shivered beside her. "You okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I am fine, just a bad image you've placed within my head." Wren responded, her black and blue hair left to fly free in the air, Kia's golden brown hair being held back in a loose ponytail, and Ira's black and white was cut short to just below her shoulders, and was held out of her face by nothing but the her own wing tips brushing them behind her ears to keep them under control.

"We all know that's an impossibility Wren, that glitch is more likely to kill herself then be seen dead within a ten mile radius of anything under a five star establishment." Ira responded to the overall conversation, placing her wings behind her helm as she embedded her wedge like tail into the ground so she could partially use it to support her lower body mass as she leant back slightly.

Optimus looked down at the three. "Rest assured, we will protect you from them if they ever do find a way here." He responded.

"They already do." Wren answered sadly, Kia and Ira looked at her in shock.

"I thought you said they'd shut that thing down!" Ira exclaimed, instantly the others around them where focusing in on the conversation.

Wren wrapped her wings around her middle and shook her head. "No, they restarted it, it was completed about a month before we came here, all they need now is a power source which won't burn out after a minute of use, they get that and they'll be hunting for me, unless they make a new me." She explained.

Ira and Kia both inhaled sharply. "How did you know?" Ira asked.

Wren looked at them with narrowed eyes. "Maybe the fact that it was drilled into my skull from age nothing that I was just a cheap replacement for Amy, and that I'd never be like mine and every other failed clones source, the only reason I'm different is because I've survived the longest, they perfected the formula with me, and if they don't want me, then they'll want my DNA." She hissed out, she froze for a moment before enhaling deeply and turning away, not having meant to get so snappy at them.

"Oh." Was all Ira could mutter, before falling into deep thought.

Ratchet was quick to perform another in depth scan of the femme, only to find that there was an anomaly he had previously missed, and it was even more complex than he could fathom, he would have to speak to Optimus about it later.

Ira seemed to of been struck with an epiphany, quickly moving away from sombre and back into her more cheerful nature. "I know!" She pointed at Wren and Kia consecutively. "We, are going on vacation!" She stated proudly.

Wren raised an eyebrow at her. "Ira, we've just been let off base, how will we be able to go on vacation?" She asked.

Ira rolled her eyes. "Details! I don't care how much I need to threaten the lives of whatever pisses me off most until we can go on vacation! And I ain't taking no until I've got a man pressing a cheap knockoff ice cream in my face!" Ira answered firmly.

Kia turned to Wren. "I think I just did an anime sweat drop."

"Join the club lil' femme." Jazz answered from where he sat in his vehicle form.

"Oh shut up!" Ira exclaimed before flopping back onto the ground with a pout.

It was Wren's turn to roll her eyes. "We really do need a vacation." She muttered before looking up at the Prime and giving him a reassuring smile. "But at least we've got plenty to keep us busy in the meantime." She continued, Optimus could only smile warmly and nod his helm.

"Yes, our lives have truly taken an interesting turn recently, thanks to you three that is." He responded back before the two focused back on the setting sun, both smirking slightly when Bumblebee finally shook the teens off his hood.

* * *

Three months later

Ira, Wren, Kia and Rose all watched from their perch in a tree as the first C-17 carrying their friends and the sparkling's took off, finally they were on their way to Diego Garcia.

"Well should we be going?" Ira asked, all the while preening her flight feathers to begin the arduous flight south.

The Harpy's weren't going to Diego, instead they were going on a small vacation. Their destination? Rio Brazil.

Wren shook her helm, she'd actually loosened up a bit now, even cracking wry remarks every so often when either of her two friends did something stupid.

The Hapagornis shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the feeling of no longer having either Feedback or Oz in her crown, the two having left with the rest of the Autobots.

It had taken around three hours to coax Feedback out, the sparkling was just too terrified to leave her older sister, something she had vocalised and resulted in Wren actually turning bright blue just under her visor.

"Yes, we should get moving before night falls, I would like to make some head way down towards Mexico before we stop." Wren stated, ruffling her own pristine feathers as she prepared for flight.

"I can't wait to get there, birds like me everywhere, it'll be a dream." Rose stated, eyes full of just contained joy.

Kia nodded to the much smaller bird. "Yeah, but you ain't likely to meet any of your species there, you know, when we're traveling over Africa, you could stay there, we don't mind if you don't want to stick around with us flesh eaters we'll understand, right femmes?" Kia asked the other two member of her Trine, Wren and Ira both nodded.

Rose shook her head. "I've told you once then I've told you a thousand times, I'm staying with you three, you're the best friends a girl like me could ever ask for." The parakeet responded.

Ira trilled. "Aww! Group hug!" She exclaimed as she spread her wings and wrapped them around the smaller green bird, Kia rolled her eyes and followed soon after, Wren smiled slightly before using her much larger wings to wrap around all three and lift them of the ground, causing the three other members of their small group to whoop and cheer.

Carefully the Harpagornis set the three back down and shook herself slightly, the black and blue femme then turned to look south. "Time to go." She stated.

Ira, Kia and Rose nodded, waiting as Wren leapt from the branch and with a single powerful beat, rocketed upwards towards the clouds, Ira, Kia and Rose soon following the now official leader of their Trine.

At least until a shrill whine from the ground caught Wren's attention, one she knew all too well, which was soon followed by Lennox's voice yelling at the laptop sparkling trying to run after the four birds, the plane meant to take the sparkling's not having left yet.

"Feedback! Get back here for crying out loud!" Lennox yelled as he tried to catch up with the sparkling, she was surprisingly fast and it was found she actually ran on all fours, almost like a baby chimp or other Primate infant,

"Wren?" Ira asked, Wren just let out an only slightly annoyed, mostly amused sigh as she banked back towards the ground.

"Meet me at the border." Was all she said to them before beginning a slow decent back to the ground.

The moment she landed Feedback was upon her, clinging to the organic bird's feathery royal blue breast as she wailed, the sparkling's pitch black armour pressed tight up against her royal blue front.

Lennox finally caught up them, panting and huffing from the sprint across the open tarmac, along with the adrenalin rush of almost being hit by a biplane in mid take-off during his attempt to catch up with the sparkling laptop. "That kid, is fast." He panted, Wren only nodded, choosing to instead to wrap her large wings around the little one.

"You don't want me to leave do you?" Wren asked softly, it was something most where used to now, Wren was surprisingly gentle with sparkling's, her 'other side' as they now referred to it as actually coming out a whole lot more when it can to the new sparks of their group.

Feedback shook her helm, her keys setting to work at typing out a response, another thing they'd found, her alt form had been made with faulty speakers, meaning the glass panes on her back strut were the only thing she could communicate with, in truth, she was mute like Bumblebee, able to make high pitched whirrs of her fans to show distress, low purrs of her fans for contentment, which only happened when she was with Wren.

'Me want to go with you, don't like not being with big sis.' The words read, Wren released a sigh, it had taken too much effort to try and get her to go on the plane with them, and it was almost just as impossible for the largest of the Harpy Trine to say no to those wide and always fearful optics, it always made her wonder what the little one had seen that would traumatize her in such a way.

She looked to the half passed out man. "I will take Feedback with me, it will be easier for all if she where to go with me than with her brothers and sisters." She stated, Lennox just nodded his head before turning around and jogging back across the run way, thankfully not having to dodge anymore plane propellers.

Wren looked down towards the little sparkling again. "Ready to go Feed?" She asked now that no one was in earshot.

Feedback nodded her helm. 'Yes big sis… sing?'

Wren actually reeled back slightly at the last request, the only time she'd ever sung was when Feedback had been unable to recharge and all the other bots and humans had been out like lights, she hadn't made it to the second verse before the sparkling was out as well!

But, as she looked into the wide and curious pale blue optics of the laptop sparkling, she couldn't exactly bring herself to say no, broken or not it just went against her nature as a sentient being.

"Okay, once we're back in the air where no bot can hear me." She stated.

Feedback nodded happily in response. 'Okay. Uppie?' Feedback typed, looking up at the Harpagornis femme hopefully.

Once again, Wren couldn't say no.

So she slowly let the little one out of her hug so she could clamber over the organic bird of prey's shoulder, ending up with her long upper limbs wrapped around the Harpagornis' neck, causing the feathers in that area, which where normally ruffled so they produced more warmth, where pressed down, her shorter lower limbs hanging limp against the femme's back.

"Ready?" She asked, she'd only let Feedback fly with her a few times, and even then it was at low altitude.

'I think so.' Feedback typed.

Wren gave a single nod before spreading her wings and taking off into the sky, Kia, Rose and Ira had already flown out of sight, meaning the Harpagornis had a lot of ground to cover.

'Sing?' Feedback pressed again, she was surprisingly persistent when it was only them.

Wren released a sigh, she really had been able to shed a few layers since their first arrival in this world, but she didn't want to let the others know, let their hopes raise, cause she knew her parents better than any other, they were already hunting for her, already tracking her if the buzzing chip in the back of her head meant anything, Ira and Kia didn't know it was there, she hadn't told anyone the full extent of what they had done, and how many they'd killed to get their way.

"Very well. What do want to hear?" She asked softly.

Feedback was silent for a moment, tilting her head slightly she could see the little femme typing something onto Youtube, they'd all been quiet surprised to see the little one took after Wren in such a way that she'd downloaded every song possible on Youtube which was her age appropriate and ones Wren was willing to sing, she just used the Youtube search engine because it allowed her to look up similar options, Ira had even tried to steal the little one away for a bit to teach her how to become a true hacker, something Ira kept well hidden from others, only Wren and Kia knew about the many times she'd hacked her school computers so they had to postpone tests, that being the minor offenses. Hacking North Korea and shutting down seventy six percent of their less than legal endeavours for an entire week being her greatest accomplishment, all the while the officials trying to crack the code she'd laced into the hack had to endure a constant rerun of the music of those puppets in the Charlie and the Chocolate factory.

'Mind torture at its finest.' She had told Kia proudly around seven months ago/

This had not sat well with Feedback, having been snatched from her perch whilst Wren had been recharging, she had not been quiet about the sudden loss of contact of the being she saw as her sister.

'Euphoria?' Wren wasn't really surprised, Feedback seemed to enjoy listening to that song.

"Okay." Wren agreed, using her own link to the internet to access the music, having to revert to her Cybertronian beast form so the music would actually play, Feedback was now buried deep within her crown now that it was large enough for her to hide within it completely.

She froze in her attempt to entertain her passenger when her crown flared, picking up the signal of the smallest member of her Trine, instantly she shrunk back down to her organic form, Feedback was quick to shuffle back to lying on her back.

"Yo! Hey Wren! Pick up the pace would yah?!" Ira joked as she looped around until she was flying parallel with her Trine mate.

Wren narrowed her optics, only one visible to Ira due to the shape of their beast forms helms. "My beast form cannot reach the same level as speed as you, logic dictates the group should move at the pace of the slowest, do not give me strife for something I can not do." She rebutted.

Ira shuttered her optics for a moment, secretly thinking that if she was in an anime she'd likely have a sweat drop lingering just out of view of her trine leader. "But I saw you during the battle, you were like a bullet!" She exclaimed.

Wren sighed. "I am able to conduct short bursts of speed, my cruising flight speed is slower and much less stressful on my frame, you of all bots should know." She hissed.

Ira huffed. "Then why don't yah scan a vehicle mode? You know, something with a higher speed than sixty miles an hour?" She taunted.

Wren fell into thought for a moment, processor scanning the internet for anything suitable, and she found it, and in all honesty, she was over the moon that this could be her alt mode.

"Very well, Ira, watch." She stated as she shifted into her new vehicle mode, her form being engulfed in white as she continued to grow, Ira gave a startled cry as she had to bank heavily to avoid the sudden change in her friends size, then as the white light faded, and unprecedented roar caused her to reel again as a pitch black and royal blue Avro Vulcan Bomber took the place of her friend, powerful engines howling as the massive vents on the insides of both wide swept wings sucked in air for the main jet engine. **(Authors note, the Vulcan is very special to me and I just had to give credit to an amazing and well loved jet, she doesn't get enough credit and has a distinctive howl which makes her the loudest Military aircraft in existence which isn't strapped to a rocket. There are a lot of videos and I suggest you go and watch one, just my own opinion =3)**

"DEAR HOLY SLAG OF UNICRON!" Ira screamed as the Vulcan shot away, moving faster than Ira herself had even flown.

She flapped there for a moment, trying to get rid of the painful ringing in her audios. Suddenly her com-link came on, a message from Wren, looking into it she found the schematics of a jet suitable for her own size.

"Oh, she knows me too well." She grinned as she scanned the Shenyang J-31 alt mode, her form shifting into the stealth fighter jet with ease. "She really knows me too well." She grinned as she fired her engines on full blast, before she could even comprehend it she'd over taken not only Wren, but also Kia, who herself was shifting into her own vehicle mod, Rose thankfully safe inside the oldest of their groups new cockpit. Ira's engines sending her rocketing forward at around 2,200 km/h **(Author's note (I really should let you get back to reading without interruption.) That is the top speed, I looked it up.)**

_"__I've got that new plane smell!"_ Kia cheered over the com-link.

_"__How the frag do you even know what a new plane smells like?!"_ Ira called back. _"To my knowledge this is the first time you've been in a plane! Wait, you are the Primus damned plane... woah you could say you got the Premium package with Harpy air! You aren't a passenger, you the damn plane itself!"_ She continued excitedly, happily performing a barrel roll around a small cloud.

_"__I don't know! I think it's a mix between a new car smell and a new train smell! And I love it!"_ She yelled as she performed a tight barrel roll herself.

_"Get me off this thing!"_ Rose could be heard yelling in the back ground.

_"__Wren? Comment?"_ Ira asked, wanting to know if Kia was finally losing her marbles.

_"__No comment, she will recover from her excitement."_ Wren responded simply.

_"__By the way, why did you scan that old bucket? Wasn't it decommissioned like thirty years ago?" I_ra had to ask.

Wren hissed over the com-link. _"The Avro Vulcan Bomber is a key part in my home countries history! It helped us win the Falkland war! It's the child of our nation!"_ She hissed. _"It is an honour to have such a noble bomber as my vehicle mode, if I hadn't scanned the Vulcan I might as damn well of scanned a Lancaster Bomber! They dropped the nuclear bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima!" _Wren almost screamed over the com-link, Ira was quick to swerve out of the way as the pissed of Jet shot by, clearly no longer in the mood, if the blue flames leaving her exhaust meant anything.

_"__Ira, next time don't bad mouth her vehicle mode, you know how proud she is of British history."_ Kia scolded having quickly sobered when she'd heard Wren's tone, it was just in her nature to be defensive, and seeing as she'd actually gotten that angry at Ira meant they were making progress at bringing her back to her old self.

_"__Stubborn femme."_ Ira muttered before slowing so that she and Kia where flying in a parallel formation. _"I swear she's not got a stick up her aft but a Primus damn flag pole with the union Jack on it. Knowing her she'd probably have one to wave around with Pride."_ She stated.

_"__Ira, please tell me you didn't just forget that she actually has a union Jack flag pole outside her room back in her parent's home."_ Kia returned.

Ira fell silent as Kia did the same, watching as their Trine leader disappeared on the horizon. Wren could certainly be fast when she wanted to.

* * *

That night, Columbia

Kia yawned as she stretched her wings upwards, quiet happy that their new alt modes had allowed them to clear a far greater distance, all five of their group of femmes and female where perched in the same tree, Wren was playing with Feedback on one of the lower branches, all of them had pitched in in making the nest the Golden eagle femme now stood in, it was large enough for all of them and padded with any feathers and soft material they could find.

Ira and Rose sat in the canopy of the towering tree, both watching the stars above, the jungle around them was alive.

"Wren's going to be bitten by something this trip I can assure you of that." Ira chuckled, Rose gave her the parakeet equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, how so?" She asked. Ira shrugged her shoulders.

"Her blood type is O negative, they're probably already feasting on her, that blood group is a magnet to blood suckers it's apparently so sweet." The peregrine explained.

"Oh, that would explain why she keeps itching her neck up against the trunk, they must be relentless." Rose nodded her head in agreement with herself.

Ira shrugged. "Not much we can do, well, I'm heading down to the nest, be seeing you in the morning Rose." With that she walked back down the tree branch, wedge like tail swishing from side to side as she navigated the slightly damp branch.

* * *

Same time, Diego Garcia, daytime

"Well, it's not much, but it's your new home." Will Lennox said as he helped Epps and a few others of their unit push the slightly rusty hanger doors open to allow the Autobots to drive in.

"Finally." Ironhide grumbled, opening his door so that Trackster, Sonic, Bia, Terra and Nano could all jump out, they'd been restless the entire flight and had driven him almost to the point of shooting something with their constant asking of where Ira was, the five seemed to look up to her like a role model more than ever.

Jazz transformed once he'd rolled in, Xabia safely in his servos as she was still happily recharging, the sparkling could recharge undisturbed for hours if she wanted to. Roadblock transformed behind him, whirring happily as he moved over to one of the far corners of the hangar where a large pile of used tires lay, the sparkling was quick to collapse on top and fall right back into recharge.

Optimus was the final one to enter the hangar, Oz was currently scurrying around on his shoulder plate, the chick sparkling seemed to never run out of energy and ever since they had landed been asking if he could go paddling in the shallows not far away.

Oz had actually surprised them with how quickly he was growing, once the size of an actually Osprey chick, he was now around the size of a Labrador now, his first feathers had since been replaced with more flight oriented feathers and was now covered on his wings and back in deep brown feathers, whilst his underbelly was a snow white with flecks of brown around where the wings met the rest of his body.

He was clearly almost ready for flight.

Ratchet was already making his way over to the area he had already claimed as where his Medbay was to be built, it was already mostly constructed but the base was still going to need a lot of work to get into a more homely state.

"Not bad, a little bit of elbow grease, a little bit of interior decorating and this place might just not look like shit." Epps grumbled as he swatted a spider's web in front of his face. "Honestly man, how could the construction crews make all the fucking giant alien high walls and doors, and not once think 'hey! Let's get rid of the crap whilst we're at it! Let's help the poor, poor souls that are going to be living here!'" He grumbled at Lennox.

Lennox just shrugged his shoulders. "They weren't paid to." He responded, he then turned to look at Ironhide who was quickly making his way back out of the main hanger. "Yo Hide'! Where you going?!" He called.

"To shoot something, I had to put up with Ira's double gangers the whole flight, I swear Prime next time you take them!" He growled as he stalked out, one could probably fry an egg on his helm if they weren't likely to get blown to ashes in the process.

Optimus just shook his helm before looking back at Oz. "You may go to the beach now." He answered.

Oz chirped happily in response, springing over to the edge of the Prime, only to come to a screeching stop when he looked at the dizzying drop below. Within the second he was pinned up against the Prime's neck cables. "A-a-actually P-p-prime, I'd l-l-like to stay here, water's l-l-likely too c-c-cold anyway." He stammered.

The Prime nodded his helm gently. "Very well, but you do still need to wash frequently." He stated.

Oz's helm pulled back into his body. "I'll die before I let Ratchet near me with soap again." He hissed.

"I'm sure Ira would happily give you a bath then, I'd like to see what colour she turns you this time!" Ratchet yelled from within the walls of where the medbay would be, Oz winced slightly.

"Damn, mechs got too good a hearing." He huffed.

"I'd also like to give you a proper check-up once my medbay is up and working, I want to know why you're growing faster than all the other sparkling's!" Ratchet yelled again, this time causing Roadblock to stir slightly along with Xabia, both where extremely heavy sleepers.

"Sure, I'll let you give me a check over, when I'm dead!" Oz screeched, only from a small, human sized wrench to make contact precisely with the middle of his helm, stunning the young Cybertronian bird.

Optimus shook his helm, remembering the sunset when he'd sent the transmission to the stars, things where certainly never going to be dull again.

* * *

**And there we go! Most of that was actually written in the last two days, I got a bit of writers block on this one, not sure if I should put in the vehicle modes or not. Well I hope you enjoyed and see you next time hopefully! Oh and a little question for you all, Dev and Dragon have both green lighted this, but I was wondering if you would like a crossover with one of my other stories which I am writing, it is called Ocean Tides for anyone who has not read it and it will involve the Harpy's getting sucked into the Prime universe and basically get into some interesting situations with Oce, Marina, resulting in meeting another group of Autobots, and of course craziness ensues, hopefully we will be able to keep Ira from destroying Mech for what they have yet to do to Bumblebee, if you like the idea then please respond in a review as I'm yet to work out polls. Now, anything else?**

**Ira::Yeah here! Moon! When's the rest of the bots showing up? I wanna meet the Terror Twins!**

**Moon:: Within the next few chapters, I don't want to rush it.**

**Ira:: 'groans' Oh come on! Please!?**

**Kia:: Yeah, and what's this I saw earlier about Jazz maybe being interested in me?**

**Moon:: Part of the plot. Dev! Dragon! Deal with your Oc's!**

**Dev:: I want to see Sunny and Sides too! Ira and those two along with the little ones will be the perfect pranking force!**

**Dragon:: That's it, I'm moving to a remote cave in the Himalaya's. 'walks off to find nearest airport with a plane flying to Tibet'**

**Kia:: Wait for me! 'follows after creator'**

**Moon:: Kia! Get back here! 'pulls Kia back' we still have a story to write!**

**Wren:: I agree with Moon, it would be illogical for you to suddenly disappear from the story without explanation.**

**Kia:: You two are no fun.**

**Moon:: 'sighs' we're just trying to keep this mad house together.**

**Ira+Dev:: WE WANT TERROR TWINS! WE WANT TERROR TWINS!**

**Moon:: Alright damn it! I'll write you your terror twins, but remember, there's a lot of plot I still need to put in this!**

**Kia:: Speaking of plot, when's Wren's love interest going to show up? **

**Moon:: 'blushes deep red' well, eerrrr, urm eek! 'passes out'**

**Wren:: Get work Kia, you broke her, we'll get back to you next time on that. 'slight blush forms under visor' and Moon is quiet shy when it comes to that, she blushes bright red everytime she writes a scene about Prowl and Leona or Tiera and Prime**

**Dev:: Love that story!**


	10. A crossover of the strangest kind

**I am a horrible person, it has taken 49 days to get this out! The rest of them you barely had to wait more than two weeks! Anyway, I decided to do the crossover chapter between my two stories, and I think it turned out okay, I have not been idle however, the cause of my delay is mostly due to the fact that I started doing a re-write from my original story (which is no longer up) it has taken over the majority of my time and I think I will begin posting that soon, maybe, not sure. There is also the fact my folks have gone health crazed, hence why I must now go for walks everyday and they have to be at least an hour long, I've also got to weigh the amount of every piece of food I eat and find out how many calories it is, and weigh myself every, single, day. 'sigh' life is hectic at the moment. But enough whining. On with the chapter! If it isn't your cup of tea then I'm sorry, this is just how this story's going.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Come on Wren! Please?!" Ira begged on her knees in the middle of the Luxury hotel the five were staying in.

"No Ira, I do not wish to perform such an activity, I'd much prefer to stay here with Feedback, I am not leaving her here alone for someone to possibly find her and take her." Wren stated unflinching, Feedback was currently curled up on Wren's queen size bed, purring away as Kia carefully stroked the sparkling's doorwings.

Ira groaned as she stood up and placed a hand on her hip with a peeved off look on her face. "I've tried asking, bribing and even god damn _begging_! And still you ain't flinching! For crying out loud Wren! One night on the town is all I'm asking for! It's why we came here!" Ira exclaimed.

Kia sighed as she leant back. "Ira stop, Wren's not budging and you know it, there's just some stuff she's not ready for yet, partying is certainly one of those." She paused for a moment seeming to of had a light bulb moment. "Doesn't mean we can't go, think about it my friend, no Wren, no restrictions on what we can do." She explained as she leant back onto the pillows.

Ira's blue, green and grey eyes shone with excitement as she realised what Kia was doing. "I could go crazy and beat the slag out of some drunk guy who tries it with me!" She trilled happily, watching from the corner of her eye as the normally stoic Wren twitched, she'd found her loop hole.

Kia chuckled as she stared up at the crystal chandelier above. "You can get drunk to the point the world's upside down!" She teased.

Wren's twitch became more prominent. Ira smirked. "I could go in this really skimpy outfit that's sure to cover nothing!"

Wren was shaking heavily.

Kia smirked seeing their tactic was working. "Or you just walk down the street in your underwear."

"Or nothing at all… oh the possibilities… Maybe the bots will see us on the news!" Ira smirked.

Wren cracked. "ALRIGHT! I'll go! But only to make sure you two don't get yourselves into trouble! And Ira, you are not going in a skimpy outfit, find something appropriate or you're not going at all." She warned.

Ira shrugged. "Fine by me, Feedback can stay in the safe." Ira then suggested.

Kia groaned. "Ira, you have no idea how to look after a kid, do that and Wren'll kill you, and it ain't gonna be quick." The Hispanic nineteen year old warned.

Ira looked over to the safe. "Oh right, no air holes, err, what about on the balcony?" She asked.

Wren smacked her round the back of the head. "We're on the forty ninth floor you idiot. Such a fall would offline her. Feedback will be staying here inside, but only once I put this on the door." She said holding up the heavy duty lock from her pocket.

Kia looked up at it from her place lying on the bed. "Where the frag you get that from?" She asked sceptically.

"I took it from the safe, hence another reason it won't work as a place for Feedback." Wren answered.

Ira walked over to the safe and opened the door, finding the door had been taken apart from the inside, the lock in her friend's hand fitting the hole which looked like it had been taken apart with a surgeon's precision. "Okay…little creepy here, oh well. You better put that back once you're done you know." Ira warned jokingly.

Wren raised an eyebrow at the black and grey haired seventeen year old. "You suspected me of not fixing what I broke? What other purpose would I have for such a thing?" She asked, Ira only shrugged in response.

Kia looked over at the still recharging sparkling. "Why not put her in your subspace?" She asked, no one was worried about Rose, the Parakeet had decided to do some aerial sight seeing and was off somewhere, no one would hopefully bother her, yet something told them that by how excited Rose was to see everything, she'd be gone at least until early morning.

Wren shook her head. "She has more to do here than in there, now start getting ready, if we're going to do this insanity then we might as well do it right."

* * *

2 hours later

"Ira, Kia, I hate you." Wren growled as she looked at the outfit her Trine mates had wrestled her into.

Ira chuckled. "Oh come on! Anyone with half a working head would know you look perfect in that! _And_, it matches your colours a treat! By Primus any mech worth half his weight in tungsten would drool over you!"

Kia nodded, Feedback was now awake and watching her three older sisters curiously, mostly wondering why they were wearing such strange clothes, especially Wren, seeing as she'd never seen her big sisters human or harpy form wear such tight clothing, it was always baggy, it wasn't as strange to see on Ira or Kia.

Wren was wearing a backless upper knee length dress which was cut down both sides to enable movement, the front had a large blue oval staring at the low v-neck collar and down to her hips, the rest was pitch black, and the sides were also cut away to reveal her pale skin, and trailing from the waistline where her tail feathers, the only part of her Harpy form she had showing. "Ira, you know how much distain I have for drawing attention to myself, I would much rather remain in my normal attire." Wren growled, emerald green eyes narrowed in distaste of her own reflection, Wren had never been one for dressing up for any occasion, her aunts wedding, simple t-shirt, trousers and trainers, the same for every Gala her parents had forced her to, slightly more acceptable but still what she would walk, if she'd ever been allowed to that is, down the street in.

Ira groaned. She was wearing a two piece, the upper part a spaghetti strap was white with black spots on the front and black on the back, the lower half being a ruffled mid-thigh skirt which had a pair of equally black knee length leggings underneath, her wedge shaped tail feathers poked out from between the two items of clothing, making it look like they were part of her attire, Wren had demanded Ira to wear the leggings to make sure she didn't look like easy pickings to whoever saw her. "Wren, I know it's a little on the cliché side, but you need to live a little, come on, when was the last time you sang in front of more than a wall?" Ira stated, giving Wren the most serious look she could, which in comparison to Wren wasn't very serious.

Wren didn't answer, choosing to stare at her reflection, surely one night wouldn't be bad right? She was going to keep Ira and Kia safe, not to make herself look like a fool, especially in a place like Rio, not with its background, a place for parties it may be but she had to watch her steps, and those of her more wild trine mates.

She would tolerate this for now, but if they thought this would become a weekly thing? Well, Ira wasn't the only one who could prank, Wren's mind often kept itself busy thinking up complicated yet effective plans of humiliating those who would annoy her, when she wasn't hacking into Governments deepest and darkest secrets that is. "Very well, I will try to make myself have more fun this night, but do not expect to make this a running occurrence, this is a one off and I want you to remember that." Ira and Kia couldn't argue, even before she broke Wren was one to actually hiss at the thought of going out without supervision of an adult, but Kia was technically a young adult now, as was Wren herself, technically it was only Ira who was yet to be classified a young adult, but that wasn't going to stop them from having some serious fun.

"Sure, now how about we put something on for Feedback to watch? You know TV works on her." Kia suggested, Kia was wearing a simple one shoulder golden brown gown which was decorated with spirals of silver thread which began around the which went down to just below her knee caps, her hair was pulled up into a large bun unlike her two friends who were leaving their hair down, her tail feathers where also visible from the isosceles triangle which had been cut out of the back of her dress which went from her lower back to between the tops of her shoulder blades.

Wren nodded, walking over to the sparkling who was beginning to look fearful. 'You're leaving? Why? Please, don't go.' She typed. Kia and Ira awed behind her as Wren gently picked up the laptop sparkling from under her arms and hefted her up so that she rested on her hip.

"Do not fear young one, we will be home before the sun rises in the morning, that I promise you, and if not, I want you to call either Uncle Ratchet, Optimus or Ironhide, tell them the situation and wait for someone to pick you up, but tell whoever you call to tell the person being said to say 'Autobots' if someone comes without saying that, I want you to hid. Will you do that for me?" She asked.

Feedback went over it in her helm before nodding. 'Yes big sister, me be quiet and not break anything like Oz does. And if someone who doesn't say Autobots comes, hide, if you not show up, call Uncle Wratchet, Opimus or Ionhide.' She typed.

Ira snorted, leading to Kia elbowing her in the stomach. "What?" Ira snapped quietly.

"She's young, don't laugh just because she got their names a little wrong." Kia hissed.

Ira rolled her eyes. "Jeez! Okay, don't get so protective okay? That's Wren's job when it comes to Feedback." Ira retorted.

Wren took the remote from the occupied hand of Kia, turning she turned the TV onto the kids channel, finding there was a string of child safe movies over the next few hours, perfect for keeping Feedback entertained. With that done she placed Feedback onto her queen sized bed and walked back over to her Trine mates, grabbing both their wrists she pulled them out of the room, one of her tail feathers waving in goodbye to Feedback as they left. "Let us get this over and done with." She grumbled.

* * *

Two hours later

Wren, Ira and Kia had found a moderately busy nightclub to go to, Ira and Kia where out on the dancefloor dancing together whilst Wren watched from the side lines, sitting in one of the circular booths so that she could watch everything going on around her.

"Hey." Wren's stone cold eyes snapped up towards the man standing there, he looked around twenty years old, without even thinking she ran a facial recognition scan, finding a match and delving into the records of the man, it all happened in a flash, the information stored away, he was safe enough to respond to.

"Greetings." She responded, even more stoic then normal, besides the information she'd already gathered, she knew not what his personality was like.

"Ouch, something tells me you got dragged here unwillingly by your friends?" He asked as he took a seat in the booth, sitting right on the edge, Wren would allow him to sit there, he was far enough away for now, any closer and she would not be as welcoming to his presence.

"You would be correct in your assessment, they played at my weakness of being over protective, and now I am here keeping an eye on them to make sure they are not hurt, they are the only family I have left, and I will protect them with all my might." She stated, the man, named Antonio Be La Trix, let out an impressed whistle.

"I wouldn't want to get in your way." He stated, taking a small sip from the alcoholic drink he had in his hand, a Strongbow.

"Then do not, I will not pay for your hospital bill." She responded back sharply.

Antonio flinched slightly, "Jeez, you need to relax girl, what's your name?" He asked.

She technically already knew his. "Wren Harpy, it is relatively nice to meet you Antonio." She answered.

Antonio blinked. "How did you…?"

"I overheard one of your friends call you that." She responded.

Antonio took a look around the club, Wren had still yet to look back at him, her eyes locked back on her Trine mates. "You must have some good hearing, the speakers are practically jumping here!" Antonio responded, it was very loud in the club, the volume cranked up to the point the three of them had been able to hear the club from three blocks away, hence why Ira had been quick to drag them inside.

"I have accurate hearing for coping with such volumes of noise." She responded, her lips falling into a slight frown at realising he had scooted a bit closer.

"That's pretty damn cool, so where's your friends?" He asked.

"Centre dancefloor, the two in the black and white and brown attires." Wren answered, Antonio whistled.

"You ain't the only Angel who's fallen from heaven this night then, you three should be careful, natural beauties such as your self are very much sought after here." Antonio stated, flirting, this was going too far.

"Cease your attempt to flatter, Ira, Kia and I are not interested in relationships with those such as yourselves, we have all agreed to wait until the right one, and I assure you, you are not the right one." She firmly stated, turning to look at him with eyes narrowed into a vicious glower.

Antonio frowned. "I was just trying to give you a compliment! And some friendly advice!" Something told Wren he would've continued had Ira and Kia not walked up.

"Oh~ Wren! You gotta booth buddy! And to think you wouldn't actually interact with anyone until we were back home!" Ira taunted, Antonio looked over at the seventeen year old like she was the Holy Grail.

"Thank God, you're don't have sticks up your arse like she does!" He praised, Ira and Kia looked to one another.

Kia spoke then. "We were wondering if yah wanted to join us on the floor. You know… dance?"

Wren didn't even hesitate. "Very well, anything to get my person away from this flirt, I was half a minute from slamming his head into the table in hopes of giving him a concussion." Wren growled as she rose and sidestepped out of the booth.

As she walked after to her Trine mates, she heard him mutter something which set her blood afire with rage, she spun on the heels of her sandals and stalked back to the booth.

With a speed only a Harpy could perform she grabbed his left ear and yanked him closer to her, her Emerald green eyes glowing with unbidden rage as they narrowed into slits, Antonio could only gulp. "What was that, that you just uttered you filthy piece of street trash!" She hissed, baring her teeth and grinding them together in an attempt to control herself.

He didn't respond, Wren yanked his ear harder, by this point Ira and Kia where trying to pull her away, to very little success.

He cracked. "I said you needed to get laid!" He yelled.

Wren hissed, her other hand clutching his short black hair, it was cut short and gelled to the point some of the excess actually ended up on her hand. "That's what I thought." She hissed before lifting his head up, and slamming it back down into the hardwood table, not enough to kill him but enough to knock him unconscious.

Wren let go and strode back to her friends, her chest out slightly in smug pride at their shocked looks. Ira stated to chuckle, not the happy chuckle but one that meant she'd just witnessed something which very much unnerved her. "Remind me to never try and get Wren to get out and 'mingle'." She muttered to Kia, who simply nodded her head.

Wren cleared her throat. "Shall we?" She gestured to the dance floor, only to feel a tap on the shoulder, tuning she found herself looking at a woman who looked like she could bench press her and her Trine mates all at one.

"'scuse me miss, but yah wouldn' me Wren, Ira and Kia would yah?" The Scandinavian woman asked, her brown hair held up in a pair of impressive plaits which went down to her mid back and looked similar to the thickness of logs.

Wren nodded, but that did not stop her from being cautious of the woman. "Yes, that is us, now who are you and how do you know our names?" She demanded.

The woman just chuckled, her voice deep and full of mirth. "Name' Helen Hofferton, owner of the Loreley in New York, Coney Island to be precise, there's some folks coming tonight I believe you might enjoy the company of. Mah boss lady asked for yah especially, and she ain't one to take no for an answer I'm afraid." The woman, Helen, explained.

Kia frowned as she stepped up to the side of Wren, hands on her hips. "Oh? And what do you know? For all we know you could be someone of bad intentions, and in all honesty none of us three are exactly trust worthy, so I think I speak for all of us when we respectively decline, we're on vacation to have a good time, and we're going to have that good time." Kia retorted.

Helen shrugged. "Few points wrong there lassie, one, yah have no idea how much ah kno' 'bout you three, and all your Autobot friends, and the sparkling' even the one you've got safe in you' hotel room. But don' yah worry, I ain't no threa'. Two, ah can assure yah you'll have more fun at the Loreley then yah would with mistah flirt over there." She pointed to Antonio who was still completely out of it. "An three, the will of a goddess ain't somethin' yah can say no to." Before either of the Harpy's could respond the woman seemed to spontaneously combust right in front of them.

"HOLY SLAG!" Ira screeched as the flames jumped from the woman to her, Wren and Kia, partygoers froze in place around them as the four where consumed completely, a moment later the fire extinguished itself, all that remained was four small scorch marks in the places where they'd all once stood, the sprinkler system hadn't even had enough time to turn on.

* * *

Alternate dimension

Wren, Ira and Kia all stumbled backwards as the world around them reformed, all of them breathing heavily as they tried to make sense of what had just happened, their heads where pounding just like they had when they'd first arrived in the Bayverse universe. "Oh slag, I think the TBM's came for round two." Ira muttered as she tried to regain her bearings, a banging sound came from the side of her and her vision corrected itself just enough for her to see Wren pinning Helen to the wall with a look of absolute murder on her face, this could turn very ugly, very quickly.

"Where the frag did you take us! How are we in New York's Coney Island! I want answers!" She bellowed at the woman.

Kia perked up as she realised the background sound of joyful conversation dies down, only for an almost angelic like voice to sound out. "Helen? Are you alright?" The voice was soon followed by someone walking closer with someone else following close behind.

Kia was quick to turn when she heard a door opening, looking towards the sound she found herself looking at a young man and woman, the man was in all honesty, built like a tank, his red leather jacket and white shirt not hiding any of the rippling muscles he seemed to possess, his hair and trousers where the same colour strangely, a deep royal blue, the hair itself was scruffy, but in that way that alerted you the fact that it was purposefully done like that, his face was well formed with a strong jaw and the most stunning almost glowing blue eyes.

Her mind simply shut down as she realised just who this man looked like. "Holy shit." She muttered. "Wren, Ira, its Optimus Prime." She breathed out.

She could see Ira and Wren tense from where they stood as the two, one now recognised as either Optimus Prime's holoform or a very big coincidental look alike, looked at them, specifically how Wren still had Helen pinned to the wall.

"Oh Aerith! Helen! Are you alright?!" The woman exclaimed as she rushed forwards and pushed the now numb Wren out of the way, but the way her hair was beginning to defy the laws of gravity Ira and Kia could tell she was trying to obtain all the information in the area, hence why she let go so easily.

Helen nodded as she brushed herself down, unaverred by Wren's reaction, she'd honestly expected it. "I am alright lady Oce, nothing more than a simple bump. These three are our guests which I told you about earlier." Helen stated gesturing towards the three of them for the woman, who in turn turned to face them, allowing all three to see her in detail for the first time.

Instantly the image of a model popped up in their heads over their link with the Allspark, Oce, as she was apparently called was only slightly shorter than the man, she looked only eighteen in age, but in no way looked like you're a-typical female of her age, she was almost as well built as the Prime look alike, her arms where well-built yet still looked like they had the grace to pull of the finest of movements, she had large doe like brown eyes with silver rings around the pupil, her brunette hair flowed down to her hips and each of the long tips ended in a few inches of royal blue, which matched the royal blue short sleeve shirt embroiled with silver thread, the way it shone one would actually mistake it for the real metal, this was then matched by the greyish silver skinny jeans she was wearing and finished off with a pair of dark blue leather sandals.

"Who are you?" The woman demanded, her voice held a slight Greek accent as she looked at the three, Wren finally snapped out of her state of downloading and stepped forward, extending her hand to the woman.

"Wren Harpy, these are my friends and Trine mates, Ira Harpy and Kia Harpy. We recently changed our last names as we no longer wished to bear them. I apologise for my previous actions, being teleported leaves us with nothing but shortened tempers and splitting head aches, we'd been on vacation in Rio when this woman approached us, less than 3.00 minutes later we were here." Wren explained.

The younger woman, who in truth was the same age as Wren, stared at her for a moment before placing her own hand in Wren's and shaking it. "I understand, I should in that case apologise for Helen's actions, a little too eager my friend?" She asked Helen who only chuckled before waving them off.

"Y'ah Y'ah, yah mother want' them her' as soon as possible, so I got 'um her', now if you'll excus' me, I gotta' get back to takin' orders." With that she walked out of the room, leaving the remaining five to stand there and look at one another.

The young Optimus look alike stepped forwards then. "My Designation is Optimus Prime, this is the love of my very spark, Oce Pridon, herald of the waves and Ocean tides, daughter of Aerith the Goddess of Life and Justice. It is a pleasure to meet you, however, I do not recall ever hearing of mention of you in my lifetime, where are you from?" He asked.

The three didn't answer for a time, to busy allowing what they'd heard to set in, at least until Ira squealed happily and tackled Oce to the ground in a hug. "YOU'RE SO LUCKY! YAH SNAGGED OPTIMUS FRAGGING PRIME HIMSELF!" She trilled excitedly whilst Oce was left trapped underneath her and her Trine mates allowed their palms to meet their faces while Optimus just tilted his head in confusion as he stepped over towards Oce.

Wren sighed as she walked over to the seventeen year old, wrapping her arms around her waist and tugging her off the stunned slightly older woman, something they'd learnt quickly was that their strength from their Bipedal forms had been scaled into their human forms, resulting in Wren having a great deal more strength then she used to, Ira being able to be in one place at one moment and another the next, and Kia having the medium between them, not as strong as Wren and not as fast as Ira, yet faster than Wren and stronger then Ira. "I apologise for Ira's actions, she can be very excited about certain things: the first time we met in person she sent me to the floor in much the same way." Wren apologised as Optimus helped Oce back to her feet.

Oce waved them off with a smile which could outshine a star. "Oh don't worry about it, come, Helen gave our group a table with enough seats for you, follow us." She gestured them to follow, which the three did without question, too busy with the ones racing around their heads.

As they stepped out the door of the room, they came face to face with one of the strangest sights they'd ever seen, and they'd all unfortunately seen Simmons' undressing during the second movie, from then on they would skip that part, the mental scaring had never needed to be deepened.

The room was huge, at least sixty or seventy people could fit around the tables, and all of them seemed happy enough talking and just having a good time. But that was where the normality ended very abruptly as a man with short curly brown hair walked up, wearing a brown silk like vest with gold trim which looked like it had been tailored specially for him, the vest was without sleeves and the collar was a low and sharp 'v'. But what really caught them off guard was the fact that this man from the waist down, was attached the body of a horse.

They were looking at a Centaur.

"My lady Oce, it seems that the blue and pink haired one has just umm… what is the word I am looking for here? Ah yes… had a cow, she is not in any way pleased and neither is the white and red haired one, I offer my services in keeping these fine ladies occupied whilst you attend to your own party." He said as he bowed at the waist whilst his lower half did the horses equivalent of a bow, his voice having a similar accent to Oce.

Oce nodded and turned to them. "I'm sorry about this, but do not worry, Galileo is a very kind gentlemen, he should be able to clear some things up for you." She apologised, a slight blush forming as she turned to walk off towards a large booth with Optimus walking at her side.

Wren turned to Galileo. "You are the famous ancient astronomer correct?" She stated more then asked, Galileo bowed again.

"Yes my fine lady, and you may assume your Harpy forms here, as you have likely already guessed, none shall judge, and you have also met it seems our resident Mer couple." He smirked as he raised himself back up to his easily ten foot height.

"Mer couple?" Kia asked, tilted her head to the side as the three shifted into their Harpy forms, and noticing that they all received nothing but warm smiles and welcoming nods from those around, who now that they looked closer, all had some none human characteristics.

Galileo chuckled. "You didn't notice? Oce is a merfemme, and Optimus was given the gift of a mer form as well, now they mostly swim around in their free time together, I heard she showed him her treasure trove earlier today, no one is allowed into her trove, not even her younger sister Marina or her older brother Ironhide." He explained. "Now follow me, Necra and Dolumn will help with explanations." He turned in the wide gap between the tables and walked back the way he came, hooves clacking against the stone tile floor, the three Harpy's looked at one another in curiosity and weariness, they had no idea what to expect of all this.

They were quickly lead to a large booth, it was clearly made for the two Centaurs sitting there with the fact that the table was lowered and the seats where a bed of hay which the male and female Centaur sat. "Necra, Dolumn, these are Aerith's quests from the alternate world, we're to keep them occupied whilst lady Oce deals with her own guests." Just as he said that a crashing sound could be heard, along with exclamations of 'MARINA!' Galileo just chuckled. "Ah yes, lady Oce's little sister, the terror of the seas Marina, little devils sunk more ships in her time than even the storms her mother whips up!" He chuckled.

Ira, Kia and Wren all glanced over towards the large table which was still partially in view, a young, around five year old girl wearing a black with white patched dress with matching wild hair was hanging from the handle of a double edge axe lodged in the ceiling, the girl herself bearing an almost demonic look as she chuckled like a mad woman, Ira shuddered. "Reminds me of crazy Blitzwing." She muttered turning back to Galileo. "How is that kid in anyway related to Oce?" She asked.

Galileo shook his head as he to settled on the bed of hay. "They are not, Oce saved Marina when they were originally human in the time of Ancient Athens, Shockwave had attacked Athens, Oce, or as she was originally called, Oriel spotted Marial in the arms of her deceased mother, at the time she'd only been a month old. Shockwave took both of them, Oriel was transformed into a merfemme, and Marial into an Orca calf, Aerith adopted them after remaking them in her image, but Marina refuses to believe she was ever human, and ever since she has become quiet the psychopath, the only reason she is not murdering every human in sight it because of the fact that Aerith would be upset with her. All shudder at the thought of when she becomes a fully-fledged teenager." He muttered that last part of his explanation, by this point the three Harpy's where sitting on the straw.

"Yes, but until then we are safe, besides, at the rate humans reproduce these days, they will either not all be wiped out, or they will quickly breed like rabbits until they are at a sustainable population, Marina being let lose would solve a lot of our worlds problems you must admit." The woman stated, her torso hidden by a flowing white dress which stood out against her dark grey almost black horse half, they assumed this was Necra, meaning Dolumn was the man with the greyish white pelt and similar yet slightly darker Victorian dress shirt.

Dolumn only nodded, he looked to be thirty at the oldest. "In my time as a normal human the population was more stable, death rate was impossible to count and the birth rate had to match to keep up, only now most humans are living longer and yet they are still breeding like overexcited rabbits." He muttered.

Kia raised her arm in the air. "Excuse me, but how did we get from the fact there is a psychopathic five year old, hanging from a double edged axe lodged in the ceiling, to the past and present breeding habits of the human race, cause not seven months ago, all three of us where completely human thank you." She stated.

Necra chuckled behind her hand, Kia raised an eyebrow at her, glad Rose wasn't here, the poor Parakeet would really be struggling to keep up with all this madness. "Something funny Necra?" She asked warningly.

"You assume you were always human, when you have no inkling to you true origins." She smirked knowingly at them.

Wren frowned at this. "And I can assume you will not grace us with the truth of our origins then, as I have notified from you posture and other such vital readings I have obtained from your body, also, do not drink that, one more and you will become too drunk to be coherent." She stated as she pulled the beer mug away from the female Centaurs reach, who had also been trying to make a grab for her drink.

Necra glared at Wren for a moment before a tauting smirk appeared on the centaur, flicking some of her pixie cut black hair behind her ear. "You assume correctly, Aerith would have our heads if we told you, she likes it when adventures play out the way they were meant to, someone intervening in the plot is to her like someone standing up in the cinema and yelling an important plot point or what happens in the ending, ruining it for everyone else." Necra explained, a moment later she was grappling with Wren from the beer mug, the Harpy's finger like feathers tightly wrapped around the handle whilst the Centaur had her hands wrapped around the main part.

The two continued in their match of tug of war, the contents spilling onto the table before quickly seeming to evaporate into thin air, Kia leant over to whisper in Galileo's ear. "Should we try and break them up?" She asked, the brown curly haired Centaur shook his head.

"Let them have their fun." He responded.

A moment later Wren shifted into her Harpygornis form, giving off a shrill shriek as she beat her wings as hard as she could, by this point everyone had focused in on what was going on, only to watch as Wren successfully took to the air, with Necra hanging from beneath, no one really focusing on the fact that the ceiling was actually stretching upwards to give the two more room as they tried to get the other to let go of the beer mug.

Kia and Ira looked at one another, they didn't exactly want to be left out, shifting into their own airborne forms they joined their much larger Trine leader and began flying around Necra's head to distract her, letting off shrill calls as they continued on their self appointed mission of aiding their Trine leader.

Finally Wren twisted without warning, rolling her entire form backwards in the air, the force actually lifting Necra over her head and above her, all in the room had by this point began cheering at the fine display of airmanship.

Finally the literal breaking point was reached, the mugs handle simply could not take the strain of lifting the entire weight of a centaur, and snapped clear off where it had been attatched to the rest of the mug. Necra tumbled for half a second before landing safely on all four hooves, standing up she held the mug victoriously in the air before taking a swig, only to find it was empty. With a growl she smashed it into the table. "ANOTHER!" She bellowed, the mug quickly reformed along with another pint of the alcohol seeming to burst from inside and fill the mug again.

Wren, Ira and Kia all landed up in the rafters of the now much higher ceiling. Ira turned to Kia. "Okay I give, mythical creatures, human/mermaid and merman Autobots, and now the laws of all reality being just tossed out the window in a display of flaming glory… What the holy frag is going on in this mad house!" She exclaimed, throwing her wings in the air before burying herself into Wren's breast. "Wake me up once this drug induced nightmare goes away!" She wailed, but it was heavily muffled by the Harpagornis' substantial plumage.

"Hey guys! Over here!" The three look to where Oce had called, having taken her younger sisters place, she was even hanging from the axe still lodged there, apparently trying to wrestle the heavy weapon back out, how a five year old had been able to lodge that axe in there so deep was well and truly beyond them.

They took flight one after another, Wren going first, then Kia and finaly Ira who had taken a moment to look back at Necra, who was now completely smashed and was face down on the table unconscious, Galileo and Dolumn talking together like their friend wasn't past out on the table with a beer mug still held in her right hand.

Once they arrived at the table they shifted back into their Harpy forms, Oce grinned and quickly dragged Wren by the arm so that she would be sitting sitting next to Oce with Optimus on her other side, Kia and Ira then take their own seats, awkwardness seeming to become a physical mass around them, at least until one very recognisable Miko Nakadi seemed to explode with excitement. "That. Was. AWESOME! How do you do that! Are you sky guardians or something like that? How many bad guys have you beaten up?! Can you turn into other things like Bulkhead turns into an off roader? What's you're favourite colours? Did your eyes always have those blue rings in them? What country are you from? How many mph!" She'd shot off question after question until the human they assumed to be Bulkhead clamped his large hand over the girls mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Miko please! They just sat down for Primus sake!" He exclaimed as he lifted his hand away, Miko just pouted in response.

Jack Darby rolled his eyes at the whole debacle. "Excuse her, she drank three cans of original Coke this morning." He stated with a shrug.

Ira beamed. "First of all, Miko you are awesome! I can't believe it! First we get sucked into the Bayverse, and now into this wigged out version of the Primeverse! I take back what I said earlier! I've been in the presence of not one, but two Ratchet's!" She trilled, before promptly fainting against the back of the booth, if possible, Wren and Kia would of sweat dropped, trust Ira to make it even harder to explain.

The one they guessed was Arcee turned to them. "Explanations, who the frag are you?" She demanded.

Marina chuckled. "Talk quickly, or I gut you." She threatened, something told Wren and Kia that she could and would do as she had stated. The axe was still wedged up the ceiling after all.

Wren didn't hesitate, beginning to tell their tale of what had happened to them, since the eclipse to the very the moment they sat there, the group of human Autobots and humans all listened, every so often asking questions, Allspark even made an appearance to prove their story.

Once complete they were all staring at the three in awe, Ira had recovered about half way in and had moved over to sit next to Miko with Raf on her other side, who she would often coo at and call adorable, much to the twelve year olds embarrassment, and Bumblebee's when her attention would shift to him.

Oce was the first to speak. "Wow, you've been through a lot. And in such a short time, I mean, Kia, you're looking after a four armed sparkling the size of you version of my big brother?! Feedback sounds cute though." She stated.

Wren bolted upwards. "Feedback! She must be worried sick! We have to get back to the hotel and…" She was stopped by Oce placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, time works differently within the walls of the Loreley, you've been here about twenty minutes in comparison to your world. We've got time to tell our story." Wren nodded and sat back down.

And so began their own tale of adventures, all three Harpy's where in awe after the first fifteen minutes, Oce was over two and a half centuries old and yet she was still eighteen in her years, as it continued the others joined in, telling their own snippets of what happened and what Oce had missed, multiple times they were interrupted by Marina trying to reach the axe so she could throw it again, much to everyone's chagrin.

Oce and Optimus had met for the first time four years ago, the mech having been badly injured by Megatron's cannon when he plunged into the Mediterranean, Oce had luckily been trying to calm down her hyperactive sister when she'd seen him, she then went on to save his life. At first there had been a serious language barrier, with Oce unable to speak any modern languages and her only written language being an ancient Athenian dialect, hence why Optimus had crafted her a translator, to prove this Oce had taken the translator disguised as a neck choker of and spoken, only Optimus, Marina and Ironhide didn't jump at the shrill clicks and trills which followed, none of the Harpy's had ever heard such noises come from a humans mouth, they in turn beginning a little game of who could out noise one another, Ira was the one to instigate it, giving off a playful trill, Oce had responded with a louder trill, then Kia with a shrill squawk, and Marina gave a bellow which did not fit her five year old form in any aspect of the term.

It finally ended for most of the groups relief when Wren sent her wings careening into the back of both of her Trine mates heads, stopping them from continuing. "Enough, you sound like dying animals when you do that, cease at once or I'll have to sick Ratchet on you when we return to our home version of reality, understood?" Ira and Kia nodded her helm.

Helen walked over then, notebook and pen in hand. "I guess you' like tah actually order food now?" She asked.

Every stomach around the table gave a loud rumble in response, Wren raising her eyebrow as she stared down to where the organ was. "That's the first time it's done that in seven years, it seems even my body is beginning to recover." Ira and Kia exchanged a worried look at their friends remark, but it seemed they'd been the only ones to notice.

"I'll have the… Southern fried chicken? Eh, why not? Oh and half a gallon of water, I'm getting quiet parched." Oce ordered first, this continued on, each of the bots choosing a food option at random whilst the humans, Ira, Kia and Wren actually knew what they were ordering, finally came Marina's turn.

She'd barely opened her mouth when Oce interrupted. "She'll have the kids BBQ ribs please." Marina scowled at her for a moment before huffing.

"I was going to order Liver." She muttered.

Ira raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you ask for that?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to eat human body parts in public." The five year old growled.

Kia choked on the water she'd been drinking while Jack, Miko and Raf seemed to pale to the point they looked like they'd died and reformed as ghosts.

Ira surprisingly, chuckled. "Not surprising, Uncle Harris got put in jail for sixty four years for doing that." She stated.

Marina and the rest of the group other than Wren and Kia looked at her in shock, her Trine mates already knew about Ira's family history, they'd heard from her in great detail what her uncle Harris had done, in every detail.

Oce was the one to finally break the silence which had formed. "A story for another day, I believe that would be all Helen, thank you." Helen nodded in response and walked off.

The rest of the night went surprisingly well, Ira was able to get quite a few laughs from the younger members of the group by telling her about some of the pranks she'd pulled, one of her favourites being the one she'd made Simmons look like a pink sparkly butterfly, Miko had even began taking notes! Much to Jack's chagrin.

By the end of Ira's tales of terror, Ratchet and Ironhide seemed to of paled considerably. Ratchet turned to Ironhide. "Thank Primus the Terror twins aren't here." He muttered.

Ironhide nodded in agreement. "Yah gotta feel sorry for that human Simmons though, she's certainly creative." He responded, remembering Ira mention one prank on the man which involved a bowl of soup, a fake yet highly realistic rat, and a copious amount of blood, the man had apparently fainted and had then woken up only for Ira to second later push him of a bridge with a bungee cord attached.

The femme Peregrine had gotten into a lot of trouble for that one.

The night continued along those lines, Kia, Oce and Optimus found them locked in an indepth conversation about the natural world, the conversation not even ceasing once the food had arrived, Wren occupied her time with either speaking to Helen, who walked by a few times, quietly eating, and making sure Ira didn't go other board with her tales of pranking.

By the end of the meal, the group had built up a surprisingly high respect for the group. But like all good things, it couldn't last forever.

It was time for the Harpy's to return to their own world, Helen and lead them back to the back room with the Prime Auto humans, as Ira had dubbed them.

Goodbyes where exchanged and Kia ended up hugging Bumblebee so tightly he'd turned slightly blue. Wren was quick to separate the two before the scout lost consciousness. She turned to Helen. "I assume we'll be dragged back here at some point then?" She asked.

Helen shrugged. "It's likely, Aerith likes you three, slag, if she's willing enough, you might even have Oce giving you lot a visit." She joked, Oce beamed at the comment.

"And when I do, I'll be sure to have an ocean liner, nobody calls Optimus a piece of scrap metal, my Optimus or not." She growled, Optimus quickly pulling her into a one armed hug to calm her down.

Ira smirked. "Oce, I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship, oh and Marina?" Said five year old quickly turned her attention to the youngest of the Harpy's. "Not all humans are bad, I mean, we used to be humans before any of this happened. Besides, humans are full of unhealthy grease. Do me a favour okay? Try and give some of these guys a chance okay? You might be surprised at what you find." Marina seemed to think it over for a moment before finally relenting.

"Alight, I'll try." She muttered.

Ira let lose a face splitting grin as she lifted the five year off the ground and spun around, Marina letting off a delighted cheer as she was spun, only to pout as Ira placed her back down, her arms seeming to fall to her sides. "Jeez, you're a lot heavier than I'd expected." She muttered jokingly.

Helen chuckled along with the rest of the group, save for Wren who simply rolled her eyes as her Trine mates actions. "Time for yah three to get back to yah hotel. Have fun you three."

Before any of the Harpy's could react, they'd been teleported back, finding themselves in the alley way beside the hotel they were staying in.

The three looked at one another, Kia being the first to speak. "You think the bot's will believe us if we told them what just happened?" She asked, Ira shrugged and Wren shook her head.

"By what they were implying, they'll have no reason to judge us soon enough." Wren answered.

Ira let off a tired yawn. "Let's get back to our room, Rose should be back from sightseeing now, and there's no need to give Feedback any reason to worry, let's go." With that said, the three made their way back inside the hotel, planning to just collapse and sleep for the next three days straight, their brains needing time to process all they'd seen the last few hours.

But all three could agree, that it was a surprisingly interesting experience. The single side axe flying through the floor that one time had certainly been an interesting topic to discuss. Helen had claimed it was some Minotaur's in the basement who often had axe throwing competitions, who were they to think otherwise when the evidence had nearly cut Wren's hand off?

* * *

**I had planned on putting up the Oce Tides POV of this on the same day as this one, however that chapter will likely take quiet a lot of time, it's a slow burn story so updates don't happen as frequently as one would hope, but I will have it up as soon as possible. I hoped you all enjoyed, and don't worry, they should be back in Diego or at least, arriving back in Diego next chapter. **

**Ira:: And then the terror twins?**

**Moon:: You are obsessed with those two aren't you?**

**Kia:: Why even bother asking? You already know the answer, also, Moon, where's my creator?**

**Dev:: Drago? Oh she's still off hiding in some mountain in the Himalayas, we don't know when she'll be back.**

**Wren:: Either way, the story must continue.**

**Oce:: Yeah, I want to see what happens next!**

**Marina:: Moon, why did you create my character to be so psychotic?**

**Moon:: Mostly because the English course work story I did back in December I based Ocean Tides off heavily, and the Marina from what one was a full blooded Orca, and not a Cybertronian one, which means she had similar tendencies to Orca's, also she was pretty pissed off about the humans because at the time in the story, which was WW2, your lives had become much harder because of all the depth charges floating around, so when I wrote Ocean Tide's for the fanfiction, I kept you're annoyance towards humans and turned it into full blown hatred, that's why. But hey, at least you're getting better now right?**

**Marina:: Yeah, I guess.**

**Moon:: It's time to sign off now, say good by everyone.**

**Everyone:: BYE! BYE!**


	11. Vacation, part 2

**Okay, better than last time update wise, I should alert you all to this before you read this though, there is mentions of suicide in this one okay? Good, if you don't feel comfortable with it I advise you skip the flashback which occurs within this chapter, also good news, I passed my GCSE'S! Which is a big thing here in England. Now then, this means that the moment I'm back at school next week I'll be worked down to the bone. I will not try and predict when I'll be able to update my next chapter, but seeing as my parents want me to give up on writing and focus on my work, it will be harder to get chapters out. Now, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The sun shone brightly through the glass sliding doors of the luxury hotel room, casting its almost golden glow upon the pile of limbs on the queen sized bed closest to the doors.

Feedback was the first to online her optics, letting out a silent yawn as her doorwings flickered around, rubbing her right optic sleepily as she looked around, finding herself tucked close to Wren's abdomen, Ira and Kia were draped over the eighteen year old, all three still clothed, Feedback gave off a silent chuckle, remembering how all three had walked like they were already asleep on their feet, Wren had picked her up and held her close as her big sister lay down on the bed they now resided on, Ira and Kia falling on top of Wren and already being asleep before they hit the covers.

A plume of green feathers alerted her to the fact Rose was there, tucked up on Kia's back and chirping quietly in her sleep.

Turning back to Wren, she saw that instead of donning a frown like she normally did when she was sleeping, Wren was, smiling, Feedback had never seen Wren smile before in her sleep, so chose not to wake her, if Wren was having a good dream, then who was she to disturb that?

After a few attempts, she was able to worm herself out of her big sisters grip, she let off a silent giggle when she saw some of Wren's feathers flutter, whilst a look of concentration grew on her face.

A moment later two lithe hands where ticking her.

The seven month old sparkling barely had time to think up anything to say before she releasing a silent laugh, the sound of her vents whirring being the only sound produced.

The tickles quickly subsided and she was allowed to recover, once her vents where back to normal, she looked up to her big sister, who was looking down at her with a warm smile she rarely saw, her eyes seemed to be shifting though, her normal coldness seemed to almost be fighting to take back over, but she didn't want it to.

'Sis?' She typed, catching Wren's attention and drawing back to the sparkling.

"Yes Feedback?" She asked, her voice seeming to flicker between warm and cold.

'Can you stay happy please? I like it more than no happiness. Your more fun like this.' She typed.

Wren reeled back a bit. "W-what? I-I don't understand." She stuttered slightly.

'Me want you to be happy, but you not happy when cold takes over, fight it, please big sis? I want you to be happy, not sad.' She tried to explain, nuzzling Wren's abdomen where the dress was cut away.

Wren was silent as she slowly wrapped her arms around the laptop sparkling. "I-I'll try, I can't make any promises, I'll fight it, I don't want to be this way either." Her voice seemed to become more determined as she gripped Feedback a little tighter. "I have to stop living in the past, I have to leave it all in the past. You're right little one, I can't keep hiding in this shell. I just don't think I can forget him." She muttered, clenching her hands into the bed sheets, her body actually shaking slightly.

Feedback gave off something akin to worried whir, her vents not being the easiest of things to communicate through. 'Who?' She typed.

Wren looked up from where she'd been staring at the white mattress, her emerald green eyes seeming to glimmer slightly. "My little brother, Derick. He was three years younger than me. We would always play together when we were older." She muttered, not noticing that Ira and Kia where awake, her mind too focused on the past for her heightened senses to pick up the fact they were now awake.

'Was? That past.' Feedback typed, Wren nodded her head.

"He, isn't here anymore. My mother and father had him naturally, he was their biological son, but he still loved me as an older sibling, sure we had our squabbles, all siblings do. But when I… when I broke… Derick was mortified, when he first saw me, he tried to talk to me, he tried to joke with me, in truth I wanted to respond, but something… something stopped me, like part of me had been completely shut down, I don't remember how, it's all a big black blur, but I do remember a few days later, Derick reached breaking point. He was screaming at mother and father…" She trailed off, seeming to fall back into herself. Into a memory she'd long since locked away.

* * *

Wren's Flashback **(This is the bit anyone who is upset by the concept of suicide might want to skip, it's my first attempt at it and I don't know how good or bad it is.)**

"You're monsters!" A teary eyed thirteen year old boy bellowed, his chocolate brown hair normally ruffled and spiked now limp and partially matted, he was glaring at the two beings he'd long since removed the titles of mother and father from. His whole body was shaking as his pale blue eyes stared venomously into the emotionless orbs of those who had created him. "She's not a puppet! MY SISTER ISN'T A PUPPET! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" He screamed, pointing at her with a shaking hand.

She just stood there, watching the scene with emotionless orbs. She thought he'd be happy, she was finally perfect, like mommy and daddy wanted.

She was finally perfect enough to stand in the shadow of Amy.

Maryann, their mother. Stared at her biological son with indifference. "She is just a clone Derick. She has no rights, no values, she was created to be our pawn, and we shall do whatever we wish with her. I am disappointed with you boy, you are our son, our successor, heir even, and yet you allow your emotions to cloud your vision, she was never your sister, we just allowed you to interact with her so that you may be ready to deal with the outside world, that task is now complete, hence why we have moved onto the next stage. Those two, she was friends with, well they two are being prepared, the biological transfusion is complete, and soon the third stage will begin. But that is not the point of this conversation. She never was your sibling, she is in no way related to you, she is a mere clone, even less worthy of existence than that of a slave. Now, return to your work. Now do not worry about W53N, for you shall never have to see her again." Her voice was monotone, not once showing a hint of emotion as she stirred the cup of tea in her hand with a porcelain spoon, not even bothering to look at the two as she rested upon the roman styled recliner.

He was breathing heavily now. The only reason she knew was due to the ragged breaths he let out.

Finally after a tense moment of silence, he spoke, reaching into the pocket inside his jacket, she was not sure why he wore that today, that was only to be worn during formal affairs.

"I hate you, with every fibre in my body. You are not my mother, you're not even human. If anything, creatures like you are nothing but spawns from Satan himself. And I refuse to become like you, you SOULLESS WITCH!" He screamed, drawing a large magnum pistol from his pocket.

Alarm bells rang in her head, such a thing caused harm, and harm could not be permitted to mommy.

Maryann let out a dignified chuckle. "You would never dare shoot me, I'd have killed you before the bullet even hit the wall." She stated proudly.

Derick shook his head. "This isn't for you. No matter how much I want to fill your twisted mind with lead, I know it wont change anything, I'm not going to live in a world without Wren."

Before she could even stop him, the gun was pointed to his temple, and the trigger pulled.

A few red drops splatted against her face, yet she barely even twitched, her mommy was unscathed, the spray having not reached as far as her.

She looked her from her tea, still turning it with the spoon. "What a waste of a good carpet." She turned to her. "Go dispose of the body, it's no use to us now anyway." She nodded, walking towards Derick, his body still twitching slightly. What a waste of a good life.

* * *

Present time

Wren had barely noticed how fast her heart rate had gotten, now had she noticed the three forms now hugging her as she knelt on the bed, she hadn't noticed the fact she'd been narrating the whole flash back.

The tears which had been building for some time finally fell down her pale cheeks. "So that's what happened." She croaked out, her body shaking even more as her trine mates and Feedback hugged her that bit tighter. Suddenly a wave of something foreign flooded her, something she hadn't felt for a long time. "The next time I see that bitch, I'm going to kill her" She growled venom seeming to almost drip off her tongue as she spoke.

Kia was the first to move away, sitting in a kneeling position in front of her younger friends, she took a deep breath before placing both hands on Wren's shoulders. "We know Wren. What she did to you was wrong, and completely inexcusable. But right now, don't worry about that. We're safe here, we're Cybertronian Harpy's now, we can take care of ourselves, and we will avenge your brother, and your innocence." She declared firmly.

Wren nodded feeling her heart tighten in its place within her rib cage. But no words came from her before Ira too sat up from where she'd been hugging her waist, seeing as Kia had taken her upper torso. "Yeah, and this is a big step for you Wren, your first tears. Your really breaking that stupid mould they squeezed you into. Someday, and someday soon, the real Wren will finally be back, with all the wondrous creativity intact, and the snarky yet caring attitude back in its rightful place on top." She stated a massive grin splitting her face, at least, until her stomach gave aloud rumble. She chuckled nervously before admitting. "I'm hungry."

Kia and Wren gave each other knowing looks as Wren petted Feedback's helm, the laptop sparkling purring happily. "I think we all are." Kia continued. "That crazy place last night sure did have some good food though." Kia grinned. "And seeing Optimus with a femme was certainly something." She chuckled.

Ira seemed to agree with her, her grin almost splitting her face in half. "Don't forget the other important factor, we've now met _two Optimus', Ratchet's and Bumblebee's!_ I think I'm going to…" Before she could even finish she'd fainted back onto the bed, her head hanging off the edge.

"Faint?" Wren guessed, one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on the side of her face.

Kia blinked a few times before taking in what her Trine leader looked, it looked like the old Wren.

'Please say it, please say it.' She chanted in her head, hoping Wren would say it.

"You're impossible Ira."

'SHE SAID IT!' Kia very nearly exploded internally from her excitement.

A moment she'd glomped Wren with such force both of them where sent flying straight off Wren's queen sized bed and onto the cream carpeted floor. Feedback looked at the two curiously from the edge of the bed.

What was with everyone glomping her big sister nowadays?

* * *

Half an hour later

Ira let off a content purr as she sagged back in the wooden chair which resided upon the balcony which she, Wren and Kia sat upon, all three content with the large breakfast's they'd just had. "Damn that taste's good." She stated, rubbing her distended belly contently. "I can't remember the last time I ate that much."

Kia nodded. "Yeah, Wren, you sure we can't just live here?" She asked, turning to the black and blue haired member of their group.

Wren shook her head, a slightly playful smirk on her lips. "No Kia, once this week is over, it's the flight to Diego Garcia, it is too treacherous across the Pacific at the moment, hence why we'll be then going on the second part of our holiday across Africa and most of the countries in the southern hemisphere." She stated, taking the last piece of hash brown from her plate and placing it within her mouth to chew.

Ira and Kia nodded in understanding. "Yeah, and then we're meeting up with the boys in Diego." Kia stated, knowing that even though this was a high class hotel, anyone could be listening in, and national secrets where meant to stay as such.

Ira rose from her seat first, stretching her arms behind her back as she allowed the suns rays to beat down upon her. "Well I don't know about you two, but I want to work off this breakfast, for I for one do not want to gain any weight this holiday." She stated.

Kia and Wren looked to one another before Kia gestured towards the closest waiter. "The bill please?" She asked, the man nodded and quickly moved off indoors to collect their bill.

The trio had since changed out of the party attire which they'd accidentally slept in, all three choosing to wear clothes much more appropriate to the current climate.

Ira wore a light weight white with black poka-dot sundress with a pale grey sun hat perched at an angle off her head.

Kia dark gold tube top with a light weight white skirt which hung loosely around her lower calves, her hair tied back with a chocolate brown silk ribbon into a long ponytail.

And finally, Ira and Kia had been able to convince Wren to wear something other than a t-shirt and jeans, resulting in her instead wearing a black lower thigh length skort and a royal blue shallow v-neck strap top with the back held together with black thread, and for once in Ira and Kia's history of knowing her, half inch heels.

Kia and Ira had always said it would be a cold day in hell and the pit when Wren wore heels, so they assumed that the pit and hell where likely suffering serious cold spells, not that Wren had been pleased with their earlier comment on that notion.

* * *

Within fifteen minutes they were walking down the sea wall, simply just enjoying the sights.

At least, until they ran into a less then savoury face.

"Antonio." Wren hissed, Ira and Kia exchanged worried glances before stepping up on either side of their Trine leader, the man from the night club looked to be almost as livid as Wren. His nose was quiet crooked and her looked to have a healing lip, Wren had clearly used more force than they'd expected when slamming the man's head into the table.

"Bitch." He hissed in his own native Brazilian, not that the three where oblivious to what he'd said, seeing as they'd all downloaded the common languages of the area to make their holiday easier.

"Oru hagfish putran." Wren responded.

Ira and Kia blinked a few times in confusion, they hadn't downloaded that language and it seemed that Antonio was just as confused. "Err, Wren? English please?" She asked.

"I just called him the son of a hag fish in Malayalam." Wren answered sharply, not taking her eyes off the man.

Kia almost chocked on the air she breathed at her friend's response. "Remind me to ask you if you can teach me some of those."

Antonio scowled in response. "My mother is none of your business! Look at what you did to my face! It's ruined!" He exclaimed.

Ira shrugged in response to the man's outcry. "Hey, man up yah wimp, who knows? You might just find love with that face any way… with a pig."

The man seemed to turn a few shades redder in anger. "Why you little concubine! Your nothing but a slut who needs to…" He was cut off by Kia as she slammed her fist hard into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground.

Kia rose back to her full height and glared at the man curled up on the ground. "Don't you dare insult my little sister." She hissed.

Ira rubbed her hands together mischievously, a glint appearing in the seventeen year olds gaze which only ever lead to trouble for some unlucky soul. "Can I have my fun with him please?" She asked her two older Trine mates, completely fine with Kia referring to her as her little sister, it was the truth, the three of them had always been close, to the point that sisterhood was something which could not be ignored.

Wren and Kia seemed to ponder it for a moment more, before Wren bent down and pressed her pointed finger into the space under the man's collar bone, hitting the little known pressure point there, knocking the man unconscious instantly. "Have fun Ira." No one else seemed to notice the three off them, two busy with their own lives to notice.

Which was probably a good thing seeing as Ira currently bore a look which could give even grown war veterans nightmares. "Oh, I intend to."

* * *

Three hours later

The three sat in their organic bird forms, content with watching from a small fig tree as the local fire brigade continued in their attempt of rescuing Antonio from the forty meter high tree they'd place him atop of, in nothing but his under wear, a pair of playboy bunny ears and the letters H.T. written in permanent maker on his back, not that he'd noticed that yet.

Ira sighed contently at the sight. "Reminds me of the time I hung that kid upside down from the tree in nothing but his sweaty gym clothes and cat ears with the words, 'kick me' on his back. Ah, memories, sweet beautiful memories." She trilled.

Kia nodded her head. "Yeah, I remember you tell us about that, he got that for bad mouthing us didn't he?" She asked.

Ira nodded. "That's right, dumb son of a fragging glitch spawn from the lowest depths of Unicorns aft, calling my sisters weirdos and claiming we weren't. Wish I'd had my claws then." She hissed, flexing her claws slightly so they dug into the branch they sat upon that much more.

Kia and Wren shuddered in response. "Wren may have the human insults, but you certainly have the Cybertronian ones down to the letter." Kia praised.

Ira puffed out her chest in response, seeming to grow almost twice in size front wise. "Of course, when you love a franchise with as much burning passion as I do. It's to be expected!" She paused for a moment before leaning over to look at Wren, who'd simply been listening to their conversation whilst keeping an eye on the rescue attempt for Antonio. Ira felt her heart give a twinge of guilt. "Wren?" She called.

The aforementioned Harpagornis turned to the much smaller Peregrine. "Yes Ira? What would be the matter?" They couldn't deny that Wren was getting better now.

Ira shuffled on the branch where she sat for a moment, wondering how she was supposed to word this. "Thank you, for you know, letting us hide behind your past, I guess, I wasn't ready for the bots to you know, find out about our pasts." She admitted.

Wren's gaze softened a bit as she shuffled closer to the two other members of her Trine. "Ira, we planned this remember, during our flight to Hoover, and as I promised you then, I will keep them off your trail until you're ready to tell them." She reassured, stretching her wing over both of them to give them a one winged hug.

Ira shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to, I can't believe I told the Prime group that bit about my uncle!" She suddenly exclaimed, wrapping her own wings over her head.

Kia was first to react, Wren having difficulty trying to figure out how to console her friend. "Hey, hey, Ira, it'll be okay, once they get to know us better, then they'll understand. And until then, we'll always be together." Kia stated frimly, brigning Ira into a warm embrace.

Ira gazed at Wren over Kia's shoulder as she returned the hug, wanting to know the blue and black females own opinion, which was answered by a single definitive nod of the head, her eyes narrowed in determination.

She turned back to Kia then. "What about you Kia? They'll find out about you too if you're not careful." She asked worriedly.

Kia shook her head. "Ira, I'm the big sister remember, I'm meant to worry about you, not the other way around. Besides, it's not like dead beat one and dead beat two can get to me here." She admitted.

Ira's gaze narrowed. "And your mother?" She asked.

Kia froze. Not responding for a moment before turning to look out towards the ocean. "She's probably dead by now. What with her Leukaemia and all. Dad would never off paid her medical bills anyway." She admitted not looking at either of them.

Wren turned to look at both of them completely, her eyes filled with sympathy as she looked at both of her sisters. "Ira, Kia, it is human nature to worry about those we hold close, if we don't worry about one another, than society itself might as well just say fuck it." She paused for a moment, taking in deep breath to calm herself. "And now that I know that… that Derick isn't alive anymore, you two, you're the most important people in my life, and until the day my time finally comes, I will always care and worry about you. It is in my nature, as it was back then, as it is now, that is one of the few things that has not changed, only now, I can express it."

Ira whipped her eyes with the tips of her wings for a moment before letting off a small chuckle. "You have a way with words, oh frag it come here!" All three were quick to embrace, relying on one another's presence to ground them.

Wren wrapped her larger wings around both of her Trine mates. "You're the best family a femme like me could ask for. I pity any Con who tries to hurt you."

Kia chuckled. "Ditto."

"Tritto." Ira continued.

Wren raised an feathery brow at Ira. "That isn't even a word."

"Oh shut the frag up." Ira rumbled back.

Wren looked over towards Antonio. "Oh look, they got him down." She stated, pointing with her beak to the absolutely furious man who was snapping at anyone who came near him.

Kia huffed. "What a charming man." She huffed.

Ira nodded. "Reminds me of you brother Kia."

Kia let off a growl. "And just like my brother, no matter how many times you kick his ass, he always acts like he didn't deserve it."

Wren stared at her two Trine mates for a moment. "Come, I have an idea to cheer us up."

Before they could ask what she meant she leapt off the branch, free falling for a moment before spreading her wings and flying off, away from Rio. "To the Amazon!" She called.

Ira and Kia looked to one another, excitement bubbling up within them. They quickly followed suit, leaping off the branch themselves and flying off after their Trine Leader. Quickly finding themselves in a triangle formation.

* * *

One hour later

Wren, Ira and Kia hovered high above the Amazon, they'd found a patch untouched by humans, perfect for whatever Wren was planning.

Ira spoke first. "Well oh fearless leader? Why'd you bring us all the way out here?" She asked.

Wren gave the bird equivalent of a smirk. "When was the last time we all sang together?"

Ira and Kia nearly fell out of the sky in shock. "W-what!?" Kia exclaimed, shaking her head slightly to try and see if she'd misheard her Trine leader.

Ira however became thoughtful. "Not since your folks cut communication with you, it never felt right afterwards." She admitted.

Wren just let her smirk bloom into a grin. "Well it's time to get out of that rut. What do you say?" She asked.

Ira chuckled. "I'd say, this holiday's given us back our sister." She stated. Tears threatening to fall at the prospect she was seeing before her.

Wren shook her head. "Almost, I may of begun my recovery, but until I face my demons, then I will be free." She stated. "But until then, a partial old Wren's better than no Wren right?"

Kia shook her head. "We'll take whatever you'll get."

Wren gave a genuine smile. "As will I, I want the old Ira and Kia back, I want my passionate little sister back, and my protective and laid back older sister back."

Ira shook her head. "Before we fall into mush again, can we please just have fun?" She asked.

Wren and Kia looked to one another before giving Ira a synchronised nod. "Let's do this!" Kia cheered.

* * *

Diego Garcia

Jazz let out a content sigh, he wasn't sure why, but something told him the Harpy's were enjoying themselves, he had to admit he was envious of those three, but he knew they needed to have some time to themselves to work out their lives, something he respected.

"Jazz? You okay mech?" He looked up to see Ironhide walking over to him, fresh out of testing the new fire range by how relaxed he looked.

"Yeah mech, just thinkin' 'bout the femmes." He admitted.

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah, been thinking about those five myself, hopefully Wren'll keep them out of trouble.

Ratchet made his presence known then with a snort. "The sooner they get here the sooner I can get off sparkling sitting Trackster Sonic and the triplets." He huffed.

Ironhide shrugged in response. "You pulled the short straw as the humans call it Hatchet. Got to admit though, looking after Roadblock, Xabia and Sprite is quiet the experience, wonder what Mia would think of them?" He wondered.

Jazz chuckled from where he sat upon the pavement. "You mean how she'd take you sparkling sitting a sparkling four times her size, one the size of her pede and another with an unhealthy habit of shooting drinks cans in his recharge? I think she'll take it just fine." He joked.

Ironhide huffed. "Well I would expect no less, seeing as I've been training Sprite in how to shoot those things, shot one of those things right through a piece of metal, punched a hole straight though on the first try, and Roadblock? Those four arms can do some serious damage." He answered.

Jazz raised an optic ridge behind his visor. "And Xabia?" He asked.

Ironhide scowled. "Like I'd train such a sweet thing like that, nah, she looks to be better at tech then anything. Plus, she can't even lift a weapon with those claws of hers." He stated.

Ratchet smirked. "In other words, you don't want your precious little X-box to get hurt on the battlefield." They where all aware of how much the black mech had taken to the little X-box, almost like she was his gran creation or something along those lines, the creator role being already taken by Kia.

Optimus walked up to them then, having just gotten out of a meeting, he honestly wished Wren was here, meetings went a lot quicker when she was helping him deal with the human governments. He however only had to deal with Oz. Ratchet had been unable to identify why he was growing so fast, the youngling currently sat upon the Prime's shoulder in his bipedal state, swinging his clawed pedes back and forth in the air whilst the three broad tail feathers which helped him in flight trailed behind him like a cape attached to his lower abdomen.

"Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, is something the matter?" He asked.

Jazz shook his helm in response. "Nothin' tah worry 'bout Prime, just talking about the Harpy' and the sparkling'. What about you Prime? Oz there causing you any grief?" He asked.

Oz huffed, turning his helm up in a pout as his own response whilst the Prime himself let lose a faint smile. "Not at all Jazz, he seems content for the moment, now if you'll excuse me, I must…" He paused, having received a com-link from Bumblebee.

_"__Yes Bumblebee?"_ He asked.

_"__Yah might want to put on this frequency sir."_ Before he could ask what his scout meant a link to a private frequency appeared in his message section, selecting it activated a live video from a camera set up by the WWF to monitor the Rainforest.

What he saw and heard surprised him.

A song he recognised as 'Raging Fire' rang out as the distinct forms of the Harpy Trine became visible, shooting through the air in an almost aeronautic dance.

He was quick to send the link to his men whilst ordering Jazz to hack into the camera and shut down its ability to record and to delete any already picked up on the three.

They continued to watch the show until the finally came, which was highlighted by the Harpy's shifting into the half human states and releasing a melodic cry towards the sky as they shot upwards, falling into free fall after sailing high above the sky, and all three corkscrewing down, their forms making up the points of a triangle as they continued to glide towards the ground.

With that they all left the video.

Ironhide chuckled. "Something tells me they planned that. They stayed in the cameras view the whole time. Not a coincidence." He stated.

Jazz nodded his helm. "Turn' out they also took out tha camera, my guess, one of them sent the feed to 'Bee to send tah us."

Optimus nodded his helm. "At least we now know they are safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I must attend a meeting African board of directors." He stated before turning and walking back inside the base.

Ratchet left soon after to return to med bay, followed by Ironhide after Roadblock had come over and pulled the weapon specialist back inside, whirring and chirping about something or other.

Leaving only Jazz to sit there and stare out at the crashing waves of the ocean as the sun set in the distance. "Have fun yah crazy femmes."

* * *

**Well there we go! Hope you all enjoyed, this took quiet a bit of time to write, femmes, any comments.**

**Ira:: Yeah, uh please don't tell me I have to look at that guys ugly mug again.**

**Moon:: I'm not going to promise anything. **

**Ira:: Frag.**

**Kia:: Ironhide better not try and take my little Xabia from me.**

**Drago:: I second that notion 'cracks knuckles'.**

**Ironhide+Moon:: 'sweat drops' **

**Moon:: No need to worry you two, 'Hide here's just looking after them until you get back.**

**Kia:: Good, I personally don't know how to dispose of a body as big as Ironhide's.**

**Ironhide:: 'glances at Moon' Why did you drag me into this again?**

**Dev:: Because she felt like it! Duh!**

**Moon:: Anyway, thank you for reading, we'll see you next time for the Harpy's trip across the southern hemisphere! Bye all, say bye everyone.**

**Everyone:: BYE!**


	12. The journey to base, oh joy

**This, this took far longer than expected, lot of stuff happens in this, also, keep your eyes out for details, I planted a few which will further develop in later chapters, now then, Wren is mine, Kia, Dragonriderwarrior, and Ira, 1234Devyn. Hope you enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, but, no promises.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Are we there yet?" Ira asked as she idled behind Wren, if it was possible for a Vulcan bomber to scowl, Wren would be, they'd been in the air for three hours now, and where currently flying across the South Atlantic.

Kia groaned over the sound of her own engines, Rose was safely perched within her cockpit whilst Feedback was unsurprisingly recharging within Wren's own larger cockpit.

Their time in Rio had only gotten better as the week they were to stay there continued. It had put all three in high spirits for the journey back, having just left a concert by Fifth Harmony before they started their journey back.

The fourth day of their holiday had been likely the most productive shopping spree the three had ever been, seeing as Wren had 'persuaded' (aka Blackmailed) the US Government to give them enough money for ten holidays, Wren however, barely bought anything, seeing as she had little to no experience shopping for herself, something Ira and Kia where already planning on changing.

Didn't mean that Wren's Bombay wasn't half full of new clothing and even a few larger objects, which included three queen sized beds, Ira had wanted them to each have one in their berth room so they could rest in their organic forms.

"Ira, ask that one more time, and I'm not going to be able to stop one of my missiles from blowing you out of the sky." Kia warned, Ira had been asking that question for a good hour now, and the golden brown femme was close to losing her temper.

Before the two could continue bickering however, Wren was somehow able to come to a screeching halt, seeming to almost float in the air.

"Err Wren?" Ira asked, flying circles around the larger Bomber.

"This… this isn't possible." She murmured.

Ira tilted her nosecone towards the Night Hawk stealth fighter which had joined her in circling their Trine leader. "Wren, what is it?" She asked.

Before they could respond, Wren had shot off again. "It's nothing." She yelled back firmly.

Ira and Kia decided to not question Wren's strange behaviour, and for around an hour, they flew in silence, the speed Wren was going at allowing them to get out of the Bermuda triangle relatively quickly.

The one to break the ice however, was actually Allspark.

**"****I'm bored."** She rumbled in all three Harpy's helms. **"Blue, blue, blue, cloud, blue, blue, blue, blue, blue, cloud, Bovine Sea cow… wait what! You three! Look down there! It's a cow head on a fish's body!"**

In sheer surprise they all turned, Wren having to perform the widest of the three's sweeping turns so she didn't injure herself or her Trine mates.

All three shifted into their Bipedal states, flapping their wings every now and then to stay in the air.

"No scrap, she ain't lying, look!" Ira called, pointing down towards the sight that none of them could believe.

"Technically that's a cow's front half on the lower half of a dolphin, which is a mammal." Wren muttered, even though she personally was making a mental note to have Ratchet check her optics.

**"****Oh details!"** Allspark huffed.

They watched the cow/dolphin hybrid leap out and into the water a few times, none of them sure what they were seeing.

Finally the cow/dolphin disappeared from sight, Ira turned to continue on their trajectory when she spotted something else in the water. "Oh you are fragging kidding me." She muttered.

**"****Jet skiing chickens? Femmes, I advise we get out of this crazy place as soon as possible."** Allspark stated.

They didn't need to be told twice, the three shifting into their vehicle modes and shooting of as fast as their supercharged engines could take them.

* * *

South West coast of Africa

Kia released a content sigh as she landed on a small rock a small way off the western coast of Africa. "I'm exhausted." She muttered, content with just settling on this rock until they had to move again.

Ira snorted when she realized what Kia had actually landed on. "Err Kia, I don't think you should stay on that." She said, she and Wren hovering just over the waves near their Trine mate.

Kia huffed in response. "And why should I not stay on this perfectly good, whoa! That… that was a Turtle. Man I'm really exhausted if I'm mistaking a Turtle for a rock." She turned from where she was hovering to look at Wren. "Can we go find somewhere to sleep? I'm tired."

Wren nodded, just as Feedback peeked out from the Harpagornis' crown to stare out at the view. 'Where we?' She typed.

"The West coast of South Africa. How did you fair during the flight Rose?" Wren asked, looking to the smallest flier of the group, who was wide awake.

"Oh I slept like a log, Kia's got some really comfortable seats when she'd not doing loop da loops." Rose stated before turning inland and flying towards a large bush. "The in-flight food however was terrible." She jabbed.

"Hey! Don't be snippy at me! Would you of preferred to fly yourself here?" Kia asked.

Rose chuckled before digging into a small cluster of berries, which she knew for a fact where edible. "Even Wren flies faster than me." She joked.

Kia groaned. "It so much more fun when you're arguing with Sam."

Ira chuckled. "True, but he's back home now with Mikaela and his folks. Still can't believe we're here." She muttered the last bit after settling down on a thick branch, Wren, Rose and finally Kia all doing the same.

Wren turned to Ira, planning on answering the Peregrine, only to cut short when she realized that both of her Trine mates had dropped off moments after landing.

With an endearing smile she wrapped her wings around all three, bringing them into her warmth whilst Feedback snuggled down under her.

"We'll talk in the morning." She decided before she too fell into the dream world, a place which unlike awake Wren, was full of some very strange happenings.

* * *

The next morning

"…And that is how a dodged a seventeen clown car pile-up on the way towards a forest which looked like it was burning but wasn't, whilst trying to locate the lodge we were staying at, all the while the Taxi driver kept on doing the opposite of what was suitable, leading to three almost falls of cliffs and one where I survived and had just walked from there." Wren finished what she remembered of her dream the previous night.

Rose was the first to speak of the three shocked birds. "Are you sure you don't want to write a book on that dream? You've been talking about that dream for over half an hour!" The green parakeet exclaimed from her spot beside Feedback in Wren's crown, the three had reverted to their organ forms so that they could traverse the Southern part of Africa without being spotted, not that Wren's form was hard to spot even in her organic form.

"Many of my fanfictions were based on my dreams." Wren admitted.

Ira chuckled "She once came up with the entire plot of a Optimus×Oc story in a dream of hers, with a few tweaks of course." She admitted.

Wren nodded. "Yes, there was no battle in Grand central station, yet Nova still looked like a type of cactus due to her amour."

Rose shook her head. "That is just strange." She stated firmly.

Kia nodded. "And don't we all know it, my wings are still killing me though."

"Oh stop complaining!" Ira snapped. "We'll land again soon for breakfast. Right Wren?" Ira asked, turning her attention to the Harpagornis, only to find that their Trine leaders crown had flared to its full reach. "Wren? What is it?" She asked.

"Decepticon energon signature, it's masked, but it can't hide from me." She stated, her optics having focused in on an old scrap yard. "Follow me, Feedback, Rose the moment we land, find shelter." She commanded.

The three birds had landed within the minute, shifting into their bipedal states and drawing their weapons, Wren her sabres, Ira her throwing blades, and Kia a small blaster Jazz had given her, seeing as her main weapon was still her sonic blast.

Wren's crown flared again, quickly followed by Ira and Kia's, all of them trying to locate their target.

After only a few minutes, they found him, the Saleen mustang, with a disassembled 'hunk of scrap' as Ira called it over their link with Allspark.

But strangely, even after they lifted the rusted and stripped husk off of him, Barricade didn't move, he didn't even turn on his engine, he just, sat there.

After a few moments Ira's optic ridge shot into her helm behind her visor. "Okay, I give, what's going on here?" She asked, looking to the oldest member of the group.

Kia shrugged, just out of the loop as the youngest and smallest was, they turned to Wren. Who's crown seemed to be flaring as far as physically possible, just under their visor they spotted a slight blue glow, meaning she was analysing the data, seeing as normally her emerald green optics left that bit of her faceplates glowing a pale green. "Wren?" Kia asked.

Wren didn't even turn to her. "He's given up." She answered.

Kia and Ira turned to one another. "So, like in the fics?" Kia asked, shifting carefully on her talons, wings twitching as she held her blaster at her side, Ira however, didn't seem to be as focused anymore, drifting into her own thoughts.

Wren nodded. "It would appear so, without the threat of Megatron and Starscream, he made it look like he was offlined by Optimus, which I know for a fact did not happen. He has been hiding here ever since." She explained.

"And, how do you know that?" Kia inquired.

"He commed me." Wren deadpanned.

"Wren, did you just say, he's given up?" Ira suddenly cut in, a frown etched onto her faceplates, pitch black visor hiding her narrowed optics.

Wren nodded silently, waiting for Ira to continue, she didn't, choosing to instead stalk forwards.

And kick the mechs front bumper with her right talons.

The Saleen Mustang quickly broke apart, reforming into that of the Decepticon mech. "The slag femme!" He exclaimed, rubbing the now dented part of his chassis. "I'm trying to rust here!"

She didn't answer him, choosing to instead grab him by the neck cables and toss him to the ground.

Kia was about to pull her back when Wren stopped her, placing one of her much larger wings in the golden brown femme's way. "She need's to get this out." Wren answered before Kia could even ask the question.

The next half a minute was pure chaos, Ira continued to beat the slag out of the cop car, silently glaring down at him, once that half a minute was over, she grabbed him, pulled him up so that his optics where level with her visor, and finally spoke. "You, think, you, got, it rough?" She inquired.

Barricade didn't answer, to busy answer the Peregrine femme.

Ira just continued on. "Did you see one of the people you care for most, slowly fall into insanity, after being the only person who ever tried to protect you? Only to watch, as they kill, and try to eat an innocent man?!" She was straining to keep her voice in check, straining being the key word.

Barricade could only shake his helm minutely, fearing that one wrong notion would leave him without a helm.

"No? Well then, until you see your own Satan worshiping sire, rape his own youngest daughter and your younger sibling, you won't know what true pain is. You're lucky I don't kill you Barricade. If there's one thing I despise in this world, it's people just giving up." She turned to face Wren then. "Can you carry him?" She asked.

Wren ran the calculations through her helm for a moment. "You will have to take some of the objects I am currently carrying, then my hold will have enough room for him in vehicle mode." She stated, before easily pulling out the vast majority of the smaller objects they bought, once they were all out, she transformed into her vehicle mode, opening her Bombay doors to allow the cop car mech to attentively clamber inside once Ira had let him go.

Kia and Ira then placed the bags left on the ground within their own subspaces before they too transformed, Ira being the first to take off, then Kia, Wren had to taxi out of the scrapyard, seeing as there was very little room for her, thankfully, the town the scrap yard was in, had long since been abandoned, meaning she could use the road the yard was attached to as a makeshift runway.

Once back in the air she reassumed her position at the head of their small formation, having already commed Optimus to alert him of the current situation and who they were bringing with them.

The next leg of the journey occurred in silence, Wren after a while slowed down her engines, allowing Kia and Ira to fly on ahead, Kia was better a dealing with these situations, and her engines weren't exactly the easiest to talk over to begin with.

* * *

Ira's POV

I was steamed, I swear to Primus what that mech said…. Sure, I may not know what he's been through himself, what with it all speculation, damn Bay, never giving any of the bots any real back story!

That still didn't mean I was happy about any of this, but it was Wren's choice, and she'd decided to give the mech amnesty. And apparently, Optimus agreed, perfect, that means he's staying.

And yet, why am I angrier at myself, than him?

I know why.

Just… why?

Why did I lose control of my emotions like that? Seventeen years on this fragged up planet, holding in my emotions… only ever letting Wren and Kia know… they're my sisters… not those monsters… I'm Cybertronian now… not human… I never want to be a human again.

Not after all I've seen.

That's why I would lay my life down for Wren, Kia, and the bots. Sure, where we're from they were just cartoons and movies.

But to me, Wren, Kia, and likely thousands more.

They were hope.

I can't believe I'm having this conversation with myself.

But I guess it's helping, I need to sort this out any way, I've been pushing it back, but now, I guess, better now than never. Right?

Great, I'm talking to my own subconscious.

The first sign of madness, like I give a scrap.

I ain't human any more, ever since I knew what that meant, I haven't wanted to be human.

Sure, some stuff you get to do as a human is fun, playing, climbing, drawing, writing… finding people who connect with you on a level… that makes them more family than your own.

How many times have I told Wren and Kia I love them? Not in the romantic way, pit no.

In the way that makes you look up at them, and see protection, safety, life, and hope.

Just like the cartoons and movies did, only physical.

I met Wren first, about two years before they broke her.

She was an up and coming writer, I was a girl without enough money to even keep myself properly fed.

Her life was the complete opposite of mine.

And yet, even knowing this, she reached out to me, through the web of course, she was stuck in that Science lab of a tower her creators owned, and had her living in as their test subject.

Sometimes I can't even believe they allowed her on the internet.

Wait, they didn't, she hacked her way through the firewalls and got to it.

She was always a determined little bugger.

Even with her white lab coat practically test tube upbringing, she was more… I'm not going to say human; that would be an insult.

I looked back over to Wren, her black and blue metal form roaring behind us.

Where would I be without her?

I will admit to myself, back then, I'd hit rock bottom, trying to keep Joey and Jackie from getting any more scarred, physically or mentally, Jackie was just a baby back then, and Joey….Joey.

I can't believe she's gone.

When Wren told us about what happened to Derrick, I was shocked, we'd both lost someone close in front of us.

Yes, Derrick took his own life, he chose to die, so he didn't have to live in a world without Wren.

But Joey… oh Primus! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

I should've done something to save her.

Yet I did nothing, I was too scared of that monster.

The dead look in her eyes, even before she went out. Like a light, an old one, on one of those old Motel boards which just can't keep up anymore.

I couldn't do anything.

I had a gun ready on my desk when I called Wren, in my little hideaway, where I hid my laptop, so no one could take it from me, and take away my only link to Wren, and by then Kia, Wren had introduced me to her, and we had just clicked.

I'd planned to call them one last time.

To say good bye, before I went to the Well.

Not Heaven, too many humans.

The Well, full of Cybertronians, that's where I would want to go, I refused to believe that if I went out, like Joey, I be forever stuck in a place with monsters, I wanted to be with those who gave me hope.

I had made the call.

Wren picked up instantly, followed by Kia.

It was like Wren could sense it, even though I wasn't crying, even though my eyes weren't bloodshot, well, more than usual back then.

She'd sensed it, and I could only watch as the pieces snapped together in her head.

It was creepy back then, how Wren could practically sense how your feeling, even when your separated by thousands and thousands of miles of water.

I still remember her voice.

_"__Ira, if you do it, I will come over there, and kick your sorry ass."_

Kia had been a little spooked by this, Wren is as we always joked, a mix of three bots.

Cliffjumper, she loved to chat, talk about her day and make sure we'd had good days.

Arcee, she could be dead serious at the drop of a pin, and damn, even then she could make a man wet himself with her glower.

And Bumblebee, because even with all the shit she'd been through, she was still innocent of a lot of things and full of a joy which just sucked you in.

She was a caring, determined and downright a terrifying soul when she wanted to be, and it was on that day, that she and Kia, saved my life.

They talked to me, constantly changing the subject, we talked about the stories she was writing, joking around about what would come next, which bots where going to have their minds blown by Wren's creativity, my ideas for pranks and Kia's craziness.

I kept on trying to tell them how much they meant to me, how much I wished I could hold them and never let go.

They wouldn't have any of it.

_"__You do this Ira."_ I can still vividly remember Kia saying this._ "And I'll do it to."_

I froze then, I stared at the screen in shock, at the time, I couldn't believe what had just left her mouth.

Wren nodded. Holding up what looked like a syringe. _"You pull the trigger, and I'm filling my arm with this."_ She gestured to the syringe _"Box jellyfish venom. Only one person has ever survived. And unlike him, I'm gonna put this in my right arms pain artery, it will shut down my nervous system. And I will die within the hour, there is no cure, and my folks can go and deal with it, they don't know I have this, and they don't know I've put the cameras on a feedback loop, they don't record sound anyway. All that's needed for this venom to kill me, is for you to pull the trigger of that magnum."_

I was frozen.

I didn't want Wren to die!

_"__Damn Wren! Why do you have all the good stuff?" _Kia exclaimed. Then she focused back on me. _"Ira, you, are, our, little, sister. We will do whatever it takes to keep you happy, and _alive_ you are precious to us! Don't you see that? We know times our tough, it is for all of us, but we have to push through. Right Wren?"_

Wren nodded on her partition of the screen, placing the syringe down, yet still in view of the camera.

I'd been shell shocked.

Primus, I'd been such an idiot back then.

They were able to talk me down, even though I'd just lost Joey, the only human outside of my uncle in my family I'd ever connected to.

Jackie? He was a baby not six months old.

But Wren and Kia, they were my real family.

It wasn't a month later, that Wren was taken from us, Kia and I were both devastated, we sent out a message to all the people who read her stories, to tell them, that she was gone, and we didn't know where.

Turns out, a lot of people weren't happy.

A lot of people liked Wren. Or Lunarstalker, which was her user name.

Slag, there where protests! In the street! Demanding Lunarstalker was brought back, and that she was freed.

It was one of the few times, which I looked at humans, and didn't see them as monsters.

But even with all the public outcry.

Wren wasn't given back to us.

And it was two years later that we saw her again, her mind completely destroyed.

Lunarstalker, Wren, everything we'd created together, was gone.

"Ira?" I jolted out of my thought processes. Kia was flying beside me, her Night Hawk alt modes wing tip not five meters from mine.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We'll get through this. Just like we did back then, Kay?" She asked.

If I was in my bipedal form, I would've hugged her. Scrap I wanted to right now, but if I did, I'd send us tumbling to the ground, flight is kind of impossible when you have me wrapped around you.

"Yeah, I know. When we land, I want to tell you and Wren something, in private?" I asked.

Kia didn't respond for a moment, likely com-linking Wren. "Sure, we're landing in the Madagascan jungle in about an hour, we can have Rose and Feedback guard Barricade."

I held back a growl at the designation. Instead, choosing to address a matter I knew would come up in the future. "Do you still see Barricade as a brother figure?" I asked.

Kia didn't respond for a long time. Well, to me it felt long, it was only about a minute in truth.

"Kinda, we'll see, I'm not going to just jump at him and expect him to treat me like a big brother like I always hoped."

"You know, you don't need him to protect you anymore. Your family can't get to you here, and even if they did, they can't hurt you. And if they find a way to do so somehow, we sick Wren on them." I stated firmly.

Kia chuckled over our com-link. "I hear yah. Hopefully they never find us. Besides, by the time we came here, I'd long since left them in the dust, remember?"

"Two years isn't long enough for them to forget you know." I reminded her.

Kia's engines seemed to hum lower for a moment. Yes hum, that's what they seemed like in comparison to the audio blowing cacophony that Wren produced even when idling on the tarmac.

"I know, but what are the odds of them actually finding us in truth?" She joked.

"24, 007,238,668,012 to 1." Wren's voice suddenly joined the conversation.

I will admit I narrowly avoided an airborne collision with Kia then. "Frag Wren! Warn us next time you hack into the com-link!" I screeched.

"Warning you would've had the same effect you realise."

"Frag you." I grumbled.

"I'd rather you wouldn't." I would've smirked, that's something the old Wren would say, she's recovering well now, but we all still had a long way to go.

* * *

3rd POV

They continued on in silence after that, each one occupying their time in a different way, for Wren, it was finding songs for Feedback to listen to so he Laptop sparkling could keep busy, for Ira it was planning new pranks which she could play on the new recruits on base to show that she wasn't to be messed with.

And Kia, she was playing poker with Rose, the Parakeet was extremely gifted for her kind.

Around two hours before night fall, they arrived at the heart of the Madagascan jungle.

And a major problem was realised.

"I can't land in my vehicle form, if I transform into my Bipedal state, I'll drop barricade, and if I reverted to my organic state… I'd rather not find out." Wren listed as she circled the area in which Kia and Ira already stood.

"You're a bomber aren't you? Fly low and open your Bombay, we'll catch him!" Kia suggested.

"You do that, I ain't going to let him fall on me." Ira huffed, sitting down in a crossed pede position as she watched their trine leader flying around over helm in a wide circling formation.

Vulcan's were not the easiest to turn, when the pilot is flying at such a low speed.

Wren didn't respond for a good four minutes, before they heard the loud clanging noise which occurred Wren the locks of Wren's Bombay was opened.

Not a moment later, the sound of a mech plummeting from a good three hundred metres in the air good be heard.

A flash of white light and Wren was shooting past him in her bipedal state, wings laden with the heavy objects which she was carrying along with Barricade, only to drop them the moment she back flipped and landed on the ground on her talons.

Her helm snapped up and she opened her wings wide.

Resulting in Barricade crashing into her.

"SCRAP THAT HURT!" The two members of the collision screeched together.

Ira and Kia couldn't hold back their laughter as they too landed on the overgrown floor, clutching their sides as they struggled to breathe.

"Season 2! Episode err….10! Quote! Starscream!" Ira chortled.

Wren didn't respond, neither did Barricade.

Mostly due to the fact the impact had rendered both of them knocked into stasis.

Feedback however, was not aware of this fact and continued to tap Wren on the faceplates, having been safely protected in the femme's crown. 'Why big sis no wake up?' She typed.

Kia and Ira couldn't answer for quiet a while.

* * *

Half an hour later

Wren huffed out a sigh as she reclined against one of the large ancient trees, a slight curve in her form. The Harpies where currently in their organic states, each one having just finished eating a large portion of Lemurs Wren and Kia had caught, Ira having stayed behind to keep an optic on Barricade.

Who had yet to even utter a word outside of a mumbled curse or inquiry to make sure Wren was not suffering any permanent damage from him crash landing on top of her.

For him, this was an extremely unorthodox day.

At the beginning of the day, he'd just planned to continue on, allowing himself to just slip away from starvation, or something along those lines.

That didn't end up with what happened however. Instead, he gets found by those Harpy femmes, apparently having been on a human holiday in the continent named South Africa. The smallest then proceeded to beat the slag out of him without causing too much damage, but his paint was certainly going to need a touch up if they insisted that they stay alive like the Harpagornis one that had carried him had insisted.

Barricade glanced over to the now far smaller femme, all in all, he had in no way expected them to be able to turn into such forms, but apparently explanations would have to wait until they reached the Autobots base, Wren, the leader of the group, had told him he had to deactivate his location tracker, before adding that if he didn't, she'd rip it out of his helm herself.

Not a pleasant notion.

And yet, now, something else was nagging at his processor. "Why are you ingesting those ver… mammals?" If he was going to receive amnesty, he'd have to behave a bit more than usual.

Wren raised a royal blue eyebrow at him, her emerald green eyes hidden behind a pair of one way glass sunglasses. Meaning she could see him, but he couldn't see her eyes.

Currently she was in the middle of chewing a lemurs back leg bone, the white bone striking out of the side of her mouth, having already having had her fill.

She pulled the bone out to speak, Kia and Ira choosing to just watch whilst Kia entertained Feedback and Rose, another thing which had thrown him, sparkling's, being guarded by the Autobots, and quite a few of them apparently.

All the more reason to go with them, then maybe he could help protect them from Decepticons like he used to be.

"Simple Barricade, we are organic of origin, we can just become Cybertronians at our will, meaning that our base food ingestion is organic matter, when we transform, it is transferred into the equivalent mass in the form of energon. Hence why we can eat these lemurs without any hassle" She exclaimed before going back to chewing on the bone.

Barricade raised his own optic ridge at her revelation. "You are certainly not human, and if you are not Cybertronian's with Pretender forms, then what are you?" He asked.

Wren shrugged. "That's what Ratchet want's to find out when we get to the Autobot's base, find out what exactly we are, you see Barricade, we were humans, only, we were humans in the place we came from, but it would appear that during the journey here, which was quiet painful, we became these creatures." She gestured to the feathers which peppered her tri-coloured hair. "Any more questions?"

He was about to do just that when Ira spoke up, causing him to immediately store the question away for later. "Yeah, can we speak for a moment, in _private_?" She asked, stressing the need for privacy, Wren nodded, shifting into her bipedal state and flaring her crown to its full accuracy.

"I am still watching you Barricade, do not think for one moment that I am blind to even the slightest twitch you create. Rose, watch him as well, call if he does anything."

That statement proved that, even though they were taking him with them, trust was still something a very long way away from achieving.

Barricade responded with a simple nod, he was under no illusion, he could feel the energy radiating from the crown on the largest femmes helm, it was hypersensitive and linked directly to her processor and visor, being a Praxian himself he knew how sensitive ones doorwings where, they were covered in receptors, working constantly to keep track of their surroundings, but from the energy field, he could tell that the femmes crown worked differently, sending out minute almost undectable energy pulses, the only reason he even knew they were there was because he'd placed his sensors on the highest alert. The pulses acted from what he could gather, like ecolocation, only passing through the landscape and sending back the data through the slower energy pulses pushed back by the more powerful forward pulses.

Ingenious, and something which meant that she knew everything about absolutely everything around her.

And he did mean everything.

Taking his nod as a sign that he would behave, the three trekked a short way further into the jungle until at least, Ira spun on her talons and wrapped around the two larger Harpy's in a desperate hug.

Wren spoke first after recovering. "Ira? Is something wrong?" She asked, placing her much larger wings on the Peregrine Harpy's shoulder plates and pushing her away slightly so that they could look into one another's visors.

Wren's emerald with blue rings, and Kia's chocolate brown with blue spots optics widened at the sight of the trails of lubricant sliding down Ira's pale grey faceplates from her optics. "You guys…You mean the universe and beyond to me, thanks, you're the best sisters I could ever ask for." She sniffed, pushing back and nuzzling against both of their chassis' in close succession. "I don't tell you that enough." She muttered. "I want to change that!" She wailed, hugging them as tight as possible.

Kia and Wren exchanged a glance before they wrapped their own wings around the smallest of the group, Wren ending up lifting both of her Trine mates off the ground with her strength. "We feel the same way little sis. Now, Wren, please put us down." Kia stated, not liking the fact her talons were clawing at nothing but air.

Wren eased them back on the ground before crouching down and gently taking Ira's faceplates in her wing tips, using the thumb like feathers to brush away the lubricant, causing the fibres to stick together slightly. "There is no need for tears Ira, be happy, we are safe now, and we are together, our wish upon the eclipse came true." She cooed.

Kia chuckled behind her. "You wished we'd get turned into giant Cybertronian Harpy's, man, even back then you had a crazy imagination." She joked.

Wren shrugged as she rose back to her full height and regarded the oldest of the three. "But of course, why, the night before last I dreamt there was a massive hole under the base, hidden by a floor mat, when I pushed it aside, dozens of partially buried cars sat there, and after clearing some of it, I realised the drivers had come to life, one being an eight year old, another a headless pirate, a Disney princess, I believe Cinderella, and a slew of other characters, then I return above in a seething rage after one proposed to me, only to find I too was a princess and I ended up staying with the Seven dwarves, Sonic the hedgehog and Mario, and then ended up trying to teach them the concept of money. I don't think my imagination has ever faltered Kia."

Ira snorted in an attempt to control her laughter. "Try getting that to fit into a story plot!" She joked.

"I've already made six separate plots." Wren remarked.

Ira huffed in annoyance before stalking off back towards where Barricade and there makeshift camp was. "You're impossible!"

"I believe Ira, that that is my line." Wren shot back.

"She's got you there Ira." Kia joked, following after the two on the way back to the camp.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

**And done! Primus. Well, I hope you all enjoyed, got quite the peak at Ira's past but nothing of major detail. You'll just have to wait.**

**Ira: Moon, why the frag are you giving us these backstories? 'looking through readouts from brainwave monitor'**

**Moon: Because it gives your characters depth! Now quick looking into my thoughts!**

**Ira: Holy scrap! You once had a crush on MPMH! 'pillow stuffed in face'**

**Moon: Don't you dare!**

**Wren: Ira, Moon's private life should not be exposed to the world.**

**Ira: 'pushes away pillow' I know that! But damn! Well, he is hot for a MPMH! 'wing slapped over face'**

**Wren: What did I just tell you?**

**Drago: I'm back!**

**Moon+Dev: Drago! 'glomps Drago'**

**Drago: Whoa! Easy! I come with get surprises from the Himalayas! **

**Kia: Well? Don't leave us in suspense!**

**Drago: OH SNOWY!**

**Moon: 'turns to Wren' Why do I feel like I should be running for my life right now?**

**Wren: I am unsure 'flares crown and optics widen behind visor' RUN!**

**Moon: Oh shit! 'bolts after her creation' TAKE ME WITH YOU! 'grabs tail feathers just as Wren takes off'**

**Drago: 'huffs' Now that's just rude.**

**Dev: Who's snowy?**

**'Ground shakes'**

**Kia: That doesn't sound good.**

**Ira: What are you guys talking about? 'looks behind her' oh scrap! Dev! Quickly! 'shifts into vehicle mode'**

**Dev: 'See's what her creations talking about and swiftly buckles up in cockpit.' HAUL ASS! HAUL ASS!**

**Ira: 'shoots off at mach three'**

**Kia: 'Turns as well, optics widen' Drago! What have you done!'**

**Drago: 'huffs' Oh like you've never seen a squadron of giant Yetis. You've already seen water skiing chickens and a cow, dolphin hybrid. 'Turns to find Kia flying away as quickly as possible' Now I'm all alone again.**

**Moon: 'high above the clouds in Wren's cockpit' Err, sorry about that. Well, see you all next time!**

**Moon+Drago+Dev**


	13. Engine trouble

**I do believe I have regained my writing ability, the summer seemed to drain me completely, but now, I'm back on a roll! The usual disclaimers stuff, Wren=mine, Kia=Dragonriderwarrior, Ira=1234Devyn. Now then, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Are we there yet?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF PRIMUS! IRA! YOU ASK THAT QUESTION ONE MORE TIME, I'LL HAVE IRONHIDE USE YOU AS TARGET PRACTICE!" Kia bellowed over the com-link. Taking a vent through her vents she flew closer to Wren, who'd remained quiet for the last hour. "Please tell Ira to shut the fuck up." Kia begged.

Wren didn't answer.

"Wren? You okay over there?" Ira asked, her own jet fighter form barrel rolling over the two slower airplanes so that she flew on the other side to Kia, who was still fuming at her.

What neither had been expecting was for the Vulcan to suddenly cut its engines, the lift completely leaving Wren's wings as she began plummeting towards the ground, wing tip going over wing tip and her overall form continuing to spin out of control, down, down towards the Indian ocean.

"WREN!" Ira and Kia scream, shifting into their bipedal states and rocketing down after her, Ira easily shooting ahead and catching up with the out of control Vulcan, they were less than two thousand meters from the waves and Wren still showed no sign of recovery, if he didn't pull up, the impact would offline her.

Kia was not so fast, unable to keep up with her two Trine mates. "WREN! PULL UP!" She screamed, the volume activating her sonic screech.

The sheer volume seemed to do the trick, as almost instantly the Vulcan's engines engaged, the bellowing roars of her engine on full power actually overpowering the sound of Kia's scream as within a moment, Wren was rocketing back upwards, shooting past both of them in a way similar to a space shuttle.

Ira and Kia quickly shot after the Vulcan, shifting back into their alt modes to catch up.

Kia was the first to speak up. "WHAT THE FRAG WREN! YOU GAVE US SPARK ATTACKS!" She screeched.

"My apologies for frightening you, my frame became temporarily paralysed for some reason, I had lost my ability of speech first so I was unable to alert you to the incoming danger until my entire frame shut down, your screech seemed to jumpstart me for some reason, I believe it was due to us flying through that down draft earlier, I'd been feeling sluggish since." She finally spoke.

Ira let out a sigh of relief. "When we get back, you're having Ratchet look you over. We do not need you falling out of the sky like that again!" She exclaimed.

Kia spoke up to follow. "How are your passengers?" She asked.

"Feedback is still asleep, thankfully the seatbelts did not unlock, and Barricade is currently recovering from almost losing his tanks onto my hold." She answered

* * *

Half an hour later

Diego Garcia was just out of radar range when an idea flew in Ira's helm. "How about we put on a show for our ground bound friends?" She suggested.

Kia instantly agreed with the idea. "What yah got in mind?"

"Nothing much, an air show maybe, Wren, you got any ideas?" Ira asked.

"Leave it all to me." There was a tone in Wren's voice which said that they should be either very afraid, or be very happy that they were about to do something extremely fun.

* * *

Diego Garcia

"Sir!" Three unknown air craft closing in! They aren't responding to any transmission!" One of the air traffic controllers called out.

Lennox was standing over his should whilst Optimus, Ironhide and Jazz all listened in from close by. "How fast?" He asked.

"They're coming in at about… Mach 1.5, they'll reach the island in less than five minutes!" The young man exclaimed.

Lennox spun to Optimus as he began addressing Ironhide. "Ironhide, prepare for a possible attack, the Harpy's are not fast enough to reach here yet." He stated.

Ironhide nodded and moved to try and locate Ratchet, Bumblebee still being in California with Sam. Jazz stepped up then. "And me boss bot?" He enquired.

"Make your way to the lookout post, try and spot them if you can and signal us when you first see them, it could be Starscream and his trine." He warned.

Jazz nodded and quickly bolted out of the hanger, transforming and quickly shooting down one of the dirt tracks which lead to the clearing which they used as a lookout.

Three minutes later, the three aircraft disappeared from Radar. "Sir! They've vanished from radar!" The same controller stated, glaring at the screen to try and figure out where they may be.

Lennox frowned as he heard a growl build up from Ironhide, the mech having already returned with the medic. "Cloaking devices, they could attack from anywhere." He warned, arm cannons whirring as they began to build a slow charge.

Jazz was unaware of the new development as he stood upon the lookout, his optics straining as he tried to focus in on the tiny strike which was slowly growing larger and larger, unfortunately, the sun was right behind it in the late afternoon and was making it near impossible to make out as it flew closer and closer, two slightly larger strikes appearing a little way behind.

Then, not a moment later, the strikes distorted, before completely disappearing from view. "Scrap." He muttered, having never been able to find out if they were friendly or not.

He stayed where he was, having relayed the information to Optimus of the three incoming planes disappearance, Optimus had in turn alerted him to the fact that they had disappeared from radar.

There was an almost 100% chance of attack, seeing as the Harpy's where still on their way back, still crossing Africa, if calculations by Wren herself were to be correct.

It was then that his sensitive audios picked up the sound of a high pitched whine coming from behind him, he spun on his clawed pedes in a moment.

Only to have no time to react as two sets of talons wrapped around his shoulder plates and he was dragged skyward, too shocked to even understand what was going on, his view partially obscured by a set of tail feathers, shaped into something akin to a swifts tail.

Wait, tail feathers?

"IRA!?" He screeched.

A elated screech was his response as the smallest of the Harpy's continued to drag him upwards.

Either the femme had lost it, or he was in for something he would not enjoy.

The second option, he mused when not a moment later, Ira shouted. "KIA! CATCH!"

Jazz remembered thinking something along the lines of 'oh scrap' before he was tossed through the air, Ira's talons having snapped forwards sending him cartwheeling through the air, far, far further off the ground then what he would've liked.

It was at that moment he also realized, that at this height, the mechs wouldn't hear him, and the two femmes had disabled his com-link.

A moment later larger talons wrapped around him, shakily he looked up to see Kia smiling warmly down at him, in truth, he'd missed that smile. "Miss us?" She asked coyly.

He simply nodded in response.

Kia huffed a laugh. "Sorry about that, but, we couldn't have you warning the others, Ira's about to put on a show for them." She gestures with her helm down towards the base.

It was then he spotted the pitch black jet, with sleek white strikes and spots on the tail fins, realisation dawning on him at that moment that they'd taken alt modes, hence their far earlier arrival, he watched on from his relatively safe position, being held by the left leg and shoulder over six thousand feet of the surface of the Indian ocean by a giant Cybertronian Eagle was not something many would willing deem safe.

Ira at that moment shot right past the entrance to the hanger, the screech of the engines reaching him from even so high up, the mechs and humans all being forced to take cover as her left wing barely missed the tarmac not ten metres from the hanger doors, which looked a little roasted from the proximity of the engines, but having only been there for a split second, little real damage had been done thankfully.

Ira then shot upwards in a sharp corkscrew, shooting far higher than Kia and himself. He actually felt slightly disoriented just thinking about the G-forces she was applying to herself.

Wren would likely not approve, speaking of which… "Err, where's Wren?" He asked.

Kia responded almost instantly. "Oh she was just dropping off Barricade, she's about to drop her camo shield now."

He turned his helm down towards the jungle when a flash of black and blue caught his optic. Sure enough, there was a massive military bomber flying low over the canopy, engines roaring at a volume which would easily deafen someone down below temporarily.

Wren shot straight over the base, and across the lagoon the thin island mostly surrounded, which meant she was flying directly below them a moment later before doing a wide turn, Ira shot back down towards the larger bomber now, flying directly under the larger bomber, before performing multiple barrel rolls around the larger aircraft before shooting towards the runway, landing gently on the concrete allowing her engines to turn off and cool.

Wren continued her flight and he felt Kia's talons shift, and just like that, he was falling again.

He had time to actually scream this time before he landed in cargo netting and watched as two doors closed over him, strange.

The object he was now in began banking left, leading him to realise that he was within someone's hold, and his guess, was it was Wren.

"It is nice to see you again Jazz." That answered his assumption, wait, was it his imagination, or did Wren actually sound like she was having fun?

Either their vacation had been a raging success, or Ira and Kia ad decided to mess with Wren's processor with surprising success.

He couldn't help but think it was the later even though he hoped it was the first. "Nice tah see yah back Wren, thanks for the catch by the way."

He heard a small laugh over the speakers in the side of the femmes hold, this in his opinion was very strange, seeing as the only Cybertronian he'd been stored within in any way similar to this was Skyfire, and that was when he was unconscious and needed instant medical treatment.

So literally being inside of Wren without it being something to do with interface was very strange, not that he felt anything over then comradeship and possible friendship towards the Harapgornis femme, he just had his optics on her older trine mate.

And he was also very glad he didn't vocalise that last bit.

"You're welcome, wouldn't exactly bode well if Kia sent you plummeting towards your own grave now would it?" Yep, Wren's processor had been messed with.

"You sure Kia and Ira didn't screw with your processor?" He enquired.

"Jazz, trust me, this has been a very strange two weeks for me, we got pulled into an alternate reality of Transformers Prime to meet a merfemme and a collection of people from Earth's history who've all been given the roles of guarding different prospects of reality, for example, Galileo was turned into a centaur and now leads two other centaurs in guarding astronomy and inspiration…"

"What?!"

"Necra was an interesting character, addicted to alcohol though, even gave us a quote of Thor from the Marvel universe when she smashed her mug and yelled for another…"

"Err."

"Then we meet the merfemmes younger sister, an Orca calf who like her older sister, used to be human, the Orca calf apparently being completely at ease with cannibalizing her former race, then a group of minotaur's who almost sliced my hand off with one of their axes they were throwing in the basement below…"

"Primus! Are you alright!?"

"Jazz, let me finish."

"Oh, sorry."

"Turns out Optimus from that world and the merfemme where a couple, and by the way they were feeding one another from their own plates, I believe it, he was much younger than this Universes Prime. Oh, and I forgot to mention they were all human, really strange group. Then after an otherwise uneventful holiday, as we were flying away from the coast of Brazil, Allspark spotted this cow dolphin hybrid leaping across the waves, yes, we all saw it, it was real, and to add to that, we then saw six jet skiing chickens, being towed by a pod of Marlin, then Kia mistakes a turtle for a rock, which she tried to sleep on, the next day we found Barricade, and the rest of the journey had been primarily uneventful." She finished.

"All in less then two weeks?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Primus."

"Definitely, now if you could, we've landed."

He hadn't even noticed.

He easily climbed down the ramp she'd lowered for him, in truth very glad for being back on solid ground.

He watched as the other mechs and quite a few human personal rushed over, some drawing their guns, they were clearly on edge.

He raised his servos and waved them down. "Chill mech'! It' the Harpy'!" He exclaimed.

They all halted as the three began transforming, quickly reforming into the three quite smug Harpy femmes, Ira struck a pose which included sticking her glossa out at them. "Like the show mechs?" She asked.

She was answered by Ratchet's wrench striking her just above her visor, apparently it had enough force to knock her into stasis seeing as she wasn't getting back up.

Ratchet seemed to of gotten all of his frustration out as he stomped forwards and began dragging the Peregrine harpy towards one of the hangars further away from the main base, Kia was first to voice her confusion. "Err, Ratchet? Why are you dragging off Ira?" She enquired.

The CMO didn't answer, grumbling something under his vents, Ironhide stepped forwards to answer in his place. "He's just taking precautions for when the new arrivals make landfall in about two human hours." He exclaimed.

This peaked both of their interests but a more pressing matter came first. "Has Barricade been located? I left him about a mile away in the jungle, he should be here in around ten minutes with Feedback." She asked whilst also explaining what she knew of the situation herself.

Optimus cast a confused glance towards the largest femme. "You'd trust Feedback with a former Decepticon?" He enquired.

Wren nodded her helm in response. "I have full faith that the threat of tearing him limb from limb if even a piece of her paint was chipped, was well received, unlike Ira, he has some sense in his processor, now, are the incoming arrivals known yet?"

Jazz chuckled from where he stood next to the largest Harpy femme, having spotted the mechs and some of the humans looks of shock. "She's had a very interesting two weeks, trust me, you have to hear it yourself later." He remarked, still trying to figure out himself how all that had happened was even possible, but, so far, there seemed to be very few limits to what they could do.

"From what we can tell, there are five life signals approaching, I advise you locate Barricade and unpack whatever you brought with you, and Harpy's, welcome home." He remarked.

Kia gave a million watt grin as she leapt up and hugged the blue and red mech. "Happy to be home." She responded before getting down from the stunned Prime and gesturing to her Trine mate. "You can drop your load Wren."

Not a moment later one of the soldiers had to leap out of the way from where he was standing, as a large pile of six mattresses took his place, soon followed by the rest of the products which had surprisingly survived the journey. Giving a finally shake to see if there was anything left to dislodge, Wren stepped away from the impressive pile and looked to Kia. "You are taking that, I hauled it here, it's your turn to put them all in our rooms." She announced.

Kia couldn't argue with that and so began picking up pieces of the pile, Jazz joining in to help the larger femme carry everything towards the hangars where the Autobots had their living quarters.

They'd barely made it twenty metres when a large black mass tackled Kia from the side. "Roadblock!" Kia cheered, finding herself not able to move, mostly due to the fact that the four limbed giant sparkling was very content with keeping her trapped in a vice like grip akin to a snake.

Wren stepped up to stand beside Optimus, raising her wing up towards him expectantly. The Prime seemed to understand the gesture and carefully plucked the Great Dane sized Cybertronian Osprey from his sparkling hold. "He is growing incredibly fast." He alerted.

Wren nodded, easily placing the small mechling on her shoulder close to her neck cables. "I can see that, now all I need is Barricade to get his aft over here with Feedback, and I can begin making my way to the landing site, which you have yet to inform me of the location of." She stated.

Optimus nodded his helm. "Northern Madagascar."

Wren stood there for a moment, before reaching up and pulling her visor off, revealing shocked and very peeved off emerald green optics. Optimus actually took a step or two back, having never actually seen the femme without her visor in place before, it was certainly unnerving, it most likely meant she was more than irritated.

"You mean, to tell me, we have to fly, all the way back to where we came from this morning?!" She exclaimed, voice almost reaching something more like a screech.

She didn't given him a chance to say anything before she stormed off into the jungle. "BARRICADE! GET YOUR SLAGGED UP AFT OVER HERE!"

Oz seemed to of been jolted awake by her older sisters shouting, his own incoherent mutterings lost to them in the realm of barely being conscious.

Ironhide stepped up to the Prime's over side, followed not long after Ratchet, the medic having finished locking the smallest Harpy in one of the hangers and placing her into forced stasis, she'd be out of it until they got back, hopefully.

Ironhide was the first to speak. "Something tells me, she does not enjoy long distance flights."

Lennox glanced up at them, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Ratchet looked over to Kia and Jazz, the two having not noticed the Harpagornis femme storm off into the jungle. His optics narrowing when he noticed the similar smiles on the two adults as they looked at one another whilst trying to praise Roadblock and all the other sparkling's off the larger femme, he hadn't seen Jazz act like that in a long time.

* * *

Madagascar two hours later

Wren was positively fuming as Ratchet continued to scan her systems, they'd been halfway there, just in front of the C-17's carrying the mechs, when out of the blue, her engines had cut off, sending her plummeting once again, and her T-cog had apparently decided that that exact moment was the best time to misbehave, resulting in Kia likely having a spark attack, and the mechs, who'd been watching through a camera built into the planes carrying them, to freak out, and try and gear up for an attack, whilst in their vehicle modes.

She'd thankfully had enough distance between her and the water at the beginning to recover, however, that did not mean she got to avoid Ratchet, or Feedback's worried twittering, the laptop sparkling having actually left the safety of her crown to check her over, not actually leaving her frame though, just clamber over her, like a baby monkey learning how to navigate it's home.

"Got it." The medic exclaimed, they'd all been waiting around for the new arrivals, to arrive, the group consisting of Optimus, Ratchet, herself and Kia, Ironhide and Jazz having stayed behind to keep an optic on both former Decepticon, and sparkling's.

Wren huffed. "Well? What is it? Because my own scans picked up nothing!" She snapped.

Ratchet gave her a slightly annoyed looked before pulling something out from between two of her plates, causing the femme to hiss as well as spit an obscenity that no one else caught, she glared at the mech who in turn held up what had been cause of the problem.

A huge chunk of ice, partially melted now, but still enough to cause problems.

"It would appear, that Vulcan bombers are not meant to fly at the altitude you where at, I advise if you wish to continue flying at such heights, you scan a new vehicle mode, otherwise, this will continue to happen, ice builds up in you piping, and due to the fact it is water…" He trailed off.

"My systems don't pick it up as a threat. But, I don't want a new alt mode." She muttered, the Vulcan was a precious thing to her, and to be told she could no longer be a Vulcan, it hurt.

She felt a servo grip her shoulder reassuringly, she turned to see Optimus standing there. "Wren, if your vehicle mode is endangering your health, it would be best for you to take a more modern alt mode, one which will not lock up at such high altitudes." He warned.

Wren nodded, she knew she'd have to let the Vulcan go, it wasn't like she could keep the alt mode forever anyway, what with the last Vulcan being put out of commission in 2015, she'd only have eight years to fly as it before she'd have to stop using that alt mode, otherwise far too many questions would be raised. "All right, I'll try and find something to fit my parametres."

**"****You don't need to, you can technically be any size, I'll compensate the metal you need or don't, just find one that you think will work and use it."** Allspark spoke up, catching the femme off guard slightly along with the rest of the group.

"You can do that?" Kia asked, tilting her helm and upper torso so she could see past Ratchet.

**"****Duh, I'm the light which appears whenever you transform from your organic to bipedal states, heeellllllloooowwwww, really you two, didn't realise that before?"** She taunted.

Wren glared at a tree at the other side of the clearing they were in. "I would've if you lasted more than half a micron second, my crown may be sensitive… but even it can't pick up that kind of finite detail." She snapped.

**"****Someone rolled out the wrong side of the branch this morning."**

Kia chuckled. "'Spark, she did remember, hit seven branches on the way down before landing on a small cactus."

**"****Oh, yeah, I remember that." **

Ratchet shot a glare at the larger tri coloured femme. "That would explain the multiple dents, and even… Wait…" He muttered, a shocked look coming over his faceplates as he pulled out his scanner and ran it over her helm. "Bye the Allspark."

**"****What is it? And you really have to stop saying that, I'm not really a holy object now, I'm a living form of energy."**

Ratchet didn't seem to hear her as he turned to Optimus. "A chip has come lose in Wren's processor."

Kia was at her best friends side in a moment. "WHAT!? What'd you mean! Is she going to offline?!" She cried.

Ratchet shook his helm. "It would appear the chip has been attacked by her processor, and has only a few firewalls left, it would seem that her tumble this morning, and other possible similar events have dislodged it, when we return to base, I will have to operate to remove it, it is a foreign object, and it certainly isn't Cybertronian in origin. This also changes my earlier Diagnostic, Wren, do not scan a new vehicle mode, the alterations could possibly cause this chip to completely dislodge, and that could result in un-repairable damages to your processor." He announced, all the while reading through the scan data.

Optimus glanced between the femme harpy's and his medic. "What is its origin?" He asked.

Ratchet frowned at the question. "It's made of elements common on Earth, and has an engraving, saying WR3N-MC. But the technology itself is far too advanced for it to be of human origin… Wren?" Ratchet asked, having noticed the fact the femmes visor had drained entirely off colour.

Wren's voice was quitter than a whisper, her lipplates moving too fast for them to catch, or recognise.

"Wren? What'd you say?"

"Harpidites, the ones who put that in there, were Harpidites… they were the ones, who broke me, I... I remember now."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, had to be done, otherwise this thing wouldn't of been out at a decent time. Well, new bots are on the horizon and I've locked everyone in my closet to make sure they don't ruin it, although you can probably guess who two of them are from earlier chapters, but the rest... hmm, you'll just have to wait and see! Oh! And a bit of Wren's past that only now is coming to light, a bit that even she didn't know?! Can't wait to write it! But that means, you'll have to wait too, now, I'm not normally one to be mean and leave a cliffhanger as you know, but I couldn't resist, for now, seeyah!**

**Moon+Drago+Dev**


	14. What the hell just happened?

**New chapter! Sorry about taking so long, I was almost done when my laptop decided to shut down on its own, and I had to rewrite a good portion of this chapter, once again, Wren=Mine, Kia=Dragonriderwarrior and Ira=1234Devyn. Now then, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 14

Kia's grip on her friends shoulder faltered slightly, before sliding down her shoulder blade as the larger femme rose to her full height, her visor not actually turning dark, but instead staying clear, at least until multiple data boxes started up on the clear surface, multiple scans of data being analyzed all at once, her emerald optics darting from one box to another.

The clearing was deathly silent as the boxes closed down, Kia lunged forwards a moment later, as Wren' pedes gave out from under her, the medium sized femme grunting at the weight of her friend.

Optimus knelt beside the two, soon followed by Ratchet, the humans choosing to stay out of the way as Feedback scurried down to her older sister's faceplates. 'Wren? Wren? What's wrong?"

Wren's optics shifted down to her sister's small form. "I… I remember, everything, everything those things did…and how, I couldn't get away, couldn't escape." She turned to Ratchet then. "Get that fucking thing out of my helm." She hissed.

Feedback's vents hitched slightly, not used to her sister cursing, Optimus went to pick up the tiny black sparkling, only to quickly pull back away when the tiny laptop sparkling tried to bite one of his digits off. A high pitched whine left her vents as she shifted into a defensive stance.

"Don't came near me."

He took the sparkling's warning to spark, and instead focused back on Wren, he was just about to speak, when a large banging sound ripped through the clearing.

Heads and helms all snapped up to watch as the five different sized pods came rocketing down towards them.

They all made an attempt to get away from the apparent landing site, some only just getting out of the way before the pods made contact, throwing up dirt and debris before finally coming to a stop.

Wren and Kia removed their wings from their positions, covering a large portion of the humans. Kia huffed, before turning to her larger yet younger trine mate. "This conversation is not over."

Wren simply gave a nod, too busy making her way over to the transforming pods, making sure Optimus was standing between her and the pods. They had no idea how these new arrivals would react to them being there.

Moments later they realized, there were more than five bots standing there.

_"__Gah! This organic matter is going to ruin my finish.!" _ One of the two largest mechs hissed in Cybertronian, as he tried to remove as much of the dirt from his front.

Dread instantly built in both of the Harpy's tanks as they realized just who that mech was.

The almost identical mech beside him confirmed their worst fears_. "Oh cheer up Sunny! What's a little… err, whatever this stuff is, in comparison to the stuff we had to live through in the pits?"_

Optimus took a step closer, garnering not the five, but seven Cybertronains standing there, four of which, had been in the same pod. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, welcome to Earth, and the rest of you, welcome home." He announced.

Sunstreaker huffed, crossing his arms over his silver chassis, in fact, all of them where silver, a side effect of being in their protoforms.

This realization dawned on the two Harpy's a moment later, their visors quickly blacking out and deactivating so they couldn't see out of them, whilst their wings dropped close to the ground to block the view from most of the humans.

Causing one of the soldiers to call out. "Hey! Watch those things!"

The seven new bots instantly focused in on the two femmes that Ratchet and Prime were blocking from view, their wings now visible on either side of the two mechs.

_"__Yo! Mudflap! Look at the size of those femmes!" _One of the two smaller mechs shouted, grabbing his twins shoulder and pointing at Wren, who along with Kia had once again activated their visors begrudgingly, to make sure that they could deny their suspicions.

Kia held back a groan. "There goes any peace we had, in no time at all. Soon enough Ira's going to have a field day with those two."

Optimus took a step to the right, revealing Wren standing there, Ratchet following his lead. "These are our allies, the Harpy's, they originate from here on Earth, and they have a third member, Ira, who is currently locked in a hanger. For a good reason it would seem. The two before you are Kia, the oldest, and Wren the second oldest and the leader of the group, they have multiple forms, and are the only ones here with the capacity of flight. They were a great aid to us during the fight they first joined us in. Wren, Kia?" He asked.

Wren took a few steps forwards and held her wing out to them, feather digits extending so that they understood that was the equivalent of her servo. "Wren Harpy, Optimus has already told you my rank, touch either Ira or Kia in a negative way, and I will cut you in half." She warned, voice dripping with frozen venom, before she turned on her back talon and returned to her position beside Kia, who looked affronted.

"Wren, it's my job to be the overprotective sister, you're the brains of the group." Kia stated.

"Yes, and you Kia are the one who makes sure I and Ira do not try and offline one another." Wren answered back.

"I thought that mind of yours was on the mend." She remarked back, the two having shifted into whispers.

"Yes, it has been on the mend, but you know it is in my nature, even before… You know that was how I was even before it happened." She responded back.

_"__Excuse me? But, you may not be properly versed in Cybertronian culture, but when someone speaks to you, you answer… politely."_ The irritated voice of one of the smaller three spoke up after stepping away from Optimus, this one was clearly a femme by her proportions and voice.

Kia was about to remark back but Wren held a wing up to stop her, instead stepping forward, and looking down at the femme, crown flaring to full capacity as she analyzed her.

"Seeing as you've only just arrived on our home planet, I will let your own rude interruption of our conversation pass, also, I did hear you talking, as well as your comment about me and my Trine mate being as you said 'Overgrown Neo birds' seeing as you are, as I said before, new to the planet, I will let this slide, but insult me or my Trine mates like that again, and I will either sick Ira on you… or, if you would prefer it, I would put you in your place myself." She stated, her voice returning to its cold state.

All focus was on the two femmes as they glared at one another, the smaller femme's optics narrowed dangerously, whilst Wren just stared at her.

_"__You don't scare me, you flightless glitch helm."_ She snapped back.

Kia chuckled behind them. "Oh, she is screwed."

Before the femme could even make a remark back, something slapped her across her faceplates, sending her to the ground with the force.

Wren stood there, wing still held high as she regarded the shocked femme. "You, you hit me! Do you know who I am?!" She all but screeched.

Before any of them could react, Wren had lunged at the smaller femme, trapping her by her chassis and pedes with her talons, the claws dangerously close to puncturing the soft metal there.

Wren's crown lowered back into its medium focus. "Of course, you are Elita-1, femme commander, and you are about to learn what happens, when you call me flightless." Wren hissed back, denta visible as she held the squirming femme down, Skids made a comment to his twin, but the two where overall ignored as the Terror twins themselves regarded Wren with odd looks, no one ever acted like this to the femme commander before, afraid to lose their rank or something similar.

"Wren!" Optimus shouted, trying to get the femme to back down, only to be knocked out of the way as the Harpagornis femme spread her wings wide, and shot upwards, taking the femme with her in her talons.

They had disappeared from view not a moment later, the Harpagonis having activated her engines, the vents which lay on her back strut, the powerful devices roaring at max capacity as her wings helped keep them on an upright trajectory, tail blades fluttering behind her making minute adjustments as her talons kept a tight grip on the struggling femme.

Back on the ground the other two femmes stared at Kia in open shock. "What was that about?!" Once exclaimed, Kia glanced down at her.

"Arcee right?" The femme nodded. "Wren's currently got a chip partially loose in her processor, this morning she fell out of the tree she was in, hitting seven separate branches in the wood work, before landing on a very spiky plant, then her vehicle mode has been giving her trouble, what with not liking high altitudes, sending her almost crashing twice already today, and then, after flying all the way to Base, we had to fly all the way back here, to pick you lot up, not even two hours after getting home. I think she's allowed to take her anger out on someone who insulted her, whether or not she actually catches Elita though… well, I certainly ain't going to be paying for the funeral." She remarked, using her visor to focus in on her Trine mate's form, realization once again dawning on her. "She's freezing up!" She shrieked, not giving any of the others time to react before she shot up herself, shifting in her Night Hawk alt mode before shooting upwards, her triangular form slicing through the air.

Optimus and Ratchet looked to one another, panic visible in both as the final of the three femmes stepped up. "Optimus, what did she mean by that?" She asked.

Optimus looked down towards the femme. "Flareup, Wren's alt mode is quite old, it was never meant to handle such altitudes, and if Kia is unable to jumpstart her, Wren will be offlined by the impact of returning to the ground. Since they joined our group, the Harpy's have helped us greatly, in both dealing with the human Governments, and in getting accustomed to this world. As well as shedding light on a side of this that none of us had ever imagined." He explained.

Sideswipe stepped up then. "You said earlier that the third member was locked in a hangar, why may I ask?"

Ratchet sent the silver protoformed a mech a glare. "We did not want to risk the chance of her meeting you." He answered.

Sunstreaker's optic rose a few inches. "Sounds to me like you don't want us to meet for some reason, care to explain?" He growled, still trying to get the mud off his front.

It was one of the human soldiers that answered. "That chicks a terror, I was one of the soldiers from before we all moved to Diego, and that one, oh boy, she hung Simmons from a beam, covered in pink confetti, butterfly wings, carpet trimmings and tar, in three minutes when no one was watching. Basically, a word to the wise you lot, do not, piss her off, she's creative in her methods of public humiliation." He announced almost proudly. "I even helped her a few times." He stated proudly.

None of the Cybertronians missed the looks of excitement and intrigue which passed through the Terror twins optics, Sideswipe being the first to vocalize his thoughts. "And you're keeping her locked up? Ratchet! Such creativity should be encouraged!" He exclaimed.

Kia snorted over the com-link. "If you loved that, you'll love what she did last week to a guy in Rio who called us a few, unsavory things." She announced, bringing up the recording of Antonio in a tree, in nothing but boxers and playboy bunny ears and sending it to them all.

Ratchet glared up at where the golden and brown femme was, he assumed. "You had fun terrorizing the locals I see."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker where staring at the video recording. "We need to meet this femme." Sunstreaker announced.

They were interrupted from their conversation by the sound of uproarious engines as they started back up. Moments later Wren's alt mode shot over head, the large bomber barely missing the tree line.

Kia shot passed the larger Bomber, who at the time had Elita-1 hanging half out of the Bombay doors, wrapped in what looked to be cargo net and a winch.

Sideswipe snorted at the sight. "Looks like we're going to have some fun with these Harpy's, no offense to any non-flying Cybertronian's present." He added the last part after receiving possible death glares from both femmes still present.

Ratchet groaned. "I'd rather face Megatron." He muttered.

Optimus gave off a small smile as he placed a reassuring servo on his old friends shoulder. "Who knows old friend, they may start a prank war between themselves." He suggested as Wren hovered above in her beast form, the cargo net femme being lowered surprisingly gently after the rush the femme commander had likely been through. The moment the cable had slack, Wren's talons released the cable, her and Kia easily gliding down in a corkscrew back to the surface.

Instantly Ratchet was upon her, scanning her frame and removing any ice still present on her feathers. Before slamming a wrench on her upper left chassis, still weary of the loose chip he'd discovered not an hour prior. "What the frag did I tell you femme!? No flying!" He exclaimed, before scanning her helm again, somehow, the chip had moved partially back into place.

Wren's lip plates pulled into a scowl. "I am not dense, Ratchet. I performed my own internal scan and I have found it is better to have the chip there, then not." She declared, her voice stoic and unfeeling.

Kia frowned at this, Wren was acting strange, one moment she was scared out of her mind, the next it was like all their hard work was for nothing. "Wren, you said earlier about 'Hatpidites' doing something to you?" She asked, trying to keep the Harpagornis' attention on her.

Wren frowned at this, her chassis puffing up slightly. "I said no such thing Kia, I am fully functional thank you. Now please, I am trying to locate a new alt mode." She declared.

Kia glanced at the other Cybertronian's present, the three femmes were too busy to notice anything wrong, whilst the rest seemed to notice the shift, especially Optimus and Ratchet, who as well took tentative steps towards the large Harpagornis.

_"__Kia…"_ Ratchet had commed her, slightly startling the Eagle Harpy. _"That chip, we need to get it out, WR3N-MC my best guess at the moment, Wren, mind control."_

Kia very nearly froze in her movements, mind control, such a thing even in their world a few years ahead of this one, it was still seen as fiction, but, at the moment, she wouldn't be surprised. _"How do you suggest we get to it?"_She asked.

They weren't given time to continue their conversation, Wren having apparently located a new alt mode, leapt into the air, form being enveloped in white before a large Tupolev Tu-160 strategic bomber was rocketing away, the powerful exhausts blasting them all back a way as the streamlined craft disappeared from view.

"WREN!" Kia screeched, transforming herself and shooting after her Trine leader.

Optimus turned to his soldiers, worry clearly etched onto his faceplates. "Ratchet, alert the base of the situation, at current time, we have a rogue Harpy on our servos who's movements are currently unknown, I advise you to tell Ironhide to release Ira, she's the fastest off us, and should hopefully be able to intercept Wren. Everyone else, to the C-17's!" He ordered, before breaking into a fast sprint towards the nearby abandoned air base they'd used to land on.

Ratchet did as his leader ordered, quickly com linking Ironhide. _"Ironhide, we have a situation! We need you to release Ira, she's the only one fast enough!"_ He declared, hoping that the Weapons specialist understood the severity of what he was implying.

_"__On it, and why? I thought you were the one who locked her in there? From how much the humans are now avoiding that area, she's pissed." _The mech answered back.

Ratchet held back a groan as he tried to keep up with Optimus, the Prime seemed adamant in moving as quickly as possible for his frame, even though Wren and Kia had long since passed the horizon. _"I am well aware of that Ironhide, but this situation demands her speed, Wren…"_ He wasn't sure how anyone at base would take this news, Oz for one thing would flip and…

Feedback was still with Wren.

"OPTIMUS!" Ratchet all but screamed, causing the Prime to come to a screeching halt, and for the rest of the protoformed Cybertronians to come crashing into the medic, but, he was able to stand his ground.

"Ratchet what is it?!" Optimus asked, vents partially labored from his all-out sprint.

"Feedback, Feedback is still with Wren." He announced.

Before Optimus could respond, Ratchet's com pinged. "What is it!?" He snapped, not really caring about who was on the other end at the moment.

_"__Ira got out, and she's heading for you at speeds I ain't ever seen before Doc."_ Jazz's voice came over the open com-link, allowing all including those humans that had been able to catch up, to hear.

The soldier who spoke earlier snorted. "Oh, she's gonna maim you Doc Bot." He chuckled.

Optimus levelled a glare upon the human before turning to address the group as a whole, having noticed their looks of confusion. "Feedback is a sparkling who has so far refused to leave Wren's form for more than an hour or so, she is attached to Wren to the point we have rarely seen her, and she is as always with Wren, and this makes her safety at the moment paramount.

Elita-1 scowled. "How could you intrust the safety of a sparkling in any of those freaks servos?!" She snapped.

Optimus growled, something that was actually audible to the group, taking a step forwards he towered over the femme commander in a way similar to which Wren had not even an hour prior. "Because Elita-1, I have come to trust Wren's judgement and desire to protect Feedback from any harm, so far she has been the perfect older sister for Feedback, I doubt you would be able to understand that Feedback is a special case, and Wren has shown far greater nurturing instincts then that of yourself, the current situations cause is currently unknown, and for now, we must work to get them both back safely.

Elita-1 glared at the mech in front of him, yes he was the Prime, but she was not going to be pushed around. "How do you know she hasn't been faking it? How do you know she isn't a Decepticon!?"

Optimus didn't answer, instead being reminded of the time only three months into their stay at the Dam, when Wren proved to him without even realising it, that he could trust her.

* * *

Flashback

He was currently on his way back from a meeting with the EU, Wren having had to leave early for some reason, he was planning to address the femme on that very thing.

When he came to the main hanger, he found all but Wren there, Ira and Kia had then told him that she was likely in storage room 5-F, so heading there instead, he found himself coming upon a sight which gave him true hope that the war would someday be over.

Wren was sitting on the floor, pedes tucked to the side and slightly in her visor only partially blacked out, allowing him to spot faint traces of the glowing emerald orbs which were hidden behind.

And in her wings, Feedback lay, the tiny sparkling chirring in her recharge as she slowly rocked her wings back and forth, the tiny sparkling in response trying to burrow deeper into the warmth he was aware her wings put out.

Her helm tilted slightly towards him. "She had a nightmare. It was the Mission city battle, when she woke up for the first time." The faint smile which graced her lower features then, told him the greatest volume about how seriously Wren took her role as the mute sparkling's older sibling/charge.

It only been then that he noticed Oz recharging in her crown, completely oblivious to the world around him.

Flashback ends

* * *

He was about to answer Elita-1, when the roar of a set of engines reached their audios, followed swiftly by something exploding all over the CMO beside him.

Coating him in pink bubbles.

Ira landed not a moment later, and proceeded to start yelling at the dumbstruck medic.

"I SAID ONE THING RATCHET! ONE BLOODY THING! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? WRENCH ME IN THE HELM AND LOCK ME IN A HANGER! DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER THE SLIGHT DETAIL ABOUT ME NOT DOING DARK AND ENCLOSED SPACES? HUH?! NO!? WELL REMEMBER THAT NEXT TIME!" She screeched.

Seeing as she seemed to be done, they all pulled their servos away from their audios.

Before he could address the fastest of the Harpy's, Sideswipe spoke up. "I take it you're Ira?"

Ira spun on her the back of her taloned pede, the moment she locked optics upon the larger twin mechs though, her faceplates turned a near complete neon blue.

"Ah scrap… please do not tell me these two are here and no one's here to stop the fangirl... Wait, are they in the buff?" Neon blue practically exploded over the visible half of her faceplates, her tricoloured optics widening behind her visor as she forced herself not to look down.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exchanged a look. "A what?"

Ira was about to answer when something dawned on her, thankfully preventing her from glomping the two mechs and dying from embarrassment afterwards, spinning once again she addressed Optimus with. "Where's my sisters?" In truth glad she was no longer starring at the two mechs.

Optimus was quick to answer, seeing as they'd already lost so much time due to the interruptions which kept occurring. "Wren's currently in dire need of aid, it would appear that something has 'possessed' her, and Kia is trying to follow her, their current…"

"Got um! See yah Prime!" Ira shouted, moments later launching herself off the ground and back up into the sky, where she shifted in her alt mode and rocketed away.

Sideswipe let off a low whistle. "She's fast."

Sunstreaker nodded before turning back to look at the soldier who seemed to know quite a bit about the femme in question. "What did that femme mean about being a 'Fangirl?'"

Said soldier chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough." He chuckled before he and the rest of the humans continued to make their way towards the local air force base, causing Sunstreaker to send the soldier an irritated glare.

Ratchet tapped the Prime's shoulder plate. "Where do you think Wren is heading to?" He enquired.

Optimus released a tired sigh. "I am unsure Ratchet, but I hope that Ira and Kia will be able to get through to her, if anyone can, it's them." He stated.

Ratchet nodded his helm. "I suggest we split into two groups, one goes after the Harpy's to offer support, whilst I head back and prepare the med bay, something tells me I'm going to have to operate."

* * *

Four hours later England, Kent, abandoned steel mill

Ira and Kia stood side by side, facing their Trine leader, all three in battle positions, already blows had been exchanged, Kia's left side had a shallow gouge, and there was a crack on the left side of her visor from where Wren had punched her. Ira was fairing slightly better, having been fast enough to dodge the kick which if connected, would've taken her helm off.

Wren had suffered a few hits as well, having drawn her sabres when they fell into their current positions, Ira having drawn her daggers and Kia her firearm.

Ira took a small step forward. "Come on Wren… snap out of it, we're you're sisters. Please, we don't want to hurt you." She begged, her dentas worrying against her bottom lipplate as Wren hunched a few degrees lower, her visor being hidden from view by the front of her helm, a slight groaning sound leaving her vocaliser.

"That is not logical. You are in no way related to me, so leave now." Wren stated, voice monotone, but both Ira and Kia caught the strain in the vocal pattern.

Kia took another step forwards. "That's it Wren, fight it, don't let this thing control you anymore. You're your own person, sure, you were made a clone, but you know what Wren? I may not of met her, but I'm pretty damn sure, you ain't Amy, you are who you chose to be… but there is no way Amy will ever be able to hold a candle to what you've done, you're our sister, not a cheap knockoff of some dead woman from years ago, so fight it Wren, fight it and come back home! Think of Oz! Feedback! Us! Do you really want your brother sacrificing his life to be for nothing?!" She shouted the last part.

Wren shook her helm from side to side, her sabres falling from her grip as her wings moved to cover her helm. "I'm trying!" She exclaimed, voice filled with determination and terror. "I am nothing! I am a clone!" Her voice dropped back to cold and stoic. "No! I'm not a lab experiment! I lived! I outlived all of them! They all died! I thrived!" "You are nothing but a being created within a test tube! You don't deserve freedom! You do not deserve any human rights! You are the creation of brilliant minds! Who wasted their time on creating such a defective piece of cells!"

Wren tensed, before she threw her form back, visor flashing and colour draining from it as her form was erupted in a brilliant bright white light, which covered her entire frame. She then roared towards the heavens. "I. AM. A. **HARPY**! NOT AN **EXPERIMENT**!"

The light faded back into her form, leaving a panting femme before them.

But something had clearly happened.

Her black colouration was gone, replaced by a pure snow white, her electric blue seeming to be darker against the pristine main colour and the neon blue feathers which sat at the very top of her crown flickered, glowing all that slightly brighter.

Her visor had changed tint as well, now being a dark blue, the colour once again drained, leaving silver with green ringed optics clear to be seen by her two trine mates, her optics moving between them.

"Hell, this'll be a dream to tell my sis' about. Cybertronians… awesome." Her voice sounded like it belonged to someone who'd just run a marathon, exhaustion seeming to drip right off her glossa as her form swayed from side to side.

And before either of them could reach her, her frame gave out, crumbling to the floor motionless, a small trail of smoke filtering between two pieces of her helm.

* * *

**Ira: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER MOON!?**

**Kia: Author or not, you've got some explaining to do!**

**Moon: Mep! 'bolts away, leaving a dust cloud in her shape'**

**Dev: Err... now what? 'Pokes Wren's unconscious form' she's not likely to wake up until Moon writes the next chapter. Hey snowy! Take her to Ratchet would you?**

**Snowy: 'growls in Yetiese but does as asked'**

**Dev: Who would've fought having a Yeti would be so useful?**

**Drago: I believe I and the group are owed an apology?**

**Dev: Not on your life, anyway, seeing as Moon is currently MIA and Wren's out cold, let me just say, put down the pitchforks guys, lets all keep a level head and not try and murder the author, she's the only one who knows the full plot.**

**Ira: 'sharpening daggers and muttering death threats under her vents'**

**Dev: That means you too! 'points at Ira'**

**Drago: well, until next time, see ya'll!**

**Moon+Drago+Dev**


	15. Waking up in a strange place

**Holy carrier of Primus! I don't think I've ever written a chapter this large that fast! Four days and almost 6,000 words! A lot of people (including Dev) where ticked off at me for the ending of the last chapter, hopefully this makes it a bit better, and hopefully one reviewer will finally put down that cannon they aimed at me! Anyway, the normal disclaimers, Wren=Mine Kia=Dragonridderwarrior, Ira=Devyn1234**

**So without further ado, and I would prefer to have that cannon out of my face as quickly as possible, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Ratchet sighed as he stepped out of the med bay, optics instantly falling on the entire Cybertronian and Harpy population of the base.

Optimus was the one to speak first. "Ratchet? Is she…all right?" He enquired.

Ratchet's optics cast down to his right servo, lifting it up he deposited the vial into the Prime's open servo. "That was the cause of her problems, I hope." He stated.

Pulling the vial up to his optics, all the Prime saw where tiny burnt fragments of circuitry and what looked like strange and near invisibly small wires. "What happened to it?" He enquired.

Ratchet shrugged. "From what Ira and Kia told us, that energy blast fried it, I just to the pieces out, and you can all relax, she only went into stasis lock due to exhaustion from releasing so much energy, she'll wake up in a few hours, seeing as the sedatives still wearing off." He announced, much to the relief of all those crammed into the corridor, well, most of them.

Elita-1 huffed. "This is too much drama in my opinion." The new arrivals had already scanned their new arrivals.

The highlight of their stay so far however, was when Roadblock had pounced on Kia, they'd all believed the four limbed mech to be an adult, had they been shocked when it was revealed he was actually just as old as his siblings, only much larger then the rest of them.

Sprite and Xabia had quickly pounced on Kia, following in the pedesteps of their oldest sibling.

Kia levelled the now pink and white armoured femme a fierce glare. "Shut your trap." She hissed, only to have Jazz place a servo on her chassis and give her a gentle push, telling her to drop it and that now wasn't the time, begrudgingly, she stepped back, focusing her attention back on Feedback, the tiny sparkling was sitting next to Xabia on her shoulder, the first time she'd ever even willingly left Wren's form for more than hour, and it was clear to all that it was taking its toll on the mute sparkling, her frame jolting at every sound and the glass panes on her back arched up to their highest of alert.

Barricade, who'd been deemed safe to move around as long as if it was with a constant escort, seemed similarly distressed, mostly from the murderous looks the new arrivals where giving him as he partially hid behind Ironhide's larger form.

Ira stepped forwards, drawing all attention to her as she stepped up to the window into the medical bay. "She's turned into her organic form." She stated, her tone empty as she stared at her trine leader.

Ratchet turned his attention back towards the window as well, before stepping back inside, activating his holoform, and began resetting Wren onto a human heart monitor and breather. The spark monitor having flat lined when she shifted into her organic state.

Stepping out, the medic cleared his vocalisers. A simple gesture, telling them that they were dismissed.

Slowly the group dispersed from the corridor, the new arrivals leaving first, then Ironhide, Barricade and the sparkling's save for Xabia and Feedback.

Optimus stepped up to the medic again. "And her colour change?"

No one had missed the shift in the femmes colours, internally Optimus wished he'd of been there, to see for himself, but the plane had taken a few more hours to land in England, followed by the drive to the isolated area that it had occurred, and by that point in time, Wren was already unconscious, Ira and Kia both to shocked still to explain what had happened until they were over the middle east on their way back.

No one could figure out what had happened, all they knew was that it involved a lot of energy, Allspark energy.

And since it had occurred, Allspark had not spoken.

Ratchet shrugged, for once, he had no idea what was the problem, out side of exhaustion, but a sudden colour change without the need of paint was unheard of, and that was another thing, Wren's armour wasn't painted, the metal itself had a white colouration within it, something once again unheard off.

It seemed like for everything they learnt about this odd three, an even greater number of questions arose.

The two then turned back to Ira, Kia and Jazz having just left as well, only after Kia had placed Feedback down on the windowsill so that she could see Wren without having to be too far, Ira herself was too busy staring at the bed ridden form of Wren.

Ratchet stepped up to the Peregrine femme. "Ira, I advise you go an rest, the last few days have been taxing on all three of you. Wren is not the only one who needs rest." He stated, placing a comforting servo on her shoulder plate.

Ira didn't look away from the window. "Ratchet… Wren's had that thing in her head since before we came here, by how Kia said her attitude shifted… that thing was controlling her to some degree, always controlling, and now it's gone, and now, I'm afraid that much freedom will be too much for her." She whimpered, her wings wrapping around her middle as her shoulders shook in silent sobs.

Optimus was about to step forward when Ratchet stopped him with his other servo, gently he began leading the distraught femme away from the window and down the corridor, towards the main recroom,

The Prime then turned his attention to Feedback, the only other being left in the corridor, carefully kneeling next to the window he gently spoke. "She'll be alright young one, she'll awake soon, and then you can return to her form." He said, his voice as soothing as he could.

Feedback was now only eight months old, already she'd been through too much stress.

'I want my sister' Feedback typed in response, her glass panes flattening against her arched over backstrut, her long arms resting on the glass whilst her slightly shorter hind limps where tucked under her.

Optimus released a slight sigh, not in aggravation, but in understanding, He too wished that Wren would awake, the young former human had been through too much, as evident by her stoic demeanour when they first met.

Ever since, he'd seen the slow improvement, and now, none of them knew if Wren would ever recover. "Just try and rest young one, she may be awake by the time you awake yourself." He spoke trying to give the tiny sparkling and himself some hope.

Feedback didn't answer; instead she curled up on the windowsill, optic coverings sliding over her optics as they dimmed,

Seeing this as his que, the Prime rose from his crouched position, optics drifting back to the form now placed on a human sized bed, wings at her sides and the feathers trailing over the edges of the bed, standing out against the dark grey sheets and pale grey duvet, her hair, and the feathers which peppered it flowing out around her the fringe and tips blending and reforming into the two tints of blue, the neon had spread in mass, now melding with the darker blue instead of remaining in its own places.

"Rest well Wren, and awake when you deem it so, You deserve a break." With that, he strode down the corridor, but only after picking up Feedback, and placing her back down onto one of the pillows he held in his sleeper, and small blanket over the top, it was not the feathery crown that she had always recharged within, but until Wren was awake, it would have to do.

* * *

Four days later

The base as a whole had been sombre in mood for more than half a week, so far, Wren had not even twitched, Ratchet frequently checked on her, going over her vitals time and time again, making sure he hadn't missed a single thing which could equate to either good or bad news.

Ira and Kia had barely spoken, the two only ever speaking in hushed tones to one another, and even then it was only a sentence at a time as they passed each other in the corridor, their wings brushing just to make sure the other was solid, making sure they weren't going to lose another.

Even the new arrivals where quite, save for Elita-1 the femme seemed to still hold a grudge against Wren, every hour, like clockwork, she would shoot off a snarky comment about the bed ridden femme, only to receive either looks of distaste, or infuriation.

Ironhide had been the first to snap and her, telling the Femme Commander to, using the human saying, shove it up her aft pipe, as well as some other colourful sayings, thankfully there had been no sparkling's present at that moment, but Rose had not hesitated in throwing her own verbal daggers, even though there was also no one present at the time who could translate for her, it was safe to say that Elita-1 had held her glossa for an extra half an hour that time.

Ironhide was in truth, the one most effected, mostly due to the depressed moods of the sparkling's, having become the one to keep Rose company as well as the keeping an optic on the sparkling's, the smartphone triplets where always in the same place, resting on Ironhide's shoulder, Roadblock had become the carrier of his siblings, Trackster, Sonic, Sprite, Oz and Xabia all staying with the largest sparkling for comfort, seeing as Kia and Ira had both become two distant to really pay attention, leaving it to the weapons specialist to make sure they all kept going. The sparkling's distress had quickly manifested within the large mech, often having conversations with them to keep their spirits up, all but Rose had learnt to speak English and Cybertronian by this point, Rose had shown clear understanding of the human language, but her body was unable to replicate, resulting in conversations being quite hard between them, Ironhide having shifted to yes/no questions mostly just so that Rose could give gestures to equate to answers.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had only that morning been the ones to find Ira in a trance like state, the femme having walked out of her new berthroom, and walked into the wall opposite and just kept on trying to walk, the wall stopping her, she'd been at it for about half an hour before they pulled her away from the wall and proceeded to lead her to the rec room.

By this point, the two Harpy's lack of energy was effecting all of them, even Barricade, who had visited the window a few times, Wren had so far been the only one to hold a decent conversation with him, and seeing her in her current state had put him on edge.

But the worst effected was by far Feedback, the laptop sparkling hadn't moved since she'd curled up into that ball, when she was awake and when she was in recharge was hard to tell, but her lack off movement had led to her refusing to ingest energon, or leave the windowsill, in the end the decision had been made by Ratchet, and the now weak sparkling had barely put up a fight as she was lifted off the windowsill and placed on an IV, simply to prevent her from offlining from starvation, her own berth being rolled up a few meters from Wren.

Dusk had long since fallen over the island, almost everyone had returned to their quarters whilst a few soldiers who worked the nightshifts on the scanners and such remained vigilant.

And from within the darkness of the medbay, Wren stirred.

* * *

Wren's POV

Why haven't they come yet? 792 heartbeats had long since past, and yet they haven't arrived, I felt the feathers on my former arms twitch, they were late, I was at my 6,839 heartbeat, did the sedative wear off early? Why was I under a duvet? Why was the bed so soft? Why was there no light shining through my closed eyelids?

Where were they?

I took a chance, they wouldn't dare kill me, so I don't need to fear death for opening my eyes, only another even greater extended stay within Isolation.

Slowly, I peeked one eye open, a flicker, and a tiny slit of pitch black was all that greeted me, there must have been something wrong with the lights, a short circuit maybe?

Had the power failed? No, the backup generators kick in after 12.5 heartbeats, we had one before, so I'm just going by that one event, maybe it's a larger problem?

Slowly I crack the other eye open, and at the pace slower than that of a snail, my eyes slowly open, the darkness falls away to reveal shapes as my eyes adjust, there's a blue glow to my left, the door to my right, the room is huge, but in the darkness I can't make anything out.

Why was I in such a huge room? With so many things?"

I took another chance, I slowly turned my head to the right, spotting the glass window which lay embedded in the door, a pale light filtering through.

Why hadn't they come to continue testing? I could feel the monitor, following my heart beat, but I knew how to beat that, I'd learnt how to some time ago, they don't know I knew how to do that, I put it back together the moment I've finished. I could also feel the breather, I wasn't struggling to breathe, it was a bit stuffy, and the smell which filled my nostrils was one similar to what one would experience in a hospital. Was I in a hospital? No, they wouldn't risk such a thing, normal hospitals have too many people, too many I could convince to help me, too many witnesses if I kicked up again, tried to escape, tried to get away from them.

Taking that single lap around the small room I'm normally in, so dangerous those steps if caught upright, if caught having tampered with the medical equipment. Kicking up had always resulted in me getting hurt, near the brink of death, I wonder how Derick is doing without me? What lie did they tell him, what thread did they add to their seemingly never ending web of lies?

Slowly I push myself up, carefully holding the thin duvet, easing it in such a way that no sound was made. Once pushed all the way down to the end, I peeled the breather off, making sure the plastic which had wrapped around my ears didn't make a sound as I allowed them to go slack, before placing it too on top of the bunched together duvet.

I might just be able to get some distance this time, before I get caught, maybe, right to the door? The exit? Only in my dreams. Maybe I could escape to freedom? Run away, find someone who could hide me? Only in my most cherished fantasies.

Who would hide me? I don't know anyone, except Ira and Kia, but they live in America, they have their own problems, ones which the one who I used to see as my mother, refused to let me help, they were to suffer through the hand fate dealt them she claimed, before demanding me to continue with my work.

I swivel slowly, facing the door, and the only light source, slowly I ease my bare feet down onto the floor, the talons gripping tightly, giving me balance as I crouch before the heart monitor, the close proximity allowing me to see it in clear view with my enhanced vision, it was older, quite a bit older, meaning it will be far easier to fool, no need to hack, just a few crossed wires.

Once I knew it was in a steady loop, I pulled the cables out, the IV tossed aside, I hated those things, they never allowed me to eat; afraid I would try and choke myself to death.

I wasn't suicidal, I had something to live for; Ira and Kia, I only hoped they were okay.

Slowly, I stepped towards the door, my steps as light and the claws on my feet making as silent a tapping sound as I could allow, I didn't want to draw attention.

I was well aware by this point, that I was no longer in the facility, I was somewhere else, one where security was so much lower.

Why would they allow me to be here? Their _precious_ project, they were monsters, not stupid.

I halted to gaze at my wings, why where they no longer brown? Why white? Had they put me through correction? Was brown not the colour she wanted? This wasn't dye though, I could tell. In the glow coming from the door, I spotted my hair… why was it no longer brown? Where was the golden tips? It was stark white with dark and light blue tips, and no longer sat at my mid back, but trailed down over my arse, how long had I been in that dream? It was definitely a crazy one, waterfalls of liquorice and animals made of cotton candy and I think candy canes?

I gazed down at myself, I was taller, quite a bit taller, at least six foot.

How long had they kept me under? Years? Had I been discovered? Had someone spilled about what they were doing at the facility? Had they knocked me out for transport, and without the necessary tech to continue, left me in a coma like state?

Or was that just another fantasy?

Maybe this is just another fantasy, within a dream, and the dream I had just had, was a mere illusion.

Primus I hope not.

I almost giggled, but bit my tongue, but it was still funny, my 'mother' always used to berate me for saying Primus, or any kind of deity's name, apparently there was only the… the…. No, I won't even think about those things, if they were coming, they'd already be here for me.

I'd reached the door, my hand reaching out, the feathers which had replaced my fingers wrapping around the handle.

I froze, what if it was wired? The slightest movement and they're upon me. Was all this a set up? A false sense of security? A test? If so, they wouldn't kill me, only isolation.

Unless… I'm here because they made a new clone, one with an even longer life expectancy.

I felt my other former hand tighten into a fist. I hate them all, they created me, not out of love, not one of us was made of love, I'd actually seen another one before, the one I succeeded, it was what lead to my discovery of what I was, what Ira and Kia were.

I never told them, the truth, about what we were, what they were, and what I was.

I shook my head, I had to focus, and thinking about that stuff wasn't going to create a magical portal right to freedom. I had to work for that.

I pulled down on the handle slowly, holding the edge of the door with my other feathered hand to prevent myself from slamming it open and bolting, I did that once, and I missed the nets flying towards me.

Tentatively one claw stepped out of the door, even the scales on my talons were a lighter grey then they were before, this had been a serious correction, so many colour changes, so much height, and dare I say it, my assets had increased a good deal in size too.

My other claw stepped out, and slowly I pulled the door shut behind me, leaving it slightly ajar to prevent it from releasing that 'click' which had once before betrayed me to them.

The corridor was two things, one, massive, the image of one of the Autobots striding down it reached me for a moment before I shook that lose, second, there was absolutely no one there, and there was only one camera on each corner.

My guess, they hadn't expected me to wake up early, and this place was only temporary, not worth the money needed to install security.

Using this to my advantage, I began to make my way down the corridor, I had no idea where I was going, but I could faintly smell the sea coming from this direction, which was strange, seeing as it was so warm… maybe I wasn't in England anymore?

The corridor was quite dark, and the walls had a few visible cracks and cobwebs, this place really was temporary.

* * *

Within what I assume to be a few minutes, I was standing in the doorway of a fire exit, having spotted it and decided it was best to get out as quickly as possible.

There was no lock, no high tech security to keep me in, just a push leaver, and the only cabling being linked to the glowing sign above the door, the light flickering slightly every now and then.

I took another chance, I was surprisingly cocky today, an after effect of faulty anesthetic?

The door swung open easily, but I still kept both of my former hands on it,

I couldn't believe it, the ocean had to be three hundred metres away at the most, palm trees swayed in the darkness as the moon hovered just over the horizon, leaving a silvery reflection right across the midnight blue abyss in front of me.

Not even bothering to take it slow and steady, I bolt; they could discover me at any moment! I had to find somewhere to hide out.

I ran for a good while, the sand under my talons shifting a good deal, kicking up clouds of the dry tiny flecks of rock.

At least, I think its sand, I was never allowed to go to the beach so I'm not all that sure.

Finally, I ran out of stamina, having come to a stop on a small hill, sticking out from the forest behind it which I'd just run through, there were some pretty large leaves in there, and the hot climate suggests that I'm in a tropical environment.

That was when my stomach complained, I was far enough away to not hopefully need to worry about them hearing me, no alarms had gone up either which was a surprise.

It was quiet now, well, it had been as quiet as the dead since I woke up, but this was a different kind of quiet, I could hear the creatures who stalked the nights calls, and my eyes drifted upwards, a cloudless night, and I could see everything, there weren't any lights here, and the Milkyway shone above me, there was even colour!

I continued to stare up at the stars, when was the last time I'd been able to see stars? A long time, a long, long time ago, when they allowed me to have a window.

They took that away when I tried to jump out, I was only on the fifth floor then.

I took in a long, deep, revitalizing breath, the sea air fused with the tropical aromas of the plant life around me filling my lungs, and slowly, I let it back out, eyes having fluttered closed at some point, Primus, I can't believe it.

I'm free, I don't care if they drag me back now, I would've gotten my fill of the stars, and this air was worth it, not sterile and full of disinfectant like I'd spent the last six months in.

If this air was a drug, then I'd be addicted.

It gave me a euphoria like feeling, freedom.

I have finally found freedom.

It came as a breath first, then a light snort, then my hands were covering my mouth, as my hysteria built, but it was a good kind of hysteria.

Oh fuck it, if they catch me, I'll kill them.

I threw my head back, and roared with laughter, tears trickling down my cheeks as my now snow white hair trailed down, the tips brushing the blades of tall grass around me.

I lost track of time simply, as I slowly slunk to the ground, finally, the laughter ended, and I was left staring like an idiot out to sea.

I wanted to sing.

I wanted to sing again, they can't stop me here, can't punish me, they're not here to stop me.

And the song which I thought of first, made me want to laugh again.

And so, without any music, without any que to start, I began to sing, for the first time in so long, as tears of joy slid down my cheeks in rivers, I always loved singing, and I always will. Ira and Kia said I had a voice of an angel, they were just as good in my opinion.

"It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Damn, who knew?  
All the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing here talking to you  
'Bout another path  
I know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up  
Look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days  
Hard work forever pays  
Now I see you in a better place

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

(Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Yeah

First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong  
And small turn to a friendship  
A friendship turn to a bond  
And that bond will never be broken  
The love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first  
Then the line will never be crossed  
Established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn  
And that line is what we reach  
So remember me when I'm gone

How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gon' be with me for the last ride

So let the light guide your way, yeah  
Hold every memory as you go  
And every road you take, will always lead you home, home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again

Aah oh, aah oh  
Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Yeah"

I let out a sigh as I finished, my mind at ease as I allowed myself to fall back into the deep grass, obscuring my form from view, yes I was only wearing a medical gown, thinner than a sheet of paper, but it had both sides and the air was surprisingly warm for dusk, unless it suddenly dropped to the artic, then I'd be fine, I've lived in extremely cold rooms my whole life, heat was what my body wasn't used to.

Why was I just laying here? I was clearly on a small island, there was a lagoon, which the island surrounded, the only island I can think of like that, was Diego Garcia, which meant I was in the Indian Ocean, I could go anywhere from here, I wasn't anywhere near England, thousands of miles, and so many, densely populated countries and continents surrounded me.

I could fly to any of them, they'd trained me to fly, I'd flown for three solid days in a wind tunnel once, pieces of food, full of liquid, being thrown at me to keep me sustained, I'd missed a good deal of it, and those got shredded in the blades which were constantly spinning behind me, giving me my incentive to continue flying, even with all the cramps, I'd somehow been able to keep going.

Where to go though? India was a good option, lots of jungle to hide in, and a population density large enough to make finding someone who didn't want to be found, near impossible.

China was even more so, but, there was also other places, New Zealand? That could work, Australia?

Now that would work, Australia's Primus damn huge! And out in the outback, no one there to rat you out, no one at all.

I don't have to worry about them tracking me, they left to that to the collar, which for some reason is no longer strapped to my neck, maybe it needed upgrading? Sent back to HQ to have all the new features added.

This was just playing into my hands, the perfect scenario, and to hell if I was going to let this chance slip through my grasp.

Pushing myself back up onto my talons I stretched my wings out, once again at the sheer size of them, they did get one thing right at least.

I for once thanked the internal compass I'd been given with my 'upgrades' turning my attention towards the direction. I'd stop around Indonesia to rest, then continue on to Australia, to true freedom.

I looked down at the medical gown, wishing that I had some trousers, flying would be awkward in a dress where I wasn't wearing anything else, at all.

I shook my head, my dignity had long since been tossed out the window, and besides, the height I was going to be flying at, no one would be able to tell what I was as a whole!

I lifted my wings up, moments away from lifting off, when I heard a rustling, I froze, they'd found me!

Something metallic collided with my leg, throwing me off balance and causing me to fall onto my ass.

My breath was ragged as I pushed myself up on the joints which used to be my elbows.

And I came face to face with a…Blue optics?

Whatever it was, blended right in with the blackness of the late dusk, except the glowing blue optics and the equally glowing glass panes on its back, the sound of typing reached ears as the word WREN seemed to be spelt out continuously in a seemingly never ending stream.

"W-what the fucking hell!" I screech, trying to kick the thing off.

The thing whirred at a high pitch, pushing itself back upright and seeming to stare at me in alarm.

I heard shouting coming from where this thing had come from, my head snapping round to the trees as a group of armed men and women charged outwards.

There was no way I could take on all those guards, so, I spun on my hind talon, and bolted, pushing my limbs as hard as possible.

"WREN! WAIT!" I heard someone yell.

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed back, quickly finding myself on a cliff, I didn't even pause, I simply jumped.

Only for something to collide into me at high speed, sending me and the object tumbling back across the grass.

My vision distorted from the impact I tried to rise again, only for whatever it was that collided with me, to grab me and push me into the ground, instantly I began trying to fight, kicking and screeching and trying my hardest to tear whatever it was to pieces.

"Wren It's me! IRA!"

Every muscle in my body seemed to seize, up as my vision realigned to see a female, maybe a year or so younger than me, panting as she held me down, her hair mostly black with two white streaks in the fringe, and she had wings as well.

How could this female be Ira!? Ira was a blonde!

Furry began to build within me as I kicked the figure even harder in the gut, causing her to gasp as I sent her flying.

Only to be caught by a large, metal, hand.

My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes moved upwards, my vision allowing me to make out the figure of one I saw as pretty much a saint.

Optimus Prime.

That wasn't possible, how could this be possible? What the fucking hell was going on?

"Wren, calm down."

That voice! I spun, praying to see the real Kia.

She was definitely Hispanic, but like the other one, was way older then what six months would make my best friends, besides, Kia was a blackette, not a brunette!

That thing from earlier appeared in front of me, only to be picked up by another mech that shouldn't exist, Jazz.

"Whoa little one, I know you' happy to see yah sis' up, but I think some explainin' is in order." The silver mech said, glancing down towards me.

The Ira imposter groaned. "Primus damn it Wren! Why the holly frag did you kick me?!" She cried. "If you weren't like a sister to me I'd drop you in a vat of confetti and tar!"

That was a threat Ira often used…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, my head snapping round to find the Kia imposter. She had a warm smile on her face.

What the holly ever loving fucking hell was going on here!?

"Wren, it's good to have the real you back."

My eyebrow felt like it had just disappeared within my headline. "What?"

"It's been nearly three years since we last saw the real you, and a whole lot of shit has happened between those two points. Most importantly, we're in Bayverse, we're able to turn into Cybertronian Harpy's, and that little one you kicked off earlier, is a sparkling called Feedback, and yep, she's already back in your hair." She explained, before pulling me into a rib breaking hug.

My body locked up again, none of this made any sense.

It was only then that I noticed the blue optics starring out at me, and felt the two metal hands on my forehead as the, what I now realised was a sparkling, looked down at me.

My eyes moved around, Major Will Lennox, Robert Epps, a ton of people who I have no idea about what they're called.

And a whole lot of Cybertronians.

Ratchet stepped forward, sending a beam of blue light over me. He seemed startled by something, and why was I feeling light headed?

Oh right, my brain had just crashed.

A half psychopathic laugh left me as I feel back, eyes falling shut as I felt something metallic catch me. Kia, yeah, that hug made her Kia, only Kia hugs like that, had let go at some point to allow the Cybertronian medic to scan me.

That was pretty much the last thing I remember outside of a whole lot of trees doing the conga on a Hawaiian beach.

* * *

**Moon:Old Wren is officially back! Hopefully she won't faint too many times, Ira Kia, I'm looking at you**

**'Too busy dancing around in a circle to notice'**

**Moon: Rrrrriiiiiggggghhhhhhttt, anyway, seeing as Wren is once again unconscious, the Yeti's are roasting chestnuts, and everyone else is too busy celebrating to notice, see you all next time!**

**Moon+Drago+Dev**


	16. What What just happened?

**Okay, this took me a little too long, blame Lunarburst23, because I drew not one, not two, but four pictures for her! One of which is already up on my deviant art account, anyway, this chapter does not have a cliffhanger! Yay! I finally broke that irritating cycle! Now then, the normal disclaimers, Wren=Mine, Ira=1234Devyn, Kia=Dragonriderwarrior. I also successfully drew Wren! Her new colour scheme and all, so another thing that ate up way too much of my time. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Wren groaned as she came too on the sofa, glaring up at the smirking form of Ira. "You're enjoying this." She stated.

Ira shrugged. "Wren, it's be a good few years since I've been able to crash your brain, and so, I need to make up for lost time." She replied, the smirk never leaving her features.

Wren scowled at her answer, choosing to hit her on the side of her head with her wing instead of giving a verbal reply.

Kia snorted at Ira's attempts to explain the situation to Wren, who as stated, had had her brain crash on more than one occasion over the last two hours since she woke up from her first fainting.

Wren huffed, crossing her wings in front of her, eyes travelling down to Feedback, who was currently deep in recharge in her lap, preventing her from getting up and disturbing the tiny sparkling. She then turned her attention to the surrounding Cybertronians. "In all honesty, if it wasn't for the fact we are currently surrounded by who knows how many, previously believed to be fictional characters, I would seriously begin to doubt yours and my own sanity." She stated, gesturing to those who stood around the two sofas the three where sitting on, Wren on one and Ira and Kia claiming the other.

Kia chuckled. "Wren, we've been without our sanity's since we met!" She exclaimed, standing up and moving to crouch next to Wren and whisper. "Now that you're back to your old self, how about showing Elita over there why shouldn't insult someone in a coma." She remarked.

Wren blinked a few times as she cast a look to the femme commander, who was currently scowling at all three of them, from the first glance she'd realised that not everyone on the base was overly fond of them. But insulting someone in a coma? "Who was in a coma? Someone you and weird me knew personally?" She enquired.

Kia gave the eighteen year old Hapry an odd look for a moment. "Wren, she was insulting you, wouldn't shut up about how you deserved it from what the 'weird you' did to her." She explained.

The mechs who stood around the three, namely, Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker all watched as Wren practically vaulted over the back of the couch she had been sitting in, somehow placing Feedback into the lions mane like white and blue hair on her head, before running between Ironhide's pedes and over to the peeved off femme commander.

Her talons produced a slight screeching sound as she came to an abrupt stop in front of the femme, where her wings moving so the left was folded over the right, before bending at the hip in an bow in front of the femme. "I humbly apologise for any and all grief my former self caused you, if there is anything you need which I can do to help you, I will gladly oblige." She stated.

Ira felt her jaw hit the ground when instead of accepting the apology, Elita-1 tried to knock Wren away with her servo.

Wren thankfully was able to jump back in time to avoid the swipe, silver and green eyes wide and startled as the femme hissed.

"Nothing you could do would make up for the absolute humiliation you caused me!" She snapped.

Wren backed up in fright, at least until Feedback keened in fear from somewhere within her mane of hair.

That seemed to twig something within the white and blue harpy, causing light to erupt from around her and shifting her into her bipedal state for the first time since her waking up.

Wren easily towered over the pink and white femme, wings flared and mouthplates spilt wide in a snarl before she all out screeched at the femme, jolting forwards as if to taunt the femme commander.

Ira and Kia could only watch in shock, too numb to transform and help as the mechs ran over where they were sitting all of them trying and get Wren's attention away from the femme, whilst Arcee and Chromia both try to keep Elita-1 from lunging herself, having apparently accepted the nonverbal challenge.

At least until Wren hissed something, which caused both of them to snap to attention, something within them telling them they had to join the fight, to defend the hatchling.

Both where in their bipedal states a moment later, processors fuzzy with the only thing ringing through being that they had to attack, had to defend the defenceless.

Ira struck first, lunging at the femme commander with daggers drawn, Elita-1 being able to dodge only just in time to prevent her abdomen being gouged open.

Only for Kia to then tackle her from the other side, sending the two down and with her talons, kicked the two non-threatening females out of the way.

Ironhide cursed under his vent when he and the rest of the groups realised what must off happened, Feedback's safety had been threatened, and the femmes base codding was kicking in something fierce.

It was at that moment that Wren broke free from their hold, the large femme, equal to Prime in height, and at the current time, even stronger than normal apparently, if her tossing the twins over a shoulder each meant anything, charged towards Elita-1, who was currently tussling on the floor with Kia and Ira, with one shrill call however, the two smaller Harpy's leapt away.

Allowing Wren to deliver a harsh upper hook with her ankle to the underside of the femmes commander's faceplates.

Sending her flying against the wall opposite which she crumpled against.

Wren was halfway through charging when a voice screamed. "SIS! STOP!"

Everything seemed to freeze within Wren, the voice hadn't come from any of them.

"Sis, Aria, please stop. She's not worth it, don't let this control you, don't let your anger control you!"

Wren's visor drained of any and all colour. "A…Aria? The only person to call me that was…"

"It's me Aria, you're little brother."

Wren slowly turned around, facing the opposite wall, something the other's only know noticed, had a pale blue sphere floating in front of, the sphere hovered for a moment, before darting forwards, coming to a stop right in front of the largest Harpy's faceplates.

"D-Derrick? " Wren choked out, silver and green optics wide as the ball of light began to twist and reform.

Taking the shape of a bird of prey, one Wren instantly recognised as a Red Kite, a bird which Derrick had always loved watching as they rose upwards on hot air vents outside their tower home.

The light faded away to reveal dark blue almost black feathers, with red jagged markings which seemed like they'd had a fit whilst forming.

The red kite gazed up at the giant femme. "Damn sis, how the hell am I supposed to outgrow you know?" He exclaimed.

Wren couldn't stop the laugh as she transformed into her own organic bird form, flapping directly in front of the smaller bird, causing the Kite to pout again. "Show off," He muttered.

The rest of the room could only stare on in shock.

**"****I believe a thank you is in order Wren."** Allspark suddenly spoke.

Causing the new arrivals to jolt, save for Elita-1 seeing as the femme was still out cold.

"Okay! What's with all the damn voices!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

Ira giggled at his reaction, her and Kia back to their normal states. "Oh trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet mech." She grinned as she moved over to help the two mechs up from where Wren had tossed them earlier.

Wren ignored everything around her and her younger brother. "How are you…? Ira told me you committed suicide." She muttered, staring at the smaller bird in shock.

Feedback twittered from where she sat in Wren's crown.

Derrick chuckled. "Welllllll…I'm still dead if that's what you mean, I'm just a spectral projection, Allspark here came and told me what had happened after that chip finally got fried, and I will admit I hit myself, just to see if I was dreaming or not." He admitted.

Epps gulped from where he stood. "Ah hell no! We already got aliens and trans Dimension thingy beings! Why ghosts too!" He exclaimed as he fell to his knees, throwing his arms upwards almost like he was hoping for some divine being to explain the universe and all its mysteries to him. All it did was cause the rest of the human soldiers to laugh at his actions.

Derrick frowned. "I'll have you know I ain't going to be staying long, I'm actually only here to see my big sis. Then, I'm on my way back to our home dimension, I got the pleasure of haunting my 'parents' I swear I'm going to have so much fun!" He exclaimed, doing a backwards loop in the air.

Ratchet stepped closer then, running a scan over the Kite, and finding he was very much dead. He then asked after deciding not to question how this was even possible. "You called Wren, Aria? Why?" He enquired.

Derrick blinked at him a few times before apparently understanding. "Oh! That's the name I called her when we were younger! Wren didn't like her name, so we came up with Aria instead! Surprised she's still going by that name now that she's free." The Kite exclaimed, giving his living sister an odd look.

Wren stared at her younger brother, beak hanging open. "What do you mean you're going back there?!" She exclaimed.

Derrick shrugged. "I died there Aria, not in this world, that's where my soul is tethered, if I stayed here, that tether would snap, and I would be forever trapped in limbo, and I personally want to avoid that." He explained, before flapping closer and wrapping his wings around her neck. "I love you Aria, stay safe for me okay? You're free from them, and I'd happily pass on knowing that, but, I really want to torment those bitches." He stated.

Only for Wren to whack him over the head with her wing. "Language! For the love of Primus Derrick! What have I told you about cursing?!" She exclaimed.

Derrick laughed. "Oh god! Says the one who's bark has just as much potency as their lethal bite! Jeez Aria! My soul was right next to that of a genuine 17thCentury Pirate! I learnt a whole lot of stuff from that guy, and I'm going to use all of it." He exclaimed, waving his wings around as muchas he could whilst still trying to remain airborne.

Wren growled. Lifting her wing to hit him again, before instead pulling him into a crushing hug, causing the two to fall to the ground, thankfully being caught by Optimus before they hit the hard ground. "I'm going to miss you, you little devil." She cooed, rubbing her head with his much smaller one.

Derrick twittered in response rubbing back as he stated. "I'll visit from time to time, you know, update you all on what's going on back in our home dimension." He then turned his attention to the mech who'd caught them. "You sure do choose your fandoms Aria, and I thought you just had a machine fetish. Guess now, having an attraction to… MMPH!" Wren's wing was quick to muffle what was coming next as Wren starred at the ground, trying with all her might to fight down the blush which wasn't actually visible, but her crown's flaring was.

Ira smirked. "Oh you mean Wren's attraction to a certain mech! Also, why did you never tell us you were also called Aria? Now, what was that mechs designation again, oh right it was MMPH!"

Wren was in her bipedal form and pinning the peregrine femme in less than a spark beat. "Don't you dare!" Wren screeched, her faceplates blue glow no longer just coming from the glow of her visor.

The rest of the room could only watch in humoured interest as Wren and Ira then began to tussle, human soldiers quickly evacuating the area to avoid being crushed as the two tumbled around on the floor in a giant ball of metal.

Derrick flapped up and landed next to Rose, who in turn was sitting on Ironhide's shoulder. "Heard from Allspark, I think that's her name, that only my big sister and her two friends can understand you?" He enquired.

Rose nodded. "Pretty much."

Derrick smirked. "Well, whilst I'm here, I might as well help out a fellow bird in need." He stated.

Rose frowned as much as her beak would allow. "What in the world do you mean?" She asked.

Derrick smirked as he placed his wing around the smaller yet older bird, who was startled by the sudden gesture. "Just relax." He instructed.

Rose nodded, not sure exactly what was going on, instead choosing to watch as two of her closest friends continued to struggle on the floor, shaking her head when Kia simply leapt on top of them, not wanting to be left out.

It only got worse when they ran over Skidz, drawing him into the fray, causing Mudflap to jump on top, and by a result, getting pulled in as well.

Derrick's wing fell off her at some point between Mudflap having his face pressed into concrete, and Sideswipe having to jump onto his brother's shoulders backwards to avoid being pulled in himself.

Derrick smirked at his handiwork and quickly flew over to the Prime, who was standing against one of the walls as he continued to watch as some of his team enjoyed a game of forming a ball and crushing everything in their path, duel smiles forming on their face/faceplates as Kia performed an body slam on top of the ball, crushing one of the other members under her, by the high pitched squeak, they assumed one of the idiot twins.

"I am glad to see Wren acting in her true nature; it will take a while to get used to this though." He spoke as Derrick settled down on his shoulder, feeling slightly drained now.

Derrick nodded. "I'm just glad she's back to normal… well as normal as possible given the situation, oh look, she just realised she was a Cybertroni….an? I said that right, right?" He enquired.

Optimus nodded as a startled screech left Wren. "WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!? IRA! WHY IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS AM I TALLER THAN PRIME!? IRA! YOU'RE TINY! EVERYTHINGS TINY! THE HUMANS ARE ANTS!"

Derrick chuckled. "Yep, she's back to normal."

"HEY!" Robert Epps yelled, having been watching the whole event take place. "I AINT NO ANT!"

"SHUT UP! YOU TRY SUDDENLY BEING THIS TALL! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"

The whole world seemed to freeze at that, Derrick taking on a look of deep thought for a moment before clicking his talons on the primes shoulder. "Oh! You mean that fear of falling from towers! Aria! That happened when you were nine! _And_ it was only the 167th floor! It wasn't that high!" He exclaimed.

Wren scowled as she spun to face her spectral brother. "Oh don't you start! You try falling that far and not being mentally scarred!" She exclaimed, waving her wings in the air, at least, until they hit the ceiling and couldn't extend up any further. "Oh that's just perfect, way too tall and with wings so big I can't even efficiently use them indoors!"

Ira chuckled at her Trine leaders tirade. "Wren, go listen to something, we'll try and make a stress ball for your talons." She stated before striding off, humming a tune as she went.

Wren openly gawked at her. "How can I?! If what you said is right, we're eight years in the past! And I know for a fact that Nightcore was not even heard of in Youtube at this point! Only hours of people doing stupid things to themselves! And cat videos, there are only so many of those I can watch Ira!" She continued to rant, having apparently become too distressed to even realise what she was saying.

She was cut off when Kia jumped on her suddenly, the sudden and unexpected impact causing Wren to fall forwards onto her faceplates.

Ira quickly strode back in, in her feathery grasp being the black yellow rucksack she'd brought with her. "Then it's a good thing we have this, human sized please sis." She asked as she carefully pulled open the back and pulled out a human pair of blue chrome headphones and a tablet, something that left the humans confused.

"What's that thing?" Epps asked as Ira and Wren both shifted into their organic Harpy forms, whilst Kia rose upright again, Ira didn't answer, instead she began tapping away, not allowing Wren or anyone else to see what she was inputting onto the Samsung tablet.

Ira smirked, with a speed only she could perform, she slammed the earphones onto Wren's head, causing her to partially fall forwards from the surprise, before almost instantly hitting the floor.

A few seconds later, Wren's talons gave out, and she all but melted onto the floor, her mane of hair covering most of her from view as Ira placed the tablet screen down on the coffee table which had sat between where the sofas had formerly been.

This caused a few odd looks to come from those around them. Sunstreaker being the first to speak. "Did she just fry her processor again?" He enquired, kneeling down to poke on of her taloned feet, causing it to twitch, but no other reaction occurred.

Ratchet was quick to perform a scan at his statement. "Quite the contrary, she seems to of fallen into an almost, coma like state." He muttered, poking the mass of hair and feathers just to be sure, Wren didn't even twitch.

Nor did she twitch when a startled scream filled the room, followed by Ironhide stumbling slightly over his own pedes in surprise.

The attention of every brain/processor active being in the room snapped round to the being nor perched in Ironhide's open servo, the mech having quickly caught the fallen figure.

Rose was sitting dead centre, brown eyes wide and her now human mouth gaping open like a fish as she sat with her legs underneath her and splaying out, the clawed tips twitching as her wings sprawled out either side of the mechs servo.

Then, after a few moments, her brown eyes rolled back into her heard and the pale green and rose red feathered Haryp fell forward, her thankfully not banging into one of the mechs digits before coming to a rest of the edge.

All optics and eyes shifted to Derrick, who was innocently preening his left wing, completely ignoring the looks boring into him.

Derrick ignored them for a solid minute, focusing on preening his wings, before finally turning to them and shrugging. "'Spark told me to. If you got beef with me, shift it to her." He answered, his cool disposition shifting to one of panic after a moment, he snapped his attention to Ira, wide blue eyes locking with her visor. "Get those things off Aria! I have to go and she'll kill me if I don't say good bye!"

Ira faltered for a moment, before bending down and with a single digit like feather, flicked the earphones off the mass of hair.

The reaction was instantaneous as Wren leapt up, vaulting herself into the air and landing on Ira's chassis, grasping each side of her helm and actually started to shake the femmes helm. "WHY THE HELL'D YOU STOP THE MUSIC?!I WAS LISTENING TO SAVAGES!"

There was a moment of silence from the room after that, causing Wren to faltered, slowly turning her head to the side and looking around. "Oh, I just made a scene didn't I?" She asked, almost looking to sweatdrop as her form relaxed and she let go of Ira, taking flight after a moment of free fall and turning her head around in a few directions before Ira decided to speak again.

"You're little bro wanted to see you or something, he sounded… urgent?" She muttered, being weary of the organic Harpy flapping in front of her vision.

Wren stared at her for a moment longer before looking over to Derrick, who, without anyone noticing, propped himself up against the Prime's neckcables, a glassy look in his slightly closed blue eyes.

It was all Wren needed to see to get her bolting towards the Prime, landing only seconds later and rushing to her smaller sibling. "Derrick! What's wrong?!" She exclaimed, right in the Prime's audio and causing him to jolt involuntarily, the sudden movement would've sent the blue and red kite tumbling had Wren not quickly caught him in her wings, and pulling him to her as her own talons gripped tightly around on of the pieces of the Prime's armour.

A light chuckle left the Red Kite as he peered up at her. "Time for me to go… I wait much longer, and that damn tether's gonna snap." He peered over at the still fainted form of Rose. "I'll apologise next time I come and visit… But for now, see yah sis, and good luck, this is a new chapter in your life… Aria."

With that final word spoken, his form disintegrated back into the ball of light, which quickly shrank in size until a definitive 'pop' was all that alerted them to the fact he was gone.

Wren stood there for a moment, before hr legs gave out beneath her, sending her form tumbling forwards against the Prime's shoulder, where she simply laid, hair and feathers hiding her face, Feedback in turn popped her helm out of the top of Wren's hair, peering around for a moment before squeaking and burying herself back down into the mass of fibres.

The rest of the group seemed to be snapped out of the frozen states they'd fallen into, turning to one another to try and work out what they were to do next.

After all, after what had just transpired in less than ten minutes, they were all allowed to feel like they'd been thrown for a loop.

Optimus turned his helm, reaching up and picking up the limp mass, finding it slightly concerning when her limbs just hung freely underneath her, the Harpy's wings and talons swaying from side to side as he repositioned her so she was back laying against his chassis, he strangely enough found comfort in holding her there, like a sparkling, not that he would vocalise that, Wren would likely offline him.

He glanced over at Ratchet, who was checking over Elita-1again, the femme was still in stasis lock from the kick to the lower jaw Wren had delivered in her bit of rage previously.

With a nod from the medic to tell him the femme commander would wake up and was fine, he decided to make his way to Wren's new berth room, something the femme hadn't even been able to set foot it yet.

Thankfully it wasn't anymore then a two minute walk away, for a human it would be about a fifteen minute walk, and would likely be even less in the Harpy's case.

Coming to a stop outside of one of the doors he easily tapped in the lock combination, as the door was opening, he found himself glancing down at the Harpy in his servo, still limb and he presumed unaware of her current location, Feedback had popped her helm up a few times in curiosity, but other than that, no purposeful movement had come from the white and blue form.

It was still strange seeing her new colour scheme, but now that he thought about it, he preferred it, it gave her a more innocent look, over that of the pitch black and dark blue she'd used to have.

That didn't mean he disliked Ira's paint job, her persona made her paint job seem more light and energetic somehow, Wren's had just made it even darker almost.

Easily locating the human bed resting on top of the Cybertronian night stand next to the large berth, he moved to place her down, something Wren didn't fight, even as he gently pulled the covered over her, after shifting her onto her side so she would be more comfortable then that of resting on her front.

Only then did she finally move.

"I can't believe how much of a mess I've made." She muttered, pulling the covers up over her head and groaning.

He could feel one of his optic ridges rise as he spoke. "Why do you say that?" He enquired.

A muffled groan was is only answer for a few long moments before she pulled the covers down. "Face it sir, I kicked the femme commander in the faceplates, knocking her unconscious, threw both of the terror twins over my shoulders like rag dolls, my deceased little brother shows up as a spectre, turns Rose into a Harpy like us, whilst I'm just laying on my face on the floor, then he disappears and I act like a rag doll myself, now I'm here. Shit I screwed up something fierce didn't I?" She mumbled, seeming to get more and more irritated with herself as she continued to ramble.

He couldn't repress the chuckle that left him. Causing her head to pop out and flare at him. "I think you are over reacting, Aria." He responded.

At the mention of that name, her silver and green eyes seemed to widen at him. "Yu called me that earlier…." She muttered, gazing down at her wings for a moment, flexing the now blue feathery digits. "Only Derrick calls me that." She mumbled.

Optimus nodded his helm. "I thought you'd prefer it over Wren, you normally only generate a second name because you dislike your original, I believed you'd prefer being refered to as Aria, over Wren, but if you wish, I will continue to call you Wren." He answered.

Wren shook her head. "No, you're right, I hate my name, not just dislike, I'd be happy if you called me Aria, I was just surprised… you know… right Feed?" She answered before calling to the tiny laptop sparkling.

Feedback chirped as she clambered out of Wren's mane of hair, chirping as she migrated down to the joint between her neck and shoulder and snuggling down there instead, causing Wren to chuckle slightly. "You're so cute." She mumbled, reaching up and stroking the femme sparkling's helm, causing the glass doorwings to flicker happily as she buried deeper into her neck.

The sight warmed the Prime's spark for a few minutes, just watching contently as the Harpy and sparkling snuggled down under the cover. "Aria…" He called softly, wanting to say one more thing before the Harpy drifted into the sleep she clearly needed, not out of exhaustion but out of the need to give her mind a rest.

"Hmm…?" She hummed in response, turning onto her other side and pulling Feedback away from her neck and instead to her front.

"I hope you enjoy your new life with us. This is your new beginning, your freedom from Tyranny. Sleep well." With that he rose and walked over to the door.

"Thanks, Orion, I'm gonna make you proud." She mumbled, before succumbing to sleep.

Optimus glanced over his shoulder at the slumbering form, a warm smile pulling at his lipplates, Orion, he guessed it was a trade-off, he called her Aria, she called him Orion. Not that he minded being reminded of his old life,

Deciding to go check on a likely fuming femme commander, he strode out of the room, allowing the door to slide shut and lock behind him, Aria already had the password, and he'd made sure to tell her it soon after she woke up in fact.

He had to take a step back against the door however, when Jazz ran past, followed quickly by a blushing and fuming at the same time Kia.

The moment the medium sized femme disappeared around a corner he commed Ironhide.

_"__Jazz decided to make a move, the dumb slagger jumped up, kissed her sheekplate, then got out of there like there where a horde of scraplets on his…"_ The sound of something liquid interrupted the weapons specialist, and silence reigned over the com link for a moment before a enraged roar could be heard both over the com-link and in his audios. _"TWINS! IRA! GET YOUR AFTS BACK HERE YOU PIT SPAWNS!"_

Not two minutes, later, Ira hot by, laughing her helm of with Sunreaker and Sideswipe kating along right behind her.

Ironhide then stormed past, the upper half of his frame coated in a mixture of yellow, pink and green.

Optimus shook his helm at the sight, but he could feel the smile on his faceplates grow wider yet.

There was likely never going to be a dull moment on base now.

* * *

**So, Derrick made an appearance, Rose is a Harpy, Wren, or should I say, Aria, kicked Elita-1 in the face, Aria's afraid of falling, so that'll be interesting, she's fine with flying, just falling freaks her out, strange huh.**

**And before any of you think Aria and Prime are to become a couple, you wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! I think I've emphasised that enough.**

**Aria:: Yeah.. I think you're good.**

**Moon:: Phew, guys?**

**Kia:: 'glares for a moment before continues running after Jazz'**

**Moon:: 'sweatdrop' right.**

**Aria:: Hey... where's Ira?**

**Moon:: Last I checked, Finland**

**Arai:: I know she's fast but that seems a little excessive**

**Moon:: She's got Ironhide on her tail feathers, what do you expect?**

**Aria:: Fair enough, well, I think it's time we head ourselves**

**Moon:: Bye everyone!**

**Moon+Dev+Drago**


	17. A few days on base, in snipits

**Okay, little late, but, the next chapter is finally ready! Yay! Some cute scenes, some darker scenes and possible one or two funny ones, but oh well, next chapter will hopefully be out sooner, now then, Wren/Aria=Mine, Kia=Dragonriderwarrior, and Ira=1234Devyn, the rest of the oc's are mine, everyone one else is at the mercy of Michael Bay and owned by Hasbro, now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Aria let off a content sigh as she allowed her sweeping wings to stretch out on the large joints so that they almost brushed either wall, content with sitting in the maintenance hangar as a crack team of mechanics worked on her systems, Ratchet was busy checking over Ira and Kia, so Aria had the fortune of having a group of surprisingly talkative people to blur the check-up.

Two months, two months ago she'd done some freaky energy thing to herself and freed her from an imprisonment she in truth couldn't remember.

It was strange in truth, waking up in a world she knew shouldn't exist, and yet, her metal wings and Feedback where very convincing reminders.

"Hey! Aria! What's this bit? Looks Cybertronian!" One of the younger members of the group, Harry called from within her bomb bay, which after she looked at the schematics, was longer than her former alt modes.

That was one thing she was irritated by, she was a freaking Vulcan! And now… gone, like her memories of that time, if they were even hers to begin with.

Not that she didn't mind being a Turpolev Tu-160, in fact, it gave her a chance at least of keeping up with Ira, and was the largest bomber in service, as well as her actually being able to fly around in it and not draw as much suspicion, in Russia that is, anywhere else would be a little odd, but it's better than raising eyebrows even in the country of the vehicles origin, right?

Deciding to answer the man over putting her helm in another unnecessary knot, she answered with. "That's a standard Russian Pressure valve! It's attached to the hydraulics which powers the doors! Please don't screw with it!" She answered over her internal com-link.

Harry quickly moved away from the valve as the mechanic in there with him, Billy, just laughed at his expense, Aria chose not to, holding it in so she didn't shake them out of her bomb bay by accident, she also had three people on each wing checking over all the platting there, two of them, Chloe and Gary where even buffing! Now she know why Knockout enjoys it so much.

In truth, this was like a spa day, a well-earned spar day.

Feedback was currently content with recharging in one of the seats of her cockpit, chirping and twitching every so often as she continued to slumber away.

In this serene oasis of her normally chaotic life, Aria was able to look back at her last two months of living in a different dimension filled with Cybertronians.

It had been pretty quiet since her waking up and the madness that had followed.

Well, if one counted Ira joining the Terror twins at the top of Ratchet and Ironhide's 'Danger list'.

The three had become inseparable, and no one of the base currently had their natural hair colour, the humans that is, the mechs, except Optimus her and Kia, had all been doused in paint on multiple occasions, with added flair from Ira, Aria still wasn't sure how Ira had gotten her servos on a feather boa that big!

But seeing the Idiot twins doing the Macarena in giant hula skirts as well as the giant feather boa, which had been cut in half, was well worth the two days in the brig that the three had received, in Ira's opinion apparently.

Aria hadn't missed how close those three had become, or how whenever Ira was playing a game in the rec-room, the twins would join within about five minutes if they weren't in the brig, or running away from one of the other mechs, or femmes.

Speaking of femmes, Elita-1 was still mad at her, and her sisters by association due to the fact they'd gotten involved into that bitch fight when she'd first came too.

Ira'd pranked her a total of nineteen times since.

It was then that Aria heard the now familiar scream of an enraged femme commander, Ira had just hit the twenty mark.

Chloe laughed as she turned off her buffer, looking over her shoulder and towards Aria's cockpit. "This a record for her or something?" She enquired, her voice thick with a Louisianan accent.

She would've shook her helm had she been in her bipedal state. "Nah, her records fifty three on the same person, she's got a way to go before she breaks that record." She answered, content with listening to the music playing from a collection of speakers all wired together, and the background sounds of a raging femme.

It was surprisingly relaxing.

Chloe whistled low. "Wow, well, I don't need my hair getting changed, I actually really like this shade of purple." She admitted, flicking a strand which had fallen in front of her face.

"Yah mom might think differently." Jeremy, the one sitting closest to Chloe stated as he screwed a certain bolt which had been irritating the femme, back into place.

Chloe shrugged. "Ehh, not like I'll be seeing her anytime soon, what with this contract, seven months of no nagging mother!" She cheered, leaning against one of the large moveable tool chests.

Before anyone could place their own opinion, a commotion from outside finally grew loud enough to draw the groups attention away from their conversation, and out into the wider world.

Just in time to see Ira running past, wings wrapped over her front, the twins shouting as they ran behind her, followed by Jazz, and once again a fuming Kia.

Aria felt her jaw hang lose as she lifted her right wing to rub her faceplates, having transformed once everyone had quickly gotten off and out of her, the wing covering her whole helm in the process as she groaned, dragging her wing down her faceplates until the final feather digit fell off, turning to the human mechanics she gave them an apologetic look, which they waved off. "See you next check-up then!" She called as she rose to her full height, and made her way towards the open hangar doors.

She was surprised when Optimus rounded the corner, and walked in through the same entrance, a look of exasperation on his features.

The stood in silence for a moment before Aria sighed, moving to rest her wing joint on her hip plates, leaving the rest of her wing to drag on the floor slightly. "What happened?"

Optimus shook his helm. "Ratchet needed Ira to remove her chassis' plates so that he could check her spark, he was already examining when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker came in…."

"I can guess what happened from there, she got spooked and bolted in her embarrassment, and Ratchet sent them after her, in a way making it worse?"

Optimus nodded his helm, causing Aria to sigh. "Knew it. Okay, what did Jazz do this time?"

Optimus chuckled, shaking his helm. "Playing rough with Roadblock."

Aria felt an optic ridge raise behind her visor. "But, Roadbloack's at least twice his size? It's not like Jazz would hurt him as well?"

Optimus shook his helm. "Kia's been quite sensitive around the sparkling's recently." He commented.

Aria shuffled in place, now she thought about it, she'd been quite cautious with Feedback, the tiny sparkling was getter more adventurous, and her current high perch made it quite dangerous for her. "How's Oz?" She enquired.

"Oz is doing quite well, he's now almost half Bumblebee's height. Ratchet still can't find the cause." He answered.

Aria gave him a look before shifting her view down to her feathered chassis. "Allspark? His growth is you doing isn't it?" There was a slight threatening tone in her voice.

**"****Well…"**

"Ira! Stop running!" The five bots shot passed in the other direction then, reminded Aria of her previous intention.

"I'll get my answer later Allspark. Excuse me Orion." She gave a rushed salute before running out the door.

Optimus shook his helm before regarding the human mechanics. "Anything to report?" He enquired.

Chloe shook her head, being the head mechanic of the group. "Nothing major, a few loose bolts and such, other than that, she seems to be in tip-top condition." She answered.

Optimus nodded his helm. "Thank you, I'll report your findings to Ratchet."

* * *

A few days later

Aria chuckled, watching as Feedback scampered around in the expanse of her joined wings, yipping excitedly as their destination grew closer.

The two had decided that they were going to get out of the base for a while, not leave the island, but instead walk to the other side of the island just to get away from the hustle and bustle.

Aria was currently trekking through a stretch of tropical woodland, crown brushing the leaves above, yet she had them on a relatively dull setting, meaning the hanging foliage didn't cause her to twitch as much as it normally would.

Feedback didn't seem to notice, happily continuing her scampering as they finally broke the tree line and onto a wide and long stretch a beach, which, was all but untouched.

Slowly the Harpagornis femme lowered her wings, crouching slightly so that Feedback could simply step off.

However, there in lay the problem, as Feedback came screeching to a halt at the end of her guardian's expansive wing.

Aria cooed at the little sparkling, a part of her coding telling her to expand her chassis with air and let it out in a slow and high pitched whistle.

Feedback stared up at her for a moment, glass panes fluttering before she turned back to the white sandy expanse. 'Safe?'

"Yes Feed, the sand is perfectly safe, and I'll be right next to you, there's nothing to fear, they're just tiny rocks, that's all." She reassured.

Feedback stared at the expanse before her for a few moments, before slowly reaching her left front limb out, the digits gently touching the shifting surface, flinching slightly as a few pieces shifted under her touch.

Aria began purring, internally wondering what the hell she was doing, but it seemed to be help the tiny sparkling, as she slowly placed more weight onto the sand.

It took two more minutes, but she was finally standing on the sand.

Slowly, the Harpy femme eased herself down out of her crouch, instead moving to lay on her front, wings out and crossed for her helm to rest upon whilst Feedback took a few tentative steps, straight towards her.

Aria chuckled as Feedback moved to try and clamber back into her helm, however, with a lift of her neck cables, she made that a little too difficult for the sparkling, instead shaking her helm at the sparkling. "No Feed, we came out here so you can have fun, not hide in my crown like always… how about this, try to find the prettiest thing on the beach, but, don't go in the water, or past the trees to your left." She stated, pointing to the foliage which jutted out further than the rest of the tropical trees. "And that small stream, can you do that for me?" She asked.

Feedback starred at her with an almost incredulous look, which she responded to with a knowing smile, with a low whine of her vents Feedback wrote. 'Ok'. Before slowly walking off, Aria's optics locked on her at every moment as she slowly made her way around the beach, examining all that lay there.

It was when she clambered onto the top of a log however, that it seemed to go wrong, as a startled whine and many exclamation marks appearing on her screen, the tiny sparkling bolted away from the log, actually kicking up sand as she ran back on her four animal like limbs, and quickly burying herself into Aria's chassis, the femme quickly rising. "Feed? What's wrong? What'd you see?" She asked, trying to get the answer from the shaking sparkling.

Feedback's vents just whined as a shaking digit pointed at the log.

Frowning, Aria walked over to the log, her height giving her the perfect view of the only partially intact seagull carcass.

Realisation dawned her at that moment as her crown flared back to full sensitivity, quickly analysing the corpse. Once she knew the cause of death she sighed. "It's okay Feed, she died an old and happy bird. She didn't suffer."

Feedback just continued to whine.

Not knowing what to do, she began to rock her wings from side to side, without the sparkling looking, she reached her left taloned pede out, carefully picking the dead bird up and tossing into the calmly rolling waves. "Hey, hey, it's okay Feed, come on, let's go back to other side of the beach." She'd already started walking.

'Memries.'

Those words halted her before her final step. "Memories? Feed, what's wrong?"

'Creaton.'

"You mean when Allspark brought you to life?" Feedback nodded.

'Kobia'

Aria halted in her rocking, watching as Feedback's platting began rattling.

"Kobia? Who's Kobia? Feed, talk to me."

'Siter.'

"Another sparkling you were created with?" Feedback nodded, the whine of her vents hitching.

'Ownr, oflind her… in… micowav.'

Aria all but froze in place, before carefully lifting the sparkling up to her faceplates, rubbing her cheekplate against the sparkling's helm. Knowing that word's wouldn't work in this situation.

With a soft sigh, the Harpy allowed herself to shift back into her organic state, wings now wrapping around the sparkling as she sat on the sandy beach, silver and green eyes drifting over to the other side of the island, across the lagoon and to the hangers which held the Autobots and her Trine.

As she rocked the slowly relaxing sparkling, her mind delved into thoughts she normally pushed down.

The most prominent being the secret she was keeping from all of them, even Feedback.

But, everyone was happy now, if she let it lose now, that happiness might as well dry up, it would put Ira and Kia's very lives into question, and put her own health into question.

Almost as if it was listening to her thoughts, she felt a twinge emanate from her spark chamber.

It was then that Allspark spoke. **"I can't fix it."**

Aria sighed. "I figured, you would've already." She only spoke now because Feedback had drifted off into recharge, uncurling out across her chest. "How long do I have?"

**"****A decade, the exact age Amy was when she gave her life, will be your last day."**

Aria chuckled. "I already knew that, it's the fatal flaw of cloning."

**"****I've been conversing with a few of the higher ups though, I think they have a solution."**

"I'm all ears."

**"****I'd tell you, if they'd actually let me know, I'm the fragging Allspark and they suddenly say I can't know because of fragging destiny!"**

Aria groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

A mental shrug seemed to occur somewhere from within her body. **"I ain't, looks like even the one who knows the future, doesn't know everything to come."**

She really wanted to bang her head into something now. "Well, I got a decade to live, what do you suggest?"

**"****I think, you should follow your Trine mates lead."**

Aria stared out at the lagoon with an odd look. "Err, rephrase that would yah?"

**"****Find the love of your spark!"**

Had she been drinking anything, it would've travelled a great distance. "WHAT?!"

Her loud voice caused Feedback to whimper, distracting the Harpy as she went back to rocking the sparkling back into recharge.

**"****See, you're a natural mother already! Tick one of the criteria off the list! How goods you're cooking?"**

She really wished Allspark could find a new vessel already so she could hit the powerful energy source. At the thought, a smug emoji popped up in her vision. "Oh fuck you, and I haven't cooked since I was apparently in Uni!"

**"****Oh details! What are you good at cooking?!"**

"Err, apparently I can make a very nice cheesecake, one of the few times dad ever smiled at me was when I would bake a cheesecake for him, he loved them."

**"****Hmm, we'll have to work on that, okay, cleaning?"**

"Allspark, shut up, I'm not looking for love, I just want my Trine safe, the same for all the Cybertronian's, especially Feed. Love can take a backseat for all I care."

**"****How do you feel about Ira and Kia getting hitched then?"**

"They don't have a deadline on their lives, if they find happiness with those idiots, I'm happy for them, Kia will take a while though. Ira… maybe a bit quicker, but her past experiences may make it a bit hard for her."

**"****But, don't you want happiness too? Even if it's only for a short period of time."**

"Allspark, if I get into a relationship, a serious one, with someone, all I'll be doing is hurting them when my times up. I'm not going to put someone else through that."

She heard the sentient energy source sigh. **"Okay then, it's your decision."**

Allspark fell quite after that, leaving her to just watch the sun slowly dip towards the hangar roofs on the other side of the lagoon.

* * *

Back at base

Ira frowned as she watched Aria from her own spot at the entrance to one of the hangars, her pin point vision letting her see all but, her hearing left much to be desired in this situation, seeing as she was all but hopeless at reading lips.

"Peri!" The shout came only a second before a mass collided with her back, arms wrapping around her middle as she let off a startled squawk.

"Sideswipe! Get off!" Ira screeched, having realised which of the Autobots had pinned her to the, thankfully, sand.

"Nope! We gotta plan for our next prank!" He stated, shifting so that as he rose back onto his wheeled pedes, Ira was dragged up with him, at that point, Sunstreaker had caught up with his twin, and was currently wielding a peeved off look.

"Sides, let her go." He stated.

Sideswipe pouted at his twin before easing the still struggling Harpy back on her pedes with an aggravated huff. "Fine! Hey Ira! Can we prank Kia? I wanna see her reaction!"

Ira chuckled. "Then we'll have to come up with some new material… Damnit, Christmas was last month, so Mistletoing her and Jazz wouldn't work." She pouted.

Sideswipe gained a thoughtful look. "Why is Kia being so… violent towards Jazz? There's nothing wrong with the mech being interested in her, is there?"

Ira's full attention was on the red and silver twin for at most two seconds before she shook her helm. "Kia… and Aria for that measure, have never been in relationships before, Aria because, well, you know, and Kia… she hasn't had the best experiences in her life, when it comes to both genders, when Aria first reached out to her on Fanfiction, she freaked! But, after a few weeks, seriously, weeks, Aria's a persistent glitch when she wants to be! Anyway, with time, she got through to her, and they began talking, one thing lead to another, and Aria started writing a story where they each had a character, as time went on, it got quite popular, then she rewrote it, and she's starting writing it again. Seeing as she broke before it was even half way done…"

"Hold up! She's writing still?" Sunstreaker interrupted, the previous topic all but forgotten.

Ira rolled her tri-colour optics. "Duh, she stated writing again not long after she got used to living on Base, I doubt she'll ever stop, she loves this franchise too much."

Sideswipe starred at her oddly. "Wait, she's writing, 'Fanfiction' about us Cybertronians, whilst living with them in a different dimension? Err, why?"

Ira chuckled. "No idea, but she hates leaving her stories unfinished, and with how that mind of hers works, she never runs out of plots, hence why she's likely writing right now. Primus knows what she'll do with them though." She shrugged.

The twins exchanged an odd look. "What, so she might be writing about us two doing something right now?"

Ira shrugged. "Meh, maybe… when it comes to the bots she writes about, it's quite the varied pallet if you ask me. Although, when I first met her, she'd only started publishing her stuff like… two… three months prior… good Primus above… it's been so long since we first met… well… first request I sent her, it was the only one I ever needed to send…" A nostalgic smile bloomed on her faceplates as she slowly eased herself down into a seating position, her wings propping her up from behind her with her talons rested in front of her.

The two mechs seemed to take that as an unspoken gesture and they both settled onto her right, Sideswipe sitting closer to her than Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe was the first to break the oddly peaceful silence. "So, what was your first request?" He asked, optic ridges lifting up suggestively.

Ira shot him a dark look. "A Ratchet/Oc fic."

The two stumbled somehow for a moment. "What?!" They exclaimed in sync, normally, Ira would laugh at their current expressions of surprise and horror, but the current context prevented that.

Instead she moved to cross her wings over her front, however, the limbs structure as always made it look a bit, odd. "I didn't fully understand my feelings at the time okay? I misinterpreted how I felt for Ratchet." She admitted.

Sideswipe seemed to recover first. "But he's so old! And grumpy! Why would a femme like you see him like that?!"

Ira felt something start boiling over inside her. "I said I misinterpreted my feelings okay! I was a confused thirteen year old okay?! I had Aria take the story down three chapters in okay!" She shot back at them.

Sunstreaker frowned. "Then how do you see Ratchet?"

Ira stuttered for a bit, rubbing her wings together and making the feathers get out of place. "It's, it's embarrassing really… and… well… I see… you are not going to tell him!" She snapped suddenly, a dagger now hovering between the red mechs optics.

The two quickly nodded.

With a sigh she placed the dagger back in her wing. "I see him like a father. Okay? Happy?"

The two exchanged another look. "Why?" Sunstreaker asked, leaning over his twin slightly.

Ira didn't respond right away. "It's… It's complicated okay? Back then… things weren't exactly rosy for me." She admitted.

Sideswipe lightly jabbed his twin in the side with his elbow joint, gesturing for him to drop the subject. "So, any prank ideas? Or is our little penguin out of ideas?"

It took about three seconds for his question to register, when it did Ira jolted back, wing lifting up as if to smack the smirking red mech. "I AM NOT A PENGUIN! AND I'M ESPECIALLY NOT YOUR PENGUIN!" She almost screeched.

He only chuckled, reaching up and slowly easing the wing down to the sandy ground. "Ok, ok, you're not a penguin, Primus, but you are black, white, and adorable." He purred, his smirk not fading.

Something suddenly slammed into the back of his helm, causing the red twin to fall faceplates first into the dirt, a medium sized crate now scattered across the floor, and a fuming Kia looming behind him.

"Don't you dare flirt with my little sister. Ira, those sparklings your having too much of an influence on are looking for you, and Ratchet needs to give them a check up, i.e., needs you to wrangle them and bring them to him." She growled out, still wielding a second crate Ira assumed was for Sunstreaker.

With a quick nod she was on her talons, brushing herself down for a moment before regarding Kia with a startled look. "That was a _little_ extreme Kia." She stated, putting two off her feather digits close to one another to prove her point.

Kia shock her helm, draping her own wing over the shorter femme. "Not in my book. Now, get moving." She stated, pushing her forwards a bit.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going! See yah guys!" She waved before sprinting off. "Trackster?! Sonic! Bia! Nano! Terra! Where are you little terrors?!" Her voice drifted off from there as she made her way further into the complex.

Sideswipe finally hefted himself of the sandy ground, shooting the slightly larger femme an irritated glare. "Femme, what was that about?!" He exclaimed, gesturing to the shattered crate without turning his attention away from the femme, she still held another crate after all, and he didn't feel like getting even more sand in his armour than there already was.

Kia huffed, glaring down at the mech. "You were trying to make a move on one of the two I see as a little sister, and let me just give you this warning." She leaned over him slightly, her fierce features causing the mech to take a step back, his twin now level with him. "She's had her heart toyed with enough times, back off, she doesn't need you confusing her." With that, she turned, dropped the crate, which in turn shattered to reveal a good deal of scrap metal, and walked away.

The two exchanged a look before wheeling away themselves, planning to go spar, then try and fine the Peregrine femme again, they just wanted to plan another prank…

* * *

**And done! Anyone? ... Oh well, one of the main reasons for my lateness is the ton of drawing I've been doing recently, one of which has taken up a good deal of my time for the last week, funny thing though, he won't be around until Lunarburst21 decides to bring him in, other drawings as well, but that vicious little cutie was the time eater... anyway, until next time, everyone sure they don't want to say anything?**

**Dev+Drago:: ARIA'S DYING YOU GLITCH!**

**Moon:: Okay! Okay! I get it! You're still pissed at me for that! Jeez... until next time everyone!**

**Dev:: Oh no you don't! Stop acting so chipper over this! Although I like the penguin joke... 'drags Moon off somewhere'**

**Drago:: She had better whip a miracle cure out of that head of hers... see yah next time everyone**

**Moon+Dev+Drago**


	18. Running in the fields

**Good gracious this is late... reason? Been focusing primarily on my fic Exticntion and a few pictures, room was completely re-arranged, and overall being bogged down by revision, but after... I don't even want to know how long, I finally have another chapter done! Yay! Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

"You sure about this 'Hide?" Aria inquired, shaking her wings out to their full width as she regarded the black mech, dark blue visor hiding her slightly narrowed optics, her crown flared to its full parameters, scanning the mech, when he moved, she'd know.

Ironhide chuckled, mimicking the human habit of cracking his 'knuckles'. "As sure as I know that Kia ain't gonna frag Starscream." He responded.

Kia then shouted from the sidelines in response. "I'd rather eat my own cooking!" She responded, wing clenched into a fist as Jazz chuckled from where he'd snuck up to her side, realizing his presence she simply picked him up and tossed him into the lagoon about ten meters from where she'd been standing, and over the helms of Arcee and Chromia, the prior then giving the golden brown femme a 'high five'. "Nice throw."

Kia shrugged. "All in the shoulders."

"Can we start please?" Aria called over to the crowd watching.

Ira rolled her optics, taking in a deep vent she let off a shrill screech, causing those around her to cover their audios as the spar began.

Ironhide charged forwards, lifting his fist to bring down on her, however, at the last moment, Aria's leg joints seemed to give out, leaving her chassis to only slightly brush the sandy ground as her left wing snapped out, almost tripping the mech had he not already used the wasted punches momentum to send him into a backwards roll away, nearly rolling over Aria's right wing which she quickly jerked out of the way so that it wasn't hit, her talons then acted almost like spring boards, sending her into a backwards hand, or in this case, wing flip as she dodged Ironhide's next move.

The group watching couldn't help but feel in awe as the two sparred, neither being able to land a hit due to both Ironhide's experience and Aria's almost foresight from her crown's sensitivity, allowing both to avoid one another's attacks.

Ira and Kia exchanged a glance as Aria seemed to move with a flow they'd never seen before out of her, before, even before she'd had that chip put in her and cut off from them, she'd always been so ridged in her movements, but now, her movements, facial expressions and even now on the shifting sand they'd transformed into a sparring ring, seeing as the actual sparring room had been partially wrecked due to an 'incident' involving Ira trying to fly within it, and in the process leaving it structurally unstable, but the rigidity of her movements was now all gone, replaced by a fluid motion which she was now using against Ironhide, if the back bend she'd just performed to avoid the weapons specialist' falcon kick meant anything.

Chromia hummed from where she stood next to Kia. "Never seen that move before." She stated, referring to the almost lightning speed kick which Aria used to get herself into the air without her wings, they'd decided that powered flight was a bit too much of an unfair advantage, but high jumps weren't.

Kia nodded, leaning down slightly so she wouldn't have to shout for the femme to hear her over the loud cheers some of the mechs, mostly the Idiot twins, and the soldiers who were lucky to be on break at the time. "Neither have I."

What came next though genuinely surprised the crowed watching as Aria leapt into the air again, narrowly missing Ironhide's reaching servo as he tried to pull her back down, surprisingly there wasn't even any banter between the two, not a syllable uttered as they focused solely on one another's actions.

They all watched as she used her wings almost like rudders, spinning her in such a way that she was falling helm first.

"Watch out!" Ira shouted, about to run forwards when Kia placed a wing on her shoulder, stopping her from going any further.

Before either could say anything they watched as Aria flipped again, and hooked her left pede around Ironhide's neck cables and helm, using the her pedes backwards joint to hook and use her falling momentum to send the mech to the ground, her ending up pinning him to the ground with him on his back strut and her frame resting adjacent and on her front, they were there for the most part of the second before her tail feathers suddenly gained life, flaring upwards before crashing down and only just stopping before the blade like edges pierce the mechs armour, one of the seven hovering right between his optics.

"…Give?" Aria panted out, the two having exerted a good deal of energy during the spar.

Ironhide chuckled, although the sound was slightly distorted by the pressure Aria was still putting on his neckcables, and helm, resulting in his answer being quite strained and muffled.. "This time kiddo." He tapped out.

Aria chuckled as she let go, moving to sit up, only for Ironhide to wrap his arms around her middle and surprisingly, heft her right off the ground in an almost bear like hug., causing her to let out a startled squawk before her wings quickly stretched out to brace the two. "'Hide!" Put me down!" She shouted.

Ironhide chuckled, tossing her slightly so he was able to catch her aft in his servo and lift her above his helm. "Damn femme! How light are you?!"

"Twotons!" She said, her voice quickening in pace as her wings lost contact with the ground.

There was dead silence after that.

Arcee was first to speak. "You mean… you're at least six times my height, yet, only weight two times as much? How?!"

Aria didn't seem able to answer from where she was, starring at the ground with wide optics.

It took only a moment for Ira to figure out what was wrong. "'Hide! Put her down! She's scarred of falling remember!" She called out, catching the mechs attention.

He seemed to get what she was meaning as she quickly eased her back down until her talons touched the sand.

"T-thanks… Never do that again." Aria mumbled, patting the mech lightly on the shoulder plate as she regained her grounding.

Ratchet stepped up to Ira and tapped her shoulder plate. "Where did Aria learn to fight like that?" He asked in a whisper so only she could hear.

She leaned her helm a bit closer and answer. "No idea, but in truth, there's a lot about her that even me and Kia don't know, everyone's allowed their secrets, and for as long as I've known her, Aria's always known how to take people down. Never seen her use her opponent like a pole before though." She admitted.

With that she walked onto the makeshift sparring mat, the black and white femme then speaking again. "Want to go get something to eat?" She asked.

Aria looked at her for a moment before nodding and shifting into her organic form and taking to the air, Ira and Kia following before the three flew overhead towards the lagoon.

* * *

Barricade was one of those who stayed for a bit to watch the three fish, flying just a feet at most from the soft waves as they caught the fish that would make their next meal.

They didn't ingest energon like the rest of them simply because they didn't need too, as well as Ira not being able to stomach the energon Ratchet was able to synthesise the first and only time she tried it.

A chirp drew his attention to Oz, the youngling Osprey had somehow landed on his shoulder plate without his notice. "What are you doing young one?" He asked, now used to the youngling using him as a perch and a talking buddy.

"Just thinking Barricade, just thinking. " The white and grey mechling answered, bright blue optics not straying from where the three Harpy's were feeding.

"You miss the old days?" He asked.

Oz let off a quiet sigh. "Yeah… why did I have to grow so fast? Ever since she left for Rio, it's like she's just forgotten about me…" He murmured, wrapping his wings around himself.

Slowly he lifted his servo to gently rub the youngling's side. "Easy youngling, she does not remember when you were younger, and Feedback is the one who needs her comfort the most… that sparkling needs the comfort and protection Aria offers."

Oz leaned against the servo. "Yeah… Thanks Barricade… want to go get some energon?" He asked.

The former con was about to say yes when another weight landed on his other shoulder, turning his helm he found Rose sitting there, the Harpy was wearing a lime green short length sari, the fabric draped over her form tightly as she shifted her wings to pull the small rucksack closer to her back. "You okay you two?" She asked, unlike the other Harpy's, Rose was more bird than human still, but so far Rose seemed to enjoy the ability to have conversations with people without one of the other Harpy's having to translate for her.

Barricade and Oz nodded, Oz being the one to speak. "We were going to go get some Energon, where are you going?" He asked gesturing with his wing to the rucksack.

Rose smiled at the two. "I've been given permission to return to my home territory for a bit of R&amp;R, there's only so much of this a Parakeet like me can take of all this." She stated. "I got permission from Optimus yesterday, I'll be gone for about two weeks at the most. Then, I should be relaxed enough to deal with those three femmes." She gestured to where said three birds where still catching fish out in the middle of the lagoon.

Barricade nodded. "Heading now them?"

Rose nodded. "I told Aria just before her spar with Ironhide, I asked her not to tell Ira and Kia so I'd at least get off the island, you know how clingy Ira can be." She chuckled.

The two mechs nodded their helms in tandem, Oz being the one to speak though. "Like Feedback is with Aria."

"And Jazz is with Kia." Rose added, looking over to where the mech was pulling a piece of seaweed off his back strut as he finally left the water. "That mechs certainly determined."

Barricade let off a grunt of agreement as he turned his red optics to where Kia was, dragging her claws through the water before they snatched up, fish flailing in her grip before her talons sliced deep enough to kill it.

Ira was the first to stop fishing, shooting back across the lagoon to land straight onto Sideswipe's shoulder, the three watched for a time as Side's made a comment about her foul breath, to which she pretended, they hoped she pretended, to bring back up some of the fish and offer it to him.

By the way Sunstreaker almost fell over in his attempt to back away as quickly as possible though, made it clear she hadn't pretended.

Ira was quick to swallow again before joining the red twin in his laughter at Sunstreaker, who had somehow ended up faceplates down in the sand.

Rose reached over and patted Oz on the shoulder. "Good luck kiddo, Barricade, keep an optic on him would you?" She asked.

Barricade stared at the Parakeet Harpy in surprise. "Me?"

Rose nodded. "Wren saw something in you which was big enough to let her carry you in her hold, and Aria's not shown any sort of aggression towards you… that's good enough for me. Now, I got to get moving before Ira spots me!" With that she took off, flying north towards the continent.

Oz tilted his helm slightly, before shifting into his bipedal form, wrapping his wings tighter around him as he watched Kia come in to land, talons snapping down onto the sand before she stormed off, Sprite running up to her and starting up a conversation with his guardian. "Lucky mech…" He mumbled.

Barricade hummed in thought before jerking his helm lightly so it clanged against the Osprey Harpy lightly. "If it's really ruffling your feathers that much, I can be your guardian if you want…"

Oz stared at him for a good minute before wrapping his wings around the mechs helm and shoulderplates in a hug. "YES!"

"What's all the yelling about?"

How the two hadn't noticed Aira landing in front of them, neither could figure out, but as she looked down at them with Feedback on her shoulder, Oz decided to answer.

"Barricade offered to be my guardian!"

Aria stared at them for a moment before nodding. "Glad to hear it! It was a little weird that you were the only sparkling without a guardian."

Oz starred at to her, jaw hanging loose before he exclaimed. "But! You were my guardian!"

She was already walking away when her talon froze mid step and she spun to face the two, a look of surprise on her features. "What?! When… Oh shit…. Oz I…. I didn't know… I can't remember any of that… No one told me…. I'm sorry, if you feel like I neglected you." She bowed low, almost to the point she had to use her wings to keep her from falling forwards and hitting her helm.

Oz stared at her for moment before jumping off Barricade's shoulder and gliding down to land in front of her, using his wings to push her helm back up. "Hey, you didn't know, you've been busy trying to get your life back onto this new track, one moment you're a human, the next, you're in an alternate dimension, in a giant robot body, and you'd apparently lived here for more than six months. It's a lot to take in, and Feedback's been keeping you occupied." He tried to reassure her. "I understand Aria, Feedback and your Trine are you're priorities, and Barricade's willing to take your place, so I'm fine with it." He tried to reassure, stepping back but still holding her far larger helm in his wings and pulling her along with him slightly. "C'mon, it doesn't feel right to see you bowing like that." He mumbled.

Aria chuckled. "I am getting a bit stiff staying in this position." She responded before pushing back off the ground and allowing her joints to return to a more natural position. "I swear I had the strangest urge to sit on you and keep you warm though… odd." She mumbled before before taking a quick glance around them, crown flaring up high as she began scanning the area. "Yes Jazz?" She asked, turning to the silver mech.

The far shorter mech just starred up at her for a moment before sighing. "How'd yah do it?" He asked, voice sounding strangely hopeless.

Barricade kneeled down and picked up Oz as Aria regarded the mech, making his own way back towards the hangar as Oz looked back at the being he saw as his older sister.

Aria herself stood there for a good minute, optics drifting to the sky and lipplates quirking on one side in confusion before she sighed and shook her helm. "An elaboration please?" She asked.

Jazz slumped slightly before gesturing for her to follow him away from the hangars and instead towards the forest. "Walk with me." He mumbled.

Aria nodded, moving to follow, but having to take more time with each step so that she wouldn't overtake him and leave him behind. Once out of earshot she leaned down so that she was more at his level, yet still keeping her helm level enough so not to disrupt Feedback too much. "So… now that we're out of earshot of everyone and their mother, what were you implying?" She asked, tilting her helm round in a way that reminded Jazz more of a bird then a human.

With a sigh he looked up at the dense canopy above. "How did yah make friends with Kia, ah tried everythin'! But…"

"She either chases you down with intent to brutally maim, or tosses you a good distance, normally into the lagoon in the process." Aria finished, a small smile gracing her features. "She certainly is giving you the run around now ain't she?" The tone of her voice was rich with an odd sense of mirth, yet sympathy highlighted by the prestige which came primarily from her British accent.

"She give yah tha same problems?" He asked back, partially thankful for her lowering her helm so that he didn't have to crane his up so high.

Aria nodded, letting off an nostalgic sigh as the British born femme gazed around her for a moment. "First met her online, which you probably figured out, I was just starting off publishing online myself, and I'd read quite a few of hers before starting my own… she was the second reviewer of my first fic, and I said hi, asked how her day was… you know, being polite…" A wide grin bloomed over her features then. "Apparently I scared her scrapless, she wasn't used to people striking up conversations… a few hundred chat boxes later, and my stupid brain had already cooked up a new plot, using characters based of my persona, and what I'd gathered from hers… as I grew to know her more though… now this is the key part Jazz… I learnt more about her life, her struggles, what she did to keep happy, her experiences with life… all of it… months past and I was still chipping away at her, her emotional walls are pretty tough, she is a stubborn mule… anyway… it took a long time, a lot of effort, and giving her a lot of trust, and showing that she could trust me, before we got the stage we're at now, as close as sisters, Ira was I'll admit, quite a bit easier when she came in, what with her being a lot more trusting of the female gender."

"Only femme's?" Jazz asked.

"And Cybertronian Mechs, Ira's got an odd mindset, she considers mechs from Cybertron, completely different from human males, those of the Autobots, she feels like she can trust with her life, and I will admit, I do feel the same way to a degree, but, I am still willing to trust humans in general." She admitted, waving her left wing in a 'so-so' manner.

And optic ridge rose behind his visor. "After what you've been through? Surprised you'd even allow those mechanics to give your systems the once other every two weeks." He responded.

Aria stopped walking for a moment, regarding him with a look he, for all of his skills, couldn't gauge. Finally though she responded and continued slowly walking through the forest, talons easily keeping her level in the uneven terrain. "It's complicated. But back onto topic, Jazz, what do you see in Kia? That makes you risk being thrown around like a rag doll by her?" She asked, silver and green optics softening behind her visor.

Jazz sighed, rubbing the side of his helm with his four digit servo. "I guess… it comes from her savin' mah life during Mission City… I fel' indebted tah her when ah saw wha' happened tah me in the movie… an' from there… I watched from afar, she' such a kind femme when she' with tha sparklin's, an… Primus… mah processor always tries tah think of her… an… an… somethin' jus' feels righ' when 'am with her… is that… odd? I mean, she's a Harpy… not a normal femme, yah all former humans and… well… would she even wan' tah commit like that?" He asked, starring up at her with a look similar to a lost child.

Aria came to a stop again, rising back up to her full height as she regarded him, crown flaring out around her and seeming to glow in the beams of light which made it through the tropical canopy. Optics narrowing behind her visor as her wings tucked tight to her front, revealing the seven blade like tails which flicked about behind her in almost warning.

He stared back up, not entirely sure what she was doing.

After a moment, her smile returned and she shook her helm. "Damn Jazz, yah had to pic the one who hates the thought of getting married."

Jazz froze in spot, starring up at her. "…What?" He exclaimed.

Aria gave him a sympathetic look in response. "She doesn't support the idea of relationships, those she witnessed in her life, outside of fiction, have more often then not, resulting in her being left hurting and alone, or simply like she has no worth, just keeping her happy is a struggle for me and Ira… trust me Jazz… your spark may be smitten, but hers will take time, resilience, persistence and perseverance to even begin considering the concept… Kia is… probably the second hardest of our group to win over like that…" She responded.

Jazz tilted his helm in confusion. "But, Ira and the twins have already hit it off… why do you believe that?" He asked.

Aira turned her helm to face him, her wings now crossed in front of her as she continued to walk. "I mean… love… to me… has no value… I understand the concept of it; I understand that Cybertronians and Humans alike feel it… but… with who I am… I know that love is impossible… and… no one deserves to suffer heartbreak in the end…" She turned her helm away and instead to the sky as Feedback revealed herself from within her crown, a confused look on her own faceplates.

'Aria?'

With a sigh she responded. "Don't give up on Kia Jazz, she deserves happiness… As does Ira… and even you little Feedback, when you're old enough." She added.

Jazz frowned. "What about you? Don't you deserve love?" He asked, trying to get an answer out of her.

She just shook her helm, her wings tightening around her front. "It is a fact I have known since I was a little girl… love… was never part of the equation which created me… I was never destined for it…" 'And I would never live long enough to truly experience it.' She finished within her own processor as a scowl formed on her features.

Feedback tilted her helm down at her older sister figure, gripping the ridges which ran along the side of her helm close to her visor. 'But, you love me, Kia, and Ira? Why not another?' She typed.

Aria sighed, optics shifting round to gaze at her from the corner of her visor. "The love of a sibling, I can express, the love for a parent, I once expressed, but I know, that if I try to express love, to one I wish to be with for eternity and beyond, it will only lead to grief and disarray. " She answered.

Feedback starred at her before letting out a low whine. 'Ok.' She typed.

Aria gave her a thankful smile, before turning to Jazz, her own form towering over his. "As I said Jazz, cherish her, one day you'll break through the walls I and Ira had to dig through, and when that happens, know I fully support the union, now, I feel like a flight to clear my helm is in order."

Before he could even call out to her, her pedes had acted like massive springboards, launching her into the air, once she broke the canopy, causing branches to snap and fall to the ground in her wake, her wings spread wide and with a single powerful flap, she took off, the light of transformation engulfing her before her Turplov-160 form came into view and fired off its engines, allowing it to shoot off towards the Western horizon, Feedback safe within her cockpit.

Jazz sighed as he looked at the fallen branches around them, which had by some miracle had all but missed him save for a few leaves now stuck in odd places.

"That femme, sure does know how to confuse a mech…" With that he turned, planning to return to base and try to see what he could do with the advice he'd been given by the white and blue femme.

Aria herself was caught up in her own thoughts as she continued to soar upwards at a relatively sharp incline.

**"****You can't run from it Aria… you know that as much as the rest of us."** Allspark hummed.

Aria didn't respond, knowing to wait for Feedback to drift into recharge before she responded.

**"****You can do a lot in a decade Aria."**

**"****What's that saying, was better to of loved, then to of never loved at all?"**

**"****Oh and, there's a Autobot ship just passing the Moon right now."**

Aria's response was to cut her engines, the momentum she'd gained allowing her to glide as she transformed into her bipedal form, allowing her helm to snap up, the moon still visible in the earlier morning, her optics narrowed just off to the left of the half visible sphere, where, after flaring her crown to it's highest parameters, just picked up the small white dot. "Why didn't they send a signal?!" She exclaimed, flapping her wings to keep airborne in the same place.

**"****It would appear an minor systems 'malfunction' destroyed their communications device, and they haven't had the materials to rebuild it."**

With a sigh she nodded, quickly accessing her com-link. _'This is Aria, I'm reporting in to alert you that we'll be having company.'_ She called in.

_'__Is it Cons! Aria! Please tell me it's cons!'_ Ira's excited voice responded first.

_'__Target practice? Perfect for getting over how Aria kicked your aft, hey Ironhide?'_ Sideswipe's mocking tone then followed.

_'Oh shut up yah pit spawn.__' _Ironhide then growled.

_'__Aria? How far off are they?'_ Optimus' voice cut through the bickering which had built up on the other side of the com-link, something Aria was thankful for.

_'__They're coming in hot, fifteen minutes is my quickest estimate, and it's an Auobot vessel, and Allspark clearly stated their crew are of the same faction, so no one is top shoot anyone, especially you two!'_ Aria responded, shifting and taking off towards the incoming vessel. _'Their communications systems apparently suffered a 'malfunction' hence why they were unable to alert us to their arrival, and Ira Kia, encase you're confused, I was referring to you, now then, I'm already on my way to intercept the vessel.' _

Ratchet's concerned tone then came through. _'Careful youngling, these bots have likely never seen a femme of your type, they may respond to your presence with hostility.'_

_'__Understood sir, I'll be careful of any armaments they may be carrying.'_

Optimus then cut in again. _'Are you able to work out who is within at present?'_

Aria frowned, flaring her crown again in an attempt to scan those inside the vessel, only to find her unable to detect anything except the out shell of the ship. _'It's heavily shielded, I can't sense who's within, the speed is also disrupting my readings. Looks like I'm going in blind.' _

Ira then butted into the conversation again. _'Aww frag no! I'm coming up there! No way's my big sis going in blind and alone! Move it Sunny!' _A shout came from somewhere outside of the mics understandable hearing range.

With a roll of her optics Aria cut off the com-link, focusing back on the fast approaching vessel.

In less then three minutes, Ira shot passed her, the smaller Peregrine rocketing past her and towards the vessel.

"IRA! PULL BACK AND RETURN TO MY FLANK!" Aria shouted, knowing that a rushed approach would only cause a violent reaction.

Her call seemed to work the trick as with a single flare of her wings, she looped backwards, easily lining up with her, the black and white femme's pout visible as her own form slowed to match the speed of the far larger femme on her right.

Aria rolled her optics. "No need to encourage a fire fight. Now come on, we need to get them to follow us… I'll get their attention, you check for exterior weapons which could be used against us."

Ira let off a sigh before nodding, banking left and taking a wide arc towards the ship as Aria increased her height further, optics focusing primarily on the incoming vessel as it drew closer and closer.

Finally, it shot beneath her, and the height she'd gained over it allowed her to begin a sharp dive after it, knowing that without the extra momentum she would not of been able to keep up with the space craft, which was still blazing hot from coming into the planet's atmosphere.

Within seconds of the ship cooling enough, she banked hard towards it, leveliong out just in time for her talons to latch onto the wing underneath her.

With contact made, she quickly hacked into the ships systems and activated the internal com-link system.

_'__Unidentified ship and vessel, this is Aria Harpy of the Autobot's currently residing on this planet, I and my Trine mate will be your escort down to the surface, do you have operational landing gear? Also, is anyone within injured?'_

_'__We are all uninjured, and our landing gear is, unfortunately, running at 68.9% efficiency, scans have shown this planet does not have a long enough runway for our kind of vessel, and there is no docking mechanism for us to land any other way.' _ A voice she recognised responded.

_'__Understood Jolt, and fear not, I'll aid in slowing your vessel, cut your engines on my signal, my Trine mate is coming up on your right flank.'_

_'__Scrap, femme, what the frag are yah?!' _ A new voice shouted, one that she recognised, but… he wasn't from Bayverse.

_'__And how did you know my designation?'_ Jolt then interrupted.

Shaking her helm Aria responded. _'All will be explained when you arrive, now, cut your engines!' _She shouted, letting go just as the engines cut, luckily her talons found new purchase just above the four engines which sat at the back of the vessel, the wings spreading out and acting as large air breaks as they drew closer.

"Ira! You handle steering!" Aria called, thankful to see her Trine Mate quickly follow her lead and instead latch onto the ships main body, angling her own wings so that the ship began turning towards Diego Garcia.

This lasted for only around half a minute as the two Harpies strained against the gravity and momentum of the ship.

Finally though, they broke the lowest level off clouds, only around a thousand feet from the air, and the sound of landing gear graced the two Harpies audios.

The moment the wheels hit the tarmac, they both let go, the strain that had been placed on their wings being too much to keep them up into the air, leaving both to go tumbling along the runway after the vehicle.

Once all three came to a final stop, Ira was the first to get up, using her shaking wings to push herself up onto the front of her ankle joints, just as two servos wrapped around her thin middle and easily hefted up the femme into a pair of bright red arms.

Sideswipe starred down at the femme with a bright smile as Ira shook her helm, took in the quickly developing smirk on his features, and proceeded to lightly whack him over the side of his helm with her wing. "Get those thoughts out of your head yah silli pervert." With that she rolled her helm back to take in where Aria was laying. "You okay over there sis? …Sis?" She asked, shifting and rolling in Sideswipe's arms so that she could look at the larger femme who was still laying strewn out across the hot tarmac.

Ratchet was quickly at the still down femmes side, followed by Kia who quickly glided to a stop beside the green medic.

Before he could even lean down though, Arira's wings had slammed into the tarmac flat side down, and had somehow managed to propel her forwards, skimming over the hot tarmac and sending her straight off the side of the runway, where she repeated her previous action, performing the same odd launch to propel herself, only adding a twist to it so she ended up with her back strut facing the ground.

Just as she started to slow down, a black object crashed into her now cradled wings, cushioning its fall so that when it broke through the feathers, it only rolled across her abdomen for a moment before she herself finally came to a stop, her back strut now covered in dirt from the large skid mark she'd made as the dirt and grass was disrupted by her sliding over the top of it.

After a moment of stunned silence Aira's form rolled forwards, crown littered with all sorts of debris and grass, and all around looking like a mess as she lifted her wings away and looked down to where a wide opticed Feedback laid, the sparkling shacking slightly as she gently picked up the tiny sparkling. "See? I got yah Feed, like I told yah… sorry about… you know… not putting you somewhere safer…" She tried to apologise.

Only for one of Feedback's servo to land over her mouth plates as she beamed up at her older sister figure. 'Didn't doubt you for a minute sis.'

"AWWWWW! GROUP HUG!" Ira cheered as she crashed into Aria, sending all three tumbling a few more meters, before Kia in turn joined in, sending the four of them rolling even further away from the tarmac, finally coming to a stop with Aria stuck on the bottom with Ira and Kia strewn over her.

The three new Autobots had already disembarked their ship by that point, and all three were staring at the group of femmes as Aria tried to push her two trine mates off, which only resulted in Kia smearing her crown with even more mud causing a peeved sqwark to leave Aria as she simply threw the two smaller femmes off her, stuffed Feedback into the crook of her neck, and then charged after the two femmes, who were easily keeping ahead of the largest of the three of them as Feedback clinged on tight, laughing emoji's flying across her glass doorwings as their odd version of tag continued on.

Jolt was the first to speak once he'd came to stand beside his mentor. "Err sir? Is there something wrong with those three? That isn't physical that is?" He asked.

Ratchet shot him an irritated yet slightly humored look. "We assume not, but with all the crazy scarp the smaller two, Ira and Kia, drag the larger, Aira, into their crazy hyjnx, I wouldn't be surprised if a few things where knocked loose in all their processors before we crossed paths and joined forces." He responded.

His apprentice nodded as they continue to watch the three chase one another in the field next to the tarmac, kicking up dirt and debris with every skid and kick of their pedes.

Epps strode up then, joining Lennox at the edge of the tarmac, hands moving to his hips as he and the other soldiers watched on. "How the fuck are we supposed to explain all of that to the landscapers and the landlords again?!" He exclaimed.

Lennox shrugged right along with everyone else. "Stag party?"

Epps turned to shoot the man a look. "I ain't ever seen s Stag Party this bad."

"Jazz's Stag Party?"

Ironhide snorted. "That's as likely to happen as Prime swearing allegiance to the cons."

After that, they just continued to watch the oddly entertaining show.

"So, we just let them at it until they collapse?" Lennox asked.

Roadblock whirred from where he'd made his way over to where Jolt was standing, causing the medic in training to jump. "Holy frag! That's a sparkling!"

He was answered with a wrench slamming harshly into the side of his helm. He went to rebuke his mentor when Ratchet interrupted him before he could even start. "I just saved your aft from Kia shredding it to pieces youngling, she doesn't like bad influences on her charges… Ira's on the other hand… already seemed to of turned the Urban dictionary into their holy scripture."

After that, they all fell into a relatively calm silence. Most wondering if the three femmes now tussling in the dirt would realise that they'd missed their refuelling break.

The two other new comes exchanged a glance, both knowing that, from here on out, Con's weren't going to be the only fun thing to deal with.

* * *

**Again, apologies for the lateness, but, fun game, try to guess who the mech is, don't both with the femme, you wouldn't know her, anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Anyone want to comment?  
**

**'shouts from the field'**

**Right, they're still at it, well then, until next time! (Hopefully it'll show up quicker)**

**Moon+Dev+Drago**


	19. Breadcrums and revelations

**Ok, this delay is just inexcusable, unfortunately, my muse dropped off the radar for a while when Exam season kicked in, and stayed for the last few weeks, but finally I've been able to finish this chapter! The usual disclaimers, Aria is mine, along with Oz and Feedback, Kia, Roadblock, Sprite and Xabia belong to Dragonriderwarrior, and Ira and her five sparklings belong to Devyn1234, the new character belongs to Lunarburst23, all other OC's belong to me, and so, I hope you enjoy! I cannot promise I will be faster updating, but I will try.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"One, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! Two, WHEELJACK! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?! You're design is Primeverse! Not Bayverse!"

This cry came moments after Aria spotted the two other new arrivals.

All optics were trained on the femme as she brandished a saber at the femme of the two, and an accusing feather digit at the mech.

Optimus stepped forwards then, raising his servos up as a sign of not being a threat. This mostly due to the offensive stances Ira and Kia had assumed as well, Ira's daggers held ready to be thrown and Kia's blaster held downwards but already whirring.

It had taken a mere moment for the atmosphere to drop from joyful playing in a now trashed field, to weapons drawn and ready to attack.

"Harpy's, please drop your weapons, there is no need to be so hostile all of a sudden." He attempted.

The unknown femme turned to Optimus, a look of surprise on her features. "Optimus Sir, who are these femmes?"

Before he had time to answer Aria had subspaced her saber and spun to face the two other members of her Trine, they exchanged a look around them before seeming to realise something which had all three backing up.

Ira was the first to take off, followed by Kia, and then Aria, all of them beating their wings hard to get enough altitude before transforming into their respective Alt modes and shooting away towards the North East.

Wheeljack turned to Ratchet, before he could even ask the question on his glossa, the CMO answered. "We have no idea either, those three rarely act with any normal logic… and their situation and knowledge makes that reaction quite worrying."

Lennox then spoke up. "You guys remember what Aria just said about Transformers Prime?" He asked.

They all looked down at him then, Ironhide being the one to speak. "Of course… wait…" He looked over to the completely thrown for a loop white with green and red decaled mech. "Ah… now I see the resemblance…" He admitted.

The three new comers looked to one another in confusion, not sure what was going on.

Optimus gestured for the three to follow him. "Much has happened, come we can explain more inside."

The quickly followed, as did all the other Bots, Roadblock being the one now carrying his siblings in and around his four arms and shoulders, save for Oz, who was sitting on Barricade's shoulderplate, the former Con hanging back so not to draw potentially hostile attention from the unaware newcomers. Feedback was with Aria as always, so she remained as the only sparkling currently absent from the main group.

* * *

Bangkok Thailand

The busy streets easily drowned out their engines as the three femmes shot through the cloud cover, their altmodes more often than not hidden by the dense storm clouds which where brewing above, meaning no one spotted them as they transformed into their organic bird forms and glided down through the shattered window of an old warehouse, the inside un-kept and falling apart in places, the perfect spot in Aria's opinion after the one and a half hour flight they'd just partaken in, the silence which had fallen over the flight broken within moments by Ira as Feedback began clambering towards the ground covered by Aria's seven long white and blue tail feathers.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?! Wheeljack from TFP and some femme I haven't even seen from the comics?!"

Kia piped up then. "Don't forget Sunstreaker." She added. "We all know he's not in RoTF."

Ira halted, only then seeming to come to the realisation of what was being implied. "How… how could I… we have missed that?!"

Aria sighed, moving over to a pile of abandoned mattresses, thankfully unused by some miracle, clearly no one had bothered to raid this building after the previous owners moved out at some point. "My best guess, we all… for lack of better words, got distracted by my… situation? And Ira, admit it that you just pushed that fact to the back of your helm so that you could bask in the glory which was your favourite two mechs."

Ira went to reject that claim before halting and letting off a resigned sigh. "Yeah… but come on! It's the fragging Terror Twins we're talking about here!"

Aria and Kia nodded, Kia being the next to speak. "I guess we've all been neglectful of our knowledge of the four movies."

Ira perked up again. "Movie marathon plus the entirety of TFP season1? Then the next night season 2 and the same with season 3 finished with Predacons rising?"

Aria shot her a look. "The movies alone would take around ten hours, and the seasons cannot be watched in that same amount of time each Ira."

"Ah… Why did we fly to Bangkok exactly?"

Aria shrugged. "I've been craving something other than fish for a few weeks now, what does some Thai sound to you?"

"Like a buffet fit for a king." Kia murmured.

Aria nodded, transforming then into her human form, her attire a loose fitting Sabi of her colours, the sash which wrapped around her middle and over her shoulder a pale grey whilst the main fabric was made of white and multiple hues of blue whilst her mane of white hair was braided into a plait which ran past her hips.

Feedback stared at her before letting off a slightly miffed warbled, clambering up onto her shoulder as Ira and Kia followed Aria's lead when it came to their attire.

"Hmm, right, what to do with you… We don't have subspaces in this form… Feedback, can you transform into you alt mode for me?" She asked.

Feedback nodded, quickly transforming so that she landed in Aria's hands, after a moment a large satchel like laptop bag appeared on her shoulder and hanging down at her hip, which she quickly slotted Feedback into before turning to the other two members of her Trine, who had followed her lead in regard to their form and attire they had taken, their own sabi's matching their own colours. "We'll discuss what we're going to do now whilst we eat, if we keep to English no one should be able to understand us."

They nodded in agreement and the three of them then went to leave, but came to a quick stop when they saw that the heavens had opened.

"Well, looks like we're gonna get soaked." Aria grumbled.

Ira shrugged. "A little rain's never hurt anyone."

Without any other hesitation the three made their way out, hoping to locate an eatery in the nearby area which they could eat at, Aria having already transferred the likely necessary amount of money onto her Government given credit card which they and the Autobots had all received, yet for the most part not been needed, save for Ira's pranking materials.

* * *

Three hours later Diego Garcia

The femmes touched down and quickly transformed, the storm had been impossible to avoid for the first half of their flight back, and the winds which had blasted them afterwards had left them all in moderately foul moods.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Kia grumbled, shaking her wings out of any water which had fallen into her wings.

Ira yawned, stretching her wings out and leaning back as if to crack her spinal strut. "You'd of thought that Allspark would be willing to clue us in… but nope!" She grumbled, she'd not even taken a step before a semi-transparent dark blue and red blur crashed into Aria's faceplates and visor, causing the large femme to stumble for the unexpected impact.

"Aria!" The mass cheered as Aria went to pull him off her faceplates.

"Derrick? What are you doing here?" She enquired as Feedback poked out of her crown, scaling down the side of Aria's helm and onto her shoulder to get a better look at her big sister's little brother.

He grinned up at her. "Allspark sent me! I got news! I got news! Season 2 of RID 2015 is done! And I brought both seasons for yah!"

The three exchanged a look before Ira squealed happily. "Are the terror twins in it?!" She enquired, ignoring the looks of the mechs and femmes making their way out of the bases hangars.

Derrick chuckled. "Only Sideswipe, sorry Ira, but, he does love playing pranks, and he's a flirt."

That got a strange dual reaction out of her, first a backwards flip into the air with an elated cheer, and then a withering glare at the ground. "Who's the femme?!" She snarled.

Kia and Aria stepped away from their trine mate.

Derrick shrunk back slightly. "Err… femmes, as in, plural."

Aria passed Derrick over to Kia, then picked Ira up, and promptly tossed her into the lagoon.

Steam erupted from the surface as the femme thrashed underneath.

Sideswipe wheeled over to Kia and tapped the femmes shoulder. "Errr…. What's that about?"

Kia glanced at him. "She's fangirling, and fan raging, all in one, she does this whenever she sees a rendition of you." She responded, before spotting the curious optics of the three new arrivals. "They fill you lot in?"

The femme of the group nodded, stepping forwards and extending her servo to Aria. "Artemis."

Aria flashed a smile, wrapping her mush larger in comparison digits around the seeker femme, and giving her a firm a shake as feathers would allow. "Aria Harpy, my Trine, Kia, Ira and myself apologise for our previous behaviour, it is just, you are, to our knowledge not a 'cannon character' hence why we were so thrown. The same could be said for Wheeljack here, what with his design being more akin to Transformers Prime then the Bayverse which we find ourselves in."

Derrick perked up again. "You think you're in the actual movies? Aria? We all know that's just fanfiction."

Aria and Kia froze where they stood, Ira halting in her leaving the lagoon at the declaration as well.

Aria cocked her helm to the side. "What? How could we not be? This is Bayverse! Is it?"

Derrick chuckled. "It is Bayverse, only, it's not actually you being in the films, instead, your just in a different dimension, one which exists with the exact same qualities as the Bay films, only there's a few things to take into account which are different, Allspark wasn't lying when she said this universe will follow the course of the movies, she didn't say that the cast will be the exact same, now, I'm not versed in the ways of the universe, I just know that you got eviscerated by a solar eclipse, not got yourselves pulled into a series of films, instead, you were transported here to live in parallel with your old world… make any sense what so ever?"

"No." Kia grumbled, folding her wings over one another. "That just makes all of this more confusing."

Derrick sighed, rubbing his beak and face with his wing. "I believe the term most similar to this world it, AU, Alternate Universe? Think of it like that? It has similarities, but also differences, only this world, exists just as much as your previous reality did."

After a moment, Aria seemed to catch on. "Oh! …Why the hell didn't we think of that?!"

Derrick shrugged. "Too busy fangirling to notice. So… Dad misses us."

Aria had gone to respond to the first part of his comment, but the second part froze her in her tracks. "W-what?"

He shrugged again. "I phased into his room, he was looking at a picture of us… I'd never been in Dad's room before, he was talking to himself, but… something made me not want to listen in, I just heard him say 'I fucked up'. Oh, and 'mum' is on the warpath, the trans…" He was cut off by Aria.

"Can we take this somewhere Private? Derrick?" She enquired.

That confused those around them. "Aria? What's up?" Ira asked, tilting her helm at the far larger femme who was suddenly acting a little… off.

Aria didn't answer, the moment her little brother had nodded, she'd pulled a somehow already slumbering Feedback from her crown and placed her on Optimus' shoulder plates, before briskly snatching up Derrick and taking to the air again.

* * *

It took a few hours for Aria to return, far longer than Derrick would have had time to stay for, the night having long since taken over when she landed and as quietly as she could, and made her way to Optimus' office.

With a chime of the door, it slid open, Optimus was at his desk, Feedback sitting like a stone statue on his shoulderplates, until she spotted who was in the doorway, and practically leapt for her, thankfully, the size of her wings meant that she was easily able to catch the tiny sparkling, who almost instantly began to have a go at her via her glass panes, as Optimus chuckled at the sight. "She missed you."

Aria nodded, nuzzling her nose ridge against the tiny sparkling's helm before giving the Prime and apologetic smile. "Sorry about just dumping her on you, it's just, that was some pretty private information, and you know, brother sister bonding time." She joked.

He nodded his helm. "It is alright Aria, everybot is allowed their secrets. Now then, I hope you won't try and attack Artemis and Wheeljack again?"

Aria deflated somewhat before running the full length of her wing across her faceplate almost. "Wouldn't have happened if either Allspark or Derrick had let us know that little bit of info sooner! I swear they're like Plot devices sometimes!" She growled, before moving to sit in the chair he offered her.

Optimus chuckled. "I assume it was their little secret too… now then… The Government sent me an announcement a while ago, about a Liaison? Apparently they do not believe we are able to run this operation… without…"

"A baby sitter holding our hand.?" She growled, already well aware of who was likely to come.

"I was going to say supervision, but that works too… they have not been chosen yet, but I assume you have an idea who?" He enquired knowingly.

She could at least be open about that part she guessed. "If the movies are right, it's a man called Galloway, movie never gives any other name, but I'll tell you this, no one was sad when he got pulled out of that C-17 via his parachute… and landed in the middle of some sort of farm… can't remember what kind of animal it was though…" She made a mental note to go back through the movies later to freshen up, they hadn't really had the time recently.

Optimus' expression at her response was actually quite comical to Aria, his faceplates morphed into a confused enquiry of the mentioned liaisons' deeds which had led to him being perceived as such a displeasing character.

Aria couldn't stop the chortle which left her. "Oh Primus! You're face when I told you that!" She laughed, slamming a clawed pede into the ground a few times as she broke out into laughter, confusing the Prime even further.

"Aria, you're acting… relaxed?" He enquired, noting her behaviour was a lot better than it had been before she left with her brother to wherever they went.

She nodded as she calmed down again. "Yeah… he gave me some things to listen to and watch… new things to entertain me always help calm down." She didn't dare say why.

He nodded. "Such as?"

She shrugged. "A bunch of new songs, a few thousand actually, we chatted for a bit, he cleared everything up, and well… I'd had this stick lodged in-between two of my plates that Feedback wasn't strong enough to pull out, so that was fixed. Other than that, despite the whole, 'siblings are meant to drive each other crazy' thing, I really do like seeing Derrick… and when I found out he committed suicide because he cared that much for me… well you know, it's comforting… that sounded really bad when taken out of context."

Optimus nodded at her ramblings, a content small smile forming as he listened. Then a question came to his processor. "Is… Derrick a clone as well?"

Aria froze, her visors colour draining to reveal the shining orbs behind as they sat wide in surprise. "How'd… how did you work that out?"

Optimus leaned back slightly, surprised at the fact that he had been correct. "It was just something that had me curious." He admitted. "Is he another clone of your original?" He then enquired.

Aria averted her optics and shook her helm, earning a worried chitter from Feedback. "No… he's a clone… of my 'fathers' dead son…"

"Oh…" He responded, servos intertwining on the desk.

"Yeah… he… Derrick's original… Damien… was dumped on my father's doorstep by a woman he'd once had a one night stand with, he was crying, malnourished, and he quickly realised that the woman had descended into some sort of substance abuse… he called the authorities on her, she hung herself in her cell…from withdrawl… she claimed she wanted to miscarry him… father was… distraught by this, he was and I assume is, a well known scientist in the field of cloning, and that fateful night had been a celebration of his work proving to be a success. He got drunk, and well, things happened…" She was about to continue when the door chimed, Optimus quickly sent a message to open the door, allowing Artemis to walk in, optics trained on a data-pad she was holding.

"Hey Optimus? I got this from Ratchet he wanted me to give this to… you… oh, hello Aria." She said, only then looking up and taking in the now colour filled visor looking directly at her with crown flared.

Now that Aria was able to get a better look at the femme, she took note of the style of her helm, it flared outwards, but the guards which framed her faceplates and the crest which sat at the top of the heart shape her faceplates formed, was a little too familiar…

Her helm, and over all armour, although a pink/purple and sky blue, was eerily close to the gear of a Roman centurion of Greek Warrior.

The notion caused something inside her to turn in distaste, borderline disgust, however, the moment she realised the incoming potentially violent reaction which was building, she forced it down.

There had been a beat of silence between Artemis' greeting and Aria's response, but it was still long enough to allow a shiver of weariness. Quickly she rose from her chair and extended her wing again. "I think we got off on the wrong foot… claw… wing… fraggit! Pede! Damnit, sorry." She chuckled, embarrassed at the slip of words.

Artemis chuckled, moving around quickly to hand over the data pad she was holding and moving back to have her servo once again engulfed by the larger femmes wing and five digit like feathers. "We already did this but alright, Artemis."

"Aria, I apologise, I just believe that there may have still been some distrust residue from the err… reaction I and my Trine had to you, we had not been informed of our true situation, so you being here, and Wheeljack for that matter, threw us greatly." She declared, letting go of the Cybertronian femmes much smaller servo.

Artemis tilted her helm to the side with a shrug. "Well then, now that we sorted that out, and It's fine by the way, Optimus here explained everything." She gestured to the Prime, who gave a single silent nod of agreement, too busy reading through the data pad to pay much attention more than that. Artemis chuckled. "H'ell be engrossed in that for a few hours, want to go to the rec room?"

Aria was about to agree, when a thought came to her when she took note of the sleek, and well curved four wings on her back. "How about instead, we go on a flight? The info I have on Seekers says you guys don't enjoy being cooped up, so how about it? Me and my Trine can show you the surrounding area, and Ira's probably itching to race you, so in a way, we'll be killing two… maybe three… I was going to say Birds then but that sounded like I was going to kill one of my distant cousins, so let's go with Scraplets, killing a few Scraplets with one stone." She finished her ramble, only then realising the laughter that Artemis was trying to hold back. "And I just made a fool of myself, terrific." She grumbled out as Feedback whirred her own laughter at her, not even trying to hide the two letter word repeating time and time again as the keys on her backstrut clicked away repeatedly. "Oh shush you." She groaned, once again running her wing across her faceplates. "Just don't let Kia and Ira know this happened, ever. They'll never let me live it down… well mainly Ira, but Kia might as well at some point."

"You have quite the nasty case of Blueitis." Artemis declared, interrupting Aria's ramble once again.

"Huh?" She mumbled, too thrown to say anything of a higher intelligence.

"It means you're talking like Bluestreak." She clarified, as the two made their way towards the door to the Primes office.

Only for Aria to be quickly tackled by Roadblock, the massive sparkling whirring as all four arms grabbed her, causing her to let of a startled squawk as Artemis watched on from just out the doorway, even Optimus looked up at the commotion for a moment before turning his attention back to the data pad.

Kia then appeared from behind the large sparkling and pulled on one of her Trine leaders crown feathers. "A little warning would help you know?!"

Aria squirmed, pulled her feathers loose from the Eagle Harpy's hold and somehow managing to free herself from Roadblock's nearly crushing grip. "It was stuff you didn't have to worry yourself about." Aria stated firmly.

"I'm calling scrap on that." Ira piped up,

Aria rolled her optics and drew her black and white rucksack from her subspace, feather digits flicking through the tiny storage before pulling out her tablet, turning it one, somehow actually being able to navigate it, and then pressed the play button on something she'd selected, then, pressed the speaker to Ira's crown,

The smallest Harpy's tri colour optics widened behind her black visor, after only a moment she was swaying, and a grin that might of but the Cheshire cat to same sprouted.

Then she promptly collapsed, taking the tablet with her and cradling it to her audio.

Kia turned her helm back to Aria, along with a completely befuddled Artemis. "Aria, what the frag is that thing playing?"

Aria shrugged. "Something Derrick downloaded onto there from our home world, A certain… franchises first official Album?" She smirked, seeing the pieces click into place in the golden brown femmes helm.

"No… fragging… way…" She mumbled, as Ira, who'd overhead, and checked the songs title, promptly squealed, rolling onto her back strut and pressing the tablet closer to her audio.

"I LOVE IT!" She was up on her clawed pedes a moment later. "I gotta show this to the twins! And the Sparklings! And Ratchet! And… and… and EVERYONE!" She was bolting down the corridor not a moment later, whooping and hollering before disappearing around the corner.

Artemis looked between the two remaining femmes as Aria rummaged around in her bag again and pulled out what looked like to miniature cars. "Derrick was also able to get ahold of these." She declared.

Kia snatched the two the moment she realised what they were, and promptly sprinted away with her own whoop.

Aria chuckled, glancing up towards her crown when Feedback gave a confused whirr. "Don't worry Feed, they're completely harmless." She turned back to Artemis then. "So, up for that flight still? Or would you rather spar?"

Artemis waved her off in a surprisingly human gesture. "I'm good with a flight, Ironhide said you're kinda up there when it comes to strength… as well as being a lightweight." She tried to tease.

Aria shrugged. "Even my struts are hollow, Eh, that's a chat for later, so, ready? Or do you need to top up on Energon or something?"

Artemis paused for a moment, checking her energon levels before shaking her helm. "I'm good till the lunar cycle."

Aria nodded. "Well, let's get moving before anything other crazy scrap happens ok?"

Artemis nodded. "Lets, feel like a race?"

Aria shrugged. "Why not. But a leisurely flight also sounds good." The two walked side by side down the corridor as they spoke, heading towards the open air.

Aria's processor wasn't completely on the conversation though, part of her continuously fighting the urge to attack the femme next to her, it was her armour, it was too… too close to the type her kind where programmed to hate.

Why did this femme have to look like she was an Athenian Warrior?

At least Kia and Ira weren't showing any hostile tendencies towards the femme.

'Maybe… maybe they never got to that stage with them… Like they said they had…'

* * *

**Yes, a few little hints have been dropped, Aria knows a lot that no one else does, and she's keeping them to herself, Derrick and Allspark for a good reason, now then, hope you all enjoyed, once again, sorry about the delay, along with how short it is to the other stuff I've been able to produce recently, but, until next time, adios!**

**Now, seeing as I wrapped that up quite nicely, I think, there's not really much to talk about 'looks around' yup, everyone's good.**

**Moon + Drago + Dev + Lunar**


	20. Something's wrong

**This delay really is inexcusable, 83 days, bloody hell, but, better late then never right? Honestly not sure what I think about this chapter, I think that's because the first part was written a good month or so ago and I finally finished it yesterday... so yeah, it may be a bit crappy, but at least things are starting to get moving, there's gonna be quite the time skip between this chapter and the next though.**

**Well, now that's all said and done, normal disclaimers, and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The next year was relatively uneventful, no more sudden arrivals, safe a few appearances from Derrick, who Aria quickly swept away to some unknown location to talk and the like.

It had become the norm for Aria to disappear for hours on end, coming back without a single explanation outside of Feedback getting used to being on things other than herself or wanting to explore more and get more accustomed to the world she hadn't seen for a good portion of her life.

They bought it, but then the frequency increased and she was gone for longer and longer.

She once vanished for a solid week.

It threw Ira and Kia into an uproar, followed swiftly by the sparklings, and the concern of the others quickly grew, until she came back, completely unscathed, and told them she'd gone back home.

That had confused them until she elaborated that she'd only gone to the place her home was back in their former world, which, here, was just an abandoned warehouse district.

Aria had refused to speak more on it, and, with time, the matter was dropped.

They'd all become aware at this point, that, at some point, likely in those six months when she'd been cut off, something had happened, something she wasn't willing to share, and was handling on her own, possibly with Feedback's help, but the laptop sparkling seemed to of adopted her guardians wish for secrecy when it came to this matter.

Ira was, at present, enjoying the company of Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Trackster, Sonic, Bia, Terra and Nano, as they all watched Orion Pax part 3 from the TFP series, Ira, despite having watched it more times than would be deemed healthy for one's own sanity, was poised, frame locked and tri-colour optics drinking in every little detail as Sideswipe tried, and somehow failed to pull her back into the couch, despite him normally being stronger than her to quite a degree.

"Damn fangirl power boost." He grumbled.

"It's over nine thousand." Ira mumbled, cuddling Trackster and Sonic to her chassis, whilst the three, now tablet sparklings, chittered around on her shoulderplates, undisturbed by the red twins attempt to pull her back into the sofa.

The twin mechs exchanged a confused look when they heard Kia make something which sounded a lot like a choked laugh.

"Ira! That's my thing to quote Dragon Ball! Not you! When did you last watch an episode?!"

Ira shrugged, still not looking away from the show in front of her. "Never have, just thought it would fit, so I said it, now calm down, no need for you to go super saiyan on my ass."

Kia huffed, going back to taking care of Sprite and Xabia, Roadblock currently content with having a bit of a nap curled around the three of them.

Sunstreaker leaned over to Ira and tried to push her back, grunting when he realised Sideswipe hadn't been exaggerating the peregrine femmes sudden boost of strength.

"I shall not move." Ira responded.

Aria then strode into the rec-room, along with Wheeljack and Artemis, the two, despite having had a bumpy introduction to the three Harpies, had become quite at ease with them, Jolt remaining more with Ratchet in the Medbay to help out in any way he could, claiming that he was a little unnerved by the group as a whole,

Aria's disappearances were also something that both Wheeljack and Artemis joined in on, Well, when they were able to catch her leaving, sometimes at the most ungodly hours of the night.

When they did go with her, Artemis would fly alongside in her alt mode, a Sukhoi Su-4, one Ira had talked her into acquiring, Wheeljack would hitch a ride within Aria's bombbay, despite the fact that some of her sudden movements, namely barrel rolls and sudden nose dives, left his ingested energon in the wrong place within his anatomy, or flying through the air if Aria opened her bombbay enough in time.

Each time it happened, he quickly waved it off saying that the processed energon Ratchet made was better out than in them anyway, taste wise that is.

When the two of them went with her, she and Feedback would take them all across the world, showing them all Earth had to offer, after the incident at Niagra though, they avoided water based landmarks, such as similar waterfalls, Artemis was getting ice out from her armour for a good few hours before they could get back in the air, resulting in them almost getting spotted by the Canadian guard a few too many times for comfort.

That also meant, that when Feedback would tell the other sparklings of their adventures, Oz would then spread the word, and it seemed each different trip garnered a different response from the members of base.

The Niagara incident got Artemis stuck in Medbay as Ratchet fussed over trying to find water in her systems which had long since dripped out of her frame.

The trip to Russia had resulted in Wheeljack getting into quite the vulgar altercation with a drunk driver who'd rammed his side when the man had gone through a red, Aria and Artemis had certainly had fun with trying to break that fight up, Kia, who'd come with them that time as well, was content with just sitting on the road barrier next to the incident, Xabia peeking out other her shoulder from where she was hidden within the Harpy in disguises backpack, and cheering on the near fight whilst Roadblock sat in the traffic jam the two had caused with their little spat.

Take note they'd all been in holoform at the time.

Yet for some reason the drunkard had started raving about aliens anyway.

The whole fiasco had resulted in a complaint from the Russian Transit Authority, and strangely enough a whole crate of Vodka for the mech involved.

The soldiers had greatly enjoyed it for him.

Aria was still trying to work out what those officers had been on them for them just to hand Wheeljack an entire crate of the alchoholic beverage in the middle of an intersection and crash incident.

The next trip, had been to Texas, under Kia's influence of wanting to go see a rodeo.

Aria hadn't enjoyed it nearly as much as the others, the volume and everything going on giving her crown quite the struggle in keeping up with everything, so, she, Feedback and Artemis, who had gone with the two, had instead gone to a local park so that Aria could cool off under the shade of an old oak tree.

This was also the time that Artemis found out that Aria was in no way fond of heat, if the four separate ice creams she'd gotten were anything to go by.

It was also the reason why instead of going to Death Valley with her trine, she instead flew up to Alaska to go Orca watching, whilst Wheeljack, who had once again been in her Bombay during the flight, enjoyed racing across the frozen bay a few miles down the coast.

Most times however, they weren't able to catch Aria's departure, and tracing the bomber was nigh impossible, and so, knowing where she went, why she went and other such questions, were left unknown.

Some on base, found this more suspicious than others, a good portion of the newer human recruits gave the largest Harpy a wide berth, despite her now much more welcoming personality.

She didn't mind though.

It was fully expected they would act like this.

But she couldn't let anyone know what she was doing.

"Hey! Aria! You ok up there!?" The sudden shout jolted the Harpy femme back to the present, taking note of how everyone else had already settled down to watch the rest of the episode playing, the caller being Sideswipe from his place draped partially over the back of the sofa, one arm wrapped around Ira's shoulderplates, but by how she was too focused on the show playing, she didn't seem to notice, otherwise the femme would be reacting a very differently.

Shaking her helm lightly again so as not to jostle Feedback, she started moving again. "Just fine Sideswipe, got lost in my own head again, enjoying looking into another reality?" She joked.

He groaned. "It's so weird! Where the hell am I in this series! How could the creators not want to put me in there?! Or you Sunny."

"They put you in the sequel remember." Kia piped up.

Sunstreaker snorted out a growl. "But not me, all though you have to admit, they got your immaturity down to a 'T' brother… That is the correct human term, right Ira?" He asked, poking the femme in the downy feathers on her shoulderplate.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah… YES! KICK HIS ASS OPTIMUS!" She was suddenly standing, jostling the sparklings hanging off her as she thrust a wing up, which in turn hit the ceiling and smashed the light above, causing glass and sparks to rain down for a moment. After a moment more of everyone just staring, she turned her helm up to look at the damage herself. "….Awwwwww scrap…"

Aria sighed, glancing at Artemis, who she'd decided to sit next to, and Kia. "Add another light to the repair bill… that's seventeen items in the last three weeks… Six of them being ceiling lights…"

Ira huffed, flopping back onto the Cybertronian sized sofa and crossing her wings over each over, in result covering most of her frame. "And every time, I said I was sorry!"

Aria jolted back from the table she sat at with Artemis, now joined by Wheeljack and Kia. "Hey! I was just making an assessment of the situation with a bit of humour! No need to bite my head off!" She called back, muttering under her breath as Feedback scampered down the side of her helm and onto her shoulderplate.

'What's eating her?' She typed.

"No idea, Ira, relax, ok?" Aria sighed, moving her wing up so the dexterous feathers could stroke Feedback's side, causing the sparkling to let off a happy trill.

Ira huffed and got up instead and strode off, much to the confusion of the twins sitting either side of her.

Kia nudged Aria's side and gestured to the corner of the recroom, the two got up and went to speak after a moment.

"It's the… you know, anniversary…" Kia whispered.

Aria's optics widened behind her visor, starring into the pitch black one of her trine mate. "…Oh… Oh, ok, what are we going to do?" She asked, crown lowering down against her helm as Feedback stared up at her in concern from her shoulder.

Kia paused for a moment and rested the second joint of her right wing against her chin guard. "We need to distract her… a party maybe?"

"No, she'd take offense to that… think we're celebrating… it…" Aria responded with a shake of her helm. "Maybe… movie marathon?"

"She does that every day nowadays anyway, there'd be no difference?"

"Convince the twins to take her out on a date?"

Kia just stared at Aria for a moment, and Aria pressed her wing into her helm. "Right no, bad idea, those guys don't seem to see her like that, and we promised never to try and partner her with someone, she want's to be independent… Though, it's pretty obvious she's smitten…" She sighed. "And of course Sideswipe had to friendzone her four weeks ago…"

Kia nodded. "What about a one-shot?"

"No, just no, that would be too weird for everybot."

"Have you actually been writing anything recently?"

"What do you think? I'm… I don't have the time…"

"You do when you disappear off without a word." Kia pressed.

Aria frowned and rose up slightly on her pedes. "Kia, my private business is my private business." She huffed.

Kia's frown just grew. "You're hiding something from us."

"It's not something you should be concerned about."

"I can be damn well concerned about it when it's putting strain on our trine!" Kia snarled.

Aria just stared at her, but that was when Kia spotted something, Aria's leg was shaking, heavily, as was her right wing. "A…ria?" Aria was already storming out of the room, her seven blade like tail feathers swaying jerkily from side to side as her claws hit the floor harshly.

"I'm going for a flight, no one follows me. Artemis, Wheeljack sit back down." The femme called from down the corridor when Wheeljack and Artemis went to follow.

Kia moved back to the others, resulting in Wheeljack, Artemis, Ira, the twins and the sparklings all turning to her. "Something's wrong with Aria, she's hiding something, we need to go see Ratchet." She declared.

* * *

The door to the med-bay had only just slid open, and a wrench already slammed into the point between Sideswipes optics. "What the frag was that for Hatchet!" He shouted from where Ira and Sunstreaker had caught him.

The medic just growled. "Aria's medical reports, I just found out from the mechanic team who's been doing her checks for me that she's showing some worrying symptoms, which had been hidden in a file highlighted as 'cosmetic' Cosmetic my aft." He snarled.

That sent a wave of concern through all of them. "What do you mean Ratchet, what's wrong with Aria?" Artemis spoke up, striding forwards.

Ratchet growled and slammed his servo into the table. "It's not good… fraggit… why wasn't I more suspicious when she suggested that mechanic team to do her checks? Giving me more time to check everyone else! More like giving her all the time she needed to hide the results, I haven't had the time to train that team in checking internals yet… I should of made that a priority… then they would of recognised what was happening."

"What's happening Ratchet?" Wheeljack spoke up, stepping up next to Artemis, followed by Ira and Kia.

"What's happening to our trine mate?" Ira demanded.

Ratchet sighed. "I don't know. That's the truth, her frames showing signs of… something, it's slowly destroying her though… breaking down at the atomic level."

"She was shaking Ratchet, her right leg and pede, and she… just went for a flight…" Kia declared.

"And with her scanning range… she knows exactly what we're saying… she knows we know something's wrong…" Ira muttered, flaring her much smaller crown. 'She way out of my scanning range now, Kia?"

"About to hit the edge of mine, she's heading for… by the looks of it… and she's out of range, but she's heading North East towards India." Kia sighed.

Sunstreaker spoke up then. "She's a clone right? Made by humans, Ira you mentioned it to us ages ago."

Ira nodded. "Yeah… and human cloning is still in its… infancy… oh god… something's wrong with her… Human cloning is… it's not perfect… no clone has ever lived the full duration of its life… and Aria's almost twenty…what… Kia, what was Amy's age when she was killed?"

Kia shrugged. "Aria, or Wren, never said… you don't think…"

"That Amy was in her twenties and Aria's running out of time… No wait, Amy was older than her twenties…" Ira growled and shook her helm. "There's too many unknown variables! Ratchet! What happens when a bot is cloned?"

Ratchet went to answer, but fell short. "I… I don't know, it was never deemed as ethical to clone a bot, due to the effect it could have on the sparkmate of the one cloned… it was debated heavily if it was even possible to clone a spark… if my memory serves, illegal attempts, even with the best technology, failed horribly, sparks can't take that kind of strain.

Artemis spoke up then. "He's right, I studied Cybertronian biology to be a medic before the war, I gave up my studies because of the war, but… I know for a fact from my professor, a brilliant mech called Quark, that a cloned spark had a far shorter lifespan, if any, than a normal bot, orns if it was lucky…"

"That's only a few human years…" Sideswipe spoke up.

Sunstreaker frowned and nodded, glancing over to the Harpies. "And who knows what kind of extra strain was put on her frame when you lot became Cybertronian, and your odd ability to turn into organic forms, the strain on her coding must be immense…"

There was a beat of silence as all the information sunk into everybot.

"We have to find her…" Kia declared, seeming to rise to her full intimidating height. "Ira, get in the air, try and follow Aria's trail, and do not stop until you find her or you need to refuel."

Ira nodded and sprinted out of the room.

Kia turned to Artemis. "Get Optimus and the others, let them know what's going on, then join Ira in the search." She commanded as she jerked her helm to Wheeljack. "You're good with inventing, and the like, try and see what you and Ratchet can put together which might help her." The two mechs nodded and Ratchet got on the com-link with Jolt.

Kia then turned to the twins. "You two, get your afts in gear, I want you to search every media outlet there is which may coincide with her flight path, a frame her size and her model is bound to be spotted by somebot, now move!" Kia shouted at the end, watching as the two mechs made a speedy getaway from the med bay and the femme who had seemingly become someone completely different.

Ratchet glanced over at the femme who was now venting hard, not even getting a moment of time to react before her pede slammed into the wall in front of her. "You idiot! Aria! We're your bloody trine, why, why did you never say anything?!" She kicked the wall again and hissed as the metal there was dented. "Fraggit…" She snarled out.

Ratchet continued to stare at the femme for a moment, moving over to lead her to the closest berth so he could check her pede, but her wing slapped him across his front before he even got the chance. "No, don't touch me." She snarled. "I'm going and finding that idiot."

She was storming out a moment later, limping slightly and hissing with every other step.

Wheeljack gave the medic a concerned look. "I think it's more than just Aria out of that group that's hiding something." He mused.

Ratchet nodded and turned back to the wrecker and scientist. "It would seem so."

"How the frag are we even supposed to help Aria when we have no idea what's wrong with her?" Wheeljack growled, already pulling open all the data files he had which could help.

"I don't know Wheeljack, 'successful' clones where never a group I had a chance to try and help before."

That was when he noticed something in the mechs optics. "Wheeljack, don't tell me you having…"

"Feelings for a femme who is probably falling apart in silence?! Then yes!" He snarled.

Ratchet froze up. "Why? How? Wheeljack…"

"I don't fragging know, all I do know is that whenever she even looks my way my spark pulses that bit brighter and… Primus I don't know what draws me to her, maybe her fun nature? When she's not being all cryptic? Her odd outlook on life…"

Ratchet interrupted him there, "By that you mean?"

"I mean, she's… kinda… happy about it… Primus that thing she said that time in Alaska makes so much more sense now!"

"What makes more sense Wheeljack?" Optimus inquired as he strode into the room.

The two mechs visibly jolted, but they were quick to right themselves and for Wheeljack to answer him. "Aria said once, 'Life is like a bucket, the older it gets, the more holes form in it, if the buckets got holes from the beginning due to a botched production, it'll never hold its water long…"

Ratchet shook his helm, understanding what Wheeljack was talking about. "And this didn't ring alarm bells back then because?"

"Because she dumped a bunch of snow on my helm a moment later, I only just remembered it now… after this revelation…" He sighed.

The newly arrived bots all gave the two concerned looks. Ironhide speaking up. "What's wrong with the Harpy? She looked pretty damn fine to me when I saw her taking off in her vehicle mode not twenty minutes ago…"

Wheeljack shook his helm. "All a trick, everyone, Aria's got something wrong with her, we think it's because of the fact she's a clone, to put it simply, she hid from all of us… the fact of the matter is, she's slowly offlining. And if what Kia's quick observation revealed, she may not have long, and now, she's vanished."

A few beats of silence occurred before Optimus turned to the others. "Autobots, locating Aria is now high priority, unless there is Decepticon activity, we cannot rest, until Aria is returned to base and healed, I will not have a member of this team, suffering an injury." He called out.

"It's not an injury Prime." Ratchet spoke up. "It's her frame, I don't have any scans to base my assumption on, but I can safely assume her frame is ageing, or breaking down, either one, this isn't an injury we can fix, it's a complete shutdown… potentially, only something we can slow down…"

Optimus starred at the medic for a moment before giving a firm nod. "Autobots… Ratchet, where are the Twins, Artemis and the Harpy's?"

"Already way ahead of you Prime, Ira, Kia and Artemis are already hot on Aria's trail, the Twins are scanning the media for sightings, and Wheeljack's here helping me in brainstorming possible ways to slow the degeneration that the idiot femme may be going through… Problem is, we need to have accurate data first…"

Optimus nodded, and followed the rest of the team out of the med bay. "Then I will alert the humans we are in need of aerial transport. We will spread out and search as much as we can on the ground."

Ratchet and Wheeljack nodded, watching the med bay doors slide shut, even Jolt had gone back out to help with the search.

Ratchet placed a servo on the other mechs shoulder plate when he noticed how slumped over Wheeljack had become. "When did it start?"

"Not sure, first it was good friends, now it feels like way more, I was planning to tell her next time we went somewhere cold whilst the others go somewhere hot, you know... just her, me… Feed…back… Feedback! That sparkling never leaves her damn frame! She must know what's going on!" His digit almost crushed his com he was so rushed to press it. "Feedback! Come in Feedback! … Nothing… little thing's probably deactivated her com… Aria has too… fraggit, if something happens to those two… I swear… Now I know how Jazz feels…" He huffed.

Ratchet nodded. "Those three do seem to just love stirring everything up around here… But I never thought it would be like this… Why didn't the fact that she's a Cybertronian clone ring any bells before?!"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Probably Aria's ability at hiding it."

The two lulled into a silence which allowed them to migrate to two of the work benches in the med-bay, both of them setting to work sifting through all the medical records they had with a fine toothed comb.

* * *

Kerala, India

Feedback chittered as she clambered up the stairs Aria had just finished, optics wide and fearful as her big sister managed to stagger through the doorway at the top of the large and overgrown temple.

When she reached the top, her big sister was on her side, side heaving and falling in shuddering breaths as her maw hung open from where her head was barely lifted off the ground, two of her four eyes trained on her from behind dark blue permeable membrane. "I… I'm… fine…"

'No, you're not… these transformations are taking their toll on you, why are you even doing this… It's killing you, faster than…'

"Faster than how my bodies shutting down? Yeah, I know… but it'll be worth it… by the time I die, I'll have fixed everything…"

Feedback just turned away, after shooting a glare at the multi-hued fiery oval which sat on Aria's left armour gauntlet. 'Why you… why'd it have to be you?'

Aria just let out a sigh and let her head fall to the ground, the armoured feeler like appendages coming from the sides of her armoured head clanging against the stone.

"Because… I'm the closest thing they have to what they need… And I'm not letting Ira and Kia suffer my fate… they deserve better…"

Feedback just let off a distressed whine, before scampering over and nuzzling down against the thick organic white and grey splotched hide. 'I don't want you to die…'

Aria's right arm moved to wrap around the laptop sparkling, the massive metal blade stretching out from her wrist screeching along the ground for a moment before she'd managed to tuck Feedback up against the back of her jaw and beginning of her neck.

"I know… I know… but… I was never made to live long… I plan to die on my terms… not those set by my creators…"

'I wish you weren't a clone. I wish you weren't her clone…'

"Nothing we can do now… now… recharge… we need all the strength we can muster to get across the rest of the Indian ocean, and over the Middle East no way am I running the risk of us getting shot down… maybe it would be safer to fly through Asia… yeah… let's do that… avoid the danger completely…slow us down in getting to the homeland…"

Feedback just let off a low whirr, snuggling down as best as she could, but she wasn't used to sleeping in anything but her big sisters downy feathers, and now, they were gone…

At this point, probably for good.

* * *

**Yeah, make of it as you wish, I'm not sure about this chapter, and I've locked everyone in the cubboard because they tried to maul me earlier, the Yeti's were not easy, at all.**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed, hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner than two months, until then, see yah! 'Bolts off somewhere' **


End file.
